


Moonlight Hour

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, dark themes, keeping tags minimalistic, other people do show up, thats all I can really say without giving too much away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: AU:Sasha doesn’t consider herself boring. She enjoys her life just the way it is despite the fact her friends constantly claim she is a stick in the mud. What happens when a single night out leads to a chance meeting with a charming Irishwoman?Sasha’s life is about to do a complete 180.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 114
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of abuse

The streets are mostly empty but it’s wet and it’s  cold. That much rings true as her shoes squeak against the wet pavement and her breaths come out in visible puffs of air. Her heart is racing and her lungs are burning but it doesn’t matter; she just needs to keep running. 

_“Sasha!”_

Hearing her name causes her to lose her footing for a brief second. She stumbles and slips onto her knees, wincing at the sudden discomfort. A hiss escapes her lips when she cuts the inside of her hand on a stray shard of glass, perhaps from a bottle. The sound of a puddle splashing reminds her of her current situation and she pushes herself to her feet once again despite the pain in her knees and hand. 

It feels like an eternity before she reaches the end of the block and rounds a corner. Leaning against a wall of an alleyway, she listens intently for footfalls, well, as intently as she can through the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She dares to poke her head out of the alley as she is only met with the low hums of the city. 

A pair of arms suddenly grab her tightly and before she can scream, a hand comes up and covers her mouth. She tries to scramble and get away, but despite her physique, she is still overpowered. Attempting to bite the hand proves futile as an arm wraps itself around her waist and drags her further into the alley.  ****

**_*Six Months Earlier*_ **

Sasha sighs tiredly as she logs out of her computer for the day. She has just completed the day’s necessary tasks and she looks forward to heading home to spend the evening with a true crime marathon and a glass of wine. 

A knock startles her as she is shoving things into her bag and she looks up to find her best friend smirking at her from the doorway. She narrows her eyes at the other woman who seems to be taking far too much joy in having scared her. 

“You move like a ghost, Bay.” Sasha grumbles, double checking that she has everything before grabbing her keys. 

Bayley simply grins in response. “It’s one of my more redeeming qualities.” She says with a shrug. “Just finished cleaning everything downstairs. Wanted to see if you were planning to head out soon or if you fell asleep at your desk again.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and gives Bayley a small shove out of her office before she closes the door and locks it. She’s exhausted and as much as she loves Bayley, she’s not really in the mood for her teasing. 

“I’ve wrapped up everything for the day, but did you? That last class went longer than expected.” 

“Ah, yeah, we got started kinda late. A couple of guys got into a pissing match about who could deadlift the most. We kinda got a little carried away with a contest. I ended up smoking both of them anyway.”

Rolling her eyes once more, Sasha can’t help the amused smile that tugs at her lipsbecause of Bayley’s childish but competitive antics. She trusts this woman with her life, but god, she wishes she didn’t act five years old. 

Being the owner of a fitness studio isn’t easy, but it has been Sasha’s dream come true. Specializing in virtually anything from CrossFit to yoga, she works hard daily to keep her clientele satisfied with amazing workouts while also building a pretty decent reputation for herself. 

While Sasha does instruct classes of her own throughout the week, she is often pulled into more managerial duties and left to leave everything in the hands of her team. She has entrusted her long time best friend to be her lead trainer. 

While she does have a fun and playful side, Bayley is all business when it comes to making things great for the gym and for Sasha. Though, she certainly doesn’t shy away from the opportunity to pick on Sasha every single chance she gets. 

As the two are leaving for the day, Bayley swings her gym bag over her shoulder and nudges Sasha with her elbow. 

“So...any plans tonight?” She implores once they have successfully closed everything down for the day.

“Yeah,” Sasha sighs dreamily. “I’ve got a hot date with a glass of Merlot and the next episode of First 48.” 

Bayley sticks out her tongue in disgust. “Seriously? You’re entire plan for tonight is to go home and be boring?” 

Sasha swats her on the shoulder. “It’s not boring to want to go home and enjoy an evening in, thank you very much. Besides,” she raises an eyebrow in Bayley’s direction. “It’s Friday night, I would think that you of all people would have plans already. Don’t you have a whole girlfriend at home?”

“Yes, and that whole girlfriend of mine who happens to be a whole friend of yours agrees with me when I say we need to get you out of the house more. Come out with us tonight!” 

With all the eye rolling she has done in the last few minutes, Sasha swears that her eyes are going to fall out sometime soon.

“I didn’t realize how I spent my time came up so much in your relationship.” Sasha grumbles. “Look, you can tell Carmella that while I appreciate the sentiment, I am perfectly content in how I spent my Friday evenings.” 

“Sash, c’mon! It could be fun! There’s this club she and some friends went to and she says it’s a good time. Low key and chill but not enough to be considered dead.” 

“Bayley you know how I feel about clubs. Especially after the last time you-“

“Hey, I didn’t know it was fully topless until we got there! That wasn’t my fault!” 

Sasha grimaces at the memory of the last time she had let Bayley drag her out for a “night of fun”. It ended with her almost getting a lap dance she didn’t ask for and her having to practically carry her very drunk best friend to her apartment after the rest of their party abandoned them. God, how she’s glad Carmella didn’t come out with them that night. They would’ve both been in so much more trouble than they already were. 

“Either way, it happened.” Sasha leans against her car and shrugs. “I’m tired, Bay. I’m not in the mood to go out and be hit on by some low life who thinks it’ll be their lucky night. I just wanna go home.”

Bayley huffs and Sasha has left her no choice. She stares at Sasha intently as her eyebrows slowly begin to raise and knit together. Finally, she puts the nail in the coffin and juts out her lower lip. With The Pout in full effect, she knows that it’s only a matter of time.

Sasha tightens her jaw and attempts to look away only for Bayley to follow her line of sight. God damn that fucking face. Every single time she does this. Every. Single. Time.

“Bayley, I swear to god...”

“Please????” 

The lip quiver does Sasha in and she tosses her head back with an exaggerated groan. She prides herself in having a relatively tough persona, but goddamn it if that pout doesn’t get to her every time. 

“You need to register that face as a weapon.” Sasha mutters before she sighs. “Fine. I’ll go, but only for a little bit. Just know, the first creep that starts trying to hit on me, we’re leaving. Deal?” 

Bayley doesn’t respond immediately, just begins fist pumping the air at her victory. 

“Bayley!”

“Yeah yeah, no creeps deal whatever.” She slaps her best friend’s shoulder a little harder than necessary. “I can’t wait, you’re going to have such a good time. Promise you won’t regret it.”

Sasha scoffs. “Yeah, that’s exactly what you said last time.”

* * *

That is exactly how Sasha finds herself in a club that she’s never heard of. Bayley was right, it’s chill and low key but it’s still a club and her skin can’t help but crawl. She finds herself practically hiding out by the bar watching her friends be nasty on the dance floor.

Sasha concludes that she is thankful that Bayley’s extroverted girlfriend invited a few more people to join them on their night out. More because that means Sasha can float fairly undetected on the radar. Not that it matters, with how those two are dancing one would think they are teenagers at a school dance, not two grown adults who have been dating for the better part of a year and a half. 

One of the girls Carmella works with, who’s name she couldn’t be bothered to remember all she knows is it’s something generic like Stacey or Kelly, had tried to make conversation with Sasha earlier. That quickly when south when Sasha realized the other woman had the personality of a sheet of copy paper and it didn’t help she already didn’t want to be here anyway. Stacey-Kelly had promptly wandered off. 

While Sasha didn’t mind dressing up and showing a little flare every now that again, tonight she kept her look simple in hopes to attract as little attention as possible.  She isn’t trying to stand out. 

“Can I get you anything?” 

So much for that. 

Sasha turns around with a snarky response at the ready, but it fades away when she realizes it’s just the bartender. Maybe Bayley is right about her being too uptight. 

The bartender, a rather sculpted blonde woman, regards her with a slightly amused expression. “You good, sweetheart?” 

“Huh?”

“Asked if I could get you anything.” The bartender chuckles. 

Sasha blinks dumbly and shakes her head as if clearing away cobwebs. “Yeah a uh, a Long Island would be great.” 

The bartender smirks and heads off to quickly prepare her drink. Sasha can’t put her finger on it, but she feels like something is odd about the woman, she just can’t tell what. She’s been so a few bars before but she’s never seen someone like her pouring drinks. Or maybe that’s how it is and Sasha is just way out of practice. 

“One Long Island made with a little TLC.” 

Sasha resists the urge to make a face as the drink is sat down in front of her. She immediately begins looking through her purse for cash. “How much do I owe you? This is probably going to be my only one for the night.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re covered.”

Sasha pauses and her head snaps back to the bartender who is still wearing that same know it all smirk that she was before. 

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re covered.” 

For some reason this ticks her off and Sasha inadvertently crushes the $20 bill in her fist. “I can assure you that I can pay for my own drink.” She speaks firmly. 

The bartender simply laughs in response as she begins to clean the empty glasses littering the bar. “Well, you can tell  _her_ that.” She concludes still laughing. 

“Who?” Sasha follows the bartender’s nod to the other end of the bar where she locks eyes with a woman nursing a martini. The woman simply raises her glass in her direction. 

Sasha scoffs and snatches has own drink off the bar so quick she almost spills it. She takes a long winded sip and nearly coughs at the sudden strong onslaught of alcohol. God, it’s been a hot minute since she’s had a cocktail. 

Now she has to go out of her way to actively avoid the stranger watching her from across the bar. Even though she doesn’t turn and look, she can feel eyes on her, and she’s slightly unsettled by it. A long suffering sigh escapes her when movement catches her eye and the woman begins to make her way over. At least now, Bayley can hold in her end of the deal of them leaving as soon as she gets hit on. 

“You’re expecting too much if you’re here looking for a thank you.” Sasha states flatly, keeping her eyes towards her friends as she silently wills them to look her direction. 

A low chucks is heard from her right. The woman studies her for a moment and doesn’t respond right away. When she does, however, Sasha’s eyes snap away from the dance floor. 

“No thanks are necessary, love.” 

The raspy accent takes her off guard. She doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t  that .  _ ‘What is that? Scottish? No. Irish. Definitely Irish. ’ _

She finally glances at the stranger who still appears to be curiously studying her. Clad in a leather jacket and dark jeans, the woman curious look morphs into a soft smile. Well, as soft as a smile can look with a jawline that could so clearly cut through glass. Even in the dim lighting of the club, Sasha can still make out the vibrancy of the red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Snapping herself out of her observations, Sasha finally locks gazes with the woman before her scowl returns in full force.

“I don’t appreciate being gawked at from across the room.”

“Sorry. It’s hard not to get caught staring at the most beautiful woman in the room.” The stranger flashes a charming smile before tilting her head. “I haven’t seen you here before. I would’ve remembered.”

Sasha scoffs at the obvious attempts at flirting. “What, are you a regular here?”

“Something like that.” The woman shrugs and nods toward the bartender who begins preparing another martini. She takes a sip of her new drink and hums before sticking out her hand. “I’m Becky.” 

Sasha simply stares at the offered hand. She looks back up to where this Becky is watching her with a rather amused expression. Finally, because she’s not a total shit human being, she shakes the woman’s hand.

“Sasha. And just so you know,  _Becky_ , I don’t need anyone to buy me drinks, and I definitely don’t give out my phone number to just anybody.”

Becky laughs, openly this time. “I don’t doubt that at all.” She begins to study the other woman again, as if she’s a mystery to be figured out. “Just trying to spark conversation with a beautiful woman, that’s all.”

“Right...spark conversation but you spent the better part of the night watching me.”

“Guilty. We all have to start somewhere, yeah?”

Sasha rolls her eyes and finishes what she will of her drink. She places the glass on the bar before turning to Becky and smiling tightly.

“Thank you for the drink, Becky. However, I am not interested in anything that you have to offer. Now if you’ll excuse me...” with that she quickly gathers herself and storms off toward the dance floor, fully prepared to drag her friends off by their ears if she has to.

“We’re leaving.” She hisses into Bayley’s ear as she wraps a hand tightly around her wrist.

“Wait? Huh?” Bayley blinks confusedly as she finds herself in Sasha’s death grip and being dragged towards the exit. “Sasha what happened?”

“We had a deal.” Sasha grumbles. 

She risks a glance back towards where Becky is now casually leaning against the bar. The woman simply smiles and offers Sasha a wave which, for some reason, serves to piss her off even more.

Who does she think she is? And why of all the people in the club did she have to approach her? Sasha doesn’t know the answer to that and she definitely isn’t in the mood to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Here we go. So I’m gonna try my hand at a multi-chapter. Kind of bear with me because the nerves are real and high haha. An idea I’ve had floating around for a while really and now I’ve actually decided to put it to work. So we’ll see how that goes. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you stick around for more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark stuff; death mentioned

The small motorcade of two black SUVs slows to a stop at the center of the bridge. From the second car, an individual is forced out of the backseat, their wrists bound behind their back and their head covered by a black cowl. The two men on either side of the individual loop their arms and roughly drag them towards the railing on the bridge.

In the first car, the woman in the passenger seat takes a long pull from her cigarette. She exhales slowly as her eyes narrow at the scene on the other side of the dark tinted glass. This is starting to get repetitive.

“Not having second thoughts are you?” The voice on the driver’s side teases, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Snorting, she takes another lengthy pull from the cigarette before regarding her companion.

“C’mon Charlie, you know me. Have I ever been one to change my mind?” An exhale of smoke. “Now let’s get this over with. I could use a drink after today.”

Charlotte simply smirks and exits the driver side. She makes her way around to the passenger side door before opening it with much more gusto than necessary.

Becky rolls her eyes as she steps out of the vehicle. Cigarette still hanging from her mouth, she stuffs her hands into her coat pockets and slowly approaches the small group that appears to be waiting for her by the bridge railings. As she nears closer, she begins to hear the whimpering of their honored guest, successfully spiking her annoyance.

The cowl is removed from their head to reveal a mustached man with sweat and tears pouring down his face. His eyes widen drastically in alarm when they land on Becky and his shaking begins to intensify.

“Bobby...Bobby...” Becky tuts, shaking her head slowly almost as if she were admonishing a child. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it? I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me.”

The man, Bobby, quickly shakes his head. “A-avoiding you? You? No! I-I could never! Becky, you’re like family!”

At this, Becky and her companions share a laugh. “ _Family_ .” She says slowly as if testing the word out. She nods and drops her cigarette before crushing it beneath her boot. The action is so slow and methodical that it causes Bobby to wince in a pain he doesn’t yet feel.

“We’re family then? Tell me Robert, if we’re family, why haven’t you been returning my calls—no, actually. If we’re family. If we are _so_ _ damn _ _close_ , where the hell is my money?”

At this, the man pales considerably. He opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to form words. His arms ache and sweat continues to pour down his face.

“The money? The money! Listen, I’ve been trying, honest to god I have. I-I just need a little bit more time! That’s all!”

“A little more time!” Becky exclaims with wild exaggeration. “Did he say a little bit more time, Char???”

“That’s what I heard.” Charlotte huffs, cracking her knuckles as she knows what’s coming next.

“A little more time.” Becky clicks her tongue. “Boys, get the cuffs. Charlotte, hang him out.”

The two men vacate Bobby’s sides and head back towards the SUV. For a brief moment, he is able to breathe, however, his next breath is snatched from him as he is shoved over the railing of the bridge, left suspended upside down by his ankles. Blood quickly rushes to his head and he can’t help the fearful yells that escape him at seeing the rushing waters below.

Becky casually leans against the rail, a smirk tugging at her lips as she watches the man squirm. It reminds her of when she catches something while out fishing. That poor little fish; stuck on a hook with nowhere to go but where she tells it.

“All you had to do was give me my money, Robert! Then we wouldn’t be here!” Becky shouts over the man’s screams.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I can get it! Oh, god, please!”

As the two men return, Becky nods to Charlotte who lets the screaming man back over the railing. Sweat has now turned to tears as he continues to shake and whimper.

The two men approach Bobby with what appear to be ankle cuffs chained to two heavy cinderblocks. Bobby begins to cry and beg as the cuffs are secured around his ankles.

“No no no, please don’t do this. Please! I’ll get you your money, I swear it. I swear it!”

“I gave you plenty of time.” Becky hums, examining her nails absentmindedly. “Now all I hear are a bunch of empty words. You know me, Bobby. I mean, you even said it yourself, we’re like family, right?” No response. “Right?!”

Bobby startles and quickly nods his head. “Right! Right!”

“Then you should know better than to fuck with me. You had your chances,” her voice drops to a dangerous whisper “and _you_ , Robert, have just run out of time.”

“No! No! God please don’t! I’ll get it to you! You’ll get your money! I swear I will!” Bobby pleads one last time.

The combined effort of Charlotte and the two men sends Bobby clean over the railing of the bridge. The cinderblocks accelerate his fall and his screams of terror are quickly cut off by a large splash.

Becky glares into the dark waters in disgust, still smarting over the debt she will have to collect later. Fucking bastard should’ve known better than to steal from her.

“So...how’re you gonna collect?” Charlotteimplores while shaking out her arms. She’s gotta start hitting the gym more often if Becky is going to resort back to 60s tactics of getting rid of someone.

Becky hums in response as she appears to be thinking for a moment. “I know where he lives. I’ll make sure the family isn’t home before I send somebody out there to clean it out.”

“What? You mean you’re actually gonna wait for nobody to be home? Not just gonna go barging in, casualties be damned?”

Becky shrugs. “He has kids. Little ones. Besides,” another shrug. “I’ve already fucked his wife.”

Charlotte barks out a laugh as they make their way back towards their car. “I always knew she hated that sleazy son of a bitch anyway. She know you were looking for him?”

“How do you think I found him?” Becky smirks before plopping herself back into the passenger seat. “Let’s get out of here. I need alcohol. Plus, I owe you a drink for your show of Herculean strength back there. That shit never gets old.”

* * *

Charlotte kills the engine after they pull up to the backdoor. She scans the private parking lot for anything out of place before trailing behind Becky into the club.

Becky nods to the large burly man responsible for guarding her private entrance. As she makes her way through the maze of back hallways, she can feel the rhythmic pulse of the music in the front of house. It is Friday night after all, she wouldn’t be surprised if it’s pretty packed tonight.

Coming to a door marked ‘private’, Becky swings it open as an irritated sigh escapes her. She usually gets like this after handling business; she got the job done, but at what cost? She still doesn’t have her fucking money.

“Somebody’s in a mood.” Charlotte hums, examining her long time friend and employer. “No sense in huffing and puffing about it. You said it yourself that you have a plan to collect.”

“It’s not the same.” Becky grumbles.

And It’s not. While clearing out the late Robert Roode of everything he owned is a small consolation, the one thing Becky can’t stand is losing money. Especially not to some jackass like that. 

She ignores the incredulous look she knows she is getting from Charlotte and swiftly moves around her office, swapping her coat and button down for a T-shirt and black leather jacket. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Charlie. If it was your money you’d be pretty fucking pissed too.”

“Maybe.” Charlotte shrugs. “It’s not like you’re hurting for it. You’ve done pretty well for yourself here, not counting everything else. Built quite the empire.”

“That’s why I’m a favorite right.” Becky snorts before plopping down in her chair. She rubs at her temples and leans back to prop her feet on her desk. “I don’t have the patience for this.”

Charlotte makes a face and shakes her head. She makes her way over to her the desk and perches herself in the corner. “Becks, you’re stressing out over nothing. It’s one guy and we took care of him. It’s almost the weekend, relax for fucks sake.” 

Becky knows that Charlotte is right. She’s definitely not hurting for the loss, but it is the principal of the thing. If one guy thinks he can fuck her over, who’s to say that someone else won’t try it next time? They’d be pretty damn stupid, that’s for sure. 

“You’re right,” she sighs, sitting up further in the chair. 

“Of course I am. It’s me.” Charlotte quips before standing up. “I’m gonna go pour myself that drink you owe me. Might even kick off whoever is on bar tonight. Could collect some decent tips.”

Becky chuckles and shakes her head. “Tips? What, I don’t pay you enough all of a sudden?” 

“Maybe I’m looking for a raise? Since we’re out here throwing people from bridges. I’ll need money to pay for my massage therapy.” 

Becky rolls her eyes and crumples a piece of paper before tossing it in Charlotte’s direction. “Get out of here you ass. Start pouring, I’ll be out in a bit.” 

Once Charlotte is gone, Becky falls back in to her own thoughts. To an extent, Charlotte does have a point. She often does. But Becky feels she is justified in her need to stay in control. 

Becky Lynch: The Man of New York. She has definitely built a reputation for herself with the iron grip she has on the city. Whether that rep is good or bad, well, it really depends on who you ask. 

She considers herself a rather fair woman. She’ll work with you as long as you work with her. She’s all about reality and will always make decisions according to what is best for business. Fuck that up, and you’ll find yourself with a similar fate as the individual now likely dead at the bottom of the river. 

Deciding she is done brooding for the night, she stands up and adjusts her jacket before heading out of her office. The least she can do for herself is make the most of her night, maybe even find some company she can take home after. 

As she steps out into the front of house of her nightclub she is welcomed with the sight and sounds of a Friday night. Young people getting off work to enjoy a good time and a night on the town. What better place than at Moonlight? 

Becky technically didn’t pick the name. When she first acquired the building that she would later turn into a club, she was completely dry on ideas. Charlotte had been the one to throw out the name as a joke, and Becky had stuck with it because she couldn’t come up with anything better herself. She had tried to give Charlotte more of a cut financial wise in being part owner, but her friend had declined stating that she already paid her well above her worth. The two went back and forth before finally settling on the agreement that Charlotte have full access to the bar whenever she wanted, even if that meant kicking some poor soul off of their job for the night because she was bored. 

Taking a spot at the end of the bar, she absentmindedly begins scanning the club from the dance floor to the occupied tables. She is startled by a glass being placed pretty firmly in front of her.

“Drink up! Here’s to one less sleaze on the streets!” Charlotte exclaims cheerfully, clinking Becky’s glass with her own before nearly downing the whole thing in one go. 

Becky chuckles and takes a sip from her drink. A satisfied smile tugs at her lips at the near perfect martini she was given. Maybe she should just have Charlotte fun the bar full time. 

As her friend wanders off to check on other customers, Becky’s eyes land on a woman at the other end of the bar. Her eyes follow the woman’s heels all the way to tight black jeans and a shimmering tank top that shows off nicely toned arms. Becky can recognizes a few of the regulars who frequent her club, but she’s positive she’s never seen this woman. If anything, the purple hair would have definitely jogged her memory. 

_‘Holy shit.’_

She’s unsure how long she watches the other woman. Shaking her head, she lightly raps on the bar and tries to get Charlotte’s attention. 

“Charlie! Charlie, get over here!” Still nothing. “ _Charlotte!_ ” 

This catches the other woman’s attention as it’s on very rare occasion that Becky calls her by her full name. It’s almost always Charlie or Char. 

_ ‘ Or asshole’ _ Charlotte laughs to herself. She approaches to where Becky is staring intently across the bar. She follows her friends gaze before turning back to her with a shit eating grin.

“Someone catch your eye?” 

“Yeah. What’s she drinking?”

At this Charlotte shrugs before glancing back to the uncomfortable looking woman. “She hasn’t ordered anything. Just been kind of tucked into the corner over there ever since I came out here.” 

Becky hums. “She by herself?”

“Not sure. Want me to go ask her?”

Becky rolls her eyes and resists the urge to knock her friend in the head. “No, but you can ask her what she’s drinking. Put it on the house.” 

“My my, Miss Lynch. Such a gentleman.” With that, Charlotte winks and heads heads off across the bar.

Becky watches Charlotte engage the woman. She can tell by her posture that she definitely doesn’t want to be here, which means that she probably isn’t here alone. Becky silently concludes that maybe she was dragged out by some friends who obviously want her to have a good time. By extension, it’s her responsibility, as owner, to ensure this woman have a good time at her nightclub. Maybe even elsewhere too if she’s lucky...still as the owner of course. 

She watches as Charlotte prepares her drink. A Long Island iced tea.As the woman is so obviously looking for money to pay, Charlotte stops her, saying a few words before nodding in Becky’s direction. 

Hot damn. 

Who knew such a scathing glare from across the room could translate to being the hottest damn thing in the world. Becky simply smirks and raises her glass in the woman’s direction. She isn’t surprised in the slightest when she is blown off a few moments later. 

“You don’t drink very much, do you gorgeous?” Becky chuckles to herself when she observes the brief look of disgust. Charlotte does have a habit of pouring things a little too strong. 

Downing the rest of her martini, Becky straightens her jacket and sleuths her away across the bar. She sends Charlotte a sideways smirk as she slowly approaches the beautiful stranger. 

“You’re expecting too much if you’re here looking for a thank you.” 

Damn. While Becky isn’t taken completely off guard by the coldness, she is a bit thrown off. Normally these types of things come easy for her. 

Never the one to back down from a challenge, she chuckles lowly as she uses the lull to allow her eyes to roam once more. She begins to wonder how it’s possible for someone can look this damn good and why isn’t anyone else practically throwing themselves at this woman? Doesn’t matter now; the opportunity is missed. Their loss. 

“No thanks are necessary, love.” 

When the woman finally looks at her,  _really_ looks at her, Becky takes a small victory in knowing that she’s got her attention. At least one of the hardest parts is now out of the way. She can now see through the mask and that’s the opening she needed. 

“I don’t appreciate being gawked at from across the room.” 

_‘So you knew I was watching? Interesting.’_

Becky simply shrugs before flashing her most charming smile. “Sorry. It’s hard not to get caught staring at the most beautiful woman in the room.” A pause. “I haven’t seen you here before. I would’ve remembered.” 

At this, the woman scoffs and regards her with more of a sideways glance. “What, are you a regular here?”

Becky shrugs nodding at Charlotte to pour her another drink. “Something like that.” Another small stretch of silence before she is handed the new glass. She takes a sips and hums before introducing herself. “I’m Becky.” 

More silence. In fact, this woman is glaring at her hand so intently, Becky is surprised it hasn’t turned to ash. She is shocked, however, when her handshake is returned. 

“Sasha.” 

_‘Sasha? Interesting...you definitely look like a Sasha.’_

“And just so you know,  _Becky_ , I don’t need anyone to buy me drinks, and I definitely don’t give out my phone number to just anybody.”

Becky raises her eyebrows and can’t help the laugh at escapes her. Sasha clearly has one hell of a personality and that’s something that attracts her even more.

“I don’t doubt that at all. Just trying to spark conversation with a beautiful woman, that’s all.”

Sasha looks skeptical. “Right..spark conversation even though you spent the better part of the night watching me.”

Becky shrugs and there’s no sense in denying it. “Guilty. We all have to start somewhere, yeah?”

Sasha finishes her drink with a grimace before forcefully placing the glass onto the bar. A tight smile forms and it’s everything Becky can do not to laugh.

“Thank you for the drink, Becky. However, I am not interested in anything that you have to offer. Now if you’ll excuse me...”

Becky watches as she storms off in the direction of the dance floor before latching onto a taller woman. Sasha whispers something intently to the other woman who looks confused as she is now being practically dragged towards the exit. Behind them, a very annoyed looking blonde follows.

Becky can’t help her cocky smile when Sasha glances back towards her direction and she lifts her hand to send her a wave. A laugh to her right pulls her back. 

“Shot down, huh?” Charlotte implores cheekily was she leans over the bar. “What happened? The Man losing her charm?”

“Not quite.” Becky hums knowingly. Despite the coldness of her attitude, Becky could tell that Sasha was watching her with an equal amount of curiosity. She didn’t need her to be charmed right away, Becky just needed her curious and that’s exactly what she got.

“Do me a favor Charlie.“ Becky smiles knowingly before taking a sip from her drink. “Find our what you can about her. Within reason, of course.”

“You got it, Boss.” Charlotte salutes with a shake of her head as she heads off to continuing straightening up the bar.

Charlotte knows that look, and it’s the look Becky gets when she’s already made up her mind to go after something she wants. She’s known Becky long enough to know that there isn’t any coming back from this. Whatever  this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an intro part two I guess but we got a little more insight on who Becky is...to an extent. I already have the next chapter mostly written and I can’t wait to get it to you guys! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

The mere fact that she is even awake right now is something that pisses her off to absolutely no end. Sitting up, she risks a glance to the clock across the room and rolls her eyes when a ridiculous hour stares back at her. It’s been like this the last few nights and she doesn’t know why.

Or maybe she does and she just doesn’t want to admit it. 

Becky reaches over and retrieves a cigarette from her nightstand, fumbling a little as she rummages in the dark for a lighter. Once she retrieves it, she flicks the lighter twice before successfully lighting her cigarette. She takes a long pull from it before exhaling the smoke and sighing.

Movement to her right alerts her to her guest and she rolls her eyes once more when arms lazily wrap themselves around her shoulders. Damn, she forgot about that. 

“What’s got you up so late, hmm?” A voice purrs sleepily before the owner drops a kiss to Becky’s shoulder. 

“Can’t sleep.” Becky grunts before shrugging subtly out of the hold. In all honesty, she finds the situation slightly amusing. Here this girl is attempting to be all affectionate with her and Becky honestly can’t even remember her name. 

“I can help.” The girl hums thoughtfully as she inches closer and begins to nip at Becky’s ear. “But first, can I have some of that?” She gestures to the cigarette. 

Without casting a glance, Becky hands over the cigarette. Honestly, this is the second night she’s brought someone to her bed and it just hasn’t felt right. 

Maybe it’s because Becky’s thoughts had been occupied by someone else a couple of nights ago. Someone else who was incredibly hell bent on playing hard to get even though their interaction was quite brief. 

The girl, ( _Autumn? April?_ ) scoots closer and begins to rub at her shoulders. “You’re so tense, baby. I can help with that? If you’re up for it?”

Becky is glad it’s dark and the other woman can’t see her look of annoyance. Who does this girl think she is in here sounding like cheap rate pornstar? Before she can open her mouth to respond, her phone buzzes on her bedside table. 

Reaching over toward the device, Becky quirks an eyebrow at seeing Charlotte’s name on her phone. Immediately, she begins to steel herself for whatever bad news she’s about to get. It’s always something business related when she’s bothered in the middle of the goddamn night. Not that she was sleeping any anyway. 

_’I found her.’_

Of all the messages she was expecting, this definitely was not on the list, but she can’t say that she’s complaining. She is about to call Charlotte when she is once again reminded she isn’t alone. 

“You need to go.” 

“What?” The girl’s doe eyed look only serves to annoy Becky even more.

“It’s late and I’m tired. You need to go.” Becky knows she’s being an ass, but she isn’t lying. She is tired. More so of the lackluster women she’s been finding at least.

The girl is dumbfounded. “But I—I thought...” she trails off.

“Look, I don’t know what you thought this was, but clearly there was confusion somewhere.” Becky pauses as she reaches over and opens a drawer, pullingout a crisp pair of bills. “Here’s money for a cab. Keep the change whatever I don’t care, but this is the last time I’ll say this.It’s late. I’m tired. Get. Out.”

The coldness in her voice apparently lights a fire under the girl’s ass as she clambers out of the bed and retrieves her clothing scattered around the floor. Once the door to her bedroom finally closes, Becky ashes her cigarette for the final time. She stares at her phone for a little bit before tossing it back onto the nightstand and flopping onto her back. She’ll deal with Charlotte in the morning.

* * *

The next time Becky wakes up, it’s to the sound of noises coming from downstairs. She isn’t the slightest bit concerned as she knows that no one can be dumb enough to break into her apartment of all places. However, that doesn’t stop her from retrieving the gun she keeps in her bedside table. One can still never be too sure. 

After donning a robe, she sluggishly descends the stairs to investigate the noises coming from her kitchen. She rolls her eyes when she spots Charlotte hunched over, rummaging through her fridge. 

“Help ya find something there?” 

Charlotte jumps and spins around with a yogurt cup in one hand and a banana in the other. Her shock morphs quickly into a look of annoyance. 

“You trying to give me a heart attack!?” She exclaims before noticing the gun in Becky’s right hand. What a way to go out. Killed by your own boss with your only line of defense being a banana. How legendary. 

“You’re raiding my fridge in my kitchen in my house. So yeah, maybe.” Becky shrugs, taking note of the two styrofoam cups of coffee on the island. She sets the gun on the counter before she helps herself to one and takes a long sip, humming as she does. “At least you came bearing gifts.”

Charlotte snorts as she turns her attention to the banana in hand. “And it looks like you just came bare.” She gestures towards Becky’s choice in attire. “Is it safe to assume you’ve got company?” 

Becky shakes her head as she takes another sip of coffee. “I sent her packing in the middle of the night. I don’t remember much about it really.” 

“Jesus, were you that drunk?”

“No. She was just that forgettable.”

Charlotte stares at her friend for a long moment before she slowly shakes her head. Not that she’s judging or has any room to judge, but there are times when she finds Becky’s escapades rather questionable. But she knows better than to say anything. Even she isn’t immune to the other woman’s scathing temper when she’s challenged. 

“Unbelievable...” she mutters. She takes a bite out of the banana and she chews thoughtfully for a moment before realization dawns on her. “Oh!”

Becky raises an eyebrow and can’t hide the amused look at Charlotte’s rendition of a chipmunk with its cheeks stuffed. 

“Oh?”

Chewing thoughtfully, Charlotte rummages through her coat pockets in search of her phone. Becky waits patiently watching the other woman type away sporadically. 

“...anytime now Charlie...”

“Sasha Banks.”

“Come again?”

“Your girl. I told you I found her.” Charlotte slides her phone across the island. “Took me about a day or so, but that’s definitely her.” 

Picking up the phone, Becky hums as she is once again met with her beautiful mystery woman. She begins scrolling through her public albums which is full of workout pictures, a few with the brunette from the club, and  _holy shit she looks great in a bikini._

“Turns out she owns a fitness studio.” Charlotte continues to munch on her banana. “I swung by yesterday and it looked pretty busy. Guess the girl really knows her stuff.” 

“And other than that?” Becky implores, only halfway listening to Charlotte as she scrolls through Sasha’s vacation photos. 

“Not a whole lot to go on other than that. She seems pretty reserved. Not a whole lot going for her other than work. That much is pretty clear from her online profile. Which is why I gotta ask Becks....why her?” 

Becky only hums again before sliding Charlotte her phone back. It’s strange. She has never felt such an intrigue towards another person before. Sasha isn’t the first woman to turn her down, even though those are still few and far between. For some reason, she feels there is more to this woman and she’s dying to find out what it is.

* * *

Sweat pours down Sasha’s face as she continues to lay into the punching bag. The gym has long since emptied and the only sounds are her heavy breathing and the sounds of her strong strikes to the bag. 

Over the past few days she has had a lot of pent up frustration that she can attribute to many different factors. One major one comes in the form of the small argument she had with Bayley earlier regarding her personal life. 

_“Sash, I get it okay, but you really could meet someone great! Just think about it?”_

_“I don’t need to meet anyone! I’m just fine being by myself!”_

_“You and I both know that’s not true. When’s the last time you went on a date?”_

Sasha hadn’t been able to answer that question. She can’t remember the last time she went on a date, much less the last time she was in a serious relationship that didn’t end badly. People are incredibly unpredictable and even more so unreliable. She’s a busy woman and she doesn’t have the time anymore.

Landing a particularly vicious strike to the bag, she pauses and watches as it swings wildly on the chain. She can almost compare it to how she feels. Always moving but never going anywhere. Surely that can’t be what Bayley meant, right?

_‘Get it together Banks, it’s not that deep’_

Huffing, Sasha gets back into her stance and prepares to continue her workout.

“You have pretty great form, you know.”

The new voice nearly causes Sasha to jump out of her skin. She was just about to land a strong roundhouse to the bag, and she finds herself nearly stumbling at being caught off guard. Spinning around, she glares harshly at the very last person she thought she would ever run into again.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Becky shrugs nonchalantly and puts her hands in her coat pockets. “I was in the neighborhood.”

Sasha squares her jaw and immediately curses Bayley for leaving the door unlocked and then curses herself for sending Bayley home early in the first place. Now she’s found her in a slightly comprising situation and in the back of her mind all she can do is hope that this woman isn’t a serial murderer.

Sensing Sasha’s rightful discomfort, Becky holds up her hands and smiles easily. “You can relax, I come in peace. I really was just in the neighborhood.”

“So. Let me get this straight. You hit on me at a bar, I reject you, and now suddenly you show up at my gym.” Sasha folds her arms tightly. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you were stalking me.”

Becky sighs and shakes her head. “I can see how it would appear that way. I saw one of your classes advertised online and I recognized you. You’re...pretty recognizable.”

“Is this another creepy attempt to wow me?”

“No. I actually came to extend an apology.” Becky offers with another shrug. “You seemed uncomfortable that night and it wasn’t right of me to approach you like that.”

Sasha squints and searches the other woman’s eyes for any sign of deceit. They don’t know each other from two strangers who met at a bar but yet, here Becky is trying to apologize for it.

Sasha would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought much about that night. A small part of her that she refuses to listen to has been telling her she acted a bit to cold to that night. Yes she didn’t enjoy being hit on but Becky did seem harmless overall; and judging by her apology she definitely wasn’t trying to force herself on Sasha. It’s just been such a long time since someone has shown any kind of interest in her, she wasn’t sure how to respond at the time.

“Well, um, thank you.”

“I’d like buy you a drink to make it up to you. If you’d like to, of course. Nothing needs to come of it. Just drinks.” Becky offers. 

Sasha falls silent. Bayley would tell her to go. After all, it’s just a drink right? Sasha had just planned on going home anyway and even though she’s still slightly suspicious, if Becky came all this way to apologize, Sasha is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. For now.

“Alright. One drink can’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. Backstory to this I had most of this written, got ready to post it and realized I hated the chapter. Completely rewrote it and I...guess I hate this slightly less than the first time. It’s definitely a filler haha 
> 
> Becky is a rather...complicated one isn’t she? Very interesting haha
> 
> As always, thanks for stopping by! Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell am I doing.” Sasha mutters aloud as she finds herself heading towards the very same club she was in a hurry to get out of just a few nights before. For whatever reason, Becky had suggested it, and seeing as she wasn’t familiar with the “social scene” she didn’t really have a place in mind anyway.

Though the club doesn’t appear to be very busy seeing as it’s a weekday, there is still a small line forming at the entry way. Huffing, Sasha settles at the back of the line that appears to have come to a stand still due to a petite girl arguing with the bouncer. Sasha rolls her eyes as she only assumes the argument is over a fake ID, seeing as the bouncer doesn’t seem to budge despite the girl’s irritant yelling.

Searching for her own driver’s license, Sasha jumps when a hand is placed in her arm stopping her. Thankfully before her fight or flight instincts kick in, she looks up only to find Becky staring back at her with a rather amused expression.

“I told you before I left that you didn’t have to wait in the line.” Becky chuckles.

Racking her brain back to the brief conversation they had at her gym before they parted ways, Sasha comes up empty.A lot of it could have to do with the fact that she wasn’t sure why she even agreed to this in the first place. A small part of her wishes she had called Bayley or even Carmella for advice before agreeing to such a thing.

_‘Relax. It’s just a drink.’_ A voice says in her head. Whether it’s her own voice or Bayley’s, she’s unsure.

“Sorry. Guess I forgot.” Suddenly, Sasha feels nervous as Becky leads her out of the line and past the bouncer who doesn’t even bother to check her ID.

Upon entering the club, Sasha is surprised by how busy it is on the inside, especially for a weeknight. While the dance floor isn’t very congested, people instead are packed in tight by the bar and many of the tables and booths occupying the main floor.

“Packed tonight. You wouldn’t think people had to work tomorrow.” Becky quips, keeping her hand at Sasha’s elbow as she guides her through the crowd of people.

Becky leads the way to the opposite side of the club, where a set of stairs to the upper floor is roped off. Disregarding the rope, she extends her hand for Sasha to ascend the stairs first before she follows closely behind.

As she reaches the top of the stairs, Sasha raises her eyebrows as she takes in the couches and private bar around the lounge area. Leaning over the railing, she has the perfect view to the rest of the club. This ismuch different than the seating downstairs and she begins to wonder how they even have access to all this.

Becky, however, makes herself comfortable as she flops onto one of the couches. She makes a face as she examines the bottle in one of the ice buckets on the center table.

“I’m not sure what you have a taste for, but I’m not really one for glorified grape juice.” Becky glares at the champagne bottle. She’s going to kill Charlotte later. She looks up to find Sasha still cautiously examining the area. “You can have a seat if you want. I don’t bite.”

Sasha can’t suppress her eye roll, but never the less, she joins Becky on the couch while keeping a decent amount of distance between them.

“Are you a VIP or something?” She asks, studying the other woman with narrowed eyes.

Becky laughs and shakes her head as she stands up and heads over to the bar area. “Or something.” She hums as she begins to pour herself a drink. “You can tell me what you want. I put together a decent cocktail but my bartending isn’t nearly as good as what you might’ve gotten the other night.”

Pursing her lips, Sasha studies the decentassortment of bottles. “A vodka cranberry will do for now.” She responds. A few moments later she is offered the drink that she doesn’t immediately take a sip from.

Becky snorts as she returns to her comfortable spot of reclining on the couch. “You watched me pour it, but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll take the first sip.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Sasha scoffs before taking a sip. She is unable to hide the slight wince that soon follows.

Becky laughs openly. “You don’t drink very much, do you?” She questions, taking a sip of her own whiskey cocktail.

“I typically steer clear of hard liquors.Tend to lean more towards glorified grape juices. But this will do for now.” Sasha places her glass in the table. “So. Or something?”

“Huh?”

“If you’re not a VIP, you’re or something. What does that mean?”

“Oh.” Becky shrugs nonchalantly. “I own it.”

The blank look that crosses Sasha’s face is almost comical. She blinks several times before she opens her mouth to form a response, though it isn’t her most eloquent.

“You...what?”

“I own it.” Becky repeats as if it’s the most normal thing in the world and everyone does it. “This, a couple of hotels, a restaurant.”

Sasha shakes her head and suddenly it all makes sense; the VIP area, bypassing the line outside, the expensive Range Rover that looked almost out of place in the parking lot of her gym. Now to finds out she owns the place? And more? This woman has to be a nothing short of millionaire.

And if that’s the case, why the hell was Becky so fascinated with her of all people? That is something that Sasha can’t quite make sense of.

“Damn. Guess you could say you’re pretty successful then.” Sasha states, still unsure of what to say.

“I guess you could.” Becky nods, taking a knowing sip from her glass before she nods in Sasha’s direction. “I mean, the same could be said about yourself right? You own your gym?”

“I do, but that’s not even the same thing.”

“Sure it is. You own your own business. Seems like the same to me. So...do you like it?”

“I love it.” Sasha smiles thinking about all she has managed to accomplish in such a short time surrounding her dream. “Honestly, if you had told me several years ago that I would be where I am now, I would’ve laughed in your face. It’s not easy, but it’s a dream come true.”

Becky smiles watching Sasha as she gets lost talking about her passion for fitness and helping people achieve their goals. The animated way she speaks is enough to captivate Becky in a way she’s never experienced. Sure she can easily go out and find a woman to share her bed with, but Sasha is different. As cliche as it sounds, Becky knew was different from their first conversation, however brief it was.

“New York doesn’t exactly scream the place to aspire to open a fitness studio. Are you from here?” Becky inquires during a lull in conversation.

“I’m originally from Boston.” Sasha responds after a brief pause. She is unsure when she got so comfortable, and she can’t even blame it on the drink she’s hardly touched. “Grew up there, went to school there. I moved here when I got a job as a personal trainer partnering with a modeling agency.”

Becky raises her eyebrows. “Oooh, I could definitely see you as a model.”

Sasha rolls her eyes but a smile still tugs at her lips. “I wasn’t doing the modeling. I was helping models maintain a healthy diet and a moderate fitness routine to keep them in shape. Why do you think they always look so good?”

“I just thought it was a lot of photoshop...”

“That too.” Sasha giggles, blushing immediately at the uncharacteristically girlish sound on her part. “Uhm, what about you? You seem like you’re a long way from home.”

“What gave it away?” Becky smirks, purposely laying on the accent extra thick. Her smirk widens when she actually manages to catch Sasha blushing, even in the low lighting of the club. “I’m actually from—“

“Hey, uh, Becky?”

Becky’s eyes snap towards the stairs and they narrow dangerously when she spots Charlotte waving her over at the top of the stairs. She grits her teeth and offers Sasha an apologetic look before she heads towards the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing?” Becky’s annoyance is evident with the way she hisses her words.

“I’m sorry, but we’ve got business.” Charlotte hisses back, glancing over Becky’s shoulder to the woman who is intently watching the both of you. “You’re losing your touch. She’s still got all her clothes on.”

For a split second Becky wonders how hard it will be to find a new enforcer once she shoves Charlotte down the flight of stairs. Just barely resisting the urge to slap Charlotte across the face, she turns back around and heads over to where Sasha is still perched on the sofa.

“I’ve gotta take a quick phone call. Business related.”

“It’s alright. I can wait here.”

Wait what? Where did that come from? Sasha was preparing herself to say that she had to head out anyway. That she had enjoyed talking with Becky but it was probably time for her to head home. Now she’s left wondering when her mouth and her brain divorced one another; and when they were gonna let her know about it.

“I’ll be quick.” Becky promises before crossing the area and practically dragging her right hand down the stairs.

“You didn’t like the champagne I sent you?” Charlotte asks innocently as she trails behind Becky through the back halls of the club.

“One of these days I’m really gonna fuckin’ off you.”

“What? I thought it was romantic!”

Storming into her office, Becky is unsurprised to find Charlotte having already gathered a couple of her guys. She crosses the room and sits down in her chair, patiently waiting for someone to start talking.

“We’ve got a bit of a problem.” Charlotte begins, her tone serious. “That special crate we sent out never reached its destination. Not only is our buyer pretty fucking unhappy, we’re now missing a fuck ton of metal.”

Becky’s jaw clenches so tight that it’s a wonder she hasn’t popped a tendon. Exhaling shakily, she counts backwards from ten in a futile attempt to remain calm.

“What do we know...” she grumbles, rubbing at the throbbing vein in her temple.

“The truck with the crate never made it to the drop point. Our guys were found all slashed up in the back. The truck was empty.”

The silence that befalls the office is damn near deadly. No one moves a muscle when Becky suddenly rises from her chair and swipes the lamp from her desk before sending it hurdling towards a wall, just narrowly avoiding knocking one of guys in the head. The silence is replaced by her ragged breathing as she is losing the battle with her scathing temper.

“Bloody fucking hell! How many more people are gonna fuck with me, huh?! How many more fucking times!”

“Becky...”

“Don’t you fucking talk right now. Don’t you say a goddamn word.” Becky hisses before turning to the two statue-like men in the room. “You two! Move your fucking asses! I don’t even want to hear about anyone fucking SLEEPING until we figure out who the fuck is screwing with my fucking money!” No one moves. “NOW!”

The chorus of “yes, Boss” is uttered quickly as the two scamper from the room leaving the two women alone. Silence stretches on for what seems like an eternity before Becky sighs heavily.

“What the fuck is going on Charlie.”

“Look. We’ll figure this out, alright? It’s just a set back.”

“A set back!?!” Becky exclaims throwing up her hands. “I’m not only out of several thousands of dollars but as you said, a FUCK TON of weapons! Do you know how much all that shit was worth!?!”

“Becky I know—“

“Well CLEARLY you don’t! Or else you wouldn’t be standing here talking with your head up your ass about how everything is ‘gonna be okay Becky. You need to relax Becky’! You’d be out there looking for whoever is fucking with me!”

“Are you done?” Charlotte asks raising an eyebrow. “We’ve been fucked. I get that. The shits gone, Becky. I’m not about to head out and kick in random ass doors and leave you here with the risk of you burning something to the fucking ground. I’ve known you way too long for that shit.”

Charlotte is the only person in the world that can make Becky ever feel like a small reprimanded child, though she will never admit it out loud. Huffing, she begins to massage her now throbbing temples.

“I’ll grab a few of the guys and I’ll head out to see what I can find out, but not until you’ve calmed down.”

“I am calm!”

“Becks...”

Another sigh. Closing her eyes and this time successfully counting back from ten, Becky feels her headache begin to subside just a fraction.

“I’m calm.” She breathes, even though her annoyance is still evident. How could it not be? She had just gotten over the money she loaned out to a low life, and now her shits starting to go missing. She reserves the right to be anything but calm. But for Charlotte’s sake, and the sake of it having to clean a wrecked office again, she calms herself.

“I’m on it, okay? I’ll find out what’s going on, and when I do, we’ll take care of it.” Charlotte quirks and eyebrow. “In the meantime, you’ve got business elsewhere. Wouldn’t want to keep the pretty girl waiting.”

Becky rolls her eyes at the innuendo hidden in Charlotte’s tone. “You are intolerable.” She grumbles, heading towards the exit. She pauses and runs her hands through her hair a few times, making herself more presentable.

Returning to the club and heading up the stairs once more, she is wholeheartedly expecting to find the space empty. She is treated to a surprise however when she spots Sasha still seated on the couch, right where she left her.

“Sorry.” Becky mutters as she approaches the other woman who has busied herself with something on her phone. “Phone call took longer than I anticipated.”

“You’re a busy woman, I get it.” Sasha smiles as she rises from her comfortable spot. “I really should be going though. I open by myself tomorrow.”

“I’ll have to swing by and take one of your classes. You can help me with my kickboxing.”

“You strike me as more of a yoga type.” Sasha smirks in response.

Becky shakes her head, knowing when she’s bested. “I, really hope I’m not being too forward, but can I see you again? I’ve really enjoyed, well, this.”

Sasha’s smile drops a little as her gaze almost becomes bashful. “Becky I, um, I don’t really date...if that’s what your asking.”

“It’s not. It doesn’t have to be. I just enjoyed talking you and I wanna get to know you. That’s all.” Becky hopes she doesn’t sound too eager, the very last thing she would want is to appear desperate.

Sasha thoughtfully chews her lip for a moment. She has practically leaped out of her comfort zone by even coming here tonight. She also can’t lie and say that she didn’t have a nice time. It’s been a while since she’s just sat down and had a decent talk with someone.

“You have a phone right?”

“Uh, yes?” Becky responds dumbly, retrieving her phone from her pocket. She watches silently as Sasha takes her phone and begins typing away.

“Here.” Sasha hands then device back over, just barely containing a giggle at Becky’s sudden look of shock. “Use it wisely.”

This time it’s Becky who laughs. “Wow. A phone number. Guess I’m not just anybody now, huh?”

Sasha shrugs, though a knowing smile tugs at her lips. “Maybe.” She hums before heading toward the stairs where she pauses and casts Becky another glance over her shoulder. “You can text me and... _maybe_ I’ll respond.”

Becky grins widely and genuinely despite the nagging in the back of her mind regarding her most recent loss. Watching the other woman leave, she can’t help but laugh at how she may just have her hands full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much longer than i originally thought, but overall I’m happy with it. 
> 
> More drinks in the future for these two maybe? Also more baysha bffs next chapter! And maybe some more on Becky’s...other life hehe
> 
> Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baysha shenanigans amongst other things

“You’ve got a look.”

Sasha looks up from her phone to find her best friend watching her intently. She quirks an eyebrow and slowly tilts her head when Bayley continues to stare her down.

“Okay....” she says slowly. “And what look is that, exactly?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Bayley hums knowingly. She takes another bite of her cereal but doesn’t take her eyes off of Sasha who gives her an incredulous look. 

Sasha can’t help but laugh at her friend’s attempt to be serious. One can only be taken so seriously they’re munching on coco puffs at the kitchen table.

“Bay, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” She laughs.

Bayley helps herself to another spoonful of cereal before pointing her soon across the table. “Yourf murf ah furf furf,” she immediately shrinks under Sasha’s glare and properly chews her food before continuing. “Sorry. I said that you’re making a face at your phone. All smiley and stuff.”

Sasha rolls her eyes at the observation. She hadn’t thought she was being obvious about anything much less making faces. What reason did she have for making a face? So what she and Becky may have been texting back and forth since they grabbed a drink nearly a week ago. That’s all it was, texting. Even if Sasha was finding out that she and the Irishwoman shared similar quirks and views on things, none of that warranted a reason for her to be making a face.

“I’m not making a face.”

Bayley laughs openly at Sasha’s failed attempt at hiding a pout. They have known each other for a very long time and Bayley can confidently say she knows Sasha better than anyone. Which means, she has definitely seen that look before in the past. Even if some things didn’t prove fruitful, she definitely recognizes that look.

“You gonna tell me who’s got you all smiley like that?” She prods, raising her eyebrows when Sasha gives her a look. “Wait! Do you have a mystery date?”

Despite her glare, Sasha feels her face begin to heat up and it’s everything she can do not to sink into her shoes. “She is definitely not a date.”

“ _She_??? So there is someone???” Bayley perks up.

“She’s not someone! It’s-it’s not even like that. It’s not like anything.”

“What’s not like anything?” A new voice inquires. They two glance up in time to see Bayley’s girlfriend striding through the kitchen in a direct path towards the coffee pot.

Bayley smirks in her friend’s direction before attempting to put on her most convincing and innocent face. “Oh, Sasha was just telling me about her mystery woman, is all.”

Carmella pauses pouring coffee into her tumbler as her eyebrows raise slowly. “Mystery woman?” She echos. “Sasha is seeing somebody? Jesus, it’s about damn time.”

“Hey!” Sasha exclaims, resisting the urge to throttle Bayley who has now burst into a fit of cackles. She promptly glares at the couple having a laugh at her expense. “I’m not seeing anyone! Bayley is just being an asshole.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s been cheesing at my phone every time I hang out with my best friend.” Bayley shrugs.

“You have been extra cheesy lately.” Carmella hums before grabbing her tumbler and purse. She crosses the kitchen and drops a quick kiss to Bayley’s head. “I have to head out, baby. A couple of the girls called out and the shop could use the extra help.”

“Okay. Love you.” Bayley grins, tilting her head up to give her girlfriend a decent kiss goodbye.

“You two are so gross.” Sasha shakes her head at the two. She ignores the small twang in her chest at observing their intimacy. A small part of her admits that she’s jealous. Not jealous for either one of them per say, but jealous of what they have. Sasha values her friends’ happiness even if at times she can feel a little left out.

Upon saying their goodbyes to Carmella, the two clean up and move to the living room to officially start their relaxing day off. Just as Bayley logs in for Super Smash Bros. Sasha’s phone vibrates once again. Thinking quickly, Bayley reaches over and snatches said phone.

“Bayley!”

“Tell me who your mystery date is!”

“There is no date! We’ve just been talking!”

“So you admit there’s someone???”

“There is someone but not in the way you’re thinking!”

The two quickly begin to wrestle for the device. Bayley, having the height and strength advantage, ends up literallysitting on Sasha as she tries to get her friend to unlock her phone. Sasha makes a gasping sound as she feels herself being crushed. 

“Bayley I swear to god if you don’t get off.”

“Oh c’mon, just tell me who she is!”

“There’s nothing to tell!” More weight is put on her sternum. “Alright alright! If you let me up I’ll tell you.”

“Promise????” 

“I promise, now get off!” Sasha gasps as Bayley’s full body weight is lifted from her chest and she reaches over, glaring harshly as she snatches her phone back.

Bayley actually has the nerve to smile innocently as she perches her hands on her knees as if waiting patiently. The look makes Sasha want to knock her teeth out. 

A huff escapes Sasha as she averts her eyes and shrugs. “So...remember when we went out to that club a little over a week ago?”

Bayley barks out a laugh. “You mean the one where we were there less than an hour before you dragged us out? Yeah, I remember.” A pause. “Oh my god did you meet someone at the club???”

“Stop saying it like that!” Sasha exclaims, becoming irritated at the insinuation of dating anyone. “I told you about the woman who tried to hit on me. Well, she felt bad for making me uncomfortable and she ended up at the gym to apologize for it.”

Bayley opens her mouth to ask another question, but pauses. “Wait, how’d she end up at the gym if she didn’t even know who you were?”

Sasha shrugs. “She said she saw one of our ads for a class online and she recognized me. I mean...I have purple hair. I kinda stand out I guess.”

“Okay....” Bayley drags out the word followed by a long pause. “So...she shows up at the gym, apologizes for hitting on you and you give her your number and now you’re text buddies?”

“No. You know I don’t just hand out my number! She apologized and offered to buy me a drink. We went back to the club and sat and talked... _then_ I gave her my number.”

“You...actually gave someone your number? Jesus, wait till I tell Mella about this!” Bayley exclaims before turning serious in an instant. “So...who is she then?”

“Her name’s Becky. Turns out she actually owns the club.”

Bayley’s she’s widen. “No way. The owner of the club was the one that hit on you that night? Holy shit, Sash! We might’ve gotten free drinks that night!” She then laughs sheepishly and her shoulders slump at Sasha’s icy glare. “I mean...that’s an interesting fact. She owns the club huh?”

Sasha holds the glare just a little longer before dropping it. “She does. Apparently she owns a restaurant and a hotel or something too.”

“Holy shit. So you have a rich girlfriend.”

“For the last time, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s not my _anything_. We’ve just been talking.”

And talking they have been. Sasha has been surprised at how natural her text conversations with Becky have flowed. She’s finding that they have more in common than anyone would guess at first glance and she can’t say that she’s complaining. Even though, she does often wonder how Becky even has time to text her, what with how busy she probably is running a business. Or several.

“Wow. So you’ve found someone you can share those freaky conspiracy theories of yours with.” Bayley teases.

Sasha’s sure her eyes are going to fall out from rolling them so much. “If that’s what you want to call it, then sure.” She appears to be in thought for a moment before she sighs. “That’s all it is though. She’s just someone to talk to. I’m not looking to date anyone.”

Bayley falls silent as Sasha quietly trails off. As much as she teases her friend, she can’t blame Sasha for being a little closed off. Being the best friend, she has firsthand experience in knowing just how hard it is to get past Sasha’s walls. She’s seen very few try and even fewer actually succeed, and it just so happens that those times have ended roughly and left Sasha badly hurt; though she won’t openly admit it. So yes, while Bayley pokes fun while she can, she is fiercely protective and doesn’t want to see Sasha taken advantage of.

At the very same time though, she doesn’t want Sasha to become so closed off that she spends the rest of her life thinking she is better off alone. Hell, at one point she was all ready to give up hope on herself until Mella came along, and the two of them have been happy ever since. She can’t help it if she wants the same for Sasha.

“What if she wants to?” Bayley inquires, shrugging when Sasha gives her a quizzical look. “I mean, obviously she’s smitten right? She wouldn’t have asked you back to her club if she wasn’t.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I told you that’s not what this is.” Sasha states firmly before her voice drops. “I’m not going through that again.”

“Sash I know she—I know it still hurts. But maybe—“

“Bayley can you just drop it? Please? I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

The pleading look in Sasha’s eyes is enough to make Bayley drop the subject. For now. Of course she isn’t going to force her to talk about anything, especially not since they’ve now lightly broached the topic of the past. Though, she does intend to pursue the topic of this mystery Becky, at a later date. 

* * *

Becky can’t shake the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Despite being a very remote and undisclosed location at the docks, it’s still much too bright for her liking and she would rather have done business when it’s dark and low risk of chance of any hiccups. That being said, the time selection was out of her control and in light of recent hiccups, she isn’t willing to take anymore chances. This one, she’ll oversee personally.

Checking her watch, she growls under her breath when she sees that it’s just a few minutes past the time that the exchange was supposed to be made. If there’s one thing she hates, it’s lack of timeliness. The more time she has to wait, the higher the percentage of something going wrong.

“Late leads to dead.” She mumbles, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a cigarette. She lights it and begins to impatiently tap her foot.

Several minutes pass before a loaded pickup truck pulls up and slows to a stop. The two armed men on either side of her perk up, while Becky smoothly keeps one hand tucked into her coat for added insurance.

“Woo man! You guys would not buh-lieve the morning I have had!”

The man who hops out of the truck is too spray tanned, too loud, and much too annoying for Becky’s liking. Her finger itches for the trigger of her gun, but she refrains. She’s here on business and that’sdetrimental to remember, despite her annoyance.

The tanned man scans the area a few times before his eyes land on her. He lifts his sunglasses to the top of his head and his mouth forms into a perfect ‘o’ shape.

“Holy shit.” He breathes before a wide grin splits his features. “Oh man, when they told me I’d be making the drop, they didn’t tell me The Man herself was gonna be here! You’re a fucking legend! Name’s Ryder! Good to meet ya!”

Becky squares her jaw and stares at surfer bro’s outstretched hand. She takes a drag from her cigarette and purposely blows the smoke in his face before dropping it to the ground. “You know...usually when people do see me, well, it might end up being the last thing they see.” She chuckles, pulling out her silenced pistol. She makes a show of examining it before quirking an eyebrow in the man’s direction. “Would really hate for that to be you...Ryder.”

Ryder gulps and nods his head quickly. “U-understood.” He stammers before pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ve got the stuff. My boss said to show it to you before we make the trade.”

“Your boss is a smart man.” Becky hums, nodding to her guys. She follows behind them, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. A small part of her hates that she had already sent Charlotte out on another job when she made the decision to oversee this one personally. It almost doesn’t feel right to be out and not have the other woman at her side.

Ryder lets the tailgate down and climbs into the back of the pickup. He opens one of the crates and grins widely. “It’s all there. State of the art and pristine. Just like ya asked.”

Becky rolls her eyes as her guys practically salivate at the mini arsenal presented to them. It’s not all that special if you ask her. If anything, she’ll have a few things repurposed and resell them for almost three times what she bought them for.

“Looks good. Trust that you’ll know if I have any problems.” Becky nods again and the two guys open the cases they have in hand to reveal several stacks hundreds. “It’s all there. You can count it...if you’d like.”

Ryder wouldn’t dare challenge her. He’s heard stories how many have disappeared at the hands of The Man, but no one has been able to prove anything. It’s no secret that Becky Lynch is not one to screw with, and Ryder definitely doesn’t want to end up on any missing persons list.

“Nah, it uh, it looks like it’s all there.” Ryder stammers awkwardly shifting under the woman’s smoldering gaze.

Blood suddenly explodes all over over the front of Becky’s coat. On instinct, she ducks and draws her gun, while mentally checking herself for injury. She quickly realizes she isn’t injured when Ryder’s body lands at her feet with a thud, a large gaping hole left in the back of his head.

“Fucking hell!”

“Boss we gotta move!”

Before she can bark out a command on how to handle the cache, one of her guys slumps over, a pool of blood forming around the hole left in his chest. The second reaches out for her but his hand quickly flies to his neck. He gurgles as blood begins to pour from his lips and he takes about two steps before dropping to his knees where he soon slumps over.

Alone, Becky knows she has to move quickly. She keeps her head low as she grabs the money cases in one hand while keeping the other hand in her gun. She quickly scans the buildings surrounding her but she doesn’t see anyone. However, she knows that whoever this is sure as hell can see her.

With her money in hand Becky stays as low as possible as she tries to make her way back to their SUV. Her heart nearly stops when she hears a bullet whiz past her head and bury itself into the side of the truck.

“Agh!” A pained yell escapes her lips when she feels a sudden burning pain in her shoulder. Not having the time to examine the injury, she flings herself and the money into the truck.

Tires squeal on the pavement as she quickly drives out of the area. She doesn’t ease off of the accelerator until she is sure she is a safe enough distance away from the docks that bullets won’t come flying at her.

She pulls over into an alley and rests her head against the seat as she takes time to catch her breath. A hiss escapes her when she shifts and she is reminded of the pain in her shoulder. Reaching down, Becky winces when her hand comes away with her fingers covered in blood.

“Goddamn it.” She curses, taking more time to settle herself before she starts the engine to make the drive back into the city to figure out her next plan of action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what a way to end off.
> 
> I’m gonna get super cheesy for a minute and say thank you guys. Even just a kudos means more to me than any of you will ever know and I really appreciate it :) I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

Becky is thankful as hell for the private elevator leading from her parking garage up to her penthouse. Given the state that she’s in, the very last thing she needs is anyone asking questions. Truth be told, if anyone had even been around to ask questions, she sure as shit doesn’t have answers for them.

With her cases of money in her left hand, she tightly clutches her still bleeding shoulder. The pain is starting to cause a small amount of stiffness and she struggles a bit before she is able to successfully gain entrance to her own home. A grateful sigh escapes her lips when she hears familiar sounds of the television in her living room.

“C-Charlie!”

Poking her head into the foyer, Charlotte pales considerably when she takes in the state of her friend. The bloody metallic cases, the gory mess down Becky’s front, and the pained look in the other woman’s eyes as she clutches her shoulder.

“Holy shit!”

Becky drops the money and groans at the stinging pain it causes her. With the help of Charlotte, she peels off her stained clothes until she is left standing in her bra and jeans.

“You would not believe my fucking luck.” She grumbles irritably as she looks down at her shoulder for the first time.

“What the fuck happened?” Charlotte’s attention immediately goes to the shoulder injury as she pulls them into a bathroom. She guides Becky to sit on the edge of the tub while she quickly begins pulling first aid supplies from drawers. “I got back and didn’t even know where the fuck you were! I asked around and I hear you’re out overseeing the Corbin trade, which, by the way, you never fucking told me you were going out there yourself!”

“Charlie...”

“What if you had fucking died Becky? I wouldn’t have even know to come look for you because no one new where the hell you were!”

“Charlotte will you shut up for five damn seconds!” Becky explodes, wincing when she remembers how restricted her movements are.

Charlotte snaps her mouth shut as she makes her way over to the tub. Though she doesn’t want to admit it, she was left incredibly unsettled when she had found out Becky had gone out on a job. It wasn’t that she didn’t think she was capable of it, not at all, but Charlotte knows more than anyone how unforgivable the streets are. The last thing she needs is someone catching Becky off guard and offing her. Which, it looks like someone damn well tried.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Charlotte hums as she begins to clean the wound.

Becky grits her teeth at the harsh stinging of the antiseptic. “It was a set up. When I got there everything checked out. The guy Corbin sent was some surfer idiot but he seemed okay.”

“You think Corbin tried to off you?”

“Nah. He’s an egotist, but he’s not stupid. I could tell the trade was legit. This was something else.”

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow as she continues to clean Becky’s shoulder. She can’t hide her own grimace as she is able to closely examine the wound. Thankfully, it’s just a graze and she doesn’t have to dig any metal out of Becky’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t to happy about doing business in broad daylight, but we were out at the loading docks. Out of the way enough that someone would’ve had to come looking for us to know we were there.” Becky shakes her head as she remembers seeing Ryder drop dead in front of her. “Corbin’s guy and ours didn’t make it. Shit, it all happened so fast and I didn’t hear a damn thing.”

“Silenced, probably.” Charlotte hums becoming lost in thought. She doesn’t know of any of their immediate enemies that utilize any decent sniping tactics, and that makes her slightly nervous.

“Pretty damn good shot too.” Becky continues. “Took those three out with a single shot each. I would’ve been next if I hadn’t made a run for it.“ 

Charlotte scoffs and rolls her eyes. She finishes dressing Becky’s wound before she begins cleaning up the supplies. “So what of the cache?” 

Becky shrugs as best she can. “Had to leave it. I took my money and booked it. My guess is whoever tried to blow my brains out was out for it.” She scowls deeply and shakes her head. “Like I said, Corbin is a skeeze, but this ain’t him. It was too clean. Well, almost.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky you got out with just a graze.” Charlotte states nodding her head towards said injury. “I didn’t want to say...but if you’re positive it wasn’t Corbin who set you up, it _could_ have something to do with that load we lost a little over a week ago.”

Becky’s irritation becomes evidenf as she immediately tenses. While she hadn’t forgotten about the ambush on her supply truck, she damn sure had hoped it was a one off thing. Maybe some punk who felt giddy and found that it was their lucky night. She hadn’t taken the time to consider that maybe she’s being targeted. What’s worse is, she doesn’t have any idea as to by whom. 

Before she can inquire about the job she had sent her enforcer on, her phone vibrates in her pocket. With her good arm, she located the device and her snarl morphs into a small smile at the notification on her screen.

The shift in dynamic does not go unnoticed by Charlotte who raises her eyebrows in curiosity. She curiously studies the other woman in silence as she continues to grin.

“Something catch your attention?” She inquires carefully.

Not even bothering to look up, Becky shakes her head and continues to type away at her phone. “No. It’s just Sasha.” 

If it were possible for Charlotte’s eyebrows to disappear into her hairline, she’s sure they might have. “...Sasha? The yoga teacher you’ve been trying to sleep with?”

“She’s not a yoga teacher. She teaches a lot of things.” Becky responds as a matter of factly before leveling Charlotte with a glare. “And it’s proving to be a lot harder than it looks. I’m not trying to sleep with her. Not yet, anyway.” 

“So...what? You take her out for one drink and now all of a sudden you two are passing love notes back and forth? Since when do you work like that?” 

Becky quickly opens her mouth but any response immediately dies on her lips. As a matter of fact, she has tried asking herself the same question in the period of time she’s been talking to Sasha and she can’t figure out for the life of her, what makes this girl so special. 

“I don’t. She’s just...different.” A small shrug. “Don’t give me that look and don’t ask me what that means because if I knew I’d tell you.”

Charlotte’s laugh comes out far more skeptical than she had intended and Becky knows it. “Becks c’mon. There’s gotta be something that stands out about her. I know you remember? You’re The Man. You’re like, a sex symbol or something when you talk to the chicks out here.” 

Becky rolls her eyes hard because the very last phrase she would’ve associated herself with is ‘sex symbol’, even if she is known to have quite a few honored guests here and there. 

“Maybe that’s it, Charlie. Maybe it’s because she didn’t throw herself at me as soon as I spoke to her I don’t know. I’ve never had to work before.” Becky pauses as if in thought. “Do you think I should ask her to dinner?” 

“Dinner!?” Charlotte barks out a laugh. “Do you even know how to take someone on a date?”

“No, no, no, it wouldn’t be a date. She doesn’t date. It would just be dinner.” Becky explains as if it makes all the sense in the world. She throws up her hands when Charlotte continues to eye her skeptically. “What!? I have dinner with you all the time and it’s not a date!”

“That’s true, but you’re also not trying to sleep with me.” 

“I’m not trying to sleep with her!”

“Yet.”

Becky growls in annoyance and she’s just about to let Charlotte have it, bum shoulder be damned, when her phone buzzes again. Mulling the thought over in her head, she quickly types out a response and hits send. 

“You asked her, didn’t you?” Charlotte asked when Becky quickly stands up from her spot on the tub and exits the bathroom. She trailers behind her as she moves to retrieve her bloodied clothes from the hall. 

“Yep.”

“What’re you gonna do it she says yes?” 

“Then I’ll take her to Romano’s.” Becky spins on her heel and points a finger at Charlotte. “And if I do, you better not show your face there and ruin it like you did last time.” 

Charlotte rolls her eyes and rises to her full height over Becky. “Hate to break it to you Boss, but where you go, I go. That’s what you pay me for.” She responds smugly before her expression softens just a fraction. “Also in light of recent situations, I think it’d be best if I’m nearby. I’ll stay out of the way of course, while you’re on your date.”

“She hasn’t even responded yet anyway.” Becky rolls her eyes again.

“Just let me know if you plan on bringing her back here.” Charlotte grins mischievously. “I’ll be sure to bust out the rose petals for you.”

* * *

“So...what are you going to wear since this might be a date?”

“It’s not a date. I told you, she just asked if I wanted to get together and grab dinner.” 

“She’s already shown that she’s interested. You two have been texting nonstop for about a week. Now she asks you out to dinner. Sash, I know it’s been awhile, but c’mon now..” 

Sasha rolls her eyes but keeps her back turned as she continues to sort through her closet. When Becky had messaged her earlier with the offer of dinner, she had immediately been incredibly hesitant. After all, the woman had made her intentions abundantly clear the first time they had met. As they began to talk more and more, the subject hadn’t at all come up. Friends go out to dinner all the time and it’s not considered a date. Why should this? She doesn’t even consider Becky a friend yet, perhaps just a decent acquaintance. 

“I already told you,” Sasha emphasizes, briefly glancing at Bayley over her shoulder. “I’m not looking to jump into anything.”

Bayley sighs dramatically and tosses her head back. “Sasha, I’m not telling you to jump into bed with her. I’m just saying go and enjoy dinner. Maybe invite her to the gym for a class or something as a follow up. Maybe this is like an omen or something? Okay yeah, you didn’t have the most conventional meeting, but from what you told me she doesn’t seem like she’s a terrible human being.”

Sasha snorts and shakes her head. “I hardly know her and you already sound like you’re planning my wedding.” 

Bayley scoffs and feigns offense as she clutches her heart. “Excuse me, I’m your best friend. Your wedding has been planned.” She states haughtily before turning serious. “Look, I know it seems like I’m coming on a bit too strong, maybe I am, but I worry about you. You’ve kinda closed yourself off and I don’t want you thinking that you’re meant to be alone. You’re ambitious and smart and have you looked in a mirror? I mean, you’re pretty damn hot too.” 

“Mella wouldn’t like you talking like that.” Sasha chuckles quietly before sighing. “I get it, okay? And I appreciate it, really. The funny thing is, a small part of me wants to. There’s almost like this little voice in my head telling me that I need to get back out there. The rest of me just doesn’t want to bother if it’s all going to end up like it did last time.” 

“But you’re aren’t gonna know that if you don’t try. You’ll just be stuck thinking that it’ll all turn out the same and you might actually missing something.”

A tired smile graces Sasha’s lips as she pulls out an item from her closet. “Should I wear a dress? She didn’t tell me where we’re going, but she said I didn’t have to dress super fancy either, but still.”

At this, Bayley quirks an eyebrow and joins Sasha in her closet. “Jesus, if it’s not a date then you definitely don’t wanna wear that.” She mumbles as she takes the dress and returns it on its hanger. She taps her chin for a moment before reaching for a slightly sheer and flowing button down. “This and some dark jeans should be fine. You’re on your own when it comes to shoes though.”

“Trust me. I know. Me and you girlfriend have long since agreed that you’re beyond saving. You wear socks with sandals, Bay...” 

“They’re comfortable!!!”

“They’re tacky.” Sasha states with an eyebrow raise before disappearing into her bathroom to change. 

Bayley mutters and sticks out her tongue at the closed door before moving back to the living room. She huffs as she flops on the couch and begins flipping through tv channels knowing that it could possibly be forever before Sasha re-emerges from the bathroom. 

“For someone who doesn’t go out very much, you sure do take your sweet ass time getting ready.” Bayley grumbles, becoming bored after several minutes of flipping. 

After what feels like ages and Sasha still hasn’t returned, Bayley is started from her absent dozing by a series of quick raps at the door. Not thinking anything of it, she rises from the couch and strides over to the door without looking through the peep hole. 

“Uh...hi there.” Bayley trails off awkwardly acknowledging the woman in the doorway. 

“Hello...” the stranger responds, regarding her with a very curious look. “Is...Sasha around?” 

Now, Bayley would consider herself a rather confident woman. Hell, one has to be when working in the world of fitness that is at times dominated by meat heads. For some reason though, she feels about two feet tall under the Irishwoman’s intense gaze. 

Awkwardly clearing her throat, she steps aside and allows the woman to enter. “Yeah, she’s just finishing up getting ready. Make up. You know how women are.” Another awkward laugh before she extends her hand. “I’m Bayley by the way. Sasha and I work together. Well, I’m her best friend, but we also work together.”

The woman simply quirks an eyebrow and stares at her hand for a long. “Becky...” the response is coupled with a return handshake that is a bit too strong that it almost takes Bayley off guard. 

“Great! It’s cool to meet you. Sasha’s talked a bit about you since you’ve been talking a lot. You own the nightclub we were at, right?”

“That I do.” 

Bayley falls silent as she observes the other woman who seems to be taking in her surroundings of the living room. If there’s one thing Bayley has been proud of, it’s her perception of others. Usually she can fashion an opinion rather quickly based on vibes alone. This woman however, is different. Though she isn’t afraid, there is an odd aura hanging over like a cloud; almost like one of intimidation if she had to give it a name. 

Not able to take much more of the silence, Bayley says the first thing that comes to mind.

“So you’re, uh, Irish? That’s pretty neat. I always thought you guys had the coolest accents.”

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome...” Bayley mutters. She is thankful when she hears movement coming from the other room and Sasha makes her presence known. 

“Bay, did you get the door?” She calls out before appearing in her living room. “Oh! Hi.”

Bayley watches with genuine curiosity and her eyebrows slowly raise as she observes Becky’s entire demeanor suddenly change. The coldness that had lingered in the room was suddenly gone and a softness accompanies the charming smile that graces her lips. 

_‘Huh. Weird.’_

“Hey. You look great.” Becky’s smile widens as she can’t help but take in the other woman’s beauty. 

Sasha is unsuccessful at fending off her blush. “Thank you...” she mumbles quietly before clearing her throat. “I guess you two have met already then.”

“We have.” Bayley simply looks back and forth between the two and mentally scoffs. There is no possible way in hell that either of these two don’t consider this a date. She quickly smiles again when Becky’s eyes land on her once more.

Becky’s smile returns as Sasha approaches her. “Are you ready? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“I could eat.” Sasha grins and glances at Bayley over her shoulder. “Please remember to lock my door when you leave. I’ll text you when I make it back.” 

“Sure thing!” Bayley salutes. She waves at Becky in one last attempt to engage her. “Nice to meet you Becky. Promise to have her back by curfew yeah?” 

Becky quirks an eyebrow but remains silent. Sasha simply glares at her friend before she grabs Becky’s arm and pulls her out the door, muttering as she does so. Bayley sighs once more and flops back onto the couch.

“Not a date; sure. And I’m next in line to be queen.” She shakes her head before continuing her search for something to watch.  


* * *

The drive from her apartment to the restaurant was easy and a decent amount of time was spent having light conversation. That and listening to Becky swear on occasion at the other New York drivers. It had made Sasha laugh.

The restaurant is a place she’s recognized having passed it on a few occasions, but she’s never actually eaten there. It always seems incredibly busy and as it’s in a much higher end part of the city, she hasn’t rationalized the need the spend the money. Not that she couldn’t if she wanted to, she just opts not splurge on mediocre things like eating out.

Becky clicks her tongue as she maneuvers her car into the valet line. On a busy night like this, the last thing she wants is to worry about parking, least she lose her temper and ruin someone’s night.

“C’mon, I’ll have them park it.” She quips before exiting the car. She quickly makes her way around to the passenger side and opens the door with a decent amount of flair. “Ladies first.”

Sasha rolls her eyes as Becky closes the door behind her. As they approach the entrance Becky tosses her keys at a waiting valet before patting his shoulder. The familiar notion of bypassing the long line outside brings a small smirk to her lips.

“Deja Vu.” She hums, nodding to the line. “This your restaurant then?”

“If you enjoy the food, yes. If you end up hating it, then no. Not at all.” Becky winks as the door is opened for them. “But I promise I’ve never had a single complaint.”

Sasha feels her face grow hot as she’s unsure if she’s picking up on innuendo. Her thoughts quickly erase as she is hit with the smell of Italian cuisine and she realizes that she is a lot hungrier than she had realized.

Becky exchanges quickly pleasantries with the maitre’d before they are lead to be seated. She keeps her hand on the small of Sasha’s back, carefully guiding her through the crowded venue. On instinct, she scans the dining floor for anything out of the ordinary and she spots Charlotte hanging out near the back doing the same.She catches Charlotte’s eye and they exchange a knowing look before she disappears into the back of house. She knows Charlotte will keep true to her word remaining out of sight, while still making sure her presence is felt.

Their table is a private booth in a more secluded area of the restaurant, away from most of the hustle and bustle, but still enough for Becky to keep her eyes on things. She winces as removing her jacket pulls at her shoulder that is bandaged beneath her shirt.

Meanwhile, Sasha begins to subtly browse the menu. Her eyebrows lift comically as her eyes land on some of the prices for just the appetizers. A laugh to her right grabs her attention.

“You don’t have to look so surprised. It’s on me tonight.” Becky chuckles.

“It’s not that. Really. I can pay for myself I just wasn’t prepared—“

“Hey. I’m the one that invited you and I’m the one that picked the place. Really. It’s okay. My treat.”

Sasha falls silent and goes back to looking at the menu. “This isn’t a date you know...”

Becky can’t help but smile wider. “It’s not. It’s whatever you want it to me. Right now, it’s just two adults having dinner.” A short pause. “But if you decide later you want it to be a date, it can be.”

Whereas Sasha would have normally snapped at such a presumptuous joke, she surprises even herself at her own grin. In the forefront of her mind though, she can hear her typical voice warning her to tread carefully.

“Miss Lynch! It’s always a pleasure really it is!”

Their waitress is young and bright and far too bubbly for Sasha’s immediate liking. She can tell Becky is thinking the same thing as she levels the girl with a firm stare.

“Thank you.” Becky clears her throat. “A whiskey with two ice chips for me and our best bottle of glorified grape juice for my guest here. That’ll due for now.”

Sasha snorts as the girl wanders off no doubt wondering what Becky just ordered. She’s going to lose if she finds them left with actual grape juice later.

“She’s new and thinks she has to suck up. She’ll find out soon how much I hate that.” Becky rolls her eyes as she pushes her own menu to the side. “See anything you like?” 

Sasha looks up only to find Becky gazing at her and not paying any attention to the menu. Smirking, she dismisses the blatant flirting. “Not yet. It all looks delicious though. Any suggestions?”

“The chicken Parmesan is a very decent go to. A veal pasta if you’re feeling adventurous or the best New York strip you’ve ever had in your life if you’re a meat lover.”

Once they’ve received their drinks and placed their orders, Sasha takes a sip of her wine, humming at the rich delicious taste.

“Okay so you already get bonus points just on the wine alone.”

“I’ll see if I can swipe you a bottle on the way out.” Becky grins before taking a sip from her own drink.

“Okay, I have to ask.” Sasha sets down her glass. “So you’re Irish.”

Becky nods slowly. “Yes...last I checked I was...”

Sasha holds her hands out and looks around. “So, why an Italian restaurant? You’ll have to forgive me because I don’t know much about European culture, but it just seems like an odd matchup.”

“It definitely is.” Becky laughs before shrugging. “I was born in Dublin, grew up there too. But. I also spent a lot of time in Italy. So much so that it became like a second home to me. I fell in love with the culture pretty early on, and with that came my love for food.”

“Wow. That’s really amazing. With all of that, how’d you end up here?”

Becky hesitates for a split second as she swirls around the liquid in her glass. “A business opportunity opened up. One I would’ve been crazy to say no to.” She takes a hearty sip. “So here I am.”

Sasha swears she saw a change in Becky if for just a second, but she chalks it up to maybe Becky isn’t used to sharing so much about herself. Sasha knows she isn’t.

“Can you speak any Italian?” She inquires,shrugging when Becky immediately starts laughing. “What? You had to know I was going to ask.”

“That’s why I’m laughing. I understand it far better than I can speak it, but I speak enough. Heh, my head chef here is like family. Known her for a very long time. When I opened this place up I knew she’d be just the one to run it, but I had to practically bribe her to come over. To this day she’ll let me know every now and again how she feels about American culture.”

Their conversation flows light and easy ad they relax into each other’s presence. On several occasions, Sasha finds herself nearly laughing herself to tears as they swap stories and recollections from their time in New York. Time flies by so quickly that she’s taken off guard when their food actually arrives.

As they settle in to eat, Sasha pauses when she feels eyes on her. She looks up and spies Becky staring at her expectantly. “You gonna watch me eat?”

Becky blinks dumbly before quickly shaking her head. “No! Sorry, didn’t mean to make it weird. I just want to make sure you like everything. Ya know, since I’ve boasted so much.”

Sasha grins and takes a bite of her chicken Parmesan. Her eyes widen at the explosion of flavor so much so she nearly drops her fork. “Holy shit.”

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No! I just, oh my god, I’ve just never had food like this. It’s incredible!”

Becky smiles triumphantly as she turns to her own veal pasta. She swirls a bit around the fork before holding it across the table. “Here, taste this. Promise you’ll love it.”

Becky is typically prepared for anything. Almost anything. She prides herself in her instincts and intuitions. Those traits are just fractions of what make her so successful. She finds herself looking rather dumb, however, when she expects the offered utensil to be taken, but instead Sasha leans over and takes a bite directly from the fork, humming in bliss as she does so. It’s damn near the hottest thing she’s ever seen, and for a moment Becky forgot about her own existence on planet earth.

Time passes by with minimal talking as they enjoy their meals. Sasha finds herself having fun, more fun than she can admittedly say she’s had in a while, and it’s just dinner. She’s thankful there isn’t any awkwardness between them as their interactions via text have translated rather smoothly.

A lull in the conversation leaves Becky studying Sasha. She tilts her head and carefully mulls over her thoughts before speaking. “Can I ask you a very personal question? Of course, you absolutely reserve the right not to answer it.”

Sasha folds her napkin into her lap and eyes Becky curiously at the shift. “I don’t see why not. We’ve shared a decent amount with each other tonight.” She says after mulling it over.

“Did someone hurt you?”

Oh. Of all the things to be asked, she certainly wasn’t ready for that.

“What?”

“I mean...don’t take this the wrong way, but I just can’t understand how you’re single. You’re beautiful and you’ve got an amazing personality, you’re successful. Yet, you don’t even date. The only thing that makes sense is someone had to have done something.” Becky pauses and holds up her hands. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer, and I apologize if I stepped out of line with asking.”

Sasha looks down at her lap and is silent for a long time. The familiar ache in her chest leaves her taking a shuddering deep breath as she absentmindedly begins to fiddle with her hands.

“I...it wasn’t that long ago. Less than a year ago really. I was seeing someone and it ended pretty badly.” 

“Sasha, seriously. You don’t have to—“

“It’s okay.” A shrug. “We were together over a year and a half. It was hard sometimes, because she traveled a lot for work. She was...is a pro athlete. Anyway, I found out she was stealing from the gym right around the same time I caught her cheating on me. She’d nearly destroyed everything I had worked for and me right along with it.” 

Becky squares her jaw and a small fire ignites as she tries to rationalize what idiot would take advantage of such a great person. The darker sides of her mind begin to wonder just how she could make said idiot pay. Within reason, of course. 

“Sasha I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than that.” She says genuinely. 

Sasha shrugs and mentally pats herself on the back for not crying at all when talking about her past relationship. “What’s done is done. After that I just didn’t want to open myself up for that again. I’ve worked too hard for that, but...that’s all I’m really willing to say about it at the moment...”

Becky can only nod before turning back to her plate, respecting Sasha’s request to drop the subject matter. The last thing she wants to do is ruin such a nice night by bringing down the mood even more than she already might have.

* * *

Turning off her car, Becky glances fo her right towards the woman who has been rather quiet the duration of the drive back to her apartment. For a brief moment, she’s unsure if Sasha even knows the car isn’t moving anymore.

“You okay?” She probes carefully.

“Yeah...”

“Can I walk you up?”

“Okay...”

The silence in the elevator up to Sasha’s apartment is almost heavier than the silence in the car. Becky immediately begins scanning for what she might have done wrong.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Sasha speaks quietly as they linger outside her door.

“Me too. I’m usually so busy I don’t get to spend time with hardly anyone just talking.”

“I think I had more fun than I intended to...” Sasha mutters, ducking her head as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I told you I don’t date...”

Becky nods smiling softly. “Yeah, you let me know. Like I said it doesn’t—“

“I don’t date.” Sasha interrupts her. “But, you have my number. Hypothetically, if you were to text me and ask me out...and it happened to be a date...maybe I’ll say yes. Hypothetically of course.”

Becky is sure she looks like a fish out of water as her mouth falls open. “Hypothetically I...might just do that.” She smiles widely. She reaches out for Sasha’s hand before bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss. “Have a goodnight Sasha.”

“Goodnight.” Sasha finds herself blushing furiously as she watches Becky disappear down the hallway toward the elevator.

Upon entering her apartment, she is unsurprised to find Bayley passed out on her couch with the only light in the living room being the glow from the television. Rolling her eyes, she grabs a throw blanket and tosses it over her best friend before she makes her way to her bedroom. Just as she begins removing her jewelry, her phone buzzes.

_‘Will you go on a date with me?’_

Rolling her eyes, she chews her lip barely containing a smile as she types out a response.

_‘I think that can be arranged.’_

Tossing her phone to the side, she laughs openly as she prepares herself both for bed and the million and one questions she knows she’s going to get in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Okay, that was a long chapter I hope you guys were okay with that. I felt like I definitely owed it to you guys for them to get some one on one time. 
> 
> Hope to see y’all for the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this chapter :3

“No, no, no, you’ve almost got it, but not quite. Here let me show you again.” Sasha carefully maneuvers her way through the children huddled around the punching bag. She steadies the bag and glances over to make sure everyone is watching before she demonstrates. “You have to remember to point your foot when making contact with the bag. You don’t want to accidentally hurt yourself by leaving your toes out. Angle your foot and remember to rotate your body to build momentum for a good kick. Go on, show me.” 

The girl Sasha was demonstrating for, who can be no older than ten, nods her head in determination. Remembering her instructions she delivers a solid roundhouse kick to the bag that leaves it swinging wildly on the chain. 

“Good, again.” 

Sasha runs her kids through the basic routine once more, smiling as even her smallest of students put in the maximum amount of effort. She is drawn from her thoughts when one little boy gently tugs on her shirt. 

“Miss Sasha, you told us last class that if we finished up early we could watch you and Miss Bayley spar.” He looks up with innocent eyes.

This catches the attention of Bayley who is a little ways away wiping down some of the equipment. She looks up and smirks in Sasha’s direction. “Ooh, I definitely like the sound of this idea.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and glances at her watch. “We have a little bit of time before your parents are supposed to show up. We’ll show you something, but only for a little bit.”

“Gee, suddenly, I don’t know. I don’t want to whoop Miss Sasha in front of her favorite class.” Bayley hums tapping her chin. She laughs hard when Sasha nearly hits her in the face with a roll of athletic tape. She begins taping up her hands while continuing to laugh. “But if you all insist.” 

“How about a little bet then?” Sasha offers with a smirk of her own as she slips into the full sized ring she has set up for sparring. “Whoever loses, gets to buy the whole class ice cream.” 

The whole class cheers as they know that they are in a win/win situation. Regardless of who wins, they’re definitely getting ice cream. What more could a bunch of children ask for?

“Deal.” Bayley grins tossing the tape to the side once she’s finished with her hands. Before she can supply another smart ass comment, a kick is landed to her side, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. She scowls as she huffs and clutches the area. “Hey! Jesus, whatever happened to ‘go’!?” 

“My gym my rules.” Sasha snarks back , following up with a series of strikes. She knows from years of experience that she has to descend on Bayley quickly. If she leaves herself open for too long, she’ll find herself a victim of the other woman’s brute strength and longer limbs. 

Bayley parries a few of Sasha’s attacks before landing a strike to Sasha’s shoulder. She uses this lapse to go on the offensive to deliver a quick kick set of combos that leave Sasha momentarily dazed. Smirking, she quickly wraps both of her arms around Sasha and lifts her before slamming her down onto the mat. 

“Bayley!” Sasha gasps, completely winded by the blindsiding move. She continues to lay on her back for a moment gasping for air while she glares up at her best friend who meets her with a grin. “I thought we agreed that _that_ is NOT a legal move.” 

“You started it.” Bayley shrugs before turning to the class who is looking on at them with awe and wonderment. “Miss Sasha buys ice cream!”

Sasha accepts Bayley’s offered hand to help her up but still sends a glare her way. “I think that’ll be all for the day.” She mumbles, twisting her back a few times as she tries to catch her breath. 

She begins to her way through the sea of children huddling around her asking questions a mile a minute when she looks up and spots a familiar individual hanging out towards the entry way. 

“Hey, Miss Bayley is going to lead you guys through your post exercise stretches okay?” She speaks up over the class chatter.

“Okay...?” Bayley mumbles, her eyes following Sasha curiously as she walks off. “C’mon kiddos, let’s get you guys all stretched out then we can head out for ice cream.” 

Approaching her guest, Sasha’s smile can’t help but widen. “Hey you.” 

“Hey yourself.” Becky grins back. She briefly glances over Sasha’s shoulder and nods her head. “Nice moves you got back there. Looks like your friend had you bested though.” 

Sasha huffs and rolls her eyes. “You saw that huh...”

“Yeah I did. Saw you get dropped flat on your ass.” 

“Well the ring is open, Miss Mouth. You’re welcome to step in anytime.” 

Becky appears to be thinking for a moment before she shake her head. “As tempting as that sounds, I’ll have to pass for now. Banged up my shoulder a little bit ago and it doesn’t quite feel the same yet. But I will definitely take you up on that. You still owe me my free first class. Perhaps we can make it a one on one private session?” 

Sasha blushes furiously at the blatant flirting. “You’re such a jerk. What are you doing here anyway? Just in the neighborhood again?” 

“No, I came to see you actually. Was wondering if you had any plans for the evening?” 

Since their first not-date date several days ago, the two have been flirting nonstop over the phone. Under Sasha’s assumption, business must have picked up for Becky as it did for her. That’s the only reason she can see that they haven’t had time to meet up again. Maybe that’s about to change.

“Kind of promised my whole class I would by them ice cream.” Sasha nods and shrugs. “But I’m sure I’ll be free after.” 

“And tomorrow?” Becky quirks an eyebrow in interest. 

“I have two classes and a boat load of paperwork to fill out for the end of the quarter.” Sasha pauses and adopts a quizzical look. “Why?” 

“Wanted to take you on that date.” Becky’s charming smile widens. “Any chance you could play hooky?”

Sasha chews her lip for a moment and glances over her shoulder at Bayley who’s still leading the class through their stretches. She then turns back to Becky who is still gazing at her with that damn smile. 

“I think...maybe I could find some people to cover for me. I’ve still got to take the kids out for ice cream thought. A promise is a promise.” Sasha hums and dusts imaginary lint from Becky’s leather jacket. “But...I’ll definitely be free after.” 

“Good. I just have a couple of questions.” Becky moves in closer and grasps both of Sasha’s hands in her own. “First, you trust me right?” 

Sasha blinks at the question. She opens her mouth to respond but finds herself unable to for a moment. If the same question had been asked a month ago, the answer would’ve been no in a heartbeat. Now, she is completely drawn to this woman and she finds herself wanting to spend more time with her.

“Yeah. Yeah I trust you.” She responds, her heart skipping a beat when she becomes aware of how warm Becky’s hands are in her own. 

“I’m glad. Then I’ll need you to pack an overnight bag.” Becky brings Sasha’s hands to her lips and kisses them gently when she spots the sudden look of alarm flash through her eyes. “Hey, just trust me, okay?”

Sasha finally nods her head. “Okay...what was the second thing?”

“You don’t get seasick do you?”

“I...no...I don’t.”

“Great! It’s a date then.” Becky exclaims excitedly. “Text me when you’ve made it home and I can come pick you up, okay?” 

“Okay. I just need to get approval from parents to take these guys out and then we should be all good.” Sasha pauses before raising her eyebrows. “I know it’s silly to ask, but judging by your vagueness, you’re not gonna tell me where we’re going, are you?” 

Becky simply winks in response. “It’ll ruin the surprise.” She looks up to find the class and Bayley all looking the two of them with interest. She chuckles when a few of the kids appear to be whispering to each other. “I don’t want to hold you up, lest a bunch of little rugrats end up jumping me for keeping you.”

“I’ll let you know when I’m home and ready.” Sasha smiles bashfully when Becky leans in and gives her a gentle peck on the cheek. They exchange quiet pleasantries before she shoos Becky off and returns to find her class watching her intently. 

“Your girlfriend come by to say hello?” Bayley implores, raising her eyebrows in question. 

Sasha swats her arm and begins to join everyone in their stretching. “Shut up. She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But she’s definitely something...”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

* * *

Sasha is a bit surprised that Becky told her to dress casually. Of all the things, she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what Becky had planned. She wears a light hoodie, jeans, and pair of vans as she waits downstairs at the front of her building. By her feet is the overnight bag she had been instructed to pack.

She hears the car before she sees it. Hell, she’s positive the whole block and everyone in her building can hear it. She takes a micro step back from the curb as the dark blue sports car slows to a stop in front of her. She examines everything from the dark alloy wheels to the familiar stallion emblem on the front of the car to the windswept redhead grinning at her behind the wheel.

“Holy...” Sasha’s words die in her lips as Becky exits the car. “I...thought you drove a Range...”

“I...drive a lot of things.” Becky chuckles as she holds the passenger door open. “Some are easier to navigate through traffic than others. I like options you know?”

“Clearly.” Sasha mumbles as she settles into the passenger seat. “This is yours?”

“Last I checked.” Becky laughs again. “Put your seatbelt on. We’ll be there in no time.”

No time was an understatement. Initially, as they flew down the streets bobbing and weaving through traffic, Sasha was sure her heart was about to give out. As she began to settle in though, she smiles brightly as she enjoys the adrenaline rush and the wind in her hair.

It all comes to an end much sooner than she would like as Becky drives them up into a parking garage. Her brow furrows in confusion as she recognizes only a few of the high rises surrounding the area. She casts a glance at Becky who is unsurprisingly smirking to herself as if she can feel Sasha’s silent curiosity.

As they reach the top of the parking structure, Sasha’s eyebrows raise for the second time tonight when the top of the garage is completely vacant save for the helicopter standing out against the evening sky.

“Our chariot awaits.” Becky states as she exits the car. She tosses her key at a waiting woman in a suit before she takes Sasha’s hand in her left while carrying her bag in her right. As they enter the helicopter, she makes herself comfortable in the leather seats, trying not to laugh and Sasha’s look of bewilderment. “Take it your first time in a chopper, huh?”

“And the Ferrari.” Sasha nods as she continues to look around. “Um, where are we going?”

Becky helps Sasha fasten herself in before she does the same for herself. “I don’t want to ruin it. The flight shouldn’t be too long. Maybe about twenty minutes or so. You’ll see.”

Sasha takes Becky’s offered hand and peers out the window as the begin to rise above the city. She’s never known how beautiful the city was from a Birdseye view. The lights contrast against the evening sky beautiful and she can’t help but look on in amazement.

“It’s beautiful.” She breaths quietly.

“Yeah. Breathtaking.” Becky murmurs, though she isn’t talking about the lights as she opts to study Sasha instead.

Sasha watches as over time to city lights soon fade away into the view of the dark waters below them. True to Becky’s word, the flight isn’t long at all and she soon finds all her questions answered when the chopper begins its slow decent to the only source of light amidst the calm waters.

“You’re showing off all your cool toys aren’t you?” Sasha chuckles as they land. When the door is opened for her, she is slightly thrown off by the change in equilibrium due to the slight rocking of the boat.

“Careful. It’ll take you a couple minutes to get used to it.” Becky steadies her and keeps hold of her hand and bag while they descend the steps from the helipad to the main deck.

Sasha looks around and tries to take everything in if her mind will allow her. Now that they’ve landed, she becomes aware of just how large the boat is. While it’s a little dark, they still have an amazing view of the city skyline and she’s never seen anything so perfect.

“C’mon, lemme show you to your room.”

The interior, Sasha is positive, is bigger than her entire apartment. Hell, just the living area alone is probably bigger than her entire apartment. She spots two sets of stairs, one leading up the other leading down. Still keeping hold of Becky’s hand, she allows herself to be led up the spiraling stairs. The room she is led to, is not what she expects at all as it looks like it’s own mini living quarters complete with its own lounging area.

“You can make yourself comfortable here. If you don’t like it you can take the master.” Becky offers with a shrug.

“You mean this isn’t the master?” Sasha wonders aloud as she begins to explore the area. She runs a hand over the linen on the bed, amazed at how soft it feels before she flops onto the bed. “This is amazing.”

Becky smiles wide and nods in approval before she sets Sasha’s bag down. “Excellent. Like I said, make yourself comfortable. I’m hoping that you’ll be up to joining me for dinner? Say in about an hour?”

Sasha supplies a smirk and sits up. “Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice, Miss Lynch. You seem to have me stranded out here.”

This time Becky is the one to roll her eyes though her smile remains. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She moves fo leave but pauses before snapping her fingers. “Oh. There’s something for you in the closet. I saw it a couple of days ago and thought of you. If you don’t like it though, feel free to pick whatever.”

As Becky leaves, Sasha scoots to the edge of the bed. She sits for a moment before making her way over towards the aforementioned closet. When she opens it, she notices a single garment bag hanging inside. She carefully removes the bag and sets it on the bed, a loud gasp escape her lips when she unzips it.

The dress is the perfect combination of shimmer and lace. Removing it completely from the garment bag, Sasha falls victim the the softness of the material.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” She mutters then laughs quietly to herself when she notices the matching heels at the bottom of the closet. She checks her watch for the time and moves to retrieve her bag as she only has an hour to get ready.

That hour soon proves to be no time as Sasha had spent the better part of it trying to figure out what to do with her hair and makeup. In the end, she’s proud of the look she settles on and she takes a much needed deep breath as she stares at herself in the floor length mirror.

Suddenly, she feels incredibly self conscious as old memories come rushing back. Voices of her past self and her ex lurk in her mind and she shakes her head in an attempt to clear them away.

“You got this, girl. You got this.” She tells herself and takes one more deep breath for confidence and soon she is leaving the room to head down to the deck.

Upon reaching the deck, her breath is taken away by the candles and lights contrasting against the dark backdrop of the ocean. As she nears closer, her eyes train on the individual leaning against the railing and peering out into the water.

Hearing the click of heels, Becky turns her head and for a second she stops breathing as her eyes take in the beautiful woman before her. Not a single thing is out of a place and she is almost afraid to move lest she find herself woken up from a dream.

“You are so beautiful.” Becky breaths as they slowly move closer to one another. “You just...wow.”

“You look pretty great yourself.” Sasha bites her lip as she takes in the other woman’s black on black suit.

Becky subconsciously adjusts her tie before clearing her throat and holding out her hand. “Thanks. So...dinner?”

“Dinner.” Sasha echos as she takes the seat offered to her.

“It will be out shortly. I hope you have a taste for fish.” Becky announces as she begins to fill their wine glasses.

“Sounds lovely.” Sasha responds as she continues to take in everything around her. “So all of this yours.”

“All of it.” Becky nods her affirmation.

“Do you show off like this for all your dates?”

“Well, kinda like you, I don’t really date. Never have, really.”

Sasha blinks before a laugh escapes her lips. “Seriously? You? Come on. Excuse me for saying, but you have got to be the most eligible bachelor in all of New York, if not all of America. You’re telling me you’ve never dated?”

Becky hums as she swirls around the wine in her glass. “I have always thought women were...complicated for lack of a better term. I have always been so focused on my work, that I’ve never had the time to devote to finding another person to share myself with.”

“So what made me different?” Sasha has always wondered this from their very first meeting leading all the way up to now. “If you’ve never had the time, why am I here?”

“You just said. You were different.” Becky offers sincerely. “The way you carried yourself, the way you spoke to me. I couldn’t figure out why, but I had to know more about you. Women throw themselves at me, but for what, cheap nights? Forgettable names?”

“So you don’t date, but you still see a lot of women then...” Sasha’s shoulders slump a little as she averts her gaze.

Becky catches this and reaches across the table to take her date’s hand. She holds it in silence until Sasha looks at her again. “That was never my intention with you. Maybe initially when I tried to chat you up by the bar, but never after that.”

Sasha is quiet for a long moment before a small smile tugs at her lips. “You don’t say that to all the girls you bring to your boat right?”

“Only the gorgeous ones with purple hair and a nice smile.” Becky responds sincerely as she interlaces their fingers across the table.

She’s telling the truth. Never has she met anyone else this close to her before. No one has ever seemed worth it. A small pang of guilt briefly surfaces as she knows that she can never be completely honest about who she is. She quickly buries it under the rationality of how the unknown keeps everyone involved much safer.

Dinner passes by without a hitch as they spend time laughing and simply enjoying one another’s company. Post dinner activities finds the two of them swaying together slowly with the rock of the boat and the soft music playing through the on deck speakers.

“I know I’m going to sound like a broken record here, but you really are someone special.” Becky speaks quietly breaking the silence. “You deserve nothing less than perfection.”

Sasha lifts her head from where it was resting on Becky’s shoulders and she becomes acutely aware of how close they are. “And can you offer that? Perfection?”

“No. But I can get pretty damn close.”

Everything happens incredibly fast. One moment they’re talking and the nextSasha finds herself kissed like she’s never been kissed before in her whole life. Becky exudes passion, and her lips and mouth are softer and warmer than she could have ever thought possible. She whimpers involuntarily as hands that were resting on the small of her back move to grip her waist and ease her impossibly closer.

Who knows how long they stay like this. Becky finds herself unable to fend off the moan in her throat as Sasha clutches her biceps tighter through her suit jacket. She nibbles down on Sasha’s bottom lip drawing out another whimper that quickly turns into a moan when their tongues meet for the first time.

Just as quickly as it happens, it’s gone and Becky finds herself brought out of the dreamworld back into reality as if she had been splashed with cold water. She opens her eyes to find Sasha red faced and breathless, but still holding onto her as if they were still lost in the moment.

“Becky I...I want to, but it’s...” Sasha has to pause to take in more much needed breaths. “It’s so soon. I haven’t...been with anyone since...”

“Hey, look at me. We will go as slow as you want okay?” Her words are soft as she patiently waits for eye contact. She smiles softly when she is rewarded for her patience with an gentle peck on the lips. “How about this; we both change into some comfortable clothes and we can watch some of those classic movies we both love so much in the theater, yeah?”

Sasha nods, but rests her head back on Becky’s shoulder. “Okay, but can we just stay out here for a little bit? It’s so nice out.”

Becky holds her close as they continue to sway once more. “Yeah. We can definitely do that.”

* * *

Back in her room, Sasha has removed a majority of her makeup and changed into leggings and a comfy sweater. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she reaches for a phone and dials her best friend.

“Jesus, it’s about time.” Bayley’s voice sounds annoyed. “You left immediately after ice cream and I never heard from you. You had me worried.”

“Sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry. Becky wanted to take me out.”

“Ahh, the girlfriend.”

“She’s not my...actually,” Sasha pauses as she flops back onto the bed. “Actually, I don’t know what she is. Not yet at least, but it’s definitely going somewhere.”

Sasha can almost imagine how wide Bayley’s eyes are getting over the phone. 

“Ohhh, do tell!”

“It’s been amazing, Bay. She picked me up in her Ferrari and we took a helicopter to her yacht. That’s where I am now.”

“Ferrari...? Yacht...? Jesus. I mean we knew she was loaded, but damn.” Bayley pauses. “I mean all of that is cool and all Sash, but how is _she_?”

“I was getting to that.” Sasha sighs almost dreamily. “She’s so incredible. She’s been nothing but charming and sweet and attentive. It’s like she’s always putting me first. No ones ever really done that before. And god, is she an amazing kisser.”

“You’ve kissed!?!”

Sasha jerks her phone away from her ear and glares into it as if Bayley can see her. “You don’t have to shout. Yes, we kissed, but that’s about all we did. I told her it was too soon for anything past.” A pause and another sigh. “I think I really like her, Bay.”

Bayley is silent for a moment before she hums. “I’m really happy for you, then. I’m glad you’re having a good time with her, but uh, I have been meaning to ask you a question. She hasn’t like...mentioned me or anything has she?”

“No? Why?” Sasha furrows her brown in confusion. “Should she have?”

“No. I don’t know. Just the first time we met I got the vibe she didn’t like me very much is all. I’m probably reading too much into it, but I was just wondering if I had offended her or something.”

“Weird. I mean, I can ask her and find out.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Like I said, I’m probably reading too much into it.” Bayley’s shrug can almost be heard through the phone. “Hey, wait. If you’re out on the water with Becky, who’s covering your classes tomorrow?”

Sasha winces as she had meant to ask about this earlier but it has slipped her mind. “Shit, I meant to tell you about that. I’m gonna need you to cover those, I probably won’t be back in time.”

“Christ, Sasha seriously!?”

“I meant to ask you earlier, but I got busy and forgot.”

“Can you find someone else to do it?”

“It’s CrossFit 2 and the only people that teach that are you me and Sonya and she’s still out because of her foot. It’s gotta be you, Bayley.”

Bayley groans heavily and Sasha hears a thump probably from her friend’s head hitting a table. “Carmella is going to fucking kill me. We’re supposed to go to Staten for her mom’s birthday.”

Sasha winces again. “I’m really sorry, Bay. I’ll make it up to you and Mella, I promise.”

“Yeah, you can start by offering me a place to live once I’m homeless.” Bayley sighs. “Seriously though, I’m glad you’re having a great time. Just be careful okay? Let me know if you need me?”

“Of course. Thanks for looking out, Bay.”

* * *

A few hours later find the couple down in the theater snuggled close together on the couch. With the opening credits of Casablanca beginning to play, Sasha shifts comfortably under Becky’s arm while keeping an arm thrown over her waist. Becky chuckles quietly as she observes Sasha fighting to keep her eyes open.

To her left, her phone lights up and for a split second she contemplates ignoring it just as she has all night. She knows, however, that it’ll prove to be much beneficial later if she just bites the bullet and answers it. 

She drops a quick kiss to Sasha’s forehead and covers the barely awake woman with a blanket before she grabs her phone and climbs the stairs out of the theater. She slips out onto the deck and is unsurprised when she doesn’t even get a word in upon answering her phone. 

“Where the hell are you!?”

Becky sighs heavily and rubs a temple. “Hello to you too Charlie.”

“Don’t you fucking get smart with me right now. Where are you, Becky?”

“I’m out. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, I’m not over seeing anything unauthorized.” She rolls her eyes. “Honestly, you would think we’ve got this backwards. Like I wasn’t the one in charge here.” 

Charlotte snorts bitterly. “With how you’ve been lately, you wouldn’t know it.” She grumbles before groaning. “You’re with that girl aren’t you...”

“Her name is Sasha.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been trying to do lately but you’ve had your head in the clouds and you haven’t been focusing on what’s important. Someone is out to screw you and you’re too busy chasingass do anything about it.” 

Becky grits her teeth and elects not to respond to that last comment. “I’ve got people looking into it. It’s under control.”

“It’s not under control, Becky! People are dead!” Charlotte practically yells. 

“What?” Becky blinks rapidly and frowns.

“The head of one of our top guys was sent to the club today. Thankfully no one was around but me.” Charlotte sighs heavily. “With it was a note, but nobody’s been able to read it. It’s in a different language.” 

Becky closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Do we know what that language is?” 

“I’m working on it. It’s an Asian language, I just haven’t narrowed it down to which one yet. I’ve been hesitant to run it through a computer so I’ve been trying to ask around. Carefully, of course.” 

“Great, at least you’re looking...” 

Charlotte is silent for such a long time Becky thinks she hung up. When she speaks again it’s much calmer but still just as stern. 

“Becks, I don’t know what you’re doing. And I don’t think that you do either. But I do know you can’t keep doing it...whatever it is.” 

Becky pulls her phone away from her ear and stares at it. How dare Charlotte tell her what she can and can’t do? Since when do they dictate each other’s personal lives like that? Instead of exploding she simply takes a deep breath. 

“Goodnight, Charlotte.”

After hanging up her phone, she stares at it for a long time. For a split second she just wants to hurl it over the boat roaming, but she knows that would be unwise in the long run. She shakes her head and drags a hand through her hair before returning inside to try and convince herself to relax.

* * *

Charlotte stares at her phone in complete disbelief that Becky just hung up on her. Okay, maybe not complete disbelief. Becky has definitely hung up on her before, hell, she’s hung up on Becky before. But certainly not during a time where tensions are high and every move they make is critical.

“That hardheaded bitch...” Charlotte grumbles as she approaches the entrance to Becky’s apartment to do her routine sweep.

“The things I do for you even when you treat me like shit...” still grumbling she punches in the security code and turns the key granting her entrance.

As soon as she enters, something is off. Extremely off. Almost as if the air has been completely evaporated. There’s such a thing as too silent, and Charlotte is sure that this is it.

She pulls out her pistol and quietly moves through the foyer towards the lounge. She makes sure to keep her steps as even and quiet as possible as she doesn’t want to draw any attention to herself.

Her brow furrows when she enters the living room to find a lone figure facing towards the large floor length windows. The oddity isn’t the long black fur that reaches the floor, but the black and red umbrella looking thing that conceals most of their frame.

“Who the hell are you?” Charlotte asks firmly as she levels her gun at the person.

The figure twirls the parasol before slowly spinning around to face Charlotte. Charlotte’s confusion maxes out at the reveal of a petite woman with dark hair and a near childlike face who is regarding her with a look that is almost soft but sinister.

“ _You_...are not The Man.” The intruder’s accented voice is the last thing Charlotte hears before the tiny woman moves with almost inhuman speed and her world is rocked before she finds herself flat on back.

Quickly getting to her feet, she fires her gun at the woman who shields herself with the parasol and she watches in shock as the bullet bounces off as if it were made of pitiful rubber.

The intruder retracts the parasol, swinging it widely and nailing the much taller woman in the abdomen which leaves her doubled over. She lands a knee to Charlotte’s face, quickly following with another blow to the abdomen.

Successfully winded and dazed, Charlotte’s vision swirls in and out as she loses sight of her speedy attacker. When she does come to and is able to get to her feet, she finds herself alone in Becky’s living room. She wipes the blood from her nose and keeps her gun raised as she strains to listen for any more signs that she’s not alone.

The sounds of the wind and the city grabs Charlotte’s attention and she staggers her way over to one of the balcony doors that has been left open. One that wasn’t open before. Poking her head out, she thoroughly investigates the balcony and then heads back inside to search the rest of the apartment before declaring that she truly is alone.

Clutching her sore abdomen, Charlotte attempts to stop the bleeding from her nose while trying to get in touch with her boss. She rolls her eyes and yells in irritation when the call immediately disconnects to voicemail.

“Of all the fucking times for you to play Romeo, Lynch, this ain’t it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell was that chapter packed, but I hope it was enjoyed. 
> 
> You guys know Becky had to flex just a little bit ;) the charming devil she is. 
> 
> I answered a question. Sort of. But definitely raised a few more heheheh. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	8. Chapter 8

When Sasha opens her eyes, it takes her a few moments to process where she is. Blinking slowly, she becomes aware of the warm blankets covering her and the softness of the pillow beneath her head. She slowly sits up and stretches as the blankets pool around her and she glances around the bedroom with a great yawn. 

A small smile graces her lips as she recalls the events of the night before. The dinner, the dancing, the kiss, and even more kisses while they spent the rest of the night cuddled together watching old classics. 

Sasha actually doesn’t recall how she made it back to her room. She faintly remembers hearing Casablanca playing in the background. One of the last things she remembers is fighting to keep her eyes open, but Becky’s embrace was so strong and warm she couldn’t help but fall asleep. She laughs quietly as she rationalizes that Becky must have carried her to bed last night. 

The night had been absolutely perfect and Sasha almost feels a pang if sadness when thinking about how they have to both return to reality pretty soon. She can’t remember the last time that she’s had so much attention on her by a single person, and while many would’ve thought of Becky’s grandiose display as pretentious, Sasha thought it was sweet. Not even her ex had taken the time to spoil her like that. 

Well, her ex hadn’t taken much time to do hardly anything for her now that she thinks about it. The majority of their entire relationship, the other woman had been incredibly selfish and controlling, but Sasha had been too blinded by what she thought was love to see that she was being taken advantage of. She shakes her head to send away the bad memories before she gets too carried away. 

Glancing at her phone, she sees that it’s still pretty early in the morning and she has been honestly dying to see the rest of the yacht. Even though she is still in her sweater, she shivers slightly when she makes her way out of bed and out the door of her room. 

It’s mostly quiet, and Sasha isn’t going to try to pretend that she has any idea of where she’s going. The hallways are much longer than she remembers as she finds her way through the main living room, a dining room, and what she assumes is the entrance down toward the crew quarters. 

She passes a door that is slightly ajar, and her curiosity leads her a little closer. She pauses however, when noise from the other side startles her. Though she isn’t intending to eavesdrop, her eyebrows raise in interest. Sasha doesn’t consider herself a language expert, but she knows fluent Italian when she hears it, and she never knew how interesting it sounded layered underneath an Irish accent. 

There’s no sense in lingering by the door too long because she has absolutely no idea what Becky is talking about. She assumes she must be on the phone discussing something with her restaurant staff. Judging by the way her tone animates, Sasha assumes it must be something rather important. Nevertheless, she shrugs and continues her exploration. 

“Huh.” Her adventure leads her to what she assumes is the study, however with the amount of space it almost feels like a miniature library. 

There is a desk and a large chair in the center of the room, but Sasha is more fascinated by the artwork and books lining the walls. She walks by the desk and pauses when she spots a picture frame. It’s a picture of Becky and the blonde bartender she’s seen only on a couple of occasions. The two appear to be smiling brightly on a rooftop somewhere with the city as their backdrop while clinking their glasses together. Not having thought to even ask about the bartender, it now appears that she and Becky are closer than Sasha had realized. 

Humming absently, her attention turns to the books lining the shelves. One particular book is sticking out a little farther than the others and for some reason it grabs Sasha’s attention. Her fingers lightly ghost the spine before pulling the book from the shelf. It has no title and no writing and upon opening it she soon learns that it’s a notebook. 

She should feel bad for snooping. She should definitely stop as she has absolutely no business looking through someone else’s things, but she can’t seem to fend off her curiosity. The script in the notebook, however, is illegible. It’s something that Sasha has never seen before and the harder she stares at it, the more she’s unsure what to make of it. Turning a couple pages, she only finds more of the same until something falls out of the book. She bends down and picks up what she now identifies as another photo. 

The edges of the picture are frayed and worn and the image itself is definitely dated. Her brow furrows in curiosity at the stone faced group of men in the photo, but what really draws her attention is the only woman in the picture. Well, girl really. This version of Becky is much younger than the one she knows now. If anything, Sasha assumes that she can’t be more than a young teenager in this picture. Flipping over the photo, she finds more of the illegible writing and numbers to what she thinks is a date. 

“There you are.”

The sudden voice startles Sasha something terrible and she jumps before accidentally dropping the notebook. She looks up to find Becky lingering in the doorway watching her curiously.

“I went to see if you were awake for breakfast.” Becky’s eyes dart down to the book before looking back up at the stunned woman. “Looking for something?” 

“I...I was just...” Sasha clears her throat as she stoops down to retrieve the fallen book. “I shouldn’t have been going through your things. I was just...having a look around.” 

Crossing the room slowly, Becky maintainseye contact before she reaches out and takes the open book. “It’s in Gaelic. That’s why you couldn’t read it.” She says calmly replacing the photo in the book before putting it back in its place on the shelf. 

Sasha nods, but she observes the motion and notices how Becky doesn’t even mention the picture. While it is a bit odd, she knows that she’s the one in the wrong for snooping.

“I’m sorry.” She says quietly, blushing slightly with embarrassment. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Becky hums, pulling Sasha closer to her before loosely wrapping her arms around her waist. She smirks and leans in to initiate a deep kiss. 

Sasha moans quietly as she reaches a hand up and tangles it in Becky’s hair before pressing herself closer. Even a kiss as simple as this is enough to make her toes curl, and while this one is only their second, she’s quickly finding out that she can’t get enough. 

As if purposely teasing her, Becky breaks the kiss but still keeps her close. “Good morning.” She murmurs huskily. 

“Morning.” Sasha replies with a bashful smile. 

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I did. Although, I wonder how I made it back to my room. Last I remember was falling asleep on the couch.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable. Besides, you’re not very heavy.” Becky shrugs before placing a quick kiss to the other woman‘s nose. Pulling away, she moves a couple paces before gazing around the study. “How’d you find your way here, anyway?”

This time Sasha shrugs. “I woke up and it was still kind of early. I wasn’t sure just how big this place was and I can say I did end up getting kinda lost.”

Becky nods before picking up the same photo frame that’s on the desk. She glances at it for a moment before looking back at Sasha. “You were looking at this?” 

Sasha blinks confusedly for a few moments before shaking her head. She wonders briefly how Becky might’ve known this, but she quickly dismisses the thought. “Yeah, I remembered that I had seen her before. Both times were at the club. I thought she was your bartender.”

“That’s Charlotte. She likes to be everywhere and nowhere. Big dummy likes to be in my way mostly.” Becky rolls her eyes, but Sasha knows it holds no malice. “She’s my business partner and also my best friend. Honestly, she’s the closest thing that I have to family here. I owe a lot of my life to her.” 

“I understand.” Sasha nods thinking of her own close bond that she shares with Bayley. “You’ve met my best friend already, so I guess I’ll have to meet yours some time then.”

At this Becky laughs awkwardly before taking Sasha’s hand to lead her out of the study. She makes sure to close the door behind her as she does so. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s something we’ll work on.” She pauses before her smile widens. “Now, how about we figure out what we want for breakfast, and I can give you the proper grand tour while it’s being prepared?” 

“Sounds good.” Sasha nods with finality as she allows herself to be led through the halls. There are a few questions she wants to ask regarding the photo, the writing, and even the conversation she overheard. If it were anyone else she might’ve asked, and though it’s going unsaid, something here blatantly tells her that it’s none of her business.

* * *

Becky slows the car to a stop in front of Sasha’s apartment building. Their hands are joined at the center console and e gives a slight squeeze before putting her car in park.

“I had an amazing time with you.” Sasha days sincerely. “It’s going to sound really cheesy but...I really can’t even imagine a better evening.”

“Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me to top it next time then.” Becky pauses and raises her eyebrows. “I’m hoping there will be a next time.”

Sasha is quiet for a moment before she leans over the console and gives Becky a warm kiss. “There will absolutely be a next time.” She grins.

“Great. Because I’m really starting to like being able to do that.” Becky lifts their joined hands and places a kiss to Sasha’s. “Do you want me to carry your bag up?”

“I’ve got it. Besides, you can’t park your car here.”

“Ah, I’m me. I can park wherever I want.”

At this Sasha rolls her eyes and gives Becky a light swat to the shoulder. “Careful, or I’ll start to think you think a little too highly of yourself.” Sasha moves to get out of the car before she pauses. “I um, would really like to plan our next date. Since you’ve taken me out twice and all.”

Becky is unable to blink back her surprise. “Sasha you don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Sasha interrupts with a slightly nervous smile.

“Okay. If you’re sure. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Reaching over, Becky tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

While she does feel nervous, she soon finds her nerves replaced with excitement. “In the meantime though, me and the girls are going to be having our usual game and wine night pretty soon. It’s usually just me and Bayley and her girlfriend, but you’re more than welcome to come if you want. You can also bring your friend if you want.”

“Game and wine night huh?” Becky repeats tapping her chin mischievously. “I’d love to. Text me the details?”

“Promise. I really need to go though. I’ve got work to do and that includes the amount groveling I have to get done for ruining Bayley’s day. Call me later?”

“Promise.” Becky echos with a grin.

The two share one last kiss and she sits in her car long enough to watch Sasha make it into her apartment building. Opting to drive in silence, Becky sighs contenting as she replays the entire evening in her mind.

Never has she ever put that much time and effort into another person. She knew from the beginning that Sasha was different, but she hadn’t expected this. Normally everything she sought after was purely physical, but for some reason this time that was the last thing on her mind. She merely finds joy in bringing a smile to the other woman’s face. Kisses are just a bonus.

“What’s happening to me...” she says aloud as she makes her way back home.

The drive is mostly uneventful save for the few expletives she shares with the world for getting in her way. Most of the time, her mind had been elsewhere anyway.

Upon entering her apartment, she is brought down harshly from cloud nine at not only the disarray of her living room, but the sight of her best friend stretched across the couch looking incredibly worse for wear. On the coffee table is a half empty bottle of bourbon next to Charlotte’s gun and a long since melted ice pack.

Approaching the couch, Becky gives the moving room a quick once over before lightly tapping the sleeping woman’s foot. 

“Charlie?”

Charlotte startles awake, nearly punching Becky in the face in the process. She blinks several times before the face in front of her registers and this time she actually opts to swing, successfully catching Becky in her shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck!?” Becky exclaims, clutching her shoulder as she is suddenly reminded she got shot not too long ago.

“We need to leave.” Charlotte says quickly rising to her feet. She sways for a bit before losing her footing and flopping gracelessly back onto the couch. Nevertheless, she keeps trying to stand.

“Charlie-“

“No, we need to go now. We don’t have time-“

“Charlotte, please.” Becky’s voice is firm but calm as she eases her best friend back into the sofa.

She grabs a hold of both her shoulders and winces as she takes in the full extent of her injuries. Half of her face is swollen and in varying states of bruising. It’s been a long damn time since she’s seen Charlotte get her ass handed to her, and this leaves Becky incredibly uneasy.

“I was trying to call you.” Charlotte says shaking her head before she explodes. “I’ve been trying to call you all fucking night! While you were out throwing your weight around, I got a front row seat to whoever the fuck has been trying to kill you!”

“Kill me?” Becky repeats back.

Charlotte groans in irritation before squeezing her eyes shut. “After you hung up on me last night, I came here. I always come here to check and make sure everything’s good even when you’re not here. I came in and there was someone here. I had never seen her before, but she was waiting for you Becky.”

Becky takes a controlled breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, her stare is cold and calculating. “What can you tell me about her?”

“Other than the fact she was half my height and still managed to drop me in three seconds?” Charlotte snorts, annoyed with herself more than anything that she allowed herself to be blindsided like that. “She was tiny, for a second I almost thought she was a kid. And she had a fucking umbrella, but that thing was a weapon in itself.”

“...you got your ass whooped my Mary Poppins?”

“Can you be serious? The thing was abnormal. Felt like it was made of solid steel or something. I fucking shot at it and my bullets just bounced right off.” Charlotte pauses to shake her head. “She was so fucking fast I wasn’t able to keep track of her. She got out through the balcony door over there.”

Becky looks up and squints at the doors leading to her balcony before her eyes quickly snap back to Charlotte. “How’d she make it out the balcony!? We’re forty stories up!” 

Charlotte shakes her head and takes an deep breath, wincing when the notion causes pain to her abdomen. “I’ve got no doubt she’s related to that note. ‘You are not The Man’ that’s what she said to me. She was here looking for you.” Another pained deep breath. “Finally figured out what language the note was in too. It was Japanese.”

Becky shakes her head as she tries to wrack her brain for all her known enemies . Hell, she even begins to think of the small select few she even considers business worthy acquaintances and she keeps coming up empty. She hasn’t done business with anyone with large oversees connections in quite some time and she can’t think of a single person she’s pissed off lately. Well, not anybody with this much capability to screw with her money. Now they’re openly trying to kill her? Whoever they are, they’ve just made it personal.

“We need to figure out what it says then. From there we’ll figure out where the hell she came from and who sent her. Even though she came here looking for me on her own she definitely isn’t working alone.”

Charlotte remains quiet as she watches the other woman talk. She slowly reaches out and gently cups her face. A soft smile tugs at her lips for a brief moment before she suddenly slaps her across the face.

The strike takes Becky off guard more than it actually hurts and she stops talking to send a harsh glare at Charlotte who is glaring right back. She growls somewhere in the back of her throat before rising to her full height lest she do something she regret.

“I’ve never seen you so unfocused and reckless.” Charlotte states flatly before shaking her head. “It’s that girl, isn’t it? What’s she done to you?”

“She hasn’t done anything.”

“Bullshit. I’ve never seen you work so hard just to get into some chick’s pants!”

“Because that’s not what I’m trying to do!” Becky is surprised by how loud she suddenly gets but that doesn’t stop her. “Maybe it was at the beginning, but it’s not now! Sasha is special Charlie! She’s different! And...and I don’t know. There’s something there...and I want to find out what it is.”

Charlotte’s eyebrows raise in concern and for a brief moment she wonders if Becky has been replaced with someone who just looks like her, but with half the intelligence. In the back of her mind she knows she’s being a little harsh, but at the same time she also feels like she’s the only one of the two of them who is looking at this realistically.

Sighing heavily, she takes a long swig straight from the bourbon bottle before groaning. “Becky I keep telling you. Whatever this is, it’s a bad idea. You literally have no idea what your doing. You’ve been ignoring business, you barely answer your phone, you’ll disappear without telling me or anyone else where you’re going. Now someone out here is so clearly trying to take you out and you’re so hell bent on some-“

“If you call her anything other than her name one more time, bruised ribs and a busted nose are going to be the least of your worries.”

If she were at a hundred percent Charlotte would cash that check. However, she knows what Becky is capable of with that legendary temper of hers, and Charlotte knows damn well she’s not in a position to fully defend herself. She simply settles on pursing her lips tightly before sitting back further into the couch.

“This is dangerous, Becky. You’re putting her in danger, for what? What are you wanting to come out of this?” Charlotte asks sincerely after a weighted silence between the two of them.

“I...I don’t know.” Becky breaths quietly. It’s true. She has no idea what she’s expecting or wanting out of this long term. All she knows is that she’s finding Sasha is occupying her thoughts more frequently than she even has control over and more often than not it results in her heart beating just a little bit faster. “I can keep her safe, that part isn’t a problem.”

“And what about when you can’t? Someone was in your apartment and you didn’t even know it until you got back. What if I hadn’t come here first? What if you had brought her back here to that? Then what, Becky?”

“I won’t let something like that happen again. We won’t.” Becky squares her jaw tightly. “I’ll look for a new place. This was starting to feel too cramped for me anyway. We’ll take care of that first and then start working on finding out who this is. Until then, I want you to leave Sasha out of this.”

“And just when do you plan on telling her the truth?” Charlotte knows she shouldn’t push but she dares to anyway.

It’s a short but loaded question. One that the rational parts of Becky’s mind have asked many times. A question that sometimes keeps her up at night and one she isn’t sure she has the answer to. Not yet anyway.

“Let me worry about my personal business. I don’t pay you to look after that.” Becky grumbles with a shake of her head. She moves to head up the stairs towards her bedroom before she pauses and barely looks over her shoulder. “She invited us to an evening with her friends. She said she wanted to meet you. God only knows why. If you can’t bother to act like anything other than an ass for five minutes, then I’m going alone. I’ve already decided.”

Charlotte opens her mouth to protest again but Becky is already retreating up the stairs. Another long swig from the bourbon and she is dropping her head against the sofa pillows. A loud groan escapes her lips as she wonders just where and when she became nothing more than a glorified babysitter for one of the most dangerous women in the country. She has absolutely no fucking idea, but she just hopes that this is a mess they have the capability of cleaning up.

For everyone’s sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless 
> 
> Stay tuned for more :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s game night! Charlotte hates everything. Bayley is protective. Mella is just here for the ride.

The man’s quivering is enough to push her mood past that of irritation. Keeping her hands clasped behind her back, she paces rather calmly as he continues to recount his story. 

“I-I swear I didn’t know. If I had, he would’ve said something  .” His voice shakes exponentially. “Boss, you know I would never, ever do anything to disrespect you.”

Becky huffs quietly though she continues her pacing. Being completely honest, she doesn’t even remember this idiot’s name. If anything, he’s so low on the totem pole that instances like this she normally gives the order and someone else can take care of it. Hell, very rarely does she even send Charlotte out to deal with the bottom of the food chain.

Given recent circumstances however, she’s found it necessary to remind the rest of her operation of who she is. She’ll admit that maybe over the past several weeks she’s gotten just a little lax with internal affairs. Especially given the fact that there is still a looming unknown problem of whoever is sending her love letters and breaking into her house.

_No one is ready._

That’s what the note had translated to. Which tells her absolutely fucking nothing, other than the fact that someone out there actually has the audacity to think they can knock her off. What a joke. If anything, the joke is on them for not knowing just what they’re getting into by pissing her off. The cowards that they are; hiding behind notes and blind attacks on her smaller operations. Pathetic.

The top of the parking garage is empty save for her, Charlotte, her usual pair of armed lookouts, and the moron still talking a mile a minute. Becky is unsure how many times she’s circled the area, but she knows it’s been a while when she realizes she’s forgotten to ash her cigarette. 

Pausing by the concrete barricade, she casually peers over the edge of the structure down to the city below. She closes her eyes and takes in the sounds of people’s livelihoods fading in and out with the blow of the wind. 

“Boss?” 

Her eyes snap back to the group who all appear to be watching her with different levels of interest, with Charlotte of course being the most notable. Oddly enough, it has been her right hand who has brought her attention to the current situation in the first place. Well, sort of. 

They had been working on finding any connections to Japanese trade and closing the deal on Becky’s new living situation, when Charlotte had mentioned talk of someone in their lower ranks stealing and making a profit from her business. The comment was offhandedly mentioned, and further investigation proved that it hadn’t even left a sliver of a dent in anything, but based on sheer principle alone, Becky immediately opted to handle it herself. She’s already got enough to worry about, much less some no name underling rat thinking he can get away with taking a few crumbs here and there. 

Keeping her gun level at the idiot, Charlotte continues watch Becky pace out of the corner of her eye. It had taken her completely by surprise when Becky wanted this guy personally. Normally, she wouldn’t have even bothered with it herself. However, she’s at least thankful that her friend has taken some kind of initiative to get her business back on track. She’s been getting rather tired of having to pull Becky down from cloud nine. On many occasions, she’s jokingly wondered how much trouble she would get in if she paid a visit to a certain gym owner just for the sake of doing so. 

All of it has been in jest of course. As much as she is against the idea of Becky chasing after something beyond just a decent fuck, Charlotte knows that Becky is going to do whatever the hell Becky wants to do whenever the hell Becky wants to do it. Not even she can get through that thick skull of hers, but that doesn’t mean she’s gonna stop trying. Especially now. 

Footsteps grab her attention and she looks up to find Becky finally making her way back over. She quirks an eyebrow in silent question but she is soon dismissed with a slight shake of the head. 

Snapping her eyes to the man in the center of the car park, a small smirk tugs at the corner of Becky’s lips. “How much did you take from me?” She asks calmly. 

“Take? I didn’t take anything!” His response is far to quick and the rambling questions. “I would never!”

“So now I’m an idiot. And a liar.” Becky hums, taking a long pull from her cigarette before she tosses the butt at his feet. “That what I am?” 

“N-no. No not at all, I didn’t mean. Of course not. Listen,” he pauses and takes a much needed deep breath. “I have the utmost amount of respect for you. I would never do anything like that.”

Becky laughs. It’s open, but it’s enough to make everyone’s blood run cold for a split second. “One of us is a liar then. A bad one at that. And let me tell you,” she laughs again waving a finger in his direction. “I sure as shit wasn’t the one who left all the shit I stole in my apartment.”

His face pales and his body goes rigid. It’s enough to make Becky’s cackling continue. His legs begin to shake as he watches her start pacing around him once more. 

“You bought a cheap safe off the internet and you thought keeping everything you chipped off in your place was a good idea.” Becky shakes her head. “I’ve gotta tell you, that’s...that’s a whole unique level of stupidity. You did all that work to steal, a half ass job to cover it up, and you honestly thought I wouldn’t find out. Was it even worth it?”

“I-I...what can I do?”

“Now he wants to know what he can do. After he’s called me a liar and a dumbass, he wants to know what he can fucking do.” 

“Listen I’m-“ 

_***bang*** _

The loud pop is followed by the telltale thump of a body dropping. Having stopped next to Charlotte, it took Becky all of a second to rip the gun from her hand and squeeze the trigger once in the circus clown’s direction. The muzzle is still smoking and gone is her amused smirk, having been replaced by an irritated snarl. 

“A waste of my fucking time.” She grunts before haphazardly tossing the gun over by the man’s body. She barely gives it a second glance before heading off towards her car. “Somebody clean that up, I’ve got somewhere to be.” 

The car ride across the city is quiet and slightly tense and for once Charlotte feels incredibly out of place in the passenger seat. Pulling out a cloth from her jacket, she begins to wipe down the outside of her gun before clearing her throat. 

“So, uh. You’re serious about this then.” 

“I told you before that you didn’t have to come.” Becky states flatly. 

“Yeah, yeah, and I told you it’ll be over my dead body if I let you out of might sight again.” Charlotte rolls her eyes before sticking her gun back in her inside pocket. “That’s not what I meant. I meant...this.”

Becky’s expression softens only a fraction before she shakes her head. “I don’t know what this is, Charlie.” She pauses and her voice becomes quiet. “I just know I want it to be something. You’ve asked and I already told you I can’t explain it. Just that’s it’s...there.” 

A quiet sigh escapes Charlotte as she lets her head thump against the side window. “I can’t believe you’ve got me doing this.” She groans quietly. 

“I already told you. For the millionth time. You don’t have to be here.” Becky grunts trying to keep her temper in check. It’s been an annoying evening and all she wants to do is relax with her girl...friend? “But I’d like you to be here. Maybe it’ll help you see why.” 

“Yeah, see why you’ve gone soft.” A long suffering sigh. “You know I’m only doing this because for some reason I’m so damn protective of you.”

“And because I asked.” Becky nods. “You better be nice or I swear to god...”

“I’m always nice!”

“Charlotte...”

“Fine.”

* * *

Sasha is incredibly out of character as she continues to shuffle around her apartment making sure everything is order. It’s their usual game night, however, considering she’s invited extra guests for the evening, everything has to be perfect.

Bayley watches her best friend with moderate concern after she opens the refrigerator for what she’s sure is the eighth time. Quirking an eyebrow, she leans against the doorframe of the kitchen.

“I promise I left enough guac for everybody.” She chuckles when she seemingly startles the other woman.

Sasha blinks for a moment before she laughs quietly. “Sorry...I just, everything’s gotta be perfect.”

“For your girlfriend?”

Sasha opens her mouth with her usually rebuttal at the ready, but she quickly finds herself blushing instead. A bashful smile tugs at her lips before she gives a small shrug.

“It’s a little soon for labels but...I’m not sure I would mind...” a pause and another shrug. “If she asked I mean. Eventually.”

“Wow I...” Bayley is slightly speechless as she had expected the usual denial. Not that she’s unhappy for her friend, hell, she had been the one who had wanted her to get back out there in the first place. She’s just slightly surprised at how charmed Sasha has become by someone she originally blew of in such a short amount of time. “That’s really amazing, Sash. She must really be great then.”

Sasha nods excitedly while she continues to move around her kitchen. “She’s amazing, you’ll see. I think you guys will get along well.”

Bayley laughs awkwardly as she recalls the first and only time she and Becky had met. She wouldn’t necessarily consider it a bad first impression, but she’s also unsure if she would consider it a good one. The short interaction left her slightly curious, but she supposes she’ll find out more soon enough.

Firm knocking at the door grabs their attention and soon Sasha is all but running out of the kitchen. Coming to a stop at the door, she looks through the peephole and takes a deep breath before turning back to Bayley.

“Please be nice.”

Bayley nearly chokes. “Excuse me? You’re the mean one in this relationship, everybody loves me.”

Rolling her eyes, Sasha pulls open the door and a wide smile is on her face as she is immediately pulled into a warm hug. “Well, hi there.” She giggles quietly.

“Hi beautiful.” Becky hums. “I’ve missed you.”

“Come on, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Has for me.” Becky is learning in for a kiss when a throat clearing behind her grabs her attention. She subtly rolls her eyes and straightens herself before nodding her head. “Sasha, this is Charlotte. My very rude best friend.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes but offers a charming smile nonetheless. “It’s nice to meet you, Sasha. Becky literally doesn’t shut up about you.”

Sasha blushes but smiles. “It’s nice to meet you too.” She steps aware and holds the door open further for the two to enter. “You can come in. I’ve just finished making sure all the snacks were ready.”

Becky keeps her arm around Sasha’s waist as they enter. She makes sure to send a pointed look to Charlotte over her shoulder in one last silent threat. One that is instantly dismissed with an eye roll.

“Becky, you remember Bayley, right?”

“Of course. Nice to see you again.”

Bayley perks up at hearing her name and offers the new duo a smile and a wave. Much like before, she senses something odd about the energy surrounding Becky, and if anything, now it’s intensified with the tough looking blonde woman who appears to be studying her closely.

“Heh, likewise.”

Charlotte glances around the room and clears her throat once more before holding up the two bottles she has in hand. “Well, I’ve come bearing gifts. Any particular place I should set these?”

Bayley soon finds herself alone with the new stranger when Sasha disappears into the kitchen and Becky cites that she’ll help her. Shuffling awkwardly, she offers a small smile.

“So...Charlotte right? You’re Becky’s friend?”

“Friend, business partner...babysitter.” Charlotte shrugs with a short laugh. “Depends on the time of day really.”

Bayley blinks for a moment before she relaxes. “That’s relatable.” She laughs before shrugging herself. “Well, kind of. Thankfully Sasha doesn’t need much babysitting. You have no idea how hard it was getting her to even entertain the idea of going out.”

Charlotte raises an eyebrow in interest. She slowly nods along while Bayley continues to talk, even though she’s only halfway listening at this point.

“So anyway, Becky seems nice enough. I just worry, ya know? Being her best friend and all.”

“Understandable.” Charlotte hums. A light knock at the door grabs her attention and on instinct she reaches towards the inside of her pocket. A voice in her head that sounds oddly similar to Becky screams at her and tells her to relax. Thankfully, Bayley is preoccupied with answering the door that she didn’t catch the split second movement. 

“Jesus, sorry. Traffic is really bad out there. Oh! Hello...” 

Charlotte has to remind herself to smile and does so as she’s addressed by the woman who Bayley has wrapped her arms around. In the back of her mind she vows to lay into Becky later for leaving her alone with these people for so long. 

“Babe, this is Charlotte. She’s Becky’s friend.” Bayley speaks up, subconsciously pulling her girlfriend tighter to her. “Sasha invited them to join us tonight.” 

“Oh! Right. Sorry, I must’ve forgot.” Carmella grins but a bemused frown is on her face. “Have we met before? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere...” 

Charlotte squares her jaw, but manages to smile no less. “In passing perhaps. I often bartend at Becky’s club. If you’re a regular there, that could be it.”

“Must be...” Carmella hums, though her tone suggests she doesn’t seem convinced. Her eyes narrow for a brief moment before she shrugs. “Where’s Sasha? Last I checked this was her apartment.” 

“In the kitchen...probably sucking face with her girlfriend.” Bayley grumbles shaking her head. 

Charlotte and Carmella blink simultaneously and share a look before echoing one another. 

“Girlfriend?”

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Becky sticks closely behind Sasha while she works on opening a bottle of wine. Her hands teasingly rest at the other woman’s waist and she smirks when she hears a shuddering breath escape Sasha.

“You’re extra clingy tonight.” Sasha laughs quietly, trying her best to focus on her task at hand.

“Only because I’ve been here about ten minutes now and I haven’t got my hello kiss yet.” Becky hums before resting her chin on Sasha’s shoulder.

At this, Sasha giggles and playfully rolls her eyes. Though it’s only been a handful of days since they’ve last seen eachother, Sasha’s found that she’s missed the closeness. A small part of her wonders if she’s falling into this a little too quickly, but Becky’s charm and warmth have been enough to rationalize that she doesn’t care. She’s never felt like this before and she doesn’t want her own insecurities to cause her to miss out on something great.

Spinning around to where her back is to the counter, she offers a small smirk before shaking her head. “Our friends are here.” She giggles, placing a finger to Becky’s lips when she tries to lean in once more.

“Our friends are in the other room.” Becky pouts when she’s avoided once again. “Just one?”

“I’ll tell you what, for every game you win, you get one kiss.” Sasha’s smirk widens as she recalls their phone conversation earlier regarding Becky’s ineptitude at board games.

Becky’s mouth falls open to protest, but eventually she huffs in resignation. “You drive a hard bargain, Miss Banks, but itappears that I have no choice but to accept your terms.” She grins devilishly when she slides her arm around Sasha’s waist once again as she follows her out of the kitchen. “You didn’t say I couldn’t touch you though.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and offers no response as they leave the kitchen. She stops and raises her eyebrows at the awkward air in her living room and she’s unable to fight off her blush at everyone who appears to be staring at them. Clearing her throat, she laughs awkwardly before holding up the wine bottle.

“Uhm...Who’s ready for games?”

* * *

Hours into the night, the group has surprisingly found common ground and many laughs have been shared. Also a few miniature arguments have broken out over suspected cheating on Becky’s part as she’s some how managed to win everything every other time.

“Baby, how much money do you have...” Bayley whispers to her girlfriend after counting her own funds.

Carmella snorts and shakes her head. “I think I literally have like ten dollars.”

“Shit. Okay, on your next turn you’ll pass Go and what if after that we combine our funds to-“

“Hey, hey, hey! No conspiring over there!” Becky interrupts, waving a hand at the two. Her smirk widens when the couple sends a glare her way.

Bayley grunts and crosses her arms. “You’re honestly worried about _us_ cheating?! You own more than half the board!”

They’re still on their first game of Monopoly and Becky has practically cleaned everyone else out of all their money and property. Charlotte had tried to warn the others early on that perhaps Monopoly wasn’t the game they should seek their victory in, but no one had listened to her. She opted to simply watch their demise instead of participate. 

Becky rolls the dice and much to the dismay of everyone else, she lands on the last free railroad and buys it. “Feel free to give up at anytime.” She states proudly before throwing enough money in the bank to cover her purchase.

Sasha shakes her head as she takes her next turn. As much would have it, she lands on one of Becky’s many properties where the rent is absolutely outrageous. “Yeah, I can’t afford that.” She pouts after counting the money she owes to Becky and the bank.

Becky hums thoughtfully before pulling Sasha closer to her. “Hm, how about this. You pay what you can, and then we can negotiate the remaining balance later, yeah?”

Sasha blushes and chews her lip as she pays Becky well below the rent. She’s unsurprised when a few moments later a familiar pair of lips find her own.

“Hey! Okay, now that’s cheating!” Bayley exclaims throwing down her cards. “And gross, but cheating!!!”

Becky rolls her eyes and breaks their kiss before she shrugs innocently. “It’s my property. I can do what I want with it.”

Bayley’s eyes narrow at the comment and the way Becky’s arm possessively tightens around her best friend’s waist. If anything, she can only hope that Becky was referring to the game and not insinuating something else.

“Bayley, c’mon, take your turn.” Sasha passes the dice over. She knows how competitive her friend tends to get and after finally getting rid of whatever tension was looming, she doesn’t want to do anything to bring it back. 

Grumbling, Bayley snatches the dice and all but flings them across the board. She nearly wants to scream when she too lands on one of Becky’s properties that she can barely afford. To add salt into the wound, she lands on the boardwalk that just so happens to be one space away from a free two hundred dollars. 

“That’ll be two grand.”

Bayley’s eyes become so wide that it’s a surprise they don’t fall right out of her head. “You’re charging me for the-is she serious!?! Sasha just gave you five dollars on her turn! How come she gets special treatment!?” 

“I’m running an Empire. And every empire needs an Empress.” Becky leans over and presses a quick kiss to Sasha’s cheek. 

“I tried to tell you...” Charlotte hums in a sing song voice before finishing off her wine. 

“Bay, just pay the woman so I can declare bankruptcy and finally be free from this ass kicking.” Carmella sighs, giving her girlfriend a nudge. 

Grinding her teeth, Bayley throws down what is nearly the last of her funds before sitting back with an irritable scowl. On one hand, it’s just a game and the adult side of her knows she’s being childish. Her irritation goes beyond that though and for some reason, Becky’s smugness has rubbed her the wrong way for the better part of the night. Almost as if she has the punchline to a joke that no one else knows. 

On the other hand, maybe it’s just the fact that she’s super protective of Sasha, and given what happen last time, she’s become overly protective of her friend’s wellbeing. It’s clear to everyone there that Sasha has taken a strong liking to Becky, and Bayley just doesn’t want to see her friend hurt again. 

On the invisible third hand, she chalks her irritation up to the fact that they’re playing Monopoly. The game is legendary and designed to make everyone mad and ruin friendships. 

There’s a small lull in conversation as the game continues at a snails pace. Finally, Bayley sighs openly before rising to her feet. 

“Becky, can I talk to you for a second?” 

The questions raises extreme curiosity from both Sasha and Charlotte who both look on with similar expressions of confusion. Becky quirks an eyebrow but shrugs before moving to follow Bayley into the kitchen. She catches Charlotte’s eye briefly and offers a small shake of her head as if to say she’s not needed. Once in the kitchen, Becky leans against the counter and waits patiently for the other woman to start talking. 

“Look, it’s not the game.” Bayley sighs, moving her hands as she tries to articulate her words. “It’s just...well Sasha really likes you a lot. More than I thought she would honestly and...”

“You’re worried I’m going to hurt her.” Becky finishes for her. 

Bayley hesitates for a moment before she nods her affirmation. “Yeah, I mean...I don’t mean it that I think you’re a bad person. I think you’re really great actually and the fact that you’re a successful businesswoman speaks volumes about your character. Sasha’s just...she’s like my little sister dude and people have taken advantage of her before. I know it’s soon, but I guess just for my sake, I really want to hear you say you mean it.”

For a split second, Becky feels her mask crack. She’s sure Bayley doesn’t catch the slip, but her eyes briefly drop to her hands and in a flash she’s taken back to the top of the parking garage several hours ago. The feeling of familiar cold metal is soon replaced by the warmth she felt when she pulled Sasha into her arms when they first arrived. The whiplash is almost enough to make her dizzy. 

Blinking herself back into existence, she looks up to find Bayley patiently waiting for her response. Licking her lips, she finally manages to nod. 

“I do mean it. I feel a lot for her already, and I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt her.” It’s true. She wouldn’t ever do such a thing; not intentionally. “I can only ask you to trust me, just as I’ve asked of her.”

Bayley is quiet for a moment before she finally nods. A small smile tugs at her lips when Becky reaches out to shake her hand, instead, she opts to pull the other woman into a hug. 

Becky grunts at the sudden intrusion of her personal space and she eventually settles on awkwardly returning the hug. She gives Bayley’s shoulder a small pat when it goes on just a tad bit long for her liking. 

“No hard feelings about the game...even though I’m pretty sure you cheated.” 

“You can’t prove it...but maybe next time I’ll go easy on you.” 

* * *

Sasha is alone with Becky in her living room while the other woman quietly holds her tight. Bayley and Carmella had left half an hour ago and Becky had sent Charlotte down to warm up the car. 

“I had fun with your friends tonight.” Becky murmurs. “I consider this our successful fourth date.” 

At this, Sasha pulls back slightly with a quizzical look. “Fourth?” 

Becky grins ticking off her fingers. “Lets see, we had drinks, dinner, an awesome sleepover, now this. I count four.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and swats Becky’s shoulder. “I think you’re forgetting that I kind of hated you during those first two.”

“No you didn’t. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have said yes. Both times.” Beckys smile is triumphant and it makes Sasha want to hit her again.

But she doesn’t, instead she sighs quietly and rests her head back on her shoulder. “Can you come over tomorrow? I want to cook for you.” 

Becky raises her eyebrows. “You want to cook for me? Here?” She’s unable to hide her surprise at the intimacy of the suggestion. 

“Yeah, this was nice, but I really like spending time with just you. Besides,” Sasha shrugs. “I owe you a date.” 

“You don’t owe me anything, sweet girl. But I would love to join you for dinner.” Becky hums before she initiates the kiss she’s wanted all night. It’s deep and passionate and leaves them both breathless when they finally pull away. “I should probably go before Charlotte drives off in my car...” 

Sasha angles her head up to steal another kiss before giving Becky’s hand a squeeze. “Let me know when you make it home?”

“Promise.” Becky grins before making her exit. Once outside, she leans against the wall of Sasha’s apartment and pinches the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, Bayley’s voice rings in the back of her mind. 

“I just really want to hear you say you mean it.”

She does mean it. She means it more than anything and that’s what’s different about this whole thing. She’s never had to worry about keeping her work separate from her personal life, she’s never had a personal life. Now all of a sudden she does and for the first time in her life, Becky Lynch is scared.

* * *

It’s later than she had intended when Sasha finally finishes up her paperwork for the day. Still feeling a tiny bit sore as she hadn’t taught advanced yoga in quite some time, a quiet sigh escapes her lips as she moves around to make sure everything is in order before she leaves. She has dinner to prepare after all. 

A familiar giddiness makes itself known in her stomach and for a split second she wonders who she’s become. In such a short time, she’s gone from swearing off relationships to the possibility of starting a new one. While neither of them have given it a name yet, Sasha is sure that Becky must feel the same way. Especially if her charming yet innuendo filled text messages are anything to go by. 

Laughing out loud, Sasha shakes her head as she begins to wipe down some of the equipment she had missed earlier. What she doesn’t hear is the opening of the front door and footsteps until a voice startles her.

“I was hoping I could finally catch you alone, gorgeous.”

The voice startles Sasha and she drops her cleaning supplies. She would recognize that voice anywhere, hell, she would recognize that accent anywhere. Against her wishes, her hands begin to shake while the rest of her body goes rigid and she forces herself to face the woman that damn near ruined her life not all that long ago.

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that took me three times to write and I’m not a huge fan of it but I hope you all enjoyed it :3 
> 
> More to come! Leave your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw: brief mentions of addiction and emotional abuse

Sasha is quivering something terrible as she feels the air in the room completely evaporate. She’s really got to stop telling Bayley to go on without her, lest people keep finding their way in when she’s alone. The first time it was Becky and then ended up fine. This time, well, this time is anything but fine.

Her question goes unanswered while she and her visitor simply stare at each other from across the room. Sasha swallows thickly taking in the woman clad in boots, ripped jeans, and a leather vest showing off her sculpted arms. In her right hand is a blacked out bike helmet and she reaches her right up the comb back her messy short hair. Sasha’s shaking only seems to intensify when she flashes a smile.

“That how you greet an old friend?”

“No, because you and I aren’t friends.” Sasha tried to keep her voice firm and after a long moment of silence she sighs defeatedly. “Rhea, why are you here?”

“We have a game this coming weekend, so I’m here for a little training before the match. Figured since I was in town, I’d stop by and say hello.”

Sasha snorts and folds her arms tightly across her chest. Rhea Ripley has an imposing presence and she’s quite literally the one person Sasha could have gone the rest of her life without seeing again. Clearly though, life has a sick sense of humor and other plans as she now finds herself alone with her ex.

“You need to leave.” Sasha states as firmly as she can muster.

“Still ever the ice princess.” Rhea chuckles as she makes a show of examining the gym. “Love what you’ve done with the place. You’ve really pulled it together.”

A bitter laugh escapes Sasha. “Funny how things tend to work out when you don’t have someone taking money right out from under you. Amazing what you can do with it.”

Rhea’s jaw ticks and her fist clenched briefly before her smile is back and she shakes her head. “It was a mistake that was a long time ago.”

“A mistake that nearly cost me everything!” Sasha explodes as her heart threatens to beat right out of her chest. “You knew how hard I was working. How badly I wanted this and I almost lost it all because of you! _And!_ And if that wasn’t enough, you were sleeping around behind my back!”

“Princess, c’mon. You know I never meant it to go down like that.” Rhea inches closer while shaking her head. 

Sasha sees red and it’s everything in her not to slap the other woman’s head right off her shoulders. Mostly because despite being skilled in different forms of self defense, she recognizes when she’s at a severe height and weight disadvantage.

“I loved you.” Sasha hisses through clenched teeth. “I stood by you when you were suspended and almost banned from the league. I helped you while you were struggling. And that’s how you paid me back? You stole from me and threw me away from some cheap whore whose name you won’t ever remember. I fucking loved you and you ruined me.”

Rhea’s sigh is loud and exaggerated as she rolls her eyes. She continues to move closer until she has Sasha backed against a weight machine and she puts her arms on either side of the smaller woman, trapping her.

“Baby, I told you I was sorry. That was the past. I’m different now.”

“Could’ve fooled me. Because you still smell like weed.” Sasha scrunches up her face and tries to shuffle only to find her movements prohibited. “Let me by.”

Rhea simply shakes her head and doesn’t budge. “Not until you hear me out.”

“What could you possibly have to say that I would want to hear?” Sasha scoffs. “You said plenty when I walked in on you fucking some bitch in our bed.”

“You’re not gonna let that go? Sasha, it was one time!”

“No it wasn’t and you know it wasn’t! That was just the one time you got caught!”

Clenching her jaw, Rhea looks away for a split moment as anger flashes behind her eyes. She closes them before taking a deep sigh. “I came by because I wanted to see how you were doing. Because I miss you. And this is how you talk to me.”

Despite her tremendous amount of discomfort, Sasha rolls her eyes. “You miss me? You know what? Fuck you, Rhea. You’re nothing but a self centered asshole who only does things when they’re convenient for you. And I’ve got no time for you anymore.”

“Damn, I forgot about that attitude of yours.” Rhea chuckles, pressing herself closer. She leans down to where her lips are just an centimeter from Sasha’s ear and her voice drops to a whisper. “Baby, you’ll always have time for me.”

“Get out, before I make you get out.” Sasha remarks through clenched teeth though she can feel herself beginning to shake once more.

“You’re gonna have to move me, Baby.” Rhea calls her bluff as she immediately picks up on the trembling. She leans in closer and sneakily nips at Sasha’s ear with her teeth. She moves a hand down to Sasha’s waist as they are now pressed body to body against the machine.

“Rhea, please just..just leave me alone. I’ve moved on.”

“Hm, somehow I don’t believe that.”

“Fucking believe it.”

A third voice joins them and Sasha isn’t sure if she’s thankful or even more anxious when she spots Becky across the room. The interruption distracts Rhea long enough for Sasha to slither from against her and put a sizable distance between the both of them. 

Quirking an eyebrow in interest, Rhea casts a glance at a flustered Sasha before finally acknowledging the stranger. “You lost, little red? Looks to me like you might’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere.”

“And it looks to me like you’re too stupid to understand what it means when a woman says no.” Becky retorts. She sends a soft look in Sasha’s direction silently asking if she’s okay. When she receives a nod in response, her cold gaze shifts back to the woman in front of her.

Rhea smirks and rises to her full height over Becky who simply stares back at her in silence. After an intense stare down, she barks out a laugh and nods as if she’s just worked out a puzzle.

“Oh, I get it.” She laughs loudly before glancing at Sasha over her shoulder. “Where’d you find this one? Seems like a bit of a downgrade.”

Sensing the charged energy in the room, Sasha shakes her head. “Can you just leave?” Her voice is pleading. “Becky, she was just leaving.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stick around. Find out what makes this one so special.” Rhea snarks before turning back to Becky raising an arrogant eyebrow. “So? Let me have it. What makes you think you’re woman enough for her, huh?”

“I’ve got more woman in my pinkie finger than you’ve got in your whole body.”Becky raises an eyebrow of her own.

“Like you would know how to take care of Sasha. I bet whenever she’s with you she still dreams about what it’s like to be with me. You and me? It’s not an even trade off.”

“You’re right, it’s not, because I’m better. You’re one to talk big about taking care of a woman. You had a really good one and you traded her in for street scraps.” 

This strikes a nerves and Rhea once again tries to use her larger build to get the other woman to back down. The attempt proves futile as Becky only continues to stare at unmoving.

Watching her past and her present (and maybe her future) locked in an intense stare down is almost enough to send Sasha’s anxiety straight through the roof. Never once has she felt this helpless in a situation and she kicks herself for just how useless she’s being.

Becky’s hand is burning on instinct to reach into the inside pocket of her jacket where a familiar weight rests. Instead, she keeps her cool and doesn’t even manage to blink as the arrogant athlete attempts to rile her up. She’s held her ground for this long, but deep down she feels her usual temper beginning the flair up.

“You’re not much of a talker are you, lucky charms?” Rhea goads on.

“No...and you talk too much.”

“Then maybe we stop talking then.”

The tension finally snaps like a twig and everything seems to happen in an instant. Rhea takes a decent swing towards Becky’s face. She’s fast, but Becky proves to be faster. Becky side steps the attack and catches the taller woman’s extended arm. She applies pressure to Rhea’s shoulder and immediately drops her with a knee to the abdomen. Once she has her on the ground, she presses her knee into he side of Rhea’s head while keeping her arm wrenched tight.

For Sasha, everything happened too fast for her to comprehend. One minute the two were mouthing off back and forth, the next, her ex is on the ground thriving in pain. She can’t say she isn’t a little joyed to see Rhea have her ass handed to her, but at the same time, she really doesn’t need the situation escalating past this.

“Fuck, you’re gonna break my fucking arm!” Rhea shouts as she tries and fails to wiggle free.

“No, I’m gonna rip it off.” Becky’s response is oddly calm as she presses her knee further into the woman’s skull.

“You’re a fucking bi-AHH!” 

“You aren’t really in a position to be snarking off, dumbass.”

Biting her lip, Sasha cautiously approaches the two and gently rests her hand on Becky’s shoulder. “Becky please just...let her up.”

Becky only quirks an eyebrow in response. As much as she wants to tear this woman’s arm clean from its socket, she doesn’t, because Sasha asked her not to. What the fuck is she becoming? 

Releasing the hold, she stands up and straightens her jacket. “Get your ass out of here before I introduce you to a type of pain you’ll have nightmares about for the rest of your sorry little life.” She concludes her statement by wrapping an arm around Sasha’s waist and pulling her close. 

Still clutching her arm, Rhea grits her teeth as she snatches her helmet from where it was discarded. “We aren’t done, Princess.” She hisses towards Sasha before she trudges her way to the exit. 

Sasha releases a breath she hadn’t realized she has been holding and drops her head to Becky’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to do that...but I’m kind of glad you did.”

“She had overstayed her welcome.” Becky shrugs before she presses a quick kiss to the side of Sasha’s head. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” 

“No. She...she didn’t.” As much as Sasha would like to say she could’ve handled it, she knows for a fact she was two seconds from an anxiety attack. 

Becky doesn’t seem convinced but she doesn’t push. Ever since Sasha had mentioned her ex way back when they went to dinner, Becky has been dying to get her hands on the woman. Even now that she has, she can’t say she’s satisfied with the outcome. 

“What are you even doing here?” Sasha asks, deciding that she’ll finish cleaning later as she just wants to head home. “I thought we were meeting at my place?” 

“You never told me what time and you weren’t answering your phone.” Becky shrugs nonchalantly. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. Figured you had fallen asleep at your desk or something.” 

Sasha laughs quietly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I do tend to do that...” she sighs quietly and her shoulders drop. “If you’re not up for dinner after all of that, I totally understand.” 

Becky only grins brightly. “After that bit of excitement, I would say I still have a decent appetite. I could never pass up spending time with you.” 

Sasha chews her lip and accepts Becky’s waiting hand. Even though they’ve spent time before, something unknown leaves her giddier than normal. Almost as if something is set to change.

* * *

And change it does. Dinner passes by with their usual banter and swapping of stories, but Sasha can’t help but feel like the air is different between the two of them. Especially with the way that Becky has been watching her since they’ve made it back to her apartment. 

After the completion of their dinner, Sasha throws out the suggestion of curling up on the couch to watch movies, but she wants to finish up cleaning before they do so. She ignores Becky’s pouts and protests to let her help before she disappears into the kitchen. 

It’s only a few minutes of her silently washing dishes before she hears soft footsteps behind her. A small smirk tugs at her lips and she shakes her head when she feels arms slowly slide around her waist. 

“Can I help you?” She asks as she makes no move to turn around. 

“Yeah, you can.” Becky’s voice is huskier than normal and appears to have dropped several octaves. 

That familiar giddiness returns and Sasha swallows thickly as she finally turns around. Her breathing hitches when she realizes just how dark Becky’s eyes have gotten. They stare at each other for quite some time before Sasha reaches up and guides Becky to where she’s been staring intensely. 

They meet in a kiss that’s familiar but somehow different. This one is heavy and deep and opens floodgates that leaves very little opportunity for either of them to turn back. Sasha is the first to pull away in favor of air, but Becky quickly chases her to initiate another one. This one leads to Becky pressing her flush against the counter while her lips move from Sasha’s down to her throat. 

Sasha gasps when lips find their way to a sensitive spot just below her ear. She’s biting down hard on her bottom lip by the time she is sure a bruise has been sucked into existence. No matter how hard she tries, she’s unable to suppress the embarrassing moan she had been desperately trying to swallow. 

This catches Becky’s attention and she pulls back with the same lustful look in her eyes. She leans in once more as if she’s going to imitate another kiss, but she pauses just centimeters away from Sasha’s lips. 

“Sasha...” she husks before chuckling lowly. “You’ve got no idea how crazy you drive me...” 

“Do you...want to show me?”

“I’m dying to...but only if you’re sure.” 

For a split second Sasha hesitates as she has to ask herself if she’s completely sure. It’s been such a long time since she’s let someone in like this, and if anything she’s a little scared she’ll find away to fuck it all up. Nevertheless, she eventually throws caution to the wind and responds with a nod. 

“I...I’m sure.”

* * *

Sasha is sure her voice will be completely gone by the time morning rolls around. It’s everything she can do but to hope that her neighbors are either not at home or deaf. Otherwise, she won’t be surprised if she wakes up with a noise complaint slid underneath her door.

Her limbs ache in the best way possible and she reaches up to tangle her fingers in the mess of red hair that’s splayed across her chest. Her heart is still beating sporadically while she tries to catch her breath.

“Fuck...” Becky huffs, still trying to control her own breathing. After a few moments she finally rolls from on top of Sasha onto the empty space of the bed. She flings a sweaty arm over her eyes before she starts chuckling quietly.

“What’s...so funny.” Sasha huffs not finding it super easy to move at the moment.

“Nothing. You just...said it has been awhile but honestly I wouldn’t have known. You wore me out.”

Sasha blushes and just barely manages to crawl her way to where she is tucked comfortably into Becky’s side. “You’re telling me. I’m the one who’s not gonna be able to look my neighbors in the eye for I don’t know how long.”

Becky snorts and runs her fingers through Sasha’s damp hair. “Yeah, you are kinda loud...” she dissolves into laughs when Sasha pinches her side. “You’re okay though?”

“More than.” Sasha hums as she rests her head on Becky’s chest. A silence falls between them and she finds herself lightly tracing over the numerous scars she hadn’t realized marred Becky’s body, some being more prominent than others. After awhile, her eyebrows slowly knit together.

“You seem to have been hurt a lot.” She wonders aloud, gently running her fingers over a particularly jagged scar right under Becky’s shoulder blade.

Becky mentally curses and chews the inside of her cheek before sighing. “I got into a lot of fights as a kid growing up. I did...a lot of dumb shit.”

“This one looks like it must’ve really hurt.” Sasha runs her finger over a nasty looking one along her side. 

Becky remembers that one like it happens just the day before. It was a clusterfuck of a deal and it was her own fault for taking fresh idiots out on the job with her. What should’ve been a clean deal ended in a shootout with Becky getting caught in the side by one of her own guys no less. The complete end result included Charlotte digging a bullet out of her side with a switch blade and Becky personally seeing to it that the idiot that shot her never lived long enough to make such a mistake again.

Sasha’s eyebrows knit in concern as she watches Becky seem to get lost in thought. It’s a look she’s not seen before on the typically strong willed woman and for a brief moment, she almost asks about it. Instead, she only hums as her fingers continue their gentle exploration.

“Do you regret it?” Her voice is quiet when she asks.

“Regret what?”

“I don’t know. The dumb shit, I guess?”

Becky takes a shuddering breath as her heart starts to beat just a little faster than before. “I like to think my past is what shaped me to be who I am. Although, sometimes I do wish things had been different growing up. Poor kid with no family left to fend for herself on the streets. Maybe I wouldn’t be so...I don’t know...”

Sasha quietly lets Becky process her feelings. “Well, for what it’s worth, I like you just how you are.”

“Sasha...”

“I do. When I first met you I thought you were the most arrogant person alive, almost like I could feel it coming off of you. But I was wrong. You’re passionate, smart, ambitious...and you genuinely care about me.”

Becky smiles tightly and keeps her gaze up towards the ceiling. “I do care about you. A lot.” She whispers quietly. _‘More than I should at this point.’_

“Do you regret your dumb shit?” She asks in an attempt to get the conversation off herself. 

“You mean Rhea?” Sasha snorts mirthlessly. 

“To an extent, yeah.” 

This time Sasha is the one who falls silent in thought. For a moment she opens and closes her mouth in several different attempts to come up with something to say. Finally, she settles on a long suffering sigh. 

“I regret how it turned out, but I don’t regret what being with her taught me.” She speaks honestly. “When we were together she was...struggling with addiction. The league was putting a lot of pressure on her and her home country wanted her to play internationally on top of that. It started small, just a little weed here and there, but she got into more serious shit over time. The league found out she was cheated her drug tests, but they needed her, so they just suspended her. It...was a rough time because she never got help for it, and I became her punching bag.” 

At this, Becky quickly sits up and Sasha immediately backtracks her words. She eases her hand on Becky’s shoulder to get her to lay back down. 

“Not physically. She never put a hand on me. But she would yell and say things and somehow everything became my fault. And you know what? At the time I let myself think that. I loved her so much the only thing I could think about was how I was failing her.” 

“Hey listen to me,” Becky turns to her side and gently cups Sasha’s cheek. “I know it was a long time ago, but I can see it in your eyes that you still blame yourself for what she did to you, but you’re better than that. You’re better than her and you sure as hell deserve better.” 

“Well, I think I’ve definitely found better.” Sasha hums before she leans in and gently pecks Becky’s lips. The series of small kisses turns deep and Sasha soon finds herself rolled onto her back once more. 

“You gonna be mindful of your neighbors this time, baby girl?” Becky smirks devilishly. 

“Depends. You think you can handle me all night?” 

“Ohhh, just you watch me.” 

* * *

Even though she’s at her desk, she isn’t doing any work. In fact, Becky has been staring absently across the room for she doesn’t even know how long. Even in a room that is soundproof, routine still leaves her able to feel the pulsating vibration of music coming from her club. 

A heavy sigh escapes her and she closes her eyes tiredly. Pools of blood and bullet casings flash in her mind and she soon finds her eyes flying open and her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. 

It’s the imagery of a nightmare. The same nightmare she’s been having since she spent the night at Sasha’s place some couple of days ago. The oddity is in the fact that she doesn’t usually dream of anything in her sleep. She’s usually so in tune with her psyche that she’s always been able to fall asleep with no problem. Now all of a sudden she’s dreaming of death and on several occasions those closest to her have been involved. 

“Fuck.” She sighs before digging her palms into her eyes to save off the oncoming headache. Just as she is about to give up on trying to get any work done, there’s a knock on her door followed by it opening. 

“I’m wondering after all of these years how I haven’t gotten tired I’ve seeing you.” Becky grumbles, tiredly rubbing her temples. 

Charlotte pauses and raises her eyebrows. “Well, hello to you too.” She huffs closing the door behind her. “I just came in to check on you. You’ve been in here awhile.” 

“Just a little bit of a headache.” Becky shakes her head.

“You sure it’s not from the vampire you’re fucking?” Charlotte cheekily asks as she moves Becky’s hair to the side, exposing the bruises on her neck.

“Charlotte, don’t. I’m not in the mood.” Becky huffs, slapping her friend’s hand away.

Charlotte blinks owlishly are the unusual use of her first name. She clears her throat and turns serious. “Right, I just came by to tell you I’m...still looking for Mary Poppins. It’s been kinda hard when there’s been no recent attacks or anything. I’ve got nothing to go on.” 

Becky sighs heavily and doesn’t look up. “That’s fantastic...” she grumbles. 

“Becks, what’s going on? You’ve been distant over the last couple of days.” Charlotte pauses carefully. “Is it that-...is it Sasha?”

Yes. “No. I just haven’t been sleeping real well. Must be the new place or something.” 

Charlotte doesn’t buy it but at the same time she doesn’t want to push. Instead, she slips behind the desk and all but dumps Becky out of her chair. “I’ll finish up whatever you were doing here. Go get yourself a drink or something. You really look like you need it.”

Becky doesn’t even bother protesting as she stands up and leaves her office. Upon exiting her back of house, she is met with the familiar noises of nightlife. She heads over to her usual spot out of the way at the end of the bar before nodding at the bartender for her usual. She is so lost in her own head that she barely even registers when perfectly manicured fingers wrap around her glasses before it even makes it to her mouth. 

Becky quirks an eyebrow at the sudden interruption. “Can I do something for you?” 

“Actually, you can.” The stranger smirks in response. 

The woman is tall, and built to where Becky swears she would almost rival Charlotte. The tight dress with a plunging neckline leaves very little to anyone’s imagination, but Becky’s eyes don’t wander. Instead, they remain on the woman’s face who’s dark painted lips are pulled into a smug smirk. What stands out most is the ponytail that damn near touches the floor. 

“If you’re here looking for fun tonight, I’m not interested.” Becky rolls her eyes when she tries to lift her glass once again, but the woman doesn’t relent. Her jaw ticks when the woman instead lifts her glass and takes a slow sip from it, leaving behind a dark lipstick stain in the process. 

“I think you’ll be pretty interested in what I have to say.” The woman hums, shuffling closer. “Dance floor.” 

“I don’t dance.”

“I wasn’t asking.” 

As much as Becky wants to turn around and retreat back towards her office, there’s a challenge in this woman’s eyes. Despite the flirtatious cover, there’s nothing flirtatious about it and she soon finds herself lead out amongst the sea of people. 

“You got a name, Ponytail?” Becky asks once they’ve found a spot on the floor. 

The woman huffs out a laugh and drapes her arms over Becky’s shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what my name is.” 

“So...is this business or pleasure?” 

“Definitely business. You’re not my type.” 

Becky’s jaw ticks in annoyance, but nevertheless, she indulges they stranger. “Okay, so you’ve got my attention. Step one is out of the way. I’m assuming step two is...?”

The woman only smirks as they continue to dance. “My employer said you were a smartass. I had to see it for myself.”

“Employer? So...who do you work for?”

“I work for whoever pays the best. Right now, it’s her.” 

“Who?” Becky isn’t the least bit of surprised when she doesn’t get a response. “I could definitely pay better.”

This makes the woman laugh openly. “I don’t doubt that, but you see...I only tend to work for one person at a time. Keeps things less...messy.” 

“You said this is for business, but you haven’t talked a lot of business.”

“I’m not the one who wants to talk.” 

Becky suddenly feels the woman press closer into her and while it’s not out of place for women to be close to her, what’s incredibly out of place is the object she suddenly feels poking into her side. Glancing down, even in the dim club lighting and is able to materialize the silver gun pressed against her. 

“Ah. Now that sounds like business.” Becky smirks. 

The woman simply rolls her eyes and keeps herself close enough to conceal the gun as they make their way towards the exit. “If it were up to me I would’ve spilled your insides all over the dance floor. You don’t even know how to properly hold a woman when you dance with her.”

“Nah, Ponytail. That’s only because I’m spoken for.” Becky shrugs as the gun is now pointedly directly at her chest. “You gonna tell me what all this is about, or are you gonna make me guess?” 

The woman’s smirk only seems to widen when behind her a blacked out limousine slows to a stop. She opens the back door before she grabs ahold of Becky’s jacket and all but shoves her inside before sliding in after her.

Becky grunts quietly, but keeps her cool as the gun is once again pressed to her side even in the car. It takes her all of two seconds to realize she isn’t alone and across from her are two people she’s never seen before. They almost look like cartoon characters with their gaudy fur coats and outrageous makeup. 

“The Man.” The one that speaks grins devilishly, the white of her teeth contrasting against her green lipstick. She soon dissolves into a fit of laughter. 

Becky only raises an eyebrow in confusion. Finally, she glances at the other woman who is also watching her with unusual amusement. Just as she is about to open her mouth to question what the hell is going on, the notices a folded object in the quiet woman’s lap. 

A parasol 

_‘Holy Fuck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much yikes in this chapter lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	11. Chapter 11

A whirlwind of emotions nearly gives Becky whiplash. Everything from anger to frustration to curiosity to anxiety swirls around her, but ever the professional, she manages to keep calm. Over everything, she channels her frustration and keeps her face stoic yet annoyed.

“So you’re the one that broke into my house.” She nods towards parasol woman. “Pretty impressive how you managed to get on the top floor. Somehow though, I’m guessing you’re not the one in charge.” Another pause and a nod. “Is it safe to assume that’s you?”

Becky’s face screws up when she is only met with a chorus of more giggling from the strange looking women across from her. Disrespecting her by punching holes in her business is one thing, but out right wasting her time and mocking her is something she absolutely cannot stand. Silently, she grits her teeth lest she say something too smart that’ll get her killed. 

“Don’t say much, do they Ponytail?” Becky quips and immediately grimaces when the gun is pressed painfully further into her side. “Look, maybe let’s start with introductions, yeah? You clearly know who I am already, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. So...you are...?” 

The two women turn to each other and exchange words in Japanese before one finally speaks up. “You are The Man. I am Asuka.” 

Becky raises an eyebrow and is silently perplexed before she slowly nods. “Asuka, great. Glad I can finally put a name and a face to what’s become the biggest pain in my ass. So Asuka, since we’ve formally met and we’re all pretty cozy in here, how about we talk business? That’s why I’m here, yeah? What’s it I’ve done that’s got you trailblazing to ruin me?” 

Asuka laughs comically before pointing a finger at Becky. “You have.” She then points that same finger at herself. “I want.” 

Keeping her cool, Becky only hums initially. She makes sure to keep an eye on Ponytail and Parasol in her peripheral while maintaining eye contact with Asuka. Of all the situations for her to be in, this definitely didn’t make her top 100 list.

What’s nagging in the back of her mind is the fact that she’s still somehow alive. After the attempt on her life and the numerous attacks on her organization, how come they haven’t just killed her yet? The ambiguity is starting to annoy her.

“I’m gonna need somebody to start fucking talking.” Becky’s agitation is beginning to show. “You’ve got an agenda, you’ve got me, so why all the theatrics? I’m tired of the fucking love letters and mind games! What the fuck is it you want?!”

In a flash, Asuka quickly draws a gun and keeps it level. She leans forward in the seat just enough to press the muzzle flush against Becky’s forehead. “You...powerful. Me? More powerful. Make more money, do better business. Need you, poof, gone.”

Despite having a gun pressed to her head, Becky manages a small smirk. “Hate to break it you, sweetheart, but I’m not planning on going anywhere. New York? It’s mine. I built it. I run it. I own it. So you can take your demands and stick it.” 

There is a tense silence in the car. It seems like ages and still no one moves. Asuka glances to her partner and the two share a nod. A wicked smirk splits her features before she squeezes the trigger.

**_*CLICK*_ **

Nothing happens other than the sound of an blank round from an empty chamber. Becky releases a silent breath that she wasn’t even aware she had been holding. A single bead of sweat makes its way down the side of her face and her jaw tenses when the women across from her erupt into hysterical laughter. Even Ponytail lets out quiet chuckle.

“Got you!” Asuka’s laughter is grating and it’s everything Becky can do not to reach across the seat and try to strangle the woman.

Ceasing her laughter, Asuka points to her companions respectively. “Kairi eyes, Bianca ears, but Asuka?” She pauses and turns a deadly serious that is almost enough to send a slight chill down Becky’s spine. Almost. “Asuka is everything. No one is ready for Asuka.”

“We’ll see. I can play your game. Just know the next time we meet,” Becky pauses and nods towards the gun, “...you’ll want that thing to be loaded.” 

The limo slows to a stop and Becky finds herself once again rough handled by Ponytail who she has now figured out is probably Bianca. She is quickly ripped from the seat and flung to the outside. A grunt escapes her when she all but lands on her face in an ally. 

“That how you treat you dance partner, Ponytail?” Becky huffs, propping herself up on her hands. 

**_*BANG*_ **

The sudden shot momentarily shatters Becky’s facade. She scrambles a tiny bit and glances to her right to find the empty shell casing from the shot. Picking up the shell, she examines it for moment before she glares harshly up at the woman standing above her. 

“Hers was empty.” Bianca’s smug smirk widens as she makes a show of examining her own gun and steps back towards the car. “Mine wasn’t.” 

Becky continues to glare after her. She begins mumbling to herself as she picks herself up from the ground and dusts herself off. Just as she has slightly pulled herself together, the back window of the limo rolls down.

“Becky!”

The shrill voice catches her off guard and she looks up to find parasol woman grinning back at her. What was that Asuka had said? Kairi the Eyes? 

“Your girlfriend. Very pretty.” 

For the first time in the evening, Becky actually feels her heart sink to her shoes. Her mouth opens and closes several times and more hysterical laughter is heard as the window rolls up and the limo speeds out of the ally. 

“Hey!” Becky shouts, jogging after the car only to realize it’s futile moments later. She frantically searches her pockets only to come up empty as she realizes she left her phone and gun back at the club. “Fuck!” 

Out on the street, Becky realizes that her impromptu chauffeur ride has left her quite a bit a ways away from her club. Thankfully, she knows New York like the back of her hand and she recognizes an incredibly familiar part of town. With her heart still pounding in her chest, she shoves her hands in her pockets and quickly takes off down the street.

* * *

Bayley is leading her class through post workout stretches when she just barely hears quick footfalls over her music. Angling her head, she frowns in confusion when she spots Becky stalking towards her.

“Becky? What are you doing here?” She asks curiously, nodding at one of her coaches to take over for her.

“Where’s Sasha?” Becky barely meets Bayley’s eyes as she quickly looks around the room.

“She’s in her office on a conference call, but is there something I could probably help with....?”

“No.”

With that, Becky is practically sprinting up the stairs to the second floor leaving behind a very perplexed Bayley who stares after her. As much as Bayley wants to follow to know what everything is about, she ultimately decides it probably isn’t any of her business. If anything, maybe she’ll hear about it later.

Meanwhile, Sasha is nearly bored to tears listening to the phone conversation taking place. For the past three hours she’s been in the phone with board members of a local girl’s kickboxing club with whom she is looking to partner with. The class has lasted far longer than she had anticipated and it’s becoming everything within her power not to hang up.

There’s a quick series of knocks at her door before it swings open. Her eyebrows immediately raise then drop when Becky slips into her office. Making sure to mute the mic on her phone, she tilts her head.

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed to-I wanted...I had to see you.” Becky exhales and gives a half hearted shrug.

Sasha stands from her chair and crosses the small distance. Her frown deepened when she reaches up and gently cups Becky’s face. “Did you hurt yourself?” She asks as her fingers gently explore the area around a small cut.

Becky blinks dumbly for several seconds before her hand flies to her forehead. “I, yeah, it must’ve happened when I tripped earlier. I’m kinda clumsy sometimes.”

“I can definitely see that.” Sasha hums before wrapping her arms around Becky’s waist under her jacket. “Well I’m glad you came by. I’m always excited to see you.”

Becky only nods as she draws Sasha into her arms. She presses a kiss to her temple before holding her as close as possible. “I’m sorry...I hope I’m not interrupting your meeting...” she mumbles after they’ve held each other for a while.

Sasha pulls back and rolls her eyes. “You’re not ruining anything, trust me.” She quips and steals a quick kiss before her frown returns. “Go sit in my chair and I’ll go grab something to clean up that cut on your head.”

Becky does as she’s told and lowers herself into the chair. Her knee bounces with unfamiliar anxiety as she listens to the boring voice drone on over Sasha’s phone. After a while, she rolls her eyes and begins glancing around the space of the desk. A chuckle escapes her when she realizes how neat Sasha’s office is in comparison to her own back at her club. On the desk are a few pictures of Sasha snd her friends as happy as can be and one that looks like it was taken back when the gym first opened judging by how smiley Sasha is. The photo is accompanied by more sinking in Becky’s chest.

“Sorry, I had to find where we hid the first aid.” Sasha states upon her return. She rolls her eyes at her phone and grumbles before taking it off a mute. “You all have some great ideas and I can’t wait until we have everything finalized. Keep me posted on the upcoming details okay?”

“Yes Miss Banks.”

“Of course Miss Banks.”

“Have a good evening.”

Sasha huffs again and tosses her phone back onto the desk before turning her attention back to Becky. “Sorry about that. It’s been something I’ve been pushing for for the past couple of months and I only just managed to get on the phone with those people.”

“Trust me, I get it. I’ve sat through enough useless board meetings to last me the rest of my life.” Becky manages to smile.

“Yeah well, I’m sure meetings are different when you’re a billionaire.”

“I’m not a billionaire.”

“Multi millionaire is basically the same thing.”

Becky only grins as Sasha begins to clean the cut on her head. She quietly studied the other woman for several moments before she reaches forward and taps the black frames donning her face. “These are cute.”

Sasha laughs quietly when Becky slowly slides her glasses off. “They’re also a necessity. Now I can’t see.”

“Damn right you can’t.” Becky retorts making a face as she tries to peer through the lenses before returning them to their owner. “You’re cute with them. They make you look...I dunno. You look smart.”

“So I look dumb without them?” Sasha quirks an eyebrow.

Becky’s mouth falls open and she goes red. “N-no! That’s not what I meant!” She tries to explain, falling quiet when Sasha begins laughing at her.

“I know what you meant.” Sasha continues her laughter. She finishes her task by placing a bandage on Becky’s head. “There you go. Good as new.”

“Only one thing to make it better.” Becky hums before guiding Sasha into her lap. She lifts her head just enough for them to share an Eskimo kiss. “How’s my favorite girl?”

“Favorite? Are you insinuating you’ve got others?”

“Nah...none could compare.”

Sasha internally swoons. Before, she wondered how she managed to be charmed so quickly. Now she doesn’t care. She’s falling fast and the bottom doesn’t seem anywhere in sight. 

Leaning down, she claims Becky’s lips in a much deeper kiss. A soft moan escapes her lips when arms tighten around her back. Her arms tighten around Becky’s neck as she presses her firmer into the chair.

“Oh for fucks sake!”

The sudden exclamation startles Sasha and if it weren’t for Becky’s arms around her she’s sure she would’ve fallen right off her lap. Although, given their current position, she’s sure that probably would’ve been a much better option.

“Don’t you knock!?” Sasha shouts.

“I didn’t know I needed to!” Bayley groans still with her hand over her eyes. “That is the absolute last thing I needed to see.”

“Relax Bayley, I kept her clothes on.” Becky chuckles, earning her a glare from both women. She smiles cheekily before gently patting Sasha’s thigh. “Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I got all the way here before I realized I left mine on my desk.”

Sliding off of Becky’s lap with as much grace as she can muster, Sasha quietly hands over her phone. Her blush is still evident even as Becky slips out of the room and she is left alone with her best friend.

“Way to kill a mood, Bay.”

Bayley splutters for a moment. “Excuse me!? You shouldn’t be fucking in your office when you know other people are still in the building!”

Sasha’s blush deepens. “We weren’t...doing that.”

“Thank god.” Bayley exhales with a shake of her head. “Otherwise I’d have to bleach my eyes.”

“Please. Becky has standards. She wouldn’t do that here.” 

“Yeah, like you would know.” Bayley laughs.

A pause.

“Would you?”

More silence.

“Sasha!”

Sasha winces at the exclamation from her name. She opens her eyes to find Bayley staring at her with a very wide eyed and fish out of water expression. “Um...”

“Have you slept with her?” When there is a third pause Bayley takes this as confirmation and her reactions only seem to intensify. “You slept with her and you didn’t tell me!?” 

“It’s not like I was going to make a grand announcement about it!”

“Bullshit, everything you tell me needs to be a grand announcement! When? Where? Oh my god, how was it???” 

“Bayley!” Sasha hisses, glancing at the closed door as if everyone can hear them. She soon crosses her arms and bites down on her lip to keep from smiling big. “It was the day after game night. We had a date and I made dinner and one thing just led to another.”

“So...how was it???” 

“God Bay she’s...incredible. The way she paid attention to me it was just...unbelievable. No doubt the best I have ever had.” Sasha giggles bashfully. “I think she felt like she had something to prove since she saved me from Rhea and she just-”

Bayley’s smug look disappears replaced by a frown. “Wait, Rhea? What happened with Rhea?” 

Sasha closes her eyes and sighs quietly. She forgot that she hadn’t mentioned to Bayley about the very unfortunate and uncomfortable run in she had with her ex only a few days prior. 

“Nothing happened she...she came by and it was just a lot.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bayley asks sincerely. “Yeah it’s one thing not to tell me about you and Becky, but Rhea popping up out of the blue is kind of a big deal.” 

“You were spending time with Mella and I didn’t want to bother you with it.” Sasha shrugs solemnly. “Becky handled it and she left with her tail between her legs. You should’ve seen it.” 

Bayley seems to think this over for a moment before she pulls Sasha into a hug. “As long as you’re okay, I’m okay. I’m so glad you’ve found someone that makes you this happy.” 

Sasha sighs contently returning the hug. “I feel so much for her, Bay. Yeah it’s moved all so fast for me, but she’s just, well, she’s amazing. The way she goes out of her way for me it’s just...no one’s ever done that before.”

“I can see it, Sash. You’re falling for her.” 

“I...I think I might be.”

* * *

A strangled gasp escapes Becky as she feels like she’s being choked. Sitting up, her vision is faded around the edges and it takes her eyes several moments to adjust to the darkness. Even as she recognizes her own bedroom, her heart is still racing.

It isn’t until she rests her hand on her chest that she realizes how badly she’s shaking. Her hair is plastered to her forehead and upon digging her palms into her eyes, she realizes she’s drenched in sweat.

“Fuck.” The word escapes her as a sigh while she continues to chase after her breath.

A quick glances her right slightly calms her as she finds Sasha curled beneath the blankets still sleeping soundly. Becky sighs quietly as her pulse finally begins to even out at the sight of the other woman safe in her bed.

The evening had concluded with Becky convincing Sasha to come over for a quiet evening in. It hasn’t taken very much convincing in her part and Sasha had excitedly agreed. They spent the remainder of the evening curled up on the couch with wine and Chinese takeout while they watched dumb romantic comedies. Becky recalls laughing hysterically when Sasha compared her to a big headed businessman who was trying to sweep the lead girl off her feet.

Leaning over, she places a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder before she carefully slides out of bed. She catches a small chill when the cold air meets her sweat slicked skin.

Is Sasha her girlfriend? Can they say that at this point? Earlier Sasha had laughed at the ‘her girl’ comment, but that was in initially said in jest. Given everything that’s happened between them, she would like to think of Sasha as her girlfriend, but she doesn’t want to ruin anything by mentioning it.

Never mind the fact that Charlotte would have her head if she knew just how serious this has gotten. Becky knows her friend has her suspicions, but lately, Becky’s been kind of trying to keep her in the dark as much as possible about the status of her relationship.

Then there’s the unwanted thorn in her side. Asuka. Whoever the hell she is. 

_Your girlfriend. Very pretty._

That had been enough to actually shake Becky and she wasn’t one who could be easily rattled. Past of the reason she wanted Sasha to stay over in the first place was to make sure Becky could keep an eye on her in a place she knew best. At least, for now anyway.

Clenching her teeth, Becky casts one last careful look towards her bed before moving to slip out. She pauses to grab her familiar pistol for her nightstand before carefully padding from the room. She extra takes care to listen for anything and everything as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. 

_You have. I want._

What the fuck had that even meant? Becky has a few guesses, but she absolutely hates being fucked with m. Especially by someone who appears to only enjoy speaking in riddles. 

_No one is ready for Asuka._

“I’m ready, you bitch.” Becky hisses into the darkness. She makes sure to keep her gun in front of her while she creeps around her own first floor.

Finally, she flips on a light and all but tosses her gun onto her bar. Feeling completely stupid at her own paranoia, she sighs heavily and fumbles around to pour herself a strong drink.

Becky’s eyes fall closed as the whiskey burns her throat on the way down. Behind her eyes, a series of images flash in rapid succession, all of them from the dreams she’s been having.

One particular image materializes and she recognizes herself as a little girl. Stone faced and cold, she doesn’t hesitate as she lifts the gun and pulls the trigger. The image swirls and she is still a little girl but no longer is she holding the gun. Instead, at her feet lies Sasha, unmoving as a pool of red slowly forms beneath her prone body.

Becky’s eyes fly open accompanied by a quick intake of air. Looking down at herself, she swears her hands are covered in blood and she startles, dropping her glass in the process. Panicking, she scrambles to wipe her hands on tank top only for her eyebrows to knit when nothing is smeared. In fact, when she looks at her hands again, she finds nothing there.

“Fucking shit!” She hisses, pounding her fists on the bar before she kneels down to clean up the glass around her feet.

“Becky?”

The quiet voice has her poking her head up back over the bar. She hides a quiet curse in the back of throat when she cranes her neck to see Sasha standing near the top of her stairs sleepily rubbing her eyes. Cursing quietly, Becky swiftly knocks the gun off the bar and onto the floor to conceal it.

“Baby girl, why’re you up?” She asks, still kneeling.

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Sasha yawns still rubbing her eyes. “What’re you doing down here?”

“Ah, I couldn’t sleep. I was getting a drink.”

“A drink? It’s the middle of the night!”

At this Becky can’t help but laugh. Sleepy Sasha has got to be the most adorable thing she’s ever seen in her life, and if her were any other time she would bask in it, but not right now.

“I know, I know. I made a little bit of a mess I need to clean up, but I’ll be up soon okay? Go back to sleep, darling, I’ll just be a second.”

Sasha opens her mouth probably to protest, but a yawn overtakes her instead. “Kay...” she nods slowly before disappearing from the top of the stairs back towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Becky slums down behind the bar. Casting a brief glance at her gun and the pile of glass, she lets her head thump against the cabinet. She draws her legs up and lets out a shaky sigh before she rests her head on her knees. She isn’t sure how long she stays like that before finally cleaning up her mess and making her way upstairs for what she knows is another sleepless night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter to get some emotional insight from both sides. 
> 
> Also, I uh, well, did not realize how hard it was going to be for me to write Asuka when I came up with this idea. Hopefully I didn’t miss the mark with that there heheh
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Sasha is so focused on trying to reach into a particularly high cabinet, that she doesn’t hear the front door opening and closing. Her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth as she stands in her tiptoes and stretches towards her goal. Huffing, she eventually resolves she’s not even close to being tall enough and she spins around in search of something to aid her. Just as she spots a chair to stand on, she is startled by someone whisking quickly through the kitchen.

“Jesus!”

Charlotte, who was in direct pursuit of the fridge, stops dead. For a moment, it takes her brain to process what’s going on and she looks around for a second before she awkwardly clears her throat. It’s then that she fully noticed the other woman and the smell of food that’s filled the kitchen.

“Uh...hey.”

“Hey.” Sasha echos back, suddenly thankful that the t-shirt she’s stolen from Becky is long enough to cover her panties. Still though, she finds herself tugging at the end of it just a little.

Charlotte’s eyes dart down at the action and she quickly looks away with an unfamiliar pink dusting across her face. “I thought you were...I didn’t know...um, where’s Becky?”

Sasha opens and closes her mouth a few times before she settles on shrugging. “I’m not entirely sure. She left this morning saying she needed to run an errand. That was about an hour or so ago.”

“Ah.” Charlotte nods before directing her attention over to the stove. “Smells great.”

“Oh. Yes.” Sasha then remembers her tasks at hand and moves to flip her bacon and scramble her eggs a little more. “I was just about to start on pancakes, but I couldn’t reach the bowls at the top.”

Crossing the kitchen, Charlotte uses her height to quickly reach up and bring down a bowl suitable for mixing. Sasha nods her thanks and begins greasing the pan she plans on using for pancakes. Looking up, she shrinks a little bit when she finds Charlotte still watching her quietly.

“Becky didn’t mention you were coming over...” she says, trying to spark conversation.

“And she didn’t mention you were staying over.” Charlotte shoots back, raising her eyebrows curiously. 

Sasha normally fancies herself a pretty confident woman, but something in Charlotte’s tones leaves her feeling like she’s about two feet tall. Hell, given how much taller the other woman is, she might as well be. Before, she had assumed that all was well. After all, they had gotten on pretty well at game night, but perhaps she was wrong about that. 

“Sorry...I hadn’t meant for that to come out like that,” Charlotte sighs, having picked up on the sudden shift in dynamic because of her words. “I just meant that I tend to stop by periodically, and she hadn’t said anything about you being over here so I didn’t make it weird.” 

“Oh,” Sasha manages to relax a bit. “I’ve been staying over a few nights now. She must’ve forgotten to mention it. It’s no big deal though. You just kinda gave me a mini heart attack when you came in.” 

“Sorry about that,” Charlotte laughs, thankful that the tension between the two of them has seemed to become at ease. “So...you’ve been staying over a lot?” 

“Yeah. We‘ll be hanging out and if it gets late she argues me down about driving home.” 

“Such a gentleman.”

“Yeah,” Sasha laughs as she continues to mix the pancake batter. “Is there anything specific you’d want? You’re already here and there’s definitely gonna be plenty food.” 

Charlotte shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t suppose you can make an omelette?” She quips, mostly in a joking manner. 

Sasha nods and to her surprise, actually retrieves two more eggs she cracks into a pan. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to make one. Bayley likes them more than I do so anytime I’ve had to make one it’s always been for her.” 

“I was mostly kidding, you know. You don’t have to make me anything.” 

“I don’t mind. Besides, it’ll keep the mass amount of food from going bad. I helped Becky grocery shop the other day and judging by how she was behaving in the store, it’s clearly not something she does very often. Honestly I have no idea how she survives living on her own.” 

Charlotte raises her eyebrows again. A part of her feels bad because she had been so against keeping Sasha around initially that she didn’t even realize how harmless the girl really was. At the same time, it’s that harmlessness that has her cursing Becky for carelessly involving Sasha in her life when she knows damn well how dangerous things can get. Charlotte is nothing if not honest with everything she does, and a part of her hates Becky for inadvertently invoking her in such a lie. 

“That’s true. She survives on coffee and cigarettes most of the time.” Charlotte chuckles.

Sasha wrinkles her nose at the joke. “Which I’ve gotten on to her about. I told her she’s not allowed to smoke around me. I’m working on getting her to quit. It’s bad for your health.” 

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “Yes Miss Fitness Trainer.” 

“It is! It’ll cause lung cancer and it just makes things overall gross.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to preach to me, she smokes way more than I do. But I have noticed her cutting back a lot lately so you must be rubbing off on her.” 

“Good. Cheese, tomatoes, and peppers sound okay?” 

“That’ll be fine, thanks.” 

Sasha nods and returns to her cooking. After a while though, she glances over her shoulder at Charlotte who has now moved to sitting at the kitchen island. “So...you must work pretty closely with Becky?”

Charlotte raises her eyebrows and mulls the question over in her mind. “Yeah I’m her business partner you could say. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t be everywhere at once. That’s where I come in. I mostly manage the club when she’s running around doing other things. I find peace there you could say.” 

“It’s good she has you. I can’t even imagine how busy she must be all the time. I’m surprised she has made this much time for me.” 

‘You and me both.’ Charlotte wants to say. Instead, she nods absently. “Yeah she’s—”

More noise by the front door interrupts them. On instinct, Charlotte discreetly puts a hand on her gun. Ever since she got dropped by that munchkin, people coming and going tends to leave her a bit on edge. Irish colored curses draw nearer and eventually she relaxes. 

Becky walks in, pausing immediately as she’s surprised to find people hanging out in her kitchen. Well, not surprised to find who she finds in her kitchen, but more so surprised to find them hanging out together. She eyes Charlotte curiously who simply offers her a nonchalant shrug as she travels further into the kitchen. 

“Morning, beautiful,” she hums thoughtfully as she wraps an arm around Sasha’s waist and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. “What’re you doing up?”

“I was cold when you left and I couldn’t go back to sleep. I laid there for a little bit before I figured I’d make breakfast,” Sasha gestures to the plans on the stove. “I didn’t know how long you’d be out, but it looks like your right on time. Everything should be done soon.” 

Becky peers into one of the pans on the stove. “Ooo, that looks good,” she reaches for the pan with the omelette and jerks back when Sasha swats her hand away. “Hey!” 

“That’s Charlotte’s.” 

“Charlotte’s!?” 

“Charlotte’s,” The woman in question verifies from the island. She smirks and wiggles her fingers at Becky’s glare. “Morning, darling.” 

Becky growls irritably before pouting at Sasha. “Babe, should I be worried that you’re here cooking for Charlotte in your underwear???”

Sasha rolls her eyes. “I asked what she wanted, since she was already here. You could’ve submitted your request had you been here, but the kitchen is closing soon.” 

“Yeah Lynch, make your own omelette,” Charlotte grins. She makes a show of rubbing her hands together when Sasha passes her plate over, but her face falls when Becky quickly snatches her utensils away. “What the hell?”

“Eat with your fucking hands.” Becky huffs, tossing the knife and fork into the counter. 

Sasha rolls her eyes again at the childish display between the two. “You’re both just as bad as Bayley,” she mumbles before passing Charlotte another fork. She moves back across the kitchen and settles back into Becky’s arms. “I’ll make you something special for dinner tonight to make up for it.” 

“Lunch?” Becky inquires looking hopeful. 

“Not lunch. I’ve gotta head into work to do a few midday house keeping things, but I can definitely be around for dinner.” Sasha’s lips pull into a smirk as she tilts her head up to peck Becky’s lips gently. “And dessert for after.” 

“Or...we can skip right to dessert?”

“Hey? Remember me? I’m still here and I am still definitely eating.” Charlotte exclaims making a face and waving her hand. 

Becky immediately waves her off. “It’s my house deal with it,” she shoots back before leaning in towards her girl for real kiss. “I’m sorry I left so early. I had a meeting.” 

Charlotte quirks her eyebrow at the small nugget. She hadn’t known anything about any kind of meeting. Hell, if anything the reason she came over unannounced in the first place was to make sure Becky hadn’t run off and done something stupid like get herself kidnapped...again. 

“Speaking of, Becks can I borrow you for a sec? I’ve got a question about the emergency board meeting from last week.” 

Becky blinks in confusion, but immediately picks up on Charlotte’s tone. “Boring business talk,” she whispers to Sasha before giving her quick squeeze. “Put some coffee on for me?” 

Sasha nods as she continues to move about the kitchen. She watches the retreating duo curiously as she wonders how important big business must be if it’s something that can’t be talked about openly. Eventually she shrugs and figures it’s not any of her business. 

“What emergency meeting?” Becky asks curiously, flinching when Charlotte closes the door to her home office much harder than necessary. 

“The surprise one where you almost died,” Charlotte shoots back icily. “What were you doing this morning?” 

“You know, you’ve been asking that a lot lately.”

“As I should be! I’d like to think that with someone out here so blatantly trying to kill you, you would be a little more careful with how you go out frolicking around!” 

Becky rolls her eyes and folds her arms tightly. “If she wanted me dead she would’ve killed me when she held that gun to my head,” she hates flatly before shaking her head. “This is all just a game to her. I’m the game.” 

Charlotte scoffs. “Yeah, a game she’s gonna end up winning.” She throws her hands up in frustration. “You don’t even know anything about her.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing,” Becky hisses. “I’m out calling I’m favors gathering info, or trying to at least. She came from somewhere, so somebody out there has got to know about her. She didn’t just materialize out of thin air.”

“Well she might as well have!”

“Charlie, you’re overreacting.”

“You’re under-reacting! This is bad Becky!” Charlotte points to the closed door. “And what about her!?” 

Becky’s face changes and suddenly she feels herself coming on the defensive. “What about her?” 

Charlotte actually groans as she can’t believe her friend has gone this stupid. “She’s here, Becky! She’s spending the night, she’s in your house, she is in your _life_! Do you even realize what that means!? If they know about you and they know about me then they damn sure know about her! What are you going to do if they come after her!? If this Asuka decides that the ultimate way to fuck with you is through her!?” 

“I can protect her! She’s been here with me the whole time and nothing has happened!” Becky shouts back.

“And what about when you can’t!? I’ve said this before! Becky, she’s...” Charlotte pauses time calm herself as she sighs heavily. “You were right okay? She’s a very sweet girl and I can see that she’s got something your past doesn’t have. But in a time like this, she’s incredibly expendable. I just...fuck, I just don’t want to see something screwed up happen.” 

Becky rakes her fingers through her hair as she actually begins to feel an unfamiliar and uncharacteristic sense of panic begin to rise. Quickly though, she screws her eyes shut and tries to shake it off. 

“I’m falling for her, Charlie. God I’ve never...” she huffs and shakes her head. “I’m falling in love with her and it’s so fucking soon there’s no way I’m going to tell her that. I can’t tell her anything! What the fuck happened? I wasn’t supposed to-when I saw her I didn’t-it was supposed to be a night! I was only looking for a night! But she didn’t want to give me that and I just didn’t want to look away after that! It became so much more for me and for her she...Charlie you don’t understand I can’t...she’s been hurt so badly before and I can’t do that.” 

Charlotte’s eyebrows knit in concern. “Are you sleeping?” She asks carefully, vividly recalling seeing her friend react this way only one other time and that was pretty early on in their friendship. 

“I sleep better with her. That’s why she’s been staying over so much,” Becky shakes her head before her voice drops. “Otherwise the nightmares have been keeping me up.” 

“Are they the same as before?”

“Yeah.” 

“Becks...” Charlotte says quietly. “Becky, you should’ve told me.” 

Becky clenches her jaw to keep it from trembling and she squeezes her eyes shut to avoid the stinging sensation. “I’m starting to see Sasha in them and I just...” she pauses and exhales shakily. “Look, I know you think I’m screwing this up, but I know I can protect her. I’m not...I’d sooner die than let something happen to her. I haven’t figured Asuka out yet, but I’m working on it. Charlie normally you do damn near everything for me, but let me do this okay? I know what I’m doing. I’ve got a plan and I’m just...I just need time to figure everything out.”

Though she is still incredibly skeptical, Charlotte concedes. It’s always going to be second nature for her to protect Becky. She loves her like a sister, but damn if she doesn’t start getting her shit together soon before everything starts to hit the fan.

* * *

Sasha’s giddy mood is immediately dismantled when she pulls into the parking lot of gym to find a couple of squad cars already there. Throwing her car into park, she quickly exits and almost trips running towards the small group congregating at the entrance. Immediately, she finds Bayley and Carmella who are huddled around a couple of police officers. 

“What the hell is going on???” Sasha exclaims, trying to keep her panic at bay. 

Bayley works her jaw a few times before shaking her head. “I...I don’t know. Everything’s...pretty fucked up inside. Sash I, I-I don’t know.”

Sasha pushes past the group and heads inside only for her heart to practically stop. Even from just inside the entryway, she can see the mass amounts of damage done to the place. From there, her pulse quickens as she slowly moves through the area to find equipment destroyed and spray paint practically everywhere. 

“What...happened...” she gasps, her brow furrowing as her eyes begin to water. 

“I don’t know.” Bayley repeats. “We had only just got here and when we saw everything I immediately called the police. I was just about to call you when you pulled up.” 

Sasha tries to keep herself from shaking as she ascends there stairs and she finds her heart sinking once more when the door to her office is literally hanging off it’s hinges. She swallows the thick lump in her throat as she moves inside and finds pictures and accomplishments shattered and destroyed. Her legs shakily take her behind her desk to the wall safe and though it isn’t much compared to everything else, it is thankfully untouched. 

“Sasha, I’m so sorry.” Carmella attempts to offer, though it isn’t very much. 

Only silence has been exchanged amongst the group when an officer finds them. He continues to scribble on a note pad before he looks up at the frozen woman behind the desk. “Are you Miss Banks?” 

“I’m the owner just...Sasha is fine...” she responds quietly. 

“I’m so sorry this has happened. I just have a few follow up questions if you don’t mind,” he implores sincerely. When there is no response, he carefully continues. “Can you think of anyone who might’ve had cause to do this? Someone other than you who might have access to the place?” 

“It’s always been secure. The only people who have ways to get in are me and Bayley. Everything always goes through us. I—I don’t know who...I—”

Bayley catches the exact moment her friend begins to break down and she moves forward to gather Sasha in her arms. She gently guides Sasha’s head to her shoulder and holds her tight while she begins to cry. 

“Sash, it’s...it’ll be okay.” 

“I’ve worked so hard. We’ve worked so fucking hard. I just...I...” 

The officer takes note of the delicacy of the situation and produces his card. “Ma’am I’ll leave my card with you. When everything calms down for you can give me a call and we can sit down to discuss it further,” he sights. “I’m sorry again. Unfortunately, vandalisms can be a lot more common than we like to think. Most times it’s a gaggle of punks trying to make a point. Nevertheless, we’re gonna be looking for whoever did this. Please call us in the mean time if you need anything.” 

Sasha only nods though she barely heard anything he has said while she continues to cling to Bayley who is rubbing circles on her back. 

“Do you want me to call Becky?” Bayley asks carefully. 

Sasha shakily nods and hands over her phone and she finds herself passed off to Carmella who now takes over in holding her close. It always seems like every time she tricks herself into thinking she deserves happiness, something comes around and manages to fuck that all up, and she’s getting really fucking tired of it.

* * *

Becky feels her phone vibrating in her pocket for the third time, but she ignores it. Instead, she finds herself standing with her hands in her pockets in a low lit room so full of smoke that even she has to wrinkle her nose. She and the only other occupant continue to stare one another down in silence while obnoxious music plays softly in the background. 

“So tell me? What brings The Man to see me? I am special, all of a sudden?” 

“Hardly.” Becky clicks her tongue nonchalantly. “Last I checked you owe me quite a few favors and I’m here to collect on one of them.” 

The man eyes her as he uncrosses and crosses his legs on his desk. The cigarette in his mouth brightens as he takes a long pull before exhaling the smoke into a visibly lingering cloud. “You’re are nothing if not presumptuous. Smart, but arrogant.” He laughs lowly. “Let me hear this favor, and then I will be the one to decide.” 

Becky rolls her eyes, but continues no less. “There’s someone who’s become a bit of a problem for me. She’s talked herself into believing I’m a problem for her and the only thing I wanna know is why.”

“You believe I can tell you why?”

“No. I believe you can tell me more about her. From there I can work out why.” 

“I am an _artist_.” The he wafts his fingers exaggeratedly. “My artistry comes with a price.” 

Becky clenches her jaw and nearly jumps when her phone starts vibrating once again. Continuing to ignore it, she reaches into her coat pocket and produces a small clear parcel that she haphazardly tosses onto the man’s desk. 

His eyes wide with interest at the item and he nearly falls out of his chair in a scramble to sit up straight. The parcel appears to contain a compacted white substance. He makes a show of examining it closely before lifting his eyes to Becky once more.

“Has The Man changed her mind? She has found what is best for her business?” He questions lifting the package curiously.

Becky snorts. “I most definitely did not. You know I don’t deal with that shit. I don’t need to. Not for what I’m worth.”

He simply hums as he produces a pocket knife in which he slices into the parcel. He dips his pinkie into the powder and dabs a bit on his tongue. Immediately, his eyes widen comically as they snap back to Becky.

“Where did you get this?”

“Nuh uh, that’s not how this works. Now’s your time to start talking or I’ll shoot that dumb look of your face.”

He laughs and folds his arms behind his head. “Temper temper,” he tuts, wagging a finger for effect. He then takes his sweet time in arranging the powder into a neat line on his desk. His next actions are quick and sporadic and Becky finds herself rolling her eyes and looking away. 

“Shits gonna fucking kill you one day, Shin,” she mumbles shaking her head.

“It is a death I welcome in exchange for bliss.” Shinsuke grins back, his eyes dancing in a state of euphoria. Finally, he leans back in his chair assuming his earlier position. “Tell me of this information you seek.”

“Asuka. What do you know about her?”

To her surprise, Shinsuke’s face actually falls. “Asuka? She is...here?”

“Here and causing huge problems for me. Now, I’ve heard through a few grapevines that you’ve some business with her before. All I’m looking for is just a bit of information on who she is.”

Shinsuke hums as if in deep thought. “Very few know The Empress,” he pauses to laugh. “It is a wonder you are not dead.”

Becky grits her teeth and draws her gun having finally lost her patience. “Tell me what you fucking know.”

Shinsuke doesn’t flinch at suddenly having a weapon pointed at him. His current state won’t even allow it. Instead, his Cheshire grin only widens as his dips his fingers into the powder once more.

“Since you have been so generous, I will tell you what I know, but...should you choose to go after her...” he laughs maniacally.

“Then perhaps you aren’t very smart after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charsha bro moments make me soft and honestly they were long overdue here. Even though Charlotte doesn’t wanna be a softie she can’t help it haha. I set up a lot more to unpack soon in this chapter so thanks for sticking with me!


	13. Chapter 13

When the door swings open, Becky feels her heart break into several pieces. The messy hair and bloodshot eyes are enough to let her know that Sasha probably hasn’t gotten any sleep the previous night. The sight overall has her feeling incredibly guilty that she hadn’t come sooner.

“Baby I—I am so sorry,” she whispers, feeling like she has to apologize for more things than one. She steps inside and softly closes the door behind her. Shrugging off her jacket, she steps out of her shoes before joining Sasha who has curled back into the corner of the sofa. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come sooner. Something came up with work and I-I’m so sorry.”

“S’okay...” Sasha whispers. “Bay and Mella stayed with me for a bit, but I told them to leave. I didn’t wanna keep them here longer than they needed to be.”

At this, Becky’s eyebrows furrow. She recalls the voicemails and messages she had received from Sasha’s phone just the day before. Unfortunately, she had gotten incredibly tied up and she wasn’t able to make her way across town like she had initially wanted to. Bayley had given her only a brief summary as to what had happened and she hates that she couldn’t have made her way over sooner.

She sighs quietly and inches across the couch before pulling Sasha into her arms. “They’re your friends and I’m glad they stayed with you. I’m still sorry. I should’ve been here.”

“You’re here now...” Sasha murmurs into her shoulder before reaching down to interlace their fingers for her own stability.

Becky allows the action before bringing their joined hands to her lips. “Do we know what happened? I only know of what Bayley was able to tell me briefly on the phone.”

Sasha shakily exhales before shaking her head. “No one knows. Whoever came in disabled the cameras. All of the equipment was either damaged or destroyed, our computer system was trashed, my office was ransacked. I had someone go with Bayley to assess the total damages early this morning. It’s...well over $500,000 in damages.” 

“Baby...”

“And that’s just the estimate! That’s $500,000 on the spot that I can’t exactly afford to drop right now and on top of that I still have to manage to pay my staff.”

“Hey, hey look at me,” Becky interrupts the oncoming panic by grabbing both of Sasha’s hands. “I have it. I’ll pay it.”

Sasha’s eyes widen and her jaw works for several moments before she frantically shakes her head. “Becky, no. It’s way too much. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering. I have the money, I’ll pay for it,” seeing more hesitation, Becky continues to press. “If it bothers you so much then you can just pay me back later, but let me do this.”

“I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Sasha, please just—“

“I said no!” Sasha exclaims forcefully as she all but flies off the couch. Now standing with distance between them, she frustratedly rubs at her tired eyes. “Look I really appreciate you offering okay? But there’s no way I’m taking that kind of money from you. I’ll figure out what to do, it’ll just take some time.”

Sighing, Becky raises to her feet before gently pulling the frazzled woman into her arms once again. “Is there anything else I can do? Anything you need, anything at all, just tell me and I can make it happen.”

Shaking her head again, Sasha simply returns the embrace by resting her head on Becky’s shoulder. “Just having you here is enough,” she pauses before huffing in annoyance. “Of course something like this would happen with the holidays coming up.” 

“Holidays?”

“Christmas, Becky.”

Becky blinks several times. Holidays for her are typically non existence. She’s never had the time or the reason to celebrate anything. Hell, she doesn’t even celebrate her own birthday and if it weren’t for the past, she probably wouldn’t even remember when it is.

Sasha senses the shift and pulls away with her eyes narrowed. “You forgot about Christmas coming up?”

“Well, ah....I don’t usually celebrate it,” Becky awkwardly murmurs before shrugging.

Sasha’s eyes widen again. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to offend you if—”

“No it’s not anything like that. I guess I just...I’ve never really had reason to celebrate before. I’m usually so busy around this time I work through a lot of holidays anyway.” 

“You don’t even do anything with Charlotte?”

At this Becky laughs and shakes her head. “Nah, we spend so much time together already, mandatory celebrations are probably the last thing we need. I...would be willing to celebrate with you though.”

Sasha doesn’t know why, but she finds herself blushing. She chews her lip nervously before her idle hands reach up to absently pick lint away from Becky’s shirt. A soft sigh escapes her when she leans up to initiate a gentle kiss. It doesn’t get the opportunity to become any deeper however, as she finds a yawn overtaking her.

Becky chuckles quietly at the action. “Baby girl, how much sleep did you get?” 

“I actually don’t know,” Sasha covers her mouth as she yawns again. “I think I could definitely use a nap though...and a shower first.”

“Would you perhaps want company for this shower?” Becky lifts her eyebrows suggestively. “I can save a nice massage for after too.”

Sasha rolls her eyes, but nevertheless she agrees. “I’ll go and start the water so it’s warm enough.” As she’s walking away, she yelps when a hand teasingly squeezes her behind. Her eyes roll again when she looks over her shoulder to find Becky mischievously grinning back at her.

Becky laughs quietly to herself as she picks up her discarded jacket and folds it before draping it over the couch. She briefly checks her phone for any messages and rolls her eyes when the only thing that has come through is the middle finger from Charlotte. It’s not an uncommon emoji sent between the two of them, but sometimes a nice smiley or a heart would be a welcome change.

A brief knocking on the door startles her and she sets her phone down before going to look through the peephole. Frowning, she opens the door to find a delivery man standing on the other side with a box. 

“Package for a Miss...Sasha Banks?” The man reads from the box before smiling back at Becky.

“Who’s it from?” Becky asks flatly.

“I don’t know ma’am. I only deliver the packages.” 

Becky continues to eye the kid skeptically before she takes the box. She slams the door in his face and cautiously examines the nearly weightless box before she sets it down on the kitchen table. All that’s labeled on it is Sasha’s name and address, no return address from where it could have been original sent. Becky glances over her shoulder and bites the inside of her cheek as she removes her pocket knife to slice into the top of the box. As soon as she slowly opens the lid, there is a hissing sound and immediately she finds herself covered in an unknown green substance.

“Ah— _AH!?_ ” Becky’s reactions are immediate as she experiences the worst type of burning she’s ever felt. On reflex, she rubs at her eyes, but that proves no use as the substance is also on her hands.

“Fuck! FUCK! SASHA!!!”

Sasha’s feet quickly carry her back towards where she heard her name. Coming to a stop in the kitchen, her eyes widen at the sight of Becky swearing and hunched over a box the kitchen table. The table and the floor is covered in something green that she’s never seen before.

“Becky???” 

“Can’t fucking see! Sasha, it burns! Bloody fucking hell it fucking burns!”

Thinking quickly, Sasha wraps her hand around Becky’s arm and pulls her through the kitchen and towards her bedroom. She carefully guides her into the bathroom and switches the shower to cold before she’s ducking Becky’s entire head underneath the stream.

The cold water only seems to make it worse for the time being and Becky finds herself gritting her teeth through the pain while Sasha tries to gently clean her face. The only thing she can relate this to is the few times she’s actually been pepper sprayed, but this is something that’s ten times worse.

“What the hell happened?” Sasha asks, gently pressing a towel to Becky’s face once she’s sure she has gotten her cleaned up. “What’s all this stuff?”

“I don’t know,” Becky mumbles behind the towel that she keeps pressed to her face. When she does pull the towel away, she can barely see and her nose is still slightly runny. “There was a package for you and something about it felt off so I opened it...”

“A package?” 

“Don’t go and touch it! I don’t know if there’s any more of this shit left in there.” 

Still, Sasha exits the bathroom and heads back into her now mess of a kitchen. She carefully peers into the cardboard box only to find what looks like a punctured plastic bag inside. Looking at the box, she is confused to find her name and address as the only information on the label. 

“I told you not to fucking touch it,” Becky grumbles as she enters the kitchen while using the towel to dry what she can of her hair. 

“I didn’t,” Sasha responds shaking her head. “You said this was for me?”

“The kid who dropped it off said it was. Couldn’t tell me where it came from, but it has your name on it.” 

“Who would...send something like this? Is it some kinda prank?” 

Becky grunts in agreement even though she doesn’t believe a word of it. Ever since she got word of what happened to Sasha’s gym and now the mysterious package of green bullshit, she’s been left incredibly on edge. There’s no way these two events are coincidental and that makes her nervous. 

* * *

Sasha wakes up sweating, but it’s not from any sort of dream she was having. Instead, it has to do with the fact that she left the heat on and she’s completely pinned underneath Becky who is sound asleep. Dating back to the first time they ever slept together, Sasha has found that the Irishwoman emits an insane amount of heat, and while that’s great on most cases, on this particular one, she feels like she’s being cooked.

She just manages to wiggle free without waking Becky who simply turns into her side and continues to snore. Reaching over, she gently brushes at a patch of skin around Becky’s hairline that still has a bit of a green tint to it. It had taken them quite some time to wash Becky’s face and hair (and her kitchen) of the unknown substance and by the time they had finished, exhaustion from the day before had caught up to the both of them. 

Sleepily rubbing her eyes, she makes her way back into the living room in search of her phone. A tired smile tugs at her lips as she thinks about the light panic attack Bayley must be having from not having heard from her all morning. Glancing around, a small pouts as she doesn’t see her phone lying anywhere. She carelessly picks up Becky’s jacket from where it’s tossed in the couch and there’s a soft thud as something lands next to her foot. 

It takes Sasha’s mind several seconds to catch up with her and when it does, her eyes widen at the object that had fallen to the floor. Bending down, she cautiously examines the handgun that’s lying on her floor. Swallowing thickly, she retrieves it with shaky hands wondering what the hell it was doing falling out of her girlfriend’s jacket. It’s heavier than she thought a gun would be, but then again, she’s never had a reason to touch a gun her entire life. 

“Babe?” 

Sasha actually flinches at Becky’s voice sleepily calling over to her from the hall. Her investigation is cut short as she quickly stuffs the gun back into the leather jacket before tossing it back into the couch. 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay?” 

Sasha shakily nods her head. “Yeah, I’m okay. I got up to use the bathroom and I realized Bayley was probably worried because she hasn’t heard from me. I think I must’ve left my phone out here.”

“It’s charging on the nightstand,” Becky points out. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize I plugged it in earlier...” Sasha responds as she head over to where Becky is leaning against the wall watching her. “We can go back to sleep.” 

As an arm is wrapped around her waist and guiding her back to her bedroom, she can’t help but sneak a glance back over at the couch. The question is practically burning her lips, but a voice in the back of her mind tells her that maybe she is in fact better off not asking.

* * *

It’s only a few days later that Sasha finds herself sitting cross legged on the floor of her friends’ apartment. Her laptop is propped up in her lap and she pushes her glasses further up her nose as she peers intently at the screen.

“Is there any particular reason you’re sitting there Googling your girlfriend?”

Sasha glances over her shoulder to find Carmella stretched across the sofa behind her also looking at her computer screen. She simply shrugs before turning back around.

“Haven’t you ever Googled yourself?” She asks nonchalantly.

“Once, and I wish I hadn’t,” Carmella shudders recalling the memory. “This is kinda different though, if you ask me. Anything in particular you’re trying to find out that you can’t just ask her? You two seem to have gotten pretty close, I’m pretty sure she’d tell you.”

“Maybe,” Sasha mumbles as she shrugs again.

Carmella blinks at the lack of response before she continues to prod. “Okay...so, is it something you can’t ask her about?” She gasps and sits up before clapping her hands. “Wait! Are you trying to search for past exes? Former girlfriends?? Baby mamas???”

Sasha rolls her eyes and casts her friend a look of disgust. Honestly, she now knows that Carmella and Bayley are absolutely meant for each other. They both of the same annoying tendencies of inserting themselves into her business while simultaneously jumping to conclusions. 

“Not that she would have any of that, I’m pretty sure I would have a hard time finding it,” she shakes her head recalling her pretty early on discussion she had with Becky about her distaste for social media. Sasha had agreed, and honestly if it weren’t for her business, she probably wouldn’t be as prominent on it either.

Nothing seems incredibly out of the ordinary as she finds a few news articles relating Becky to her nightclub or her restaurant. Even a few days ago, she chalked the gun she had found down to self defense. It’s not uncommon, especially in New York for people to have ways of defending themselves. Sasha just hadn’t really assumed her girlfriend would need to be one of them. Especially with her line of work

“Ooo! I have an idea! Type in ‘Becky Lynch Net Worth’!”

“Mella...”

“C’mon, I just wanna know!”

Sasha sighs heavily, but she indulges the request. Upon hitting the enter key, it takes the search engine just a few seconds to load before she finds her jaw practically scraping the floor.

“Holy...shit...” Carmella whispers as she slides off of the couch to get a closer look at the screen.

“I—I knew she had money, I just—I didn’t...”

“You mean to tell me she is worth this much money...and she offered to pay for the repairs at the gym...and you said _no!?_ ” Carmella all but screeches as she snatches the computer away. “Are you insane!?”

Sasha growls and snatches her laptop right back. “Would you cut it out? I don’t need her to pay that kind of money for me.”

“Oh, excuse me. Let me know when you find half a mil just lying around. I’ll help you count it.”

“Mella, can you just stop?”

“Why should I! She obviously cares for you and clearly she has the money. I don’t get why you won’t let her help.”

“Because that’s a lot of fucking money to just take from someone I haven’t been seeing for very long!” Sasha huffs irritably. “It’s been only a few months and that’s a pretty big favor to ask. I can’t let her do that. I’ll figure it out.”

Carmella groans, but nevertheless drops the subject. She knows how proud Sasha tends to be about things, especially things she’s exceedingly passionate about. Sometimes though, she wishes that those large amounts of pride didn’t come off as blatant stupidity. 

Sasha sighs as she closes her laptop before drawing her knees up to her chest. “I just don’t want to owe anyone anything,” she mumbles quietly, mostly to herself.

“I know honey, but that’s not how relationships work. I know that bitch you were with before made it seem that way, but it’s not. You love and support each other no matter what. Not as favors, but it’s just what you do.”

“It’s a little soon to be talking about love I think...” 

“Is it?” Carmella implores with a raise of her eyebrows.

Sasha once again only shrugs, but she finds herself blushing. “Maybe...I dunno...I don’t want to say anything and mess it up.”

Carmella laughs softly. “Sometimes you don’t have to say anything. You can just tell by the way that she looks at you. After a while, she won’t have to say it. You’ll just know.”

“Is that how it is with you and Bay?”

“Yeah...it’s exactly like that.”

Sasha smiles her thanks and returns the side hug that’s offered to her. “It’s been nice getting closer to her. We’ve been working on introducing more of our lives to each other,” she pauses and laughs. “I think her friend is starting to warm up to me.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, Charlotte. She was over for game night.”

Carmella frowns slightly as if trying to recall something. “I remember her...but not just from game night. I swear to god I know her, but I can’t pick out where.”

Sasha also frowns. “Why would you know her?”

“I don’t know! If I knew then we wouldn’t be having this talk.”

“Well I mean, she manages Becky’s club a lot and I know you’ve been there a few times. Maybe it’s from there?”

Carmella only shakes her head. “That’s what she said at game night, but I feel like it’s not from there.” After a moment she simply sighs and shrugs. “Or maybe it is and I was just too drunk to remember.”

Sasha giggles and nods her agreement. “That could definitely be a possibility,” she continues to laugh as her phone buzzes. She picks up and reads the message before she says anything. “Becky’s done with the work she had to do for today. She’s wondering if you and Bayley would be down for lunch?”

“Is she paying?” Carmella quickly asks to which Sasha rolls her eyes.

“She says it’s her treat.” 

“Tell her we’d love to!”

Sasha shakes her head as she types out a response. Her blush deepens and she bites down on her lower lip to stop a giddy laugh as Becky seems to be quickly typing out her own response. Looking up, she finds Carmella watching her with her own amusement. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Carmella shakes her head, but still smirks in her direction. “You’ve just got it _real_ bad...and I’m glad you’re happy.”

Sasha nods and smiles genuinely. Despite it being a tough time she’s currently going through, she’s thankful that even the smallest of moments she’s had with Becky have made her happy and for the time being, that means all the world to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler here, but I’m happy with the moments that happened jere. Next chapter will be a little bit of a time jump but only slightly. Hopefully holiday stuff after they’ve already happened isn’t too much of a turn off so get ready for that haha 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	14. Chapter 14

_“You’re a good kid. You know that. One of the best we’ve got in a long time. Your mind’s made up?”_

_“I’m not changing it.”_

_“Good. You know what to do then? In and out? In under ten minutes?”_

_“I can do it in five.”_

_“Damn, now that’s what I like to hear. You sure about this?”_

_“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”_

_“There’s no changing your mind. What’s done is done after this.”_

_ “I know.”  _

_ “Yeah. Yeah I think this’ll work out. I’ve got big plans for you over in the States, kid. You’re gonna be a fuckin’ legend.”  _

* * *

Becky makes sure to keep her breathing even as she creeps through the darkness. With her gun poised and ready in one hand, she stealthily moves in between the large shipping containers. It’s quiet for the most part, save for the occasional gust of wind and the distant footsteps of the men scouting the area. Her breath lingers in the air as a puff of smoke as she slowly sleuths her way towards the bait house near the edge of the docks.

It had been over a month of dead ends and more hits to her business before she even got anything substantial. This here? This is gold. While on any normal case she would have sent Charlotte out with a few guys to raid the place entirely, but nothing about this is a normal situation. For months now Asuka has moved through her life like a very annoying ghost. One moment she’ll be the source of Becky’s frustrations and another botched deal, the next she’ll be gone without a trace. What’s irking Becky the most is she can figure out why. The game is getting old and now all she wants is answers.

Then there’s her girlfriend. Thankfully nothing has happened beyond the mysterious package delivery some time ago, but honestly that makes Becky even more nervous. With Sasha working nonstop and tirelessly to reopen her gym. Becky has been by her side every step of the way, keeping a watchful eye over her safety and well-being. Things seem fine for now, but she’s sure that’s exactly what Asuka wants her to think.

Becky’s internal thoughts are interrupted by footsteps nearing closer. She presses herself flat against one of the containers as a vested man carrying an assault rifle moves to walk past her. Acting quickly, she ambushed the man and locks him into a tight chokehold. She firmly presses her forearm underneath his neck as he continues to struggle against her for several seconds before his entire body goes limp.

“Bastards,” Becky grunts quietly as she retrieves the man’s rifle and immediately recognizes it as part of a repurposed cache she had lost to an ambush pretty early on. It’s a damn nice gun too and she doesn’t exactly plan on leaving it behind.

She replaces her pistol in her jacket pocket and she sticks to tight corners while nearing the boathouse. On a few occasions she has to utilized the rifle to take out a more of patrol, but ultimately she’s damn thankful these idiots left the silencers on. She presses herself to the side of the boathouse and quickly peers into the dusty windows to find two familiar individuals locked in what appears to be a heated conversation. What pisses Becky off though, is neither of them are who she’s looking for.

‘The Eyes and The Ears,’ Becky thinks time herself before rolling her eyes while she continues to make out the duo’s conversation.

“You need to get in touch with your boss and let her know my prices are gonna start going up.”

“We will pay you.”

“Oh I know you’ll pay me, that’s fact, but for all of this you gonna have to pay more. Lynch would probably pay more, you know.”

“She will be dead soon.”

“Why the hell isn’t she dead now??? You know she’s prone to run off from that blonde oaf she calls a bodyguard. Why not just kill her now?”

“That is not what Asuka wants.”

“Well fuck me to go against what ‘Asuka wants’ whatever the hell that is.”

Becky quirks an eyebrow in interest as she files the tension coming off of Ponytail away for future reference. She curses silently when she has to move further along the edge as the two move around the room.

“I promise we will pay. Lynch...she will be broken. Piece by piece. That is what Asuka wants. Slow pain. Take take take until there is no more.”

“But why? Why not just. Kill. Her.”

“Contingency. Lynch very slippery. Nothing left? No fight. No business? No fight. No girlfriend?”

“No fight,” a slightly sinister laugh. “So if not Lynch now, then what of the girl? Can we kill her?”

“Not girl. Not yet.”

“Oh come on! Nah, fuck this. I’m wasting my time here.”

“You say waste of time? You get paid big money for little work.”

“Yeah, but I ain’t nobody’s little sidekick like you. I’ve got a rep that I need to keep up with.”

Becky rolls her eyes again at the bickering between the two and she doesn’t realize she’s leaning against a wooden board that ends up sliding from against the wall. It lands a to the ground in an annoyingly audible clatter, and Becky closes her eyes contemplating kicking herself for her own sloppiness. She olds her breath for several seconds before she risks peering through the window once again, only to find the inside completely empty. Seconds later, a side door opens and the two figures from inside slowly emerge out into the darkness.

“You hear that?”

“Hm.”

Becky shuffles back into a darkened corner just out of sight as the two walk around past her. She grips the gun in her hand and contemplates laying waste to the both of them right then and there, but for some reason, she feels like that wouldn’t do her any good. Especially since she has no idea where the so called Empress is.

“Someone was here,” Kairi huffs, squinting into the darkness where she finds nothing out of the ordinary. “Still here.”

Becky tucks herself further into her hiding spot as Kairi slows to a stop right next to her. She holds her breath as the other woman is so close that Becky can see the curiosity playing out over her desires. Becky’s eyes dart down to the parasol in her hand and her eyebrows raise when thetop is revealed to be a sheath that’s conceals a long blade.

“Hey Sane, we’ve got a lot of bodies over here!”

The blade is immediately returned and the tiny woman is spinning on her heel to investigate the trail of bodies left behind on the docks. Becky huffs and sticks her head out, taking care to look both ears before she’s quietly slinking her way back to her car, successfully out of sight.

* * *

“Do I have to?”

“I told you weeks ago you didn’t have to come.” 

“No I wanted to come! We just never agreed to _this_ being apart of the deal.” 

Sasha giggles before she tugs on the colorful red Santa Claus sweater her girlfriend is wearing. “I think you look adorable,” she hums tilting her head up for a kiss before she’s suddenly pulling back. “Wait!”

Becky groans at being denied. “What?” 

“This,” Sasha produces a red Santa hat and tugs it down on Becky’s head before she steps back and grins widely. “There. Now it’s perfect.”

Becky rolls her eyes, but kisses her girlfriend nonetheless. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” she mumbles before she allows Sasha to stack her arms full of presents. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“That’s not the only reason you keep me around.”

“True. You do give really great—”

“Becky!”

“Hugs. You give really great hugs.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes and swats Becky’s shoulder as the two of them make their up to her friends’ apartment. Back when she had extended the invitation of Becky joining their Christmas tradition, Sasha had been pleasantly surprised when she eagerly accepted. It’s been a few months that they’ve officially been together now, and still Sasha can’t help but find herself a little shocked at how eager Becky seems to integrate herself into all aspects of her life. Still though, she also can’t help but feel a tiny bit nervous as spending Christmas together is a pretty big deal in her eyes. 

Knocking on the door, it takes all of two seconds for there to be the patter of feet before the door is thrown open and Sasha is nearly knocked over into the hallway. She grunts as she feels like the life is suddenly being squeezed out of her. 

“It’s Christmas!!!”

“Ack, it’s Christmas Eve, Bay...” 

“It’s the same thing,” Bayley pulls back with a wide grin on her face as she beams at the couple. “Merry Christmas!” 

Sasha shakes her head at her best friend’s excitement as they are ushered inside. Honestly it’ll never cease to amaze her how Bayley’s excitement for holidays can rival even that of small children. Glancing around the place, she takes note of the varying decorations, the stockings above the fireplace, and the brightly lit tree in the corner of the living room. 

“Your girl sure loves Christmas,” Becky chuckles as she squats down to set the presents she brought in by the tree. She is startled when she is soon assaulted by the same hug Sasha got at the door. “Bayley we talked about this.” 

“I know, I know. You like me to give you a heads up,” Bayley rolls her eyes but grins. “But it’s Christmas so you’ve gotta make an exception.” 

Sasha shakes her head as she joins Carmella who is watching the two from across the room. “Those two can’t be together for two long,” she says with a laugh. “Bayley tends to bring out Becky’s more...toddler side.” 

“Somehow I find that incredibly unsurprising,” Carmella snorts with an eye roll of her own. “Babe, come help me finish up the kitchen before you scare our guests away.” 

Bayley releases the purposely annoying vice grip she had on Becky to follow her girlfriend into the kitchen. She glances over her shoulder and sticks out her tongue at Becky who childishly mimics the notion. Sasha sighs quietly before crossing the room to step into her girlfriend’s arms. 

“You are both giant three year olds,” she hums, resting her head on Becky’s shoulder. “But I’m glad you get along so well.” 

“They’re both nice,” Becky nods before dropping a kiss to Sasha’s ear. “I’m glad that you invited me.”

“I’m glad you could be here. Originally I wasn’t sure...because you mentioned you didn’t really celebrate and all. I didn’t want you to feel like I was forcing you.” 

“Baby, I wanted to be here. I love spending time with you and your friends. Especially if I get to see that beautiful smile of yours.” 

Sasha blushes and lifts her head just enough to initiate a kiss. She wraps her arms around Becky’s neck and presses herself closer while arms snake their way around her waist. Unashamedly, she moans into the kiss when Becky’s tongue darts out to tease at her lips. 

“You two couldn’t even be bothered to even look for the mistletoe???” 

Sasha blindly flips Bayley the bird while she continues to kiss her girlfriend. Eventually when she pulls away, her face is flushed and with the way Becky is staring at her she has half a mind to throw caution to this entire get together and drag her back home to the bedroom. As much as she really wants to, she doesn’t, especially since Bayley would never let her hear the end of it. 

Becky chuckles and nods as if she were reading Sasha’s mind. “We’ll continue later,” she whispers before offering a wink. 

“The food will be done in a little bit. We can open presents now if you guys want?” Carmella offers venturing further into the living room. She blinks owlishly when her girlfriend darts past her to sit own next to the tree before looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Why did I even ask...Becky would you mind handing everything out? You’re dressed for it.” 

Becky actually blushes, but still she moves over to the stack of presents she brought in with her, taking the first one off the top. “Oh, this one is for you guys. It’s from Charlotte. She wanted to be here but something came up. She sends her seasons greetings.” 

Carmella is slightly surprised at being sent a gift from the woman they’ve only had the pleasure of meeting only a few short occasions. Her attention is immediately grabbed by Bayley who grabs the gift and immediately begins tearing into the paper. 

“Jesus, can you wait?!” 

“Nope,” Bayley quips as she continues to tear open Charlotte’s present. She tosses aside the wrapping paper and unfolds a large throw blanket that is designed like a Monopoly game board. However instead of the traditional ‘Monopoly’ in the center of the board it reads ‘Better Luck Next Time’. She and her girlfriend both share the same dead look. 

Sasha covers her mouth, unable to contain a snort while Becky starts to laugh openly. “I actually had no idea she did that. That’s golden,” she laughs while continuing to pick through the gifts. 

“Your friend is an asshole,” Bayley grumbles while Carmella’s initial reaction has worn off in favor of feeling how soft the blanket actually is. 

The gift giving continues without a hitch, complete with Bayley and Carmella being shocked into silence at one point when Becky hands over the gifts she got for them. Carmella’s eyes nearly fell out at the Chanel bag and Bayley almost had to be physically restrained from knocking Becky over when she opened the gaming system complete with a shelve load of games. 

Sasha’s heart had been so filled with warmth and she had been so happy in watching her two worlds mesh perfectly and seamlessly into one that she just barely noticed a soft hand resting gently on her thigh.

“Hey, you okay?” Becky murmurs, her eyes full of concern. 

“Yeah...yeah I’m good,” she nods, lifting her eyebrows when Becky is offering her a thin box. “What? I told you earlier than you didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“Yeah, but you know I don’t listen,” Becky continues to offer the box regardless.

Sasha takes the box and slowly opens it. When she does, her eyes widen to the size of saucers and she’s unable to keep her mouth from hanging open. Nestled in the box is a necklace that sparkles so bright it’s almost as if it’s emitting light all on its own. Diamonds glisten around the chain and from it hangs a sapphire heart shaped pendant encrusted with tinier jewels. 

“Becky...” Sasha whispers as she shakily tries to pass the box back. “Becky this is too much I can’t possibly...” 

“You can. I want you to have it,” Becky murmurs back as she gently lifts the necklace from the box. “Merry Christmas, beautiful.” 

Sasha wants to protest but she doesn’t as Becky moves her hair to the side to clasp the chain around her neck where the pendant hangs perfectly. Whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ Sasha turns into Becky before she reaches up to tangle a hand in her hair to pull her in for a deep kiss. 

“Shit if she doesn’t want it, I’ll definitely take it,” Carmella mumbles before tilting her head. “How many carats do you think that is?” 

“Mella!” 

“What, I just wanna know!” 

“I dunno, but we should probably stop them before they start taking each other’s clothes off...” Bayley awkwardly and loudly clears her throat to grab the couple’s attention. “Food should be done if you guys are ready to eat.” 

“I could eat,” Becky says mischievously nipping at Sasha’s bottom lip earning her a short giggle in response. “You guys go ahead, we’ll be there in a minute.” 

The other couple simultaneously shakes their heads and heads off into the kitchen not daring to argue otherwise. 

* * *

It’s much later that night that finds Becky hovering above Sasha. Both are spent, but the air remains charged while the only sounds in the room is their shared breathing. With the sheets pooled around the both of them, Becky reaches down and gently combs her fingers through damp hair before she’s lightly tracing her girl’s facial features. 

“You’re amazing,” she whispers quietly as her fingers lightly trace the outline of Sasha’s lips before she’s propping her hand back into the mattress.

Sasha swallows the lump in her throat and reaches up to cup Becky’s face. Her heart is beating fast and all of a sudden she feels incredibly exposed with the way Becky’s powerful gaze is pinning her to the mattress. Each breath she takes feels like it makes her heart beat just a little bit faster. 

“I-I...” Sasha’s voice gets caught in her throat almost as if it’s speaking on its own accord against her consent. “I love you...” 

Becky’s heart completely stops and it’s everything she can do not to reach down and check her own pulse to make sure she hasn’t died. Instead, her eyes glisten slightly as she leans down and presses her lips against Sasha’s in a kiss so deep it’s impossible to breathe. She blindly reaches out and interlaces their fingers while the electricity in her bedroom begins to recharge. 

Who knows whether it’s seconds, minutes, or a whole other hour. When Becky finally pulls away, she keeps their foreheads presses against each other, but her eyes remained closed. She’s terrified that if she opens them everything will be different and that’s the last thing she wants right now. 

“What time is it?” She murmurs through labored breath.

“Just passed midnight,” Sasha response after angling her head enough to see the clock. 

“It’s Christmas,” Becky whispers back. “I have a gift for you.”

“Something else? Becky you already have gone above and beyond for me today. You didn’t have to get me the necklace, let alone anything else.”

“And as I told you before, I don’t really listen. It’ll require us to get out of bed though.” 

“Well now I definitely don’t want it.” 

Becky raises up and juts out her lower lip in her best rendition of a pout. “Please?” 

Sasha squints and for a second she’s about to ask of Becky has been taking pouting lessons from Bayley. She eventually heaves a long suffering sigh before shaking her head. 

“Get dressed, baby girl. We’re going for a drive.” 

The drive is peaceful for the most part with Sasha occasionally yawning into her hand while she leans against the passenger window. Every now and again she’ll look over at Becky who has the faintest of smug grins on her face. Sasha will then shake her head and continue to lean against the window, enjoying the peacefulness of the city in the midnight hour. 

After awhile, the scenery becomes incredibly familiar and Sasha’s brow furrows when they’re pulling into the parking lot of her gym. She looks over at Becky once more who has cut the car off and is now looking back with a genuine expression. 

“What are we doing here?” Sasha asks cautiously. 

“I wanted to show you something,” is all Becky says before she’s getting out of the car. She quickly makes her way around to the passenger door where she offers Sasha her hand. “Trust me?” 

Sasha only nods as she allows herself to be led towards the entrance of her gym. Her heart starts to sink as she mentally recalls the damage and that’s not exactly something she’s keen on seeing right now. Her mouth is about to open to voice her discomfort when Becky is pulling a key from her pocket. 

“Wait, why do you have a key?”

“Got it from Bayley,” Becky shrugs as it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Sasha’s frown only deepens again as Becky opens the door and ushers her inside. When the lights are flipped on, her mouth hangs open at the sight before her. Where the walls were once spray painted and the space bare from the removal of the damaged equipment, everything appears to be restored to a new and much more pristine condition. 

“Becky you didn’t...” 

“I know you told me not to, but just hear me out. This is your life Sasha, and when the break in happened that took so much out of you. It was almost like watching the light go out in your eyes and that killed me. You would wake up and just go through the motions and for someone like you that’s just incredibly unfair. I know you said I didn’t have to but I really wanted to because this is what makes you happy.” 

Sasha shakes her head while running a hand over the front desk. “Becky this is way too much money. I can’t take this from you.” 

Becky awkwardly laughs and shoved her hands into her pockets. “Well, it’s a little late to send it back, everything is paid for.” She tries to offer another smile, but Sasha’s pale look causes her face to fall. “Sash? Talk to me?” 

“It’s too much money,” Sasha whispers. 

“It’s got nothing to do with the money...” 

“It’s got everything to do with the money! Becky I-I don’t have that kind of money. I can’t pay you back.” 

“You don’t have to,” Becky is shaking her head as she pulls Sasha into her arms. “I’m not expecting you to. I just really needed to see you smile again.” 

Sasha hesitates, but she allows herself to be held nonetheless. Despite her dream being brought back to life, she can’t help but feel like there’s a heavy weight sitting her chest. Especially surrounding those words she spoke earlier in the night.

* * *

Becky is casually reclining in her desk chair with her feet on her desk when the door to her home office opens. Knowing exactly who it is, she doesn’t even look up as she continues to browse the web on the laptop propped up on her lap.

“To what do I owe this visit, King Charles?”

Charlotte rolls her eyes and shuts the door before advancing further into the room. “Working hard, kicking ass, taking names.”

“Fucking women.”

“That’s more your thing.”

“I got it from somewhere.”

Charlotte scowls and forcefully knocks Becky’s feet off the desk in favor of leaning against the now unoccupied spot. Her eyebrows raise as she peers down to catch a glimpse of the screen on the laptop. “You going on a trip?”

Becky shrugs nonchalantly. “New potential business opportunity opened up in Maui. Figured if I was gonna check it out I could make a vacation out of it.”

“Since when do you go on vacation?”

“I dunno, I feel like with everything going on right now I could use the time away. Just for a little bit. I have a house down there. It would be nice.” 

Charlotte clicks her tongue and nods despite the fact that she wants to argue about how Becky could possibly even have a vacation on the brain. “You thinking about taking your woman?” She asks curiously. 

Becky freezes for a moment before she attempts to shrug nonchalantly. “Was thinking about it...if she wants to go...” she mumbles before nodding in Charlotte’s direction. “What brings you over? Sasha isn’t here so there’s no food waiting for you in my kitchen.” 

“If you must know, I come bringing news. Good news or bad, I’ll leave it up to you to decide,” Charlotte stares before producing a tablet that she begins typing away on. “So I’ve been doing a lot of work here. Mostly on that stuff you told me to look into. I’ve found a few of Asuka’s buyers and I know when a couple of her deals are if you want to hit those. Now when it comes to messing with your girl? I found something I think you’ll wanna see.” 

Becky’s eyebrows raise curiously as she leans in closer to Charlotte’s tablet. “So, what? You were able to find out how she trashed Sasha’s gym?”

“That’s the thing. It wasn’t her.” 

“What...?” 

Charlotte drags her finger across the video playing before them. “Honestly, the police should hire me since I do their jobs better than they do,” she huffs before pointing at the screen. “I was able to piece together where the idiots who trashed the place came from. It took me a little while, but I was able to follow a trail far enough back to where they came from to see where they were paid off. When you told me what happened I did find it a little odd that the place was trashed and not torched completely seeing as Asuka does like a flare for the dramatic, but now this? This makes sense.” 

Becky only continues to stare at the screen as she watches one of the hooded figures converse with a rather familiar individual. Her scowl deepens when an envelope is passed between the two before they both head the separate ways. Becky hums and leans back in her chair, placing her feet in her desk once more. 

“Hey, Charlie? I don’t think I’ve ever asked you,” she pauses and quirks an eyebrow. “How do you feel about football?” 

Charlotte blinks in confusion before she shrugs. “I’ve never really been into it. I’m not really one for seeing idiots give each other concussions on purpose...” 

“Not that kind of football...” 

“Oh! You mean...oh. Why?” 

“Because you and I? We’re going to a game. It’ll be fun. Just the three of us.” 

“Three?”

“Three.”

* * *

Despite it being cold, the sun still shines bright in the middle of the sky. Behind her sunglasses, Charlotte’s eyes continue to dart around to the numerous fans killing about all sporting either red white and blue on one side and green and yellow on the other. Beneath her jacket, she fits in the the yellows while moving her way through the crowd. Her quest takes her away from the crowd to a side door at the stadium where she posts up and begins to read the program she picked up on the way outside.

Her eyebrows lift when after several minutes the door she’s waiting by swings open and out pours the visiting team who all appear to be talking a mile a minute. Keeping her head angled down toward her program, Charlotte’s eyes still closely watched each individual that walks by her. A small smirk tugs at her lips when the last of the team filters out, and as luck would have it, it’s just the person she’s looking for.

“Excuse me! Hey Ripley! Excuse me,” Charlotte steps in front of the woman and smiles widely before holding up a marker and her program. “Hey, I’m super sorry about this. I’m a big fan of yours and I’ve waited a long time to see you guys play. You’re a beast in goal.”

“Thanks, but I don’t got time to sign anything,” Rhea grunts, slinging her bagand gloves over her shoulder.

“Please? I came a really long way for this,” Charlotte’s voice is pleading.

Signing heavily, Rhea rolls her eyes before taking the marker and the offered program. “Fine, whatever. Who do I make it out to?”

“Sasha Banks.”

Rhea frowns and immediately looks up to find the other woman now smirking at her devilishly. Her mouth opens to say something, but words die on her lips when something cold and firm is suddenly pressed into her side. She glances down at the gun and back up with fearful eyes.

“Hey man, listen—”

“Nah, Rip. It’s your turn to listen. Walk with me,” Charlotte gives her a shove but keeps a hand firmly on her shoulder as they disappear around the stadium further away from everyone.

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck you want, just please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not gonna kill you. It would ruin the money I spent on this piece of shit jersey of yours. We just wanna chat.”

“We?”

Charlotte only continues to shove the keeper forward before they come to a stop in front of a black SUV. She opens the back door and all but stuffs Rhea inside before she slams the door shut and heads around to the driver’s side.

“Hey!” Rhea shouts, slowly beginning to panic in the backseat. She looks around for a moment before she freezes when she realizes she isn’t alone. Her eyes widen at the strangely calm, but familiar redhead sitting on the opposite side of the car. “You?!”

“Nice to see you again,” Becky hums, though her stoic expression doesn’t change. She simply folds her one leg over the other before resting her hands in her lap.

“Let’s have a chat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the mass amount of errors I know that are in this one haha I’ve been working on so much that honestly my eyesight was seriously starting to go by the time I finished this one hope. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one !


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: brief descriptions of violence

The sound of bone crunching somehow manages to echo off the walls. A grunt of pain followed by a solid whack soon follows. There’s a gasp, a grunt, and a thud as a body slumps against the brick and slowly slides down to the floor.

Charlotte’s fists are bloodied, a little scratched, and definitely bruised. She’s breathing only semi heavily as she takes a step back to admire her handiwork. A smirk tugs at the corner of her lips at the sight of the woman groaning against the wall.

They’re in the basement of the club, and across the room, Becky is leaning rather casually against the wall. While she appears to be casual, her body language is tense and she wears a dark expression while her cigarette hangs burning from her fingers. She doesn’t even blink or flinch as she observes Charlotte roughly drag their guest back to her feet before all but flinging her across the solid concrete where she lands with a thud.

“P-please...”

The whimpering causes Becky to roll her eyes and flick her cigarette where it lands still smoking. She casually stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets and joins Charlotte, towering over the pitiful mess of a woman at her feet. Becky says nothing before landing a swift kick to her ribs, causing her to yell out.

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” Rhea exclaims, briefly curling in on herself from the kick. It’s through swollen eyes that she manages to look up at Becky. “Look, if you want money I can get you money!”

Becky laughs, but there’s no humor in her tone. Instead it’s cold and clipped, a typical response to when she’s been offended. “Please, I could buy you and sell you twice,” she scoffs. “You are onto something though. If you look at it a certain way, this is absolutely about money.”

Rhea manages to sit up on her hands, but that’s about as far as she gets as she flinches when Charlotte makes only the slightest of moves. Her eyes dart around in panic, but seeing no way out she’s only forced back to look at the smaller of the two women hovering over her. After a moment and shakes her head slowly.

“See Ripley, you don’t know anything about me, but I know everything about you. That doesn’t exactly seem fair and if I’m one thing, it’s fair. So...I’ll tell you a little about myself.” Becky pauses and places her hands behind her back as she begins to pace slow circles around the keeper. “I’m a businesswoman and I take my work very seriously. I invest, I manufacture, I distribute. It’s all an empire. MY Empire. You? What is it you do? Stand in front of a net and have balls shot at your head? It doesn’t even compare.”

Having the nerve to scoff, Rhea rolls her eyes. “Don’t even begin to—AH!”

Becky quirks an eyebrow and her eyes shift down to where her boot is slowly pressing into Rhea’s pinkie and ring finger. “I was talking...” she smirks darkly before stomping down on the two fingers, successfully breaking them. She waits a few moments for the screaming to stop before she continues on. “Anyway, I’m a businesswoman and do you know what I value most? I value what’s mine and that, Ripley, is where you’ve fucked up.

“I-I don’t know what you’re fucking talking about,” Rhea grits through clinched teeth, unable to reach up and rid herself of the blood and tears uncomfortably flowing down her face.

“You’ve fucked with two things, Ripley. You’ve fucked with my money and you’ve fucked with my woman. See I really didn’t like you before, but now?” Becky crouches down to where they are eye level with one another. Her voice drops and her eyes narrow into thin slits. “Now you’ve _really_ pissed me off.”

“You’re a fuckin’ psycho!”

“Hm...maybe. Or maybe I’m just collecting a debt. Let’s talk numbers, yeah? The damages you caused, the additional out of pocket costs, the emotional distress, on top of the money you stole from Sasha—” 

“Look, whatever she fucking told you—”

“Oh she didn’t tell me anything. I found out. Anyway, Charlie, where was I?”

Charlotte pretends to think and begins ticking off fingers. “The damage, out of pocket, stolen...”

Becky snaps her fingers and ah’s in mock realization. “Right right. All of that, on top of a little added fee just because I can’t stand you breathing the same fucking air as me no matter how far across the country or world you might be,” she pauses and clicks her tongue. “You’re about 1.2 in the hole, Rip.”

Rhea balks and nearly chokes on her own saliva. She is just about to mouth off again when this time Charlotte steps on her whole hand, immediately crushing the bones underneath her foot. She screams and squirms and tears fall more freely as she tries her best to glare daggers at Becky who has gone back to her stoic expression.

“Now the good news for you? You get to crawl out of here today. The bad news? I want my money back, Rip.” Becky shrugs casually. “And I always collect. We’ll be in touch.”

From there, she’ll let Charlotte handle the rest. Becky turns to leave and head up the stairs when that damn smug voice calls out to her.

“All this for that bitch!?” 

Becky freezes and her shoulders tense. From across the basement, Rhea spits in her direction.

“You can fucking have her! You’ll see though! You’ll get bored of her just like I did! That high maintenance needy ass bitch ain’t worth it! Only good that came out of her is a semi decent fuck. It’s all she’s good for anyway.” 

Charlotte is ready to retaliate without instruction when she catches Becky moving in her peripheral. Her eyes widen and she quickly moves a few paces before she is grabbing Becky’s wrist and angling it towards the ceiling just in the nick of time. The echo from the gunshot lingers for several moments while Charlotte continues to stare wide eyed at her boss. 

Becky’s jaw is clenched tight as she glares at Charlotte who doesn’t back down. Eventually, she clicks her tongue and shrugs out of Charlotte’s grip. Still scowling, she adjusts her jacket before slipping her gun back into her inside pocket. 

“I charge interest,” she dismissively casts over her shoulder before she is making her way up the stairs leaving her enforcer to deal with their rather unwanted guest. 

* * *

Sasha is on her couch typing away on her computer while she continues to finalize payroll. A tiny yawn escapes her and she is left blinking sleepily at the screen. She groans quietly and rubs at her eyes when she tries to go back to her task only to find the numbers and words crossing all over the screen.

“Damn...” she mumbles to herself, shaking her head as she realizes she’s been staring at her computer for much too long. 

A few moments pass and she nearly jumps out of her skin at the loud pounding on her door. Not expecting anyone, she checks her phone before she is unfolding from the couch to head over to the door that’s being threatened to being beaten down. A small frown formed on her face when she looks through the peephole before she’s pulling the door open.

Becky is through the door in a second, and Sasha barely has any time to think or process anything, much less even close the door. She’s not even able to get a word out before Becky’s lips are roughly on hers. Becky’s hands are tightly gripping her hips and she finds herself moved backwards until she is pressed back into her couch. It’s when Becky all but climbs on top of her that Sasha feels dizzy and like it’s hard to breathe.

“Baby I...” her words die off into a hiss when she feels teeth sink into her neck. While on most occasions she wouldn’t mind, but the biting combined with the vice grip on her waist leaves her shifting just a little uncomfortably. She finds herself hissing again as it continues. “S-stop Becks...can you...that kinda hurts...” 

All motions cease and Becky is completely still for a moment before she is pulling away. Her eyebrows knit at the look of puzzlement on Sasha’s face and underneath it is just a tiny layer of concern. Sighing quietly, she then eases her grip and buries her face in Sasha’s shoulder.

“M’sorry...” she mumbles before soothing the marks she’s left behind with gentle kisses. “I’m so sorry...I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, I was just kinda surprised,” Sasha pauses and manages a confused chuckle while she tangles her fingers in Becky’s hair. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Shaking her head, Becky still doesn’t sit up as she releases another sigh. “I’ve had...a very bad day...” 

It’s for the first time that Sasha actually feels the tension in her girlfriend. She pushes on Becky’s shoulders just enough to urge her to sit up and she sees that the tension has translated to her face as well. Eyebrows furrowing in concern, she reaches up and gently cups Becky’s face with both hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks carefully. 

Becky’s jaw only clenches tighter before she’s shaking her head. “M’sorry I hurt you...” she mumbles lowly. After a few moments, she feels herself begin to relax as Sasha’s hands carefully explore her face. She gently kisses the fingers that lightly dance over her lips. 

Sasha continues her exploration from Becky’s face down to her neck and shoulders before she is sliding her way down her arms to grasp both hands. “You’re shaking,” she points out as she’s interlacing their fingers before she’s bringing Becky’s hands to her lips. Upon kissing them softly, her look of concern only feels when she notices the bruising across Becky’s knuckles. “Baby, what happened?” 

Becky follows Sasha’s gaze and she retracts her hands. “I was alone in my office when I got some pretty annoying news. My wall took a hell of a beating.” 

“You’ll hurt yourself that way...” Sasha shakes her head. “If you need to release some tension, you can go down to the gym and go to town on the bags there.”

“I’ll be fine...” Becky seems to take time to mentally regather herself before she’s nodding. “It’ll help that I’ve got things to look forward to. Like our trip coming up? You didn’t forget did you?” 

Sasha blinks several times before her face lights up. “I could never.”

It’s true. She couldn’t. When Becky had called her and asked her if she wanted to accompany her on a work related trip, Sasha had initially been a little hesitant. She’s just finding her feet running her business again which has been raking in more revenue than normal lately. However, a bit of begging and the mention of Hawaii had been enough to change her mind. 

“Only if you’re still sure though. I know you said you’re traveling for work and I don’t want to get in your way.” 

Becky smiles softly and leans down to initiate a much gentler kiss than the one when she first came in. She pecks Sasha’s lips softly before she hums quietly. Eventually, she settles on light Eskimo kisses and rests her forehead gently against her girlfriend’s. 

* * *

The car ride to the airport is a little longer than expected and mostly quiet. Occasionally, Becky will alternate between tapping her fingers on the wheel, to tapping them on her lap, to reaching over across the console to grab Sasha’s hand. 

Sasha, on the other hand, had been just a tiny bit disappointed when Becky picked her up in the Range. Over the course of their time together, she has bashfully admitted on several occasions that she gets a thrill out of experiencing Becky’s extensive taste in sports vehicles. She supposed that because they both have a decent amount of luggage with them, the SUV would be a little more practical, but still. 

She spends a majority of the ride lovingly watching the woman in the driver’s seat and she silently asks herself how she even got so lucky in the first place. The feeling of being in love with someone who is willing to give everything right back and more often leaves her feeling like she’s floating. Before now, she didn’t think the perfect person for her existed, and she’s so glad she’s been proven wrong. 

“You’re staring again,” Becky smirks without looking away from the road. 

“Can’t help it. You’re pretty hot.” 

“Ah, so she only wants me for my looks. I see how it is.” 

“Not just your looks!” Sasha gasps and shakes her head quickly before a devilish smirk tugs at her lips. “I mean you’re rich too sooo...” 

Becky barks out a laugh. “Ah! So it’s my looks and my money! Some girlfriend you are.” She sticks her tongue out at Sasha who only laughs and returns the notion. 

They’ve just settled back into a comfortable silence when Becky notices red and blue lights in her peripheral. Her gaze darts between all three of her rear view mirrors before she rolls her eyes and groans. 

“Fucking brilliant...” 

“Oh...were you speeding?” Sasha wonders out loud. 

“Probably. I’m always speeding...” Becky shrugs seemingly nonchalant as she slows the car to a stop. 

Behind her sunglasses, her eyes remain glued on the cop car parked behind her. For a long time, the officer doesn’t move and neither does she. Well, not to where she’s noticed at least. Her left hand ever so slowly creeps towards the inside of her door. Finally, after what feels like eons, the cop exits his vehicle before he is sauntering his way to the driver’s side. Becky quirks an eyebrow as she rolls down her window. 

“Hi there,” the officer smiles brightly. “Stop you because you didn’t indicate that last lane change. Can I see your license and insurance?” 

Becky reaches inside her door and her fingers brush the cool metal of her fun before she grabs hold of her wallet. Her eyes track the man as he makes his way back to his car. 

“‘Lane change’ that’s stupid,” Sasha scoffs and rolls her eyes. “I got pulled over once because it was two days past my registration date. Two days! I was on my way to get it renewed the day it happened too.” 

Becky hums only halfway listening. She watches as the officer behind walking back up to her window. She still doesn’t smile as she takes her license back and returns it to her wallet. 

“Miss Lynch, would you mind stepping out of the car?” 

Quirking an eyebrow again, she finally speaks. “There a problem, Officer?” 

“No Ma’am, no problem. Would you step out of the car please?” 

Squaring her jaw, Becky opens the door and does as she’s asked. It’s not right, and she can feel that it’s not right. Especially with the way that the officer is grinning at her. Something’s just off about him. 

“So...where are you headed?” He asks carefully tilting his head. 

Becky leans against her car and shrugs. “Traveling.” 

“Oh, vacation?”

“Business.”

The cop hums and nods before he ticks his head toward the back of the car. “Can I show you something?” 

The motion briefly exposes an odd looking tattoo on his neck, and if Becky weren’t already hyper analyzing him, she would’ve definitely missed it. Keeping her cool, she follows well behind him to where he’s pointing at something on her car. 

“You’ve got your brake lamp out back here too. That’s all.” 

“I got that replaced two weeks ago,” she responds with narrowed eyes. 

The officer’s jaw ticks before he recovers and shrugs. “Oh well...must’ve been a glare or something then,” he offers a seemingly genuine smile. “You’re all set then. Just try to use that indicator next time.” 

“Noted,” Becky huffs before she’s headed back to the driver side. 

“You and Miss Banks have a good trip.” 

Becky pauses. 

He never asked for Sasha’s ID. 

Spinning around, she finds the officer already back in his car. Just over his shoulder, a figure sits up in the backseat and familiar green painted lips frame a sadistic grin before a hand is waving at her. Becky takes only a step toward the police car before it is speeding toward her and she has to quickly backtrack out of the way to avoid being hit as it passes. With her heart beating loudly in her ears, she stares after the car even after it has disappeared down the road. 

“Everything okay?” Sasha asks carefully once Becky finally makes it back to the car. “What was that about?” 

“Break light was out I guess,” she mumbles shaking her head. She takes a few moments to calm herself before she picks up on their journey to the airport.

* * *

Sasha’s eyebrows nearly disappear into her hairline as Becky drives them directly onto the tarmac. Her jaws works several times, but words fail to come no matter how hard she’s willing them to. She’s definitely been in a plane before. Hell, she’s even had the chance to fly in first class before, but that was commercial. This? Oh, this is much much different. 

“It really does pay to have a hot rich girlfriend, doesn’t it?” Becky laughs as she’s holding the passenger door open. She takes Sasha’s hand and allows their luggage to be loaded onto the plane, but she stops and collects a large duffel bag that she swings over her shoulder.

Sasha rolls her eyes and gives Becky’s arm a swat as she allows herself to be led onto the plane. She smiles and exchanges pleasantries with the pilots and attendant who all greet her warmly. As they enter the main cabin, her jaw hits the floor and she suddenly feels very out of place.

“Yeah, we’re definitely adding mandatory trip taking as a required part of this relationship,” she declares before sitting down in one of the lavish seats. “How long is the flight?”

“Ten hours,” Becky settles in directly across from her. “But it’ll go by pretty quick once we’re able to move around.”

Sasha nods and continues to look around the plane. “I think you’ve shown me all your favorite toys by now.”

“Well...not all my favorites.”

Becky’s smirk leaves Sasha blushing. Subconsciously, she tucks the bag she brought in further underneath her seat and she settles in while the crew prepares them for take off.

It’s maybe about thirty minutes into the flight that they’re given the all clear to move about the cabin. The couple have found themselves relocated to the lavish living area where Becky sits with her girlfriend in her lap and an open bottle of champagne in the bucket to her right.

“Sasha...” she whispers, reaching up to curl her fingers in purple hair. “I love you. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Sasha can only blink in surprise. “Becky...”

“No I’m serious. You didn’t have to give me a chance, but you did and every single day I’m thankful that you did because as cheesy as it sounds, I really don’t want to think about my life before you in it. I can say with confidence that I’ve never been this happy and god I just...I know that I love you.”

Sasha blinks back her tears and cups Becky’s face as she leans down to connect their lips in a tender kiss. “Thank you for not letting me write you off. I would’ve missed this...I would’ve missed you.”

Becky holds her girl close with her heart once again pounding in her ears. Thankfully, her face is hidden in Sasha’s shirt and the absolute look of fear and panic can’t be seen as it briefly passes over her face. Instead, she forces her breathing to calm itself as she lightly begins to toy with the edges of Sasha’s shirt.

“Baby, can I ask you a question?” 

“Anything.”

Becky pulls away and looks up with her signature smirk. “You ever thought about becoming a member of the mile high club?”

“Becky Lynch, you perv!” Sasha exclaims laughing before delivering a series of swats to Becky’s shoulder. When her girlfriend’s smug look doesn’t fade and she recognizes that look in her eyes, she can’t help but bite her lower lip and grin before she responds.

“How do I sign up?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vacation” shenanigans next chapter  
> Thank you all for reading !


	16. Chapter 16

_Her jaw is set as she makes her way across the street. Her dark clothing causes her to blend in perfectly with the darkness. Her hands are both tucked into her jacket pockets. As she makes her way up the steps, she pauses for only a second and looks down at her watch._

**_11:32_ **

_She has five minutes._

_Ten really, but she promised five._

_Nodding in finality, she tries the knob on the door. She is unsurprised when it clicks open._

**_11:33_ **

_Immediately the stench of alcohol and cigarettes hits her in the face. As she quickly makes her way into the first room on left, heavy body odor joins the other foul smells. Her eyes dart to the mumbling body on the couch. It’s moving but barely. From its fingers, a bottle hangs limply. If one were to look closely, they would see it’s empty. Just like the rest of the bottles cluttering the room._

_Her jaw clenches briefly as she and the intoxicated man make eye contact. Well, just barely on his part. A delayed look of recognition passes over his face as he is soon laid waste where he sits on the couch. A single tear of blood dribbles down the bridge of his nose from the hole right between his eyes._

_She’s already out of the room and down the hall._

**_11:34_ **

_The door to the bedroom is already open and somehow it’s in worse shape than the living room. Trash everywhere, bottles littered._

_Disgusting._

_The woman in the bed is snoring and spread eagle on the filthy mattress. Mouth open wide, gurgling. A lit cigarette slowly ashing away in the bed._

**_11:35_ **

_Her jaw trembles, but only slightly. There’s a millisecond of hesitation, before her face turns back stone cold. Her arm lifts and in one swift motion, the snoring stops._

_It’s silent. A single hole just like the man’s. Right between the eyes._

**_11:36_ **

_She’s already leaving, but not the way she came. Instead, she’s headed towards the back. She passes a door. It’s tucked away just off the kitchen. She doesn’t stop._

_Almost, but she doesn’t._

**_11:37_ **

_Her hands are tucked back into her hoodie. She’s making her way down the street, already fading back into the darkness. Eventually, she becomes nothing more than a phantom. A reaper that simply came and went with no regard for the worthless souls she set to claim._

_She had ten minutes._

_She only needed five_. 

* * *

“Baby...?”

Becky blinks rapidly. She hadn’t even realized she had spaced out and for who knows how long. Shaking her head, her eyes meet Sasha’s who’s watching her with a small amount of concern. Eventually, a lopsided smile appears on her face. 

“Hey,” she breathes, moving further out onto the back patio.

They have been settled in for just a little over an hour. It’s been a such while since Becky has visited her Maui residence, that even she shared a small amount of Sasha’s excitement as she moved from room to room gushing about nearly everything in sight. Becky hadn’t been surprised while she was bringing their luggage in, Sasha had opted to do a little bit of exploring. Eventually, she had found Sasha squealing out by the infinity pool that overlooked the ocean coast. Once again, she wasn’t surprised when she soon found her girlfriend donning her swimsuit to go for a dip. 

“Where are you going?” Sasha asks curiously, nodding to the familiar duffle bag draped over Becky’s shoulder. 

Becky looks down at the bag and subconsciously grips it just a little bit tighter. “I’ve got a meeting I need to run off to. Shouldn’t take me more than a couple of hours.” 

“Oh! I mean, I can come with you?” Sasha moves rest against the edge of the pool. 

“No!” Becky’s voice is firm and she finds herself having to back track when Sasha’s concern only seems to heighten. “It’s just a bunch of talking about numbers and you’ll be bored to tears. I want you to have a good time and enjoy yourself while we’re here.” 

“Oh...” Sasha repeats, only it comes off a little dejected. She shrinks down back into the pull and tries to hide her disappointment. 

Becky, however, can see it clear as day. She sighs quietly to herself and shakes her head. “Sash, why the look?” 

“It’s nothing...” 

“It’s not nothing if it has your lip poked out like that. C’mon, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

Sasha shrugs before looking away. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind know more about what you do. I’m not saying you have to take me or anything, I just know so little about your work. I mean, you’re so successful it’s almost unreal and sometimes I just get so interested in how everything works from your perspective. I get it though, it’s not really any of my business to begin with. 

Becky sets the bag down and makes her way over to the edge of the pool where she crouches down. “Baby, I promise you it’s a lot more boring than it looks. A lot of meetings a lot of numbers it’s...it’s not all as glamorous as the payout makes it seem.” 

“I told you it was nothing,” Sasha shrugs again. “I don’t have place to really be bothering you. You’re here for work in the first place.” 

“Don’t do that...don’t talk yourself into thinking you’re a burden. I wanted you here because I love spending time with you and I figured it’d be nice to get away for a while. Yeah I have to work some, but I want you to have a good time too, okay?” Becky reaches out her hand and smiles when Sasha takes it. “I’ll tell you what. When I come back, we’ll have the whole evening together. I’ll cook, I can give you a massage, we can watch a movie, whatever you want. I’ll be all yours.” 

Sasha chews her lip before she starts giggling softly. “I’m not sure I want you to cook for me,” she laughs. 

Becky’s mouth falls open in offense. “Hey, I’ve been practicing! Because I knew you were gonna make fun of me! You’ll see though. I mean...it’ll be spaghetti because it’s the only thing I haven’t successfully burned yet, but it’ll be the best damn spaghetti you’ve ever had in your life. It’ll knock your socks off.” 

“I’m not wearing any socks...” 

“Well, the plan is for you to not be wearing anything by the time I’m done with you.” 

Sasha lightly splashes her smug girlfriend and rolls her eyes when the action only causes Becky to laugh even more. “You’re disgusting,” she mutters. 

“But you love me,” Becky responds with a genuine grin. 

“I do,” Sasha raises out of the pool just enough to steal a proper kiss. “You won’t be too long?” 

“I promise I won’t. Help yourself to anything in the house and call me if you need me.” 

The two share another brief moment of intimacy before Becky is grabbing the bag she placed down and heading out towards the garage. Contrasting to her garage back home, only two vehicles sit inside. She pauses by the Jeep she drove in from the airport before she is setting the duffle bag on the hood. Unzipping the bag, she mentally counts the tightly wrapped white bricks inside. She counts once, twice, three times before she takes a deep breath and zips the bag.

As she climbs into her Jeep, she hesitates for a few moments as she glances at the bag in the passenger seat. Thinking back to how many hits she’s taken as of late, she eventually shakes her head and starts the car. No sense in going back now when her mind is already pretty much made up.

* * *

The sun still hasn’t set completely, leaving just a few streaks of orange across the mostly dark blue sky. Through the evening breeze, it’s still a little warm. Even in her shorts and polo, she can still feel the effects of the island humidity and she is already craving a nice evening swim to ease her discomfort. That’ll have to come later though. For now, she’s got work to do. 

“Ah! The Man has arrived!”

Becky rolls her eyes and glares at the man behind her sunglasses. She doesn’t need them, but for now it keeps her overall annoyance concealed for the most part. Eventually, she rolls her eyes as he sidles up closer to her and she takes in his attire. 

“Your obsession with full body leather stresses me out,” she huffs adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder. “If you end up passing out because of heat stroke I’m not carrying your ass out of here.” 

“Ahh, I don’t feel the warmth, it feels me,” Nakamura wiggles his fingers towards the bag. “You have brought the merchandise? Can I see???” He immediately flinches away when Becky smacks his hand away. 

Clenching her jaw, Becky grips the bag tighter. “I’m only here because you said your guy pays good for this shit. I need to make sure it’s worth it. I’m running out of options here.”

Nakamura hums loudly. “Options. You need to expand beyond your own restrictions. You’re running out of money, no?”

“Hardly,” Becky snorts as the two begin to walk. “But that so called Empress has cost me a lot of money and a few good partnerships. She’s building her business with my stuff on my property.” 

“So why this...?”

“I need something...different. At least for now until I can get rid of her. I need a cash flow I can be a hundred percent sure is untouchable.”

Humming again, Nakamura leads the way up to the doorway of a lavish looking house. Becky is impressed, but only slightly seeing as it’s nothing compared to her own seaside estate. Still though, it’s nice enough to keep her curious on just who they’re meeting with. She waits patiently a few steps behind Nakamura who raps on the door in a sequence of knocks. The are only left waiting for a few moments before the door swings open. 

The man who opens the door is imposing and glares hard at the two of them. Becky only quirks an eyebrow while Nakamura rattles off a string of nonsense she’s only half listening to. There’s a brief pause before they are ushered into the house. The interior is far more to look at than the outside complete with marble floors and lavish artwork. They eventually come to a stop in front of a large wooden door before the silent man finally speaks. 

“No weapons.” 

While Nakamura without question bands over the knife he was concealing god knows where, Becky raises both of her eyebrows and pushes her shades to the top of her head. 

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” 

The man clenches his jaw tightly and steps into her personal space where he easily towers over her. He stares at her for a long time before he repeats himself through clenched teeth. 

“No. Weapons.” 

Becky is ready to retort with something smart when Shinsuke clears his throat next to her. She eventually rolls her eyes and makes a show of removing the gun that was tucked into her waistband. Holding up the gun and her free hand in front of the man’s face, she smirks smugly when she releases the cartridge and the bullets scatter across the marble floors. The man’s eyes shift down the mess and back to her and Becky swears he actually growls. 

Shinsuke rolls his eyes and mutters something unintelligible under his breath as he watches the exchange. Soon, their escort is knocking on the large wooden door and they are granted entrance. The office is begin and fits in with the rest of the house. There’s a large bearskin rug stretched across the floor, taxidermy and paintings on the walls and a large desk set across the back of the room. Behind it sits a rather large man with a cool but calculating expression. Upon seeing them, he rises from his chair. 

“Shin, it’s been too long,” he chuckles lowly reaching out to exchange pleasantries “And you’ve brought a guest.” 

“Yes, yes. She is—” 

“Becky Lynch. I’d be a fool not to know.” 

Becky quirks a suspicious eyebrow at the large man. While he may seem to come off cool and even a bit kind, she still doesn’t know him well enough to let her guard down. Hell, even with those she does know well even she hardly lets her guard down. 

“I must be the fool then,” she begins with a shrug. “Seeing as I have no idea who you are.”

He laughs. “I meant no disrespect. Anyone who’s anyone around these parts knows who you aren’t. Made something of a legend of your self here in the States. A prodigy. But, I’m sure the last thing you want is for me to stand here and list your accolades back to you. Please,” he reaches his hand across his desk. “Joe. It’s a pleasure.” 

Becky eyes the hand for a moment and she can practically feel Nakamura begging her not to do anything stupid. She returns the handshake firmly. “Same,” she quips. “So Joe, you ready to talk business?” 

Joe shakes a look with Nakamura before he laughs again. “You like to get straight to the point, yeah?” 

“I didn’t come to sit and chat,” Becky shrugs the bag off her shoulder and drops it with a thud on his desk causing a few papers to scatter. “I’m looking to expand my business. I was chatting with Shin and your name came up. Decided to fly down myself and see what you were all about.” 

“Expand your business? From what I hear you’re pretty successful as is. What makes you wanna get into all this?” 

“I have my reasons. Do you want to see it or not?” 

Joe holds her gaze for a long time. After several long moments of silence he laughs again before he nods towards the bag. His lazy smile slowly morphs into one of shock as Becky unzips the bag and begins stacking the bricks on his desk. He’s not even able to fit the full extent of the contents on the desk as the death of the bag seems endless. 

“This is legit?” He asks picking up one of the bricks. 

Becky shrugs nonchalantly. “Wouldn’t have brought it if it wasn’t,” she shrugs again. “This is just a sample.”

“A sample? Holy shit,” Joe produces a knife and slices into the plastic. He swipes a finger across the contents before lightly dabbing it on his tongue. His eyes widen. “Where’d you get this?” 

“C’mon Joe, if I told you that, then how would I make any money?” 

Joe eyes her for a second and then eyes Nakamura who is casually spread across a chair. He nods firmly before he picks up the phone on his desk. “Bring it in,” his voice is gruff before he’s slamming the phone down and then regarding Becky with a nice smile. “You’re gonna go a long way in this world, kid.” 

At this, Becky snorts. “I already have,” she quips back with a small eye roll. Just over her shoulder the door opens again and in walk two men, one of which is the one she annoyed before. She sends him an annoying smirk as he passes. 

The men carry two silver cases each and the place them in a line on the desk before leaving the office once more. Joe takes his time opening all four of the cases to show off the contents. 

“Here we are. All hundreds.” 

Becky eyes the bills with a small smirk. Reaching out, she picks up a single stack of bills and runs her fingers across them, feeling their authenticity. Finally, she tosses it back in the case and nods to the larger man. 

“Yeah. Yeah this’ll work.”

* * *

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m just saying it’s kinda crappy she got you all the way out there just to leave you there by yourself.”

“Bay, she’s busy. This entire trip was about work for her anyway. She really didn’t have to ask me to come in the first place.”

“I know, but still. I just think that’s kinda lame.”

Sasha pulls her phone away from her ear and huffs as she stares at it. “Why are you even awake anyway? It’s midnight there.”

“Staying up late is my speciality,” Bayley states haughtily before she laughs. “Nah, I took this super long nap in the day and now I’m feeling a little restless. I called because I knew you’d be up. Didn’t think I would have to keep you company though seeing as you got ditched.”

Sasha rolls her eyes so hard it hurts. “She did not ditch me,” she says firmly before she sighs. “Where’s all of this coming from anyway? You and Becky get along great.”

“I know! And we do! I dunno, Sash. I just worry, ya know? Not because of anything she’s done, but...I dunno how to explain.”

“Well you’ve gotten this far...”

Bayley’s hesitation can be heard over the phone and it’s soon made evident by a loud sigh. “I just worry about all the glitz and glamor. There’s the money and the cars and the private planes and boats. All that is great, but I just...Sasha I just want you to be sure.”

Sasha’s brow furrows almost as if she’s trying to work out a puzzle in her head. “Bayley she’s good to me beyond all of that...”

“I’m not saying she’s not! I’m just saying sometimes it seems like all of that plays a pretty big part and I just don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Becky’s not going to hurt me. She loves me.”

“And you love her?”

“I do. So much.”

Bayley sighs quietly again. “As long as you’re sure, Sash.” There’s a long pause over the phone before yawns slightly. “You are right though. I should probably try to go to bed so my sleep routine isn’t thrown off. You’ll call me if you need me?”

“I will...” Sasha response is quiet as they exchange goodbyes. Tossing her phone on the counter, she is once again made aware of just how alone she feels in such a big house. In addition, she has no idea why Bayley’s words have left her feeling just a bit unsettled.

Choosing to explore for probably the third time that evening, she leaves her phone behind as she begins to absently wander. The hallways seem endless and almost cold despite the warm humidity from the weather. There are enough bedrooms to house a large family and then some and she’s pretty sure she’s gotten lost and walked past the same weight room three times. This time though, she passes a door she’s never been in to. As much as she wants to back away and settle in on watching television, her curiosity gets the best of her.

The office kind of reminds her of the one on the yacht, only much bigger. If anything she would guess this is what Becky’s office looks like back at her apartment but she’s never been in there either so she wouldn’t know. Her feet carry her over to the desk where her hand absently traces the wood. There are no photos on the desk, no trinkets, nothing. Nothing that would give sign of adding any kind personality to the space. 

On top of the desk, is a notepad. Curiosity, she picks it up and begins flipping through the first couple of pages. A lot of the scrawl is illegible, but eventually she recognizes what appears to be a list. It’s a mix. Some appear to be names of individuals, others appear to be named of businesses. As her eyes trail down the list, she recognizes a few local places from back home like a car wash she’s frequented before and u a dry cleaners. Some of the names have lines struck through them while others simply have a number written next to them.

The pages go on for a good while and Sasha is just about to stop flipping when something all too familiar catches her eye. Frowning, she adjusts her glasses and points at a name that has a number instead of a line struck through it. In fact, it’s the very last thing written on the page.

**_Rhea Ripley-1.2_ **

Sasha has to blink several times as if she isn’t sure what she’s read. No. She would know the name of her ex girlfriend anywhere and she can’t really imagine very many Rhea Ripleys existing in the world. Her hands quickly flip through the rest of the pages to find them blank. There’s no other notes other than something scrawled in the same script she found in the notebook on the boat.

“What the hell are you doing in here???”

The sudden break in the silence startles Sasha and it’s like deja vu. This time though, when she looks up Becky isn’t eyeing her curiously like she was before. This time...there’s something else. Something Sasha’s never seen before.

Becky’s eyes dart down to the notepad and for a split second she looks alarm. It takes her only a few steps before she is at the desk snatching the notepad away. The action successfully startled Sasha even more.

“Why are you going through my things!?” 

“You were gone and I just...I-I wasn’t trying to...”

“You weren’t trying to what!?”

Sasha’s eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. “Becky...”

Becky grunts and is slamming the notebook back down on the desk before she is tightly grabbing Sasha’s wrist and dragging her towards the door. Once in the hall, she slams the door and locks it behind her before leaning her forehead against the door. Her eyes squeeze shut and she takes several seconds to calm herself.

“M’sorry...” she mumbles quietly. When there’s no response she spins around and her heart sinks at Sasha’s fearful expression. “Baby, I’m sorry.”

Sasha doesn’t say anything. Instead she lightly holds her wrist that’s only a little sore from the action of being dragged from her room. Even as she blinks a few times, tears sting at the corner of her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but words don’t come.

“I’m sorry,” Becky repeats reaching out but Sasha takes a small step back. “Sasha, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I should’ve said earlier, but you can’t go in there. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’m sorry.”

Sasha is still silent and her body is tense as she feels herself pulled into what’s supposed to be a warm embrace. Except to her, it’s not. Not right now. It’s familiar. It’s too fucking familiar. The yelling. The slamming of the door. The only thing missing was something being tossed at her.

Her mind is racing and even as she’s practically hiding in Becky’s shoulder, she still feels so incredibly cold. A million and one questions are racing through her mind, especially related to what she found in the office, but she wouldn’t dare ask them. Not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Becky :-x  
> This is definitely going placing >:3 
> 
> Leave your thoughts! Until next time


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: brief mentions of emotional and physical abuse

Sasha is awakened by a small amount of weight on top of her. It takes a few moments but soon she is pulled from a rather restless sleep. She hums quietly when kisses are placed on her forehead, eyes, nose, and cheeks before finally they come to rest at her lips. Her eyes eventually flutter open to find her girlfriend beaming back down at her. For a moment, a tired smile graces her lips. 

“Morning,” she mumbles tiredly. 

“Mornin’...” Becky hums back. She reaches down and gently brushes a few strands of her from her forehead. “Did you sleep alright?” 

Sasha pushes herself up and nods despite herself. She still vividly remembers the events of the evening before that left her otherwise silent for the remainder of the night. Her head drops and she hesitates for a moment when Becky reaches out for her hand. 

The action doesn’t go unnoticed and Becky’s eyes drop guiltily. “Babe, I...” she sighs and drags a nervous hand through her hair. “I’m really sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have acted out like that.” 

Sasha nods again and finally allows Becky to take her hand. When she speaks again, her voice is timid and quiet, completely uncharacteristic to her typical personality. “Last night when you...” she trails off to take a shaky deep breath. “Rhea used to scream all the time. She never hit me but she would kinda push me around and throw things. I guess last night just kinda took me back.” 

Becky’s eyes widen drastically. “Sasha I...I don’t know what to say,” she slowly shakes her head. “I would never, ever do anything to hurt you and I’m sorry that in that moment I made you think otherwise.” 

With her brow still furrowed, she leans forward and presses her lips against Sasha’s cheek. “Baby girl I’m sorry...” she whispers as she interlaces their fingers. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I still love you...” Sasha murmurs back. “That’s not gonna change.” 

“That’s still no excuse for how I acted.” 

“No. It’s not. And I don’t believe that’s you but Becky...” Sasha takes a calming deep breath before turning serious. “Something’s going on with you and I can’t place what it is.” 

At this, Becky frowns in confusion and shakes her head. “What’re you talking about?” 

Sasha shrugs. “I don’t know. You’ve just been kind of on edge and these random bursts of emotion are just so strange. I’ve never seen you respond to things like that since I’ve met you. You’re not sleeping well and you look exhausted. I’m just worried about you.” 

“I’m fine. There’s just...” Becky takes a moment to rework her words before continuing. “There’s a lot going on with work right now. I spend so much of my time being tugged in so many different directions and when one thing happens with a part of my business, it affects the whole thing. Makes giant messes for me to clean up along the way.” 

Sasha just opts to stare back searching for something, anything that would make sense beyond the usual vagueness she gets in return whenever Becky talks about her work. “What kind of messes?” She asks, carefully testing the waters. 

“Big ones,” Becky laughs nervously. “But I’ll get everything figured out, it’s not important.” 

“It is to me.”

“What?” 

“I don’t know,” Sasha shrugs again. “You never talk about what you do. I talk about work with you all the time, but anytime I bring it up you change the subject. Almost like you think I wouldn’t understand it.” 

Becky groans quietly in response to this. “It’s not that I think you wouldn’t understand, it’s just boring. What you do is plenty exciting. A lot of what I do is sit around staring at numbers and spreadsheets and finessing words with pompous board members. I would trade all that for what you do any day of the week.” 

Sasha’s eyebrows raise slowly. “So you’re saying my job is easier then?” 

“No! Sash, don’t go putting words in my mouth,” Becky huffs as she feels herself slowly becoming agitated by the extended conversation about her business. “You do ten times the work that I do and have fun with it and that’s why I admire you so much. You’re passionate about what you do and you’ve poured your soul into that place. It’s personal. When you get into big business like me things start losing that personal touch.” 

Sasha still feels slightly unconvinced, but she drops the subject. After last night, she doesn’t exactly want to press anymore than she already has. Not right now anyway. Instead, she allows gentle kisses to be placed on her cheeks before she feels herself being tugged out of bed. 

“C’mon, we’ve still got plenty of time to relax. I’ve even made breakfast,” Becky beams brightly. 

“You? Breakfast?” Sasha snorts while shaking her head. “Now this I gotta see.”

* * *

“I dunno. She was asking a lot of questions this morning. Not specific questions, but just...too many all at once.”

Charlotte quirks an eyebrow as she listens to her boss ramble about on the phone. Lately, she’s noticed Becky’s jittery and off key behavior, and she fears it’s only getting worse with time. She’s also still smarting over the fact Becky made her stay behind on the Hawaii trip. Not because she wanted to see the island (even though she totally freaking did), but it’s completely unusual for Becky to make important business transactions without her being present. Hell, Becky hadn’t even told her who she was going to meet and why.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Becks,” Charlotte sighs with a shake of her head. “I mean sooner or late she was going to start getting curious. You can’t be too thrown off by that.”

“I know, I know! I guess I just...” there’s a pause followed by an aggravated huff. “Goddamnit! Why does this all have to be so fucking complicated!”

“What if you told her?” 

“Are you fucking—”

“Hypothetically! Let’s just think about this. Hypothetically, if you told her about your work...what would happen?”

Becky once again huffs loudly in irritation. “Charlotte I need you to listen to me,” her voice has gone deadly serious. “I have made more people disappear than anyone would even care to keep count of, but I do. Because I have it all written down and locked away. Do you really think that’s something I could tell my girlfriend? Whom I happen to love very much?”

Charlotte clicks her tongue. “Well I mean I wouldn’t exactly say it like that,” she eventually grumbles. Her eyes suddenly widen. “Wait. Love?”

There’s a long extended pause.

“Becky?”

“...”

“Oh Becky...” Charlotte groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know you told me, but I didn’t know you told her. Christ, this has gotten serious hasn’t it?”

“I’ve never been in love before, Charlie. But I know this is the real deal. I can’t think of a single thing I wouldn’t do for her.”

“Except tell her about your past and your present...”

More silence. It’s longer and much heavier than the first before Becky finally speaks. “Would you?” Her quirks in curt.

Charlotte shrugs before she remembers Becky can’t see her. “If she were the love of my life I would do anything within my power to protect her.”

“That’s what I’m doing Charlie...”

“But as soon as I knew I lost control, then it would be time for me to be completely vulnerable and open to her about who I am.”

“I haven’t...I haven’t lost control,” Charlotte can almost see Becky quickly shaking her head as she speaks. “I haven’t lost control. Not yet.” 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?”

There’s silence and Charlotte knows she just fired off a very loaded shot. It doesn’t surprise her when Becky responds with something semi off topic, not even responding to the question.

“She found a list,” Becky sighs heavily. “Not _the_ list, but a list. I caught her going through my desk”

Charlotte’s eyes widen. “What’d she find?”

“Just some names and some numbers. I worried about how many pages she saw. She might’ve seen the rate I’ve got hanging over Ripley. Haven’t quite figured out how I’m gonna explain that one if she asks.”

“Well you better come up with something.”

“Just let me worry about it. You going after that lead I told you about?”

“Yeah, I actually forgot this place was on your roll. I haven’t had to pay a visit in quite some time.”

Becky laughs openly. “Because usually she pays on time so you wouldn’t have to. Ever since this Empress has moved in, a few of my lower establishments have tried to get bold and jump ship. I’ve had to see to a lot of closures over the last couple of weeks.”

“And I’m sure I’m about to see to another one,” Charlotte chuckles. “I’ll keep you updated. Try to keep the Mrs. happy while you’re down there yeah?”

“Aye. Lemme know if anything comes up.”

“Later, Boss.”

Charlotte slips her phone back into her coat pocket as she eventually gets out of the SUV. She tucks her hands into her jacket pockets and causally saunters towards a vaguely familiar building. Pausing outside, she makes sure she’s got the right place before she’s slipping through the front door.

Immediately she’s assaulted by the smell of shampoo and singed hair. The place ain’t busy but it’s moderate with music playing just underneath the chatter of stylists and clients. Charlotte quirks an eyebrow and casually leans against the reception counter while she scans the salon for her target.

“You got an appointment, Doll?”

Charlotte tries not to make a face at the overwhelming smell of the woman’s perfume. It smells like a sad mixture of magazine samples and a 1980s department store. She’s thankful her sunglasses conceal most of her scowl, and she manages to put on her best smile.

“Not for me, love. I’m actually here to speak to the boss. Dana ‘round?”

“Think she’s in her office. You want me to get her?”

“Please. I’m gonna head out back for a smoke. Tell her to meet me there?”

Charlotte is then heading around toward the back of the salon. She leans against the wall and lights a cigarette before taking a long drag. Repeating her actions for several minutes, she glances at her watch and clicks her tongue irritably. She’s always hated being kept waiting.

As if cued for a dramatic scene, the back door to the salon swings open and out walks a buxom blonde who Charlotte probably could’ve gone the rest of her life without seeing again. The woman looks surprised, but her shock is soon masked by a cunning smile. She places her hands on her hips as walks forward, putting a tiny bit of an extra sway as she does so.

“Charlie, Charlie...” she tuts. “Been a long time, yeah? Didn’t think you’d have the balls to show you face around here again.”

“Please,” Charlotte takes a pull from her cigarette and rolls her eyes. “This isn’t a reunion. You know why I’m here.”

The woman, Dana as she has been referred to, taps her chin for a moment before shrugging. “Can’t think of any reason why my quaint little shop would warrant the visit from the dashing likes of you.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere. If you see me it only means one thing. You’ve fallen behind, Dana. The Man doesn’t like that.” 

Dana’s resolve cracks for a split second and her lackadaisical look is replaced by a small scowl. “Her interest rates have gone up. It’s impossible to keep up with her and still have anything to live off of.”

Charlotte only shrugs nonchalantly. “Should’ve thought about that before you borrowed what you knew you couldn’t pay back.” She pauses and makes a show of examining the salon. “Hmm, she would love this place. Maybe turn it into private lounge? She could find some use for those pretty girls you got working in there.” 

“Lynch has no right to—“

“Ah ah. She has every right to. It’s been her money that’s keeping this place alive , yeah? Your bills? Paying all those girls bills? As part owner of this place, she can do whatever she damn well pleases.”

“Her name isn’t on any paperwork!”

“It doesn’t need to be,” Charlotte hums thoughtfully. With her cigarette still burning, she removes a gun from her pocket. The silver metal reflects brightly in the sunlight and she takes her sweet time screwing a silencer onto the muzzle. 

She then makes a show of examining the gun, while still talking around the cigarette. “You lucked out you know. She was planning on making this visit herself, but she’s out of town. You know how she gets. Calm and quiet with a little bit of a temper. Really makes her scary that way.”

“If you’re gonna kill me then fucking do it.”

“If I wanted you dead I wouldn’t have bothered with this little chat. I would’ve been waiting at your house.”

Charlotte removes the safety from the gun before aiming it at the woman across the ally. Her eyes roll when she’s rewarded with a startled squeak in response. “You’ve got two minutes to get your ass in there and empty the register and your safe. I’ll also be needing every scrap of paperwork regarding any card transactions. Tips, checks, cash; all of it.” 

Dana is trembling and her eyes are wide. “I-I can’t I just need more time! I’ll still have to pay my staff and-” she screams albeit quietly when a silenced shot is fired just over her shoulder.

“Then you’ll have to tell them pay is gonna be a little short in the next coming months.”

“I-I can’t do this! I won’t be able to stay open! I’ll have to sell the whole place!”

“Good thing I know someone who can afford to buy it then,” Charlotte winks before waving the gun. “I’m not gonna ask you again. Move your ass and get me what I asked for.”

The woman nearly trips over herself as she’s scrambling to make it inside. Charlotte returns to smoking against the wall. Honestly, just once she wishes people would stop wasting her time and get her what she asks for so she doesn’t have to ask twice.

“Becky would’ve offed her,” she huffs, slipping her pistol back into her pocket.

“Charlotte?”

Hearing her name, Charlotte looks up and when she does she nearly swallows her cigarette. Thankfully, she just drops it. She’s only seen the woman on a handful of occasions, but it’s enough to recognize her and to know from where.

“Uh, hey.”

“What’re you doing here...?” Carmella asks carefully. She’s wearing a stylist’s smock and in her hand is an unlit cigarette. “You always hang out and smoke in back alleys?”

Charlotte manages a launch and stands up straighter. “Nah, I...Dana is a friend of mine and I’m just picking something up from her.”

Carmella nods slowly and curiosity. “Okay...” she draws out before lifting her own cigarette. “Don’t suppose you got a light?”

Charlotte nods and steps forward to light the woman’s cigarette. She steps back to her spot against the wall and she begins to think of the ways she can go in there and drag Dana’s slow ass out by her feet if she doesn’t hurry the fuck up.

“So...you work here?” She tries, carefully trying to make conversation. 

“Yeah, for a couple years. I’m hoping one day I’ll be able to have my own place, but we’ll see how that works out. The pay here is not that great and the clients kinda suck, but it’s mostly for the experience.”

Charlotte hums, making sure to file that information away for later. “Well I’m sure it’ll work out. You’ve got a good support system.”

Carmella laughs openly. “You mean Bayley? Haha, yeah, when she’s not moping around the house because Sasha’s off touring the world with her Prince Charming.”

“She miss her, huh?”

“Like crazy. I told her to get over it. Sasha deserves this. You probably don’t know this but her last girlfriend was a real shit stain. I wouldn’t mind seeing someone really give it to that asshole.” 

_‘What’s left of her,’_ Charlotte chuckles to herself. “Well, rest assured she’s being well taken care of. I’ve known Becky for a long time and I know she’s serious about your girl.” 

“Good, because I know a little bit of judo Bayley taught me and I wouldn’t hesitate to use it on Becky,” Carmella states firmly, placing her hands on her hips for added effect. 

Charlotte laughs openly and nods in agreement. Thankfully, Dana chooses this moment to return and in her hand is a black duffel bag. Her eyes are wide and she’s shaking only slightly as she approaches Charlotte and hands it over. 

“Here’s those products you asked for,” Dana smiles weakly as Charlotte takes the bag. “Lemme know how you like ‘em?” 

“We’ll be in touch,” Charlotte then turns and nods to Carmella. “Nice to see you again. Don’t work too hard.” 

As she’s making her way back to the truck, Charlotte huffs quietly to herself. She makes a mental note to mention it to Becky later. It doesn’t seem like it’s a pressing issue, but one could never be too sure. Especially in these particular times. 

“Of all the salons in New York, I just had to walk into that one.”

* * *

Sasha has been to the beach plenty of times before, but none of those times have been like this. The times she’s been have consisted of being sandwiched between tourists and children running wild. This though? She would trade this for those past experiences any day of the damn week.

The beach is sectioned off just a little bit off the main properly and enclosed by rocks to create the ultimate private experience. There’s light coming from the house, but their primary source is the full moon that shines down on them. They are sitting back just far enough to still feel the coolness of the water brush their toes as the tide rhythmically comes in.

“If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?”

“My lack of culinary skills,” Becky grunts back quietly.

Sasha rolls her eyes and lifts her head from the comfortable spot on Becky’s shoulder. “I’m being serious!” She huffs before laying back down. “One thing. If you could change one thing, what would it be?”

Becky falls silent for a moment as she appears to be searching for an answer. “I would change where I came from,” she murmurs eventually.

Sasha’s brow furrows at the ominous answer and she moves to sit up again. When she does, she notices a strangely familiar far off look in Becky’s eyes. Most people are proud of their roots. Even if they weren’t great, they’re proud of the way they’ve reshaped the hardships of the past into strengths of the future. Every time Becky even vaguely mentions the past, Sasha notices that she almost seems...haunted.

“You don’t talk about Ireland very much...”

“There’s nothing to talk about really. I might’ve grown up there, but it’s far from what I consider home.”

“And what do you consider home?”

Once again, Becky falls silent. The question is more loaded than intended and she finds herself unable to answer. When the water comes in again and touches her toes, the cold startles her and when she looks up again she finds herself no longer on the beach, but in a kitchen. She’s standing in a puddle of water and next to it lies it’s source; an empty pitcher.

“Idiot girl!”

The smack that follows the exclamation causes her entire world to spin. Pain surges from her cheek all the way up to her skull. Tears are in her eyes as she holds her face and looks up at the angry woman who shouted at her.

“I just wanted some water...” her voice is small and timid and she hates every bit of it. “It was an accident!”

“Well look at the mess you’ve made!” 

“I’m sorry! I’ll clean it...”

“You’ll make it worse!” The woman teeters and shoves her so hard she stumbles and falls. Her head smacks against a table and she’s dazed for a moment. This seems to satisfy the woman. “Go to your fuckin’ room! I don’t wanna see your fuckin’ face the rest of the day!”

Her eyes widen. “No please. I’ll be good, I’ll clean it I promise!”

The woman grunts and drags her by the shirt towards a narrow door tucked into the far side of the kitchen. The door opens and she’s thrown inside before it’s slammed shut. She’s plunged into darkness and her little hands search for a familiar switch on the wall until she’s illuminated in a faint orange glow.

The room is tiny save for the hot water heater in the corner and a poor excuse of a mattress on the floor. Sniffling, she takes a seat on the mattress and draws her knees up to her chest. Her eyes squeeze shut when there is banging on the wall next to her.

“Becky! You idiot girl look what you’ve done!”

Her eyes remain shut. It’s much too loud. 

“Becky!”

God, how she wishes it would stop. She would do anything to make it stop.

“Becky!”

The last shout is accompanied by a firm tug on her arm. Her eyes fly open with a gasp, and through her watery gaze, she finds she’s no longer in the closet. Instead, all she can see is the dark waters moving out at sea. Gone is the feeling of hard concrete beneath her feet and it’s replaced by cool wet sand. When she looks up, she realizes she’s not alone anymore and a beautiful pair of eyes are watching her with worry.

“Where did you go?” Sasha asks carefully. She has since shifted to where she is kneeling in front of her girlfriend.

“I...don’t know...” Becky’s voice cracks. With her knees still drawn up to her chin, it’s an incredibly rare case of vulnerability where a couple of tears leak from her eyes and slowly make their way down her cheeks. “Sash...?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.”

If it were possible for Sasha to look even more concerned, she does. She shifts behind her girlfriend and carefully wraps her arms around her waist, before resting a cheek against her shoulder. She can feel Becky’s tension radiating off of her in waves, and she gently begins to massage her shoulders in an attempt to alleviate it.

“I’m right here, okay? I promise I’m right here. I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now and you don’t have to tell me, but know that I love you, okay? I’m right here.”

Becky can’t even manage to nod. It’s almost like she’s frozen. Love. It wasn’t ever supposed to happen for her. She was supposed to be incapable of it, that’s what she had taught herself. She taught herself to be cold and unforgiving. That’s how she’s made it so far in life. Why all of a sudden does that have to change?

She doesn’t know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for hanging in here with me. Times are tough right now for everyone I’m sure and I hope everyone is doing well out there. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of violence and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up buttercups!

Despite it being just a little past noon, Sasha still yawns as makes her way into her gym. It’s been several days and she had just finally gotten used to the time zone difference in Hawaii when it was time for them to head back. Combine that with a sizable amount of jet lag, it makes for one slightly exhausted Sasha Banks.

When she walks in she’s a little surprised to find it very buzzing. Glancing down at her watch, she’s honestly surprised she didn’t even know what day it is. Any time she spends with Becky more or less starts to all blend into one giant day as they tend to live in their own little world.

“Morning Mella,” Sasha barely covers another yawn as she moves past the reception desk.

Pausing, she frowns and backtracks a few steps. It’s not uncommon to see Carmella help out at the desk whenever the gym is a little busy and some of her staff has called out. Sasha raises her eyebrows in curiosity when Carmella continues to absently stare at the computer.

“You alright?”

Carmella regards Sasha with a small smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Hey Sash,” she says quietly. “How was your trip?”

“It was amazing. I’ve never been to Hawaii before and the place Becky has down there is amazing. She says next time you and Bayley are welcome to join us. Trust me, it’s plenty big enough,” Sasha pauses her excitement and levels her friend with a more serious look. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not usually here during the day.”

Carmella’s eyes downcast and she breaks eye contact. “Figured you guys wouldn’t mind the extra help,” she shrugs. “I’ve been doing filing and making sure everyone gets checked in okay.”

Sasha nods carefully. “Well, I really appreciate it. Let me know if you need anything? You know where mostly everything is, but still.”

“Trust me. You forget that I live with Bayley. It’s not a normal day at home unless I’m going on a treasure hunt for something simple.”

Sasha appreciates the joke. “Speaking of, where is she? She teaching right now?” 

“Nah Sonya’s teaching. Bayley is showing the new girl around I think.”

“Wait, new girl?”

Carmella only shrugs. “I know you guys were looking for a part time coach spot and Bayley found someone she really liked. I guess she made the call.”

“Huh, interesting,” Sasha nods before heading further into the gym. “I’ll see if I can catch up with her.”

After reassuring Carmella to let her know if she needs anything, Sasha ventures into her gym. She smiles at the upper level kids class taking place near the punching bags and she sighs thinking about how she needs to get back to spending time with her kiddos.

She drops her bag off in her office before she’s heading out in search of Bayley. She eventually finds her on the second floor showing a tiny woman around the equipment storage. Sasha observes the woman quietly. She looks incredibly young, but her eyes are wide with interest as she seems to be taking in everything Bayley is telling her. She’s sure looks are deceiving though and there must be a reason Bayley made the decision to bring her on.

“Hey Bay.” 

Bayley turns at hearing her name and perks up when she sees her best friend. Closing the distance quickly, she gathers Sasha in a tight bear hug. “Sash! You’re back!”

Sasha laughs and returns the hug despite being the feeling of being squashed. “Haha, I definitely missed you too. I was only gone a week.”

“Yeah well that’s a week too long,” Bayley pouts before she remembers what she was doing. “Oh! Sash, you gotta meet Kairi. She’s here to fill our open coaching spot.”

The petite woman steps forward and extends her hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Sasha Banks. I am Kairi.”

Sasha quirks an eyebrow at the formality and returns the handshake politely. “Just Sasha is fine. Nice to meet you as well. How’d you hear about our opening?”

“Mutual friends have attended in the past. They spoke good things about their experience. I have worked at gym in the past and it has been good.”

“Well, we really appreciate you coming out then. You kind if I borrow Bayley for a second?”

Sasha smiles brightly before gently tugging Bayley off to the side where they can speak privately. Bayley sighs heavily and immediately begins talking a moment a minute. It actually makes Sasha laugh just a bit.

“Look, don’t be mad okay?” Bayley says innocently. “I know I probably should’ve told you before I committed to hiring her, but her resume is incredible. I’ve really never seen anything like it. We can work on expanding those judo classes like you want because now I won’t be the only one teaching it. Among other things, we can also just use the extra help so you’re not here from open to close.”

“Bayley relax. I’m not mad,” Sasha laughs quietly before shrugging. “I mean I’m a little surprised, but I left the hiring up to you for a reason. If you think she’s a good fit then I totally trust your judgement.” 

Bayley nods quickly and the tension in her shoulders evaporates. “Good. Great then. How was your trip?”

A dreamy smile passives over Sasha’s face as she recalls the majority of the trip. “Becky is...I’ve never met anyone like her. Just when I think she has done everything she can to sweep me off my feet, she surprises me with something else. It feels so great to fall in love again. The proper way.”

“You have no idea how happy I am for you,” Bayley murmurs honestly but her smile is slightly sad.

“But...I definitely need to spend some time catching up with my best friend,” Sasha adds on and her grin widens when she sees Bayley’s smile brighten a few seconds later. “C’mon now. I’m sure you and Mella got to spend plenty of time together. Good quality time?”

Bayley catches the way Sasha is raising her eyebrows repeatedly and she can’t help but blush. “Yeah, heh. There was definitely plenty of that,” she awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck.

“What’s she doing here, by the way? She’s not needed at the shop?” 

Bayley frowns and drops her head. “Seems like no one is needed at the shop...”

Sasha mirrors Bayley’s frown. “What? What’re you talking about.”

“Mella didn’t want to say anything to you about it, yet. You’ve been off having a great time with Becky’s and we didn’t wanna stamp on that, but...” a pause and a deep breath. “Mella lost her job at the salon a couple days ago. All the girls that worked there did.”

“What!?”

“Yeah. It was a decision from the owner. Apparently the place wasn’t raking in enough cash to stay open. So...yeah. She’s pretty bummed out about it. I mean sure it wasn’t her place, but it was a place where she got to do her thing, ya know? At least until she figures everything out.”

Sasha shakes her head and though she knows she shouldn’t feel guilty, she can’t help it. Here her friends are at home obviously going through a rough time and she was out playing in the sand. It all seems just a little slightly unfair that everyone can’t be happy at the same time, no matter how unrealistic that thought might’ve been.

“Well, I definitely need my hair dyed again. My color is starting to fade. I’ll pay her to do it,” Sasha says before shrugging. “I don’t know how well she’ll like it, but she can work here with us? I’ll pay her full time to help with the desk and such. She already knows her way around anyway.”

Bayley smiles and nods. “I mentioned it as an option, but wanted to make sure you were cool with it. You know she’s gonna get tired of us though.”

“Pfft, you’re the only one she’ll have to worry about. I’m never the problem here,” Sasha scoffs and gives Bayley a playful shove before stepping around her to address their newest employee. “Kairi, I really look forward to working with you. If there’s anything you need, please just ask.”

Bayley leaves the two women to catch up and ventures back towards the front desk to check on her girl. Her heart breaks when Carmella appears to be in the exact same position she left her in, aimlessly leaning against her hand while clicking through the computer. A quiet sigh escapes her as she steps behind the next.

“Babe, you holding up?” She asks as she leans down to rest her chin on the top of Carmella’s head.

“Yeah,” Carmella barely nods as she leans into the embrace. “I mean, it just really sucks you know? It wasn’t the best place to work, but I got to do what I love. It definitely started to grow on me.” 

“I know...I’m so sorry this happened,” Bayley drops a kiss to her head. “Maybe this could be a good thing though, in the long run? Maybe now we can start looking at you getting your own place?”

Carmella snorts and shakes her head. “We definitely don’t have the money for that right now.”

“Still. Doesn’t hurt to at least start planning for it.”

“I guess.”

Bayley gives her girlfriend a loving squeeze while she watches her scroll through a tabloid news sight. A smirk tugs at the corner of her lips at Mella’s guilty pleasures of celebrity gossip and she’s definitely called her on it before. She’s about to do so again when something catches her eye.

“Wait Babe, scroll back.”

Carmella frowns and does as she’s told. She wasn’t much paying attention to what she was looking at anyway and she’s definitely surprised that Bayley was. She turns around and looks back at her girlfriend who is now squinting at the computer screen.

“Bayley what-”

Bayley leans further in and presses her finger to the screen. “Click on that.”

Carmella turns back around. It’s a link to one of the many stories in the site. Her eyes widen slowly as she reads the title.

_‘Ripley to undergo surgery following alleged bar fight. Set to miss the remainder of season’_

The link opens a video attached to the rest of the story. Following a very annoying add about longevity of a toilet paper brand, or begins to play. Bayley and Carmella move in closer to listen intently.

“Hearts are broken around the world as famed Australian goalkeeper, Rhea Ripley, is set to miss the remainder of the NWSL season due to injury complications following a brawl that allegedly took place some few weeks ago. The keeper herself has declined to mention any names beyond her role in the fight and she takes full responsibility for the instigation.”

The video then transitions to showing a few pictures of the badly beaten athlete. Carmella bursts out laughing and Bayley pinches her side to shush her while they continue watching. It’s at that moment that Sasha joins them behind the desk and raises her eyebrows curiously at the giggling.

“What’re you guys...” her voice trails off as she’s met with vicious looking photos of her ex-girlfriend.

“Someone out there really handed Ripley her ass,” Bayley chuckles lowly.

“We need to send them a fucking gift basket,” Carmella tacks on with a giggle as they continue to watch the video.

“Both the NWSL and Football Federation Australia have declined to comment on if and when any disciplinary action is to take place against Ripley. For now, everything else remains unclear.”

“They’ll probably let her off again. The golden child can do no wrong,” Bayley scoffs as the video ends. When she looks up she finds her best friend still looking rather petrified at the screen. “Sash?” 

Sasha blinks, but she doesn’t move. About two million thoughts are whirling around in her head and none of them are making any sense. No. Actually, a few of them make sense, but it’s almost like there’s a few holes left in the middle that she can’t fit in. The remaining thoughts, she wants to tell herself are ridiculous.

“I...” her voice falls off. She’s silent for several more seconds before she shakes her head. “I’m fine. Even after all this time, I guess it’s just still hard to look at her.”

Bayley and Carmella share a look. Sasha shakes her head again and takes a few deep breaths before she forces herself to smile. She knows her friends can read right through it, though, and the last thing she needs right now is to be answering questions.

“I’m gonna get some air for a few minutes. I’ll be back.”

Bayley wants to go after her, but she’s stopped by a tug on her wrist. When she looks down, she finds her girlfriend shaking her head at her. A pout forms on Bayley’s face. 

“You don’t...think she still cares for Ripley, do you?” Mella asks after a careful silence. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think there’s a part of her that always will,” Bayley sighs quietly. “She’s found better now though and from what it looks like, Becky is definitely living up to it.”

* * *

When you’re the boss, you can do whatever you damn well please. Which means you can sleuth around before open hours and not have to worry about being bothered. That’s how Becky finds herself lazily reclining in an empty booth at her club. In front of her is a half glass of whiskey while she smiles giddily at her phone. She’s decided to take a little bit of a break from work at the moment and she’s thumbing through her photo album. 

A lot of the pictures are the ones from their recent island trip. A few are ones they took together on the beach, but the funny ones are the few where she snuck a few pictures of Sasha sleeping or when Sasha had stolen her phone to take a whole bunch of selfies. Going a little further back, her grin continues with widen as she looks at other photos they’ve taken together of the span of their relationship. 

Becky has just reached a few of the more...intimate photos Sasha will occasionally send her when she is startled by a something loudly thumping against the side of her booth. Looking up, she frowns when she sees Charlotte looming over her looking incredibly unhappy.

“Thought I gave you the day off?” She wonders aloud as she sits up.

Charlotte kicks the booth again and snorts. “No such thing as a day off,” she grunts before tossing a backpack onto the table.

Becky blinks dumbly at the bag and looks back up at Charlotte who is still scowling at her. “Okay...? It’s not my birthday so...” she trails off as she reaches for the bag.

Unzipping it, her eyes widen when she finds three familiar looking white bricks inside. She closes the bag and snaps her head back up to Charlotte.

“Where did you find this?”

“One of your runners hand it on him,” Charlotte response before crossing her arms tightly. “I found him dead in an ally about two blocks from your apartment. He had this stuffed in his mouth.”

A crumbled and gruesome piece of paper is then tossed on the table. Becky hesitates for a while before she reaches out to unfold the more. She scowls when she’s met with Japanese script, but underneath the words are scrawled in English.

‘I’ve got you, Becky. I am ready. Are you?’

Becky crumbles the more and swears as she drags a hand through heir hair. She grips her hair tightly at the roots and tries to fight off the blinding headache that is slowly beginning to form.

“I ran a check on all our spots after I found this. Everything was good for the most part. Except one,” Charlotte pauses. “One I didn’t know about and I found out about from connecting some dots. One you fucking promised me we wouldn’t tough.”

Becky sighs heavily. “Charlie it’s...I’m not planning on it long term. Just enough to bring in some extra profit that Asuka wouldn’t know about.”

Charlotte scoffs bitterly. “Well she sure as hell knows about it now. The place was cleaned out.”

“Fuck me...” Becky groans. At this point she’s exhausted. She’s tired of doing everything she can to keep her business in check only for some psycho to come through and ruin it.

“It’s not that much of a loss,” she shrugs before shaking her head. “I’ve finessed my way into selling it more than I got it for. It was just side cash.”

“I don’t even wanna know where you fucking got it. Are you taking the shit?”

Becky’s face contorts into a scowl. “Of course not! Who do you think I am!?”

Charlotte throws up her hands in defeat. “I actually don’t know anymore! First you’re running around with a secret girlfriend, then you’re going on secret meetings, now I find out you’re dealing with fucking Blow. What the fuck am I supposed to think!?”

“You don’t control me, Charlotte.”

“Someone needs to, Rebecca.”

Becky is triggered and if it were anyone else she would’ve drawn her gun and ended them. Instead, she shoots out of the booth and within nanoseconds she is in Charlotte’s face. Charlotte, however, doesn’t so much as flinch. She only quirks an eyebrow.

“What’re you gonna do? Lash out? Hit me? Threaten to paint this floor red right where we both stand?” Charlotte snorts bitterly. “You wouldn’t do it.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Or what? You’ll do what?”

The silence is tense and heavy, but eventually Becky is the one who steps away. Her expression is something akin to a scorn child. Her motions are stiff and quick as she found the rest of her drink.

Charlotte sighs heavily. “You’re not as hard as you think you are, when you’re not working. You don’t have to be. I’ve seen you with me. Hell, I’ve seen you with Sasha. Lately? I don’t think you’ve been Becky. You’ve been The Man and you’ve been The Man pretending to be Becky.” 

“I hate that that makes sense,” Becky scoffs and shakes her head. “I’m tired, Charlie. Lately I’ve been spending and lot of time in my head about my past and I just...I’ve realized how tired I’ve been.”

“Love will make you realize that,” Charlotte laughs. “Look, I’m not saying you gotta listen to me. Knowing you, you probably won’t, but you’ve seriously gotta do some self evaluation. And also...Talk. To. Her.”

“I know...” Becky whispers quietly. As much as she hates to admit it, she knows she has to. She’s only making things worse for herself and for Sasha if she goes on like this. She just hopes she can save her relationship.

Reaching back for her phone, she quickly sends Sasha a message about coming over to talk. She quickly hits send before she can talk herself out of it and she tosses her phone to the side as if it burned her. Looking back up at Charlotte, she’s unsurprised to find her grinning back.

“You look like a proud mom. Stop it.”

“Yeah well, I kinda feel like it.”

Becky rolls her eyes. Her eyes drift back to the bag on the table and she immediately frowns. “You said the spot where I was keeping all that was cleaned out?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte shrugs. “Asuka got a hold to pretty much everything in there.”

Becky’s eyes narrow. “Interesting...”

Charlotte raises her eyebrows at the way Becky’s eyes suddenly darken. She recognizes that look and she preps herself for whatever work needs to be done. Judging by the look on Becky’s face, they’re definitely in for it.

* * *

It’s later into the night when Charlotte finds herself assisting two other men carry the squirming body down into the basement. They haphazardly toss it onto the floor with a rounding thud. Charlotte rolls her eyes as it makes an exaggerated noise of pain.

Becky’s hands her clasped behind her back as she the hood is removed from her guest. “Hey Shin. Been a while right? Been what...a week?”

Nakamura makes a face and continues to wiggle trying to loosen the ropes about around his wrists and ankles. “Becky...always a flair for the dramatic.”

“You’re one to talk,” Becky clicks her tongue and shakes her head. “I’m sure you know why you’re here, yeah?

“Because...we are friends, yes?” 

“Now I wouldn’t go as far as to say friends. Acquaintances maybe. Hell, after you hooked me up in Hawaii I would even say allies. I at least thought I could trust you, but somehow you’ve proved me wrong.”

Nakamura rolls his head from side to side before smiling lazily. “And tell me...how is it I’ve done that?”

Becky scoffs and nods to one of the men who quickly lands a kick to Nakamura’s guy. “Don’t okay dumb with me. All that powder shit. Only you and I knew where that place was and now it’s gone. You’ve got three seconds to start talking.”

“Ahhhh your business,” Nakamura throws his head back and hums to himself for several moments before he looks back at Becky with a wide grin. “It was a good idea, no? One I couldn’t help but share with a close friend.”

“Close friend?”

Nakamura’s grin widens to something sinister before he begins to laugh hysterically. “The Empress.” 

* * *

Sasha shoulders her way past the crowd of people trying to get into the club. Thankfully, she’s been here plenty enough times to be recognized and let in without hassle. She rolls her eyes at a few slurs of disdain tossed her way for “cutting the line”. If they only knew.

The atmosphere is loud and buzzing, incredibly characteristic of the typically packed nightclub. People are vibrantly gyrating on the dance floor while others are packed tightly into booths and tables. A wave of nostalgia hits her briefly as she is brought back to the very first night she met Becky.

Becky.

Sasha scowls. She remembers she’s supposed to be annoyed and she is. She’s almost pissed, being completely honest. Becky had reached out early asking if she was down to spend the night together and she had agreed. She needed to talk to her girlfriend about something that’s been bothering her anyway.

She had been waiting and waiting at her apartment and it was well past time that Becky said she would be around. Sasha had continued to wait thinking that maybe she just got caught up with work, but still it was unlike Becky to completely ignore her. She didn’t so much as get a response. 

Doing a quick scan behind the bar, she’s a little surprised she doesn’t find Charlotte holed up there like she usually is. In the time she’s spent at the club with Becky, they would both get a kick out of how many pretty girls Charlotte would give a free drink to. Usually, they’ll have an over/under bet going depending on how busy it is. 

Determined, Sasha squares her jaw and heads towards a door in the back corner behind the bar. The bartender for the night, catches her out of the corner of his eye and darts over in her direction. 

“Wait Miss. You can’t go back there.” 

Sasha levels him with a glare and snatched away. “Where is Becky?” 

“The Boss is working, but nobody is allowed back there.” 

“I don’t give a damn if she’s working. I’m her very pissed off girlfriend and I am going through that fucking door and you can’t do a damn thing to stop me, meathead.” 

“Wait! Miss!”

* * *

Becky’s cigarette has almost burned down to ash. Her scowl is deadly as she regards the man on his knees. In her mind she’s thinking of a million and one ways to get rid of him and none of them seem to serve as a just enough punishment. 

“The Empress is...an icon,” Nakamura sighs dramatically. “A close friend of mine. She will make things better here.” 

“Too bad that ‘here’ belongs to me,” Becky draws her gun and aims it at his head. “You set me up just to sell me out. Why?” 

“The Empress asked. When she asks. I comply.”

* * *

Sasha frowns and closes the door that has ‘private’ plated across the front. Empty. She has only really been as far as Becky’s office before and she hadn’t much taken the time to examine the dark narrow hallway.

There are a few rooms in only what she can assume are storage, but what grabs her attention is the door at the very end of the hall. Upon nearing it, she finds that its open just a crack. She doesn’t want to snoop. It’s not her business to snoop, especially not after what happened in Hawaii. She’s talked herself into asking instead as opposed to lurking about.

Just as she talks herself into giving up her search, Sasha hears voices. Well, one voice really. She knows that Irish accent from anywhere. Frowning, she carefully pushes the door open and is met with a dimly lit set of stairs. She can just faintly hear Becky’s voice as she gets closer.

* * *

“I trusted you, Shin.” Becky shakes her head. “I’m not torn up about it, but one thing that never fails to piss me off is people who insult my intelligence. People who make me look like an idiot...a fool. I don’t take lightly to that.” 

“The Empress will come for you,” Nakamura laughs and rocks back and forth. “I cannot wait to see what she has in store for—”

“You won’t be alive to see what I’m gonna do to her.” 

Becky squeezes the trigger with her typical aura of calmness. The silenced shot minimizes the noise and the blood spatter is minimal as Nakamura’s body limply keels over. A small pool of red begins to form around the hole left behind in his head. 

Before she can react to anything else, she’s startled by a strangled sound coming behind her. She just barely catches how pale Charlotte has gone and when she spins around, Becky feels her heart bottom out completely. 

“S-Sasha?” Her gun slips from her grasp with a clatter. 

Sasha’s wide eyes follow the sound as they land on the gun from her living room. Her stomach does about ten flips before her fight of flight senses kick in. She’s quickly scrambling back up the stairs and through the door she came. 

Becky is all, but petrified and she barely recognizes her own voice as she takes the stairs two at a time. Just as she reaches the top she catches the back door slamming shut. She is soon bursting through that same door and through her back parking lot onto the street where she finds no one. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Becky swears loudly as she spins in circles. She’s unsurprised when she is joined by Charlotte only seconds later. “Charlotte! Fucking find her!” 

Charlotte nods as the two of them take off in opposite directions. 

* * *

Charlotte considers herself a physically fit woman, but damn if she’s not used to all this running. Usually her displays of athleticism come in the form of brute force, not cardio. Mostly though, she’s moving on adrenaline.

“I told you, I fucking told you!” She huffs to no one in particular.

Just as she rounds a corner, she catches a familiar head of purple several yards a head of her.

“Sasha!”

Apparently her calling out was enough to startle the other woman and she falls. Huffing against the cold and the light drizzle, Charlotte ducks down a conjoiningalley. It only takes her a few moments to maneuver through the back alley streets and soon she comes out on an end where she spots Sasha carefully peeking around a corner back towards the main street.

Charlotte’s movements would are so quiet they’re almost nonexistent and it’s when she’s finally close enough does she reach out and wrap an arm around Sasha’s waist before covering her mouth. 

“Hey! Hey! It’s okay!” She pleads with the squirming woman as she pulls her a little further into the alley.

Sasha’s breathing is erratic and as she continues to squirm violently, Charlotte is surprised by how strong she is. Amidst the struggle and a brief lapse in concentration on her part, Charlotte finds her hand has moved a little too low...just low enough for Sasha to bite down on it. Her yell is more so one of surprise than one of pain but, fuck does it still hurt.

“Fucking—Sasha! Calm—”

Before Charlotte can continue, she is head butted harshly in the nose that causes her to relax her grip only slightly. A pointed elbow to her abdomen causes her to double over and release entirely before her arm is wrenched tightly. Her own momentum is used against her and the world does a spin as she is flipped over onto the ground where she lands with a loud thud.

“Fuck,” Charlotte huffs, completely winded by everything that just happened so fast. The sound of running feet and hysterical breathing eventually fade out of the alley and she’s unable to follow.

Groaning, Charlotte props herself against the wall and clutches her abdomen while trying to catch her breath.

“I’m getting really tired of getting my ass kicked by you pint sized fuckers...” she grumbles before getting to her feet. She jogs to the end of the alley and looks up and down the street, but she’s unsurprised to find both ends vacant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh and so it begins :3 
> 
> Leave your thoughts?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance!!!

Her heart is beating so hard if she had time to think she would wonder how it hasn’t given out completely. Her breaths are coming out in quick pants as she bursts through her door of her apartment and slams it behind her. She brings a shaky hand up to her chest and rests as her mind is moving at a hundred miles an hour still trying to process what she saw.

Sasha shakes her head at nothing in particular as the horrible images flash behind her eyes. 

The basement. The man on his knees. The blood that had gone everywhere. His limp body falling over on the floor. 

And amongst all of that was her girlfriend. Her charming girlfriend who she’s spent countless days and countless nights with. Her girlfriend who she owes the last six months of her happiness to. Her girlfriend who she’s let into her home, into her life, and into her heart. 

Her girlfriend who just shot a man. 

Sasha audibly gags at the thought. Chills creep down her spine as she recalls the calm coldness in Becky’s eyes. The way that she didn’t even hesitate as she raised the gun and took the man’s life right where she stood. They way she carelessly watched as the body fell lifeless at her feet. 

“No, no, no...” Sasha begins to murmur over and over as her senses kick her back into gear. 

She quickly makes a beeline for her bedroom and grabs a duffle bag from her closet. She then quickly moves to her dressers and begins to pile various items of clothing into the bag. Her hands are shaking something terrible as she ends up pacing around her bedroom for a few seconds as she tries to think of anything she might need.

The sound of a key in the front door causes her to freeze. With widened eyes, she quickly tosses the bag back into her closet and closes it before she’s quickly ducking underneath her bed. 

“Sasha!” 

Sasha flinches at Becky’s voice as the door slams shut. She pushes herself back further underneath her bed while doing her best to control her breathing as if her life depended on it. Hell, it damn very well might. 

She can hear Becky moving around her apartment mumbling to herself. She hears the doors to the guest bathroom and her home office open and close. 

“Sasha, are you here? Baby girl, I need to talk to you.” 

Sasha gasps quietly as footsteps near her bedroom. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers as a familiar pair of boots appear in the doorway. Tears pour down her cheeks and she tightly clasps a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. 

“Baby girl, please. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Somehow Sasha doesn’t believe that. She watches as Becky’s feet move towards the bathroom and that door opens and closes as well. She finds herself having to stop breathing all together when Becky returns and actually takes a seat on the edge of the bed. She listens intently as there’s a heavy sigh and a long pause before Becky starts talking again. 

“Charlie I’m at her place, she’s not here...you what!? What do you mean you had her and lost her!? You big dumb clumsy oaf, she’s like half your height! How the hell did she drop you!...No no you’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I just...fuck Charlie, we gotta find her....No don’t send anybody after her, she’s scared enough as is, she’s not a mark. You just...keep looking okay? Neither of us are sleeping until we find her.” 

Sasha wonders if she should sneak out the other side of the bed and try to look for a weapon. No. That won’t do. That would take too much time and she would risk getting caught. She just needs to stay hidden and worry about not making a sound. 

Her heart stops when she hears her phone buzzing from where she tossed it in the duffle bag. She clasps her hand tighter over her mouth while she listens to Becky get up and make her way towards the closet where the buzzing is coming from. Sasha sends of a silent prayer of safety to whatever deity might be listening. 

“So you were here,” Becky huffs and there’s a soft thud as she tosses the phone on the bed. “But where’d you run off to?” 

Sasha watches as Becky’s boots disappear from her bedroom. She listens carefully to the stream of expletives that fades away with footsteps. Only a few moments later does her front door open and shut again. 

It’s several minutes before Sasha even dares to move a muscle. She listened cautiously and carefully for any sign that she might now be alone, but after a while she’s sure it’s safe. Well, as safe as one could be when your killer girlfriend is out hunting you. 

Rolling out from under the bed, Sasha quickly finishes packing her bag and grabs her phone. Her heart sinks when she sees the excessive amount of phone calls and text messages she’s received from Becky. Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she feels better if she doesn’t have to look at it right now.

The subsequent exit and journey to her car is slow and methodical. She freezes and ducks in between two parked cars when she spots a very familiar Range Rover next to her own. 

“Please god, please...” she whimpers quietly. 

It’s not before long that the SUV starts and is careening out of the parking lot. Sasha waits a few more moments before she moves towards her car and hesitates. Swallowing thickly, she instead pulls her phone back out of her pocket and opens a ride share app. A soft sigh of relief escapes her when she sees that the nearest ride is only one minute away.

* * *

“Come on...come on...” Sasha is shifting from foot to foot as she continues to knock repetitively on the door in front of her. A quick glance over her shoulder and she returns to the quick knocking. 

The door eventually swings open and she’s met with a very flushed but pissed off looking Carmella. Sasha doesn’t even bother with any sort of pleasantry as she’s nearly knocking the other woman over to get into the apartment. 

“Sasha, what the hell?” 

“Mella listen, I...is Bayley here?” 

Carmella scoffs and wraps her robe tighter around herself. “Of course she’s here, she lives here.” 

It’s then that Sasha notices the two empty glasses of wine on the coffee table and her friend’s state of dress. Or really, lack thereof. Having no doubt that Carmella is naked underneath that robe, she can’t help but blush a little. Even though, now isn’t the time for bashfulness.

“Listen I...I’m really sorry about this, but can I stay here for a little bit?”

“You’re always welcome to stay here, but what’s going on?”

Sasha opens her mouth and promptly shuts it. “Nothing, I-I just...I really don’t want to be home alone right now.” 

Carmella wants to pry, but instead she only nods. “Okay,” she says quietly. “I’ll go tell Bayley you’re here and get the guest room ready for you.” 

“Thank you...” Sasha murmurs as she begins to pace back and forth. There’s a throb forming behind her eyes, but when she goes to close them those same horrible images flash behind eyes. 

“Sash?” 

Sasha hawks and her eyes fly open to find Bayley joining her in the living room. “Bay...” she whispers quietly and she can’t help it when her tears start to fall as Bayley pulls her into a tight hug. 

Bayley holds her best friend close as she continues to shake in her arms. “Mella told me you’re here. What happened? Do we need to call Becky?” 

“No!” Sasha exclaims as she pulls away quickly. “Becky...she’s not who I thought she was and...I don’t know what I saw, but she can’t know that I’m here.” 

“What do you mean she’s not who you thought?” 

“It’s best you don’t ask that I just...please Bayley. I just need to stay here for a little bit, but please if anyone asks, you haven’t seen me.” 

Bayley only nods even though she wants to ask more questions, she doesn’t. She’ll wait and give Sasha a chance to calm down before she tries to get the full story out of her. She’s never seen Sasha this frazzled before. Not even after the shit that happened with Rhea in the past. 

They’re both startled by loud pounding on the door. Sasha’s eyes widen and she continues to shake while holding on to Bayley. Bayley leans in and gently kisses her forehead.

“Go to the bedroom, I’ll get the door.” 

Bayley watches as Sasha takes her bag and quickly dashes off to the the bedroom. Bayley then sends up a quick prayer and takes a deep breath before she’s headed towards the door as the pounding continues. When she swings it open, she has to stop herself from physically flinching. 

The stone cold look of Becky Lynch is enough to render anyone damn near dead. The chill that travels down Bayley’s spine is frigid and she nearly caves right then and there with the way Becky is looking at her. Looking closely, Bayley swears her eyes are so dark they’re almost black. 

“Becky?”

“Where’s Sasha?” Becky’s voice is curt and flat as she’s practically leaning into the apartment to look around. 

Bayley raises an eyebrow quizzically. “Home in bed I’m sure, if she’s not with you.” She then forces her eyes to widen in alarm. “Why? Did something happen?” 

Becky’s face doesn’t change as her eyes meet Bayley’s in a direct stare. “I need to talk to her. Where is she?” 

“Becky, I really don’t know. It’s my date night with Mella and the both of us have been in all night. I haven’t talked to Sasha since this morning.” 

“Are you lying?” 

“Am I lying-look dude,” Bayley huffs and crosses her arms. “Sasha hasn’t been here, but if I see her, I’ll let her know you’re trying to find her. You know how she is, she might’ve nodded of early at her desk or something.” 

Becky continues to stare. Her jaw squares and Bayley can tell that she’s looking for the tiniest of cracks in her composure. She only offers another nonchalant shrug to hopefully sell her obliviousness. 

Becky only huffs before she is spinning quickly in her heel. Bayley watches her leave and she closes the door behind her. She leans against it and lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she had been holding. 

“Next time, Mella gets to do that. She’s much better at that stuff than I am...”

* * *

Charlotte feels like her eyes are about to fall out. She’s worked much longer days before, but something about a thirty six hour manhunt, and an unsuccessful one at that, has left her completely gassed. She can barely see straight as she makes her way through the foyer of Becky’s apartment, but she stops dead at the sight.

An alarming amount of bottles are everywhere, but what’s most unsettling is the plastered redhead slumping in one of the sofa chairs. In one hand she has a mostly empty bottle and in the other she has her gun. Taking a few careful steps forward, Charlotte can actually see that she’s awake.

“Becks...?”

Becky’s eyes barely move. Instead, she lifts the bottle to her lips to take another swig. A scowl forms on her face when nothing pours. Tossing the bottle to the side, she continues to ignore Charlotte as she slips out of the chair. Her movements are incredibly uncoordinated as she stumbles her way over to the bar. She nearly falls on a few occasions, but she somehow manages to make it where she grabs the nearest bottle off the shelf and uncaps it. She proceeds to take a long gulp as if it were simply water before she’s all but slumping across the bar.

Charlotte places her hands in her pockets as she carefully crosses the room. “That thing loaded?”

The bottle pauses on its way to Becky’s lips. “What thin’?”

Charlotte doesn’t say anything and she simply angles her head towards the gun. Becky lifts her hand and actually barks out at laugh as if she were surprised to see her pistol.

“Shit, when that get there?” 

“You’ve been drinking nonstop,” Charlotte points out, crinkling her nose at the mass amount of bottles everywhere. She starts to wonder how Becky is even still alive, but she rations that must be the Irish in her. Becky always could drink anyone, even her, under a table.

“Ya know...this...this don’t come as a surprise,” Becky mumbles as she stares absently at the amber liquid in the bottle. “I was too fucked up from the start.”

Charlotte frowns and shakes her head. “Becky I don’t...”

“This shit!” Becky’s voice raises along with the hand holding the gun. “You told me from the start I shouldn’t do it, but I don’t listen. Like I don’t listen, and now look at it. You were right.”

“I didn’t mean it like that when I said it,” Charlotte sighs heavily.

“Go ‘head and gloat, Charlie! You were right! Big boss Becky fucks it up again! Just like before. Now look. Look at me.”

“I am. You’re kind of a mess...”

“I am a mess!” Becky sways as she takes another deep gulp. “I was so stupid to think I could do it. I was so FUCKING stupid, Charlie.”

Charlotte sighs and starts trying to figure out how she can get that damn bottle away from Becky. She’s not completely worried about Becky shooting her on purpose, but she has no idea if the gun is loaded. Given Becky’s current state, she can’t exactly leave anything up to chance. She slowly inches closer as Becky continues her tirade.

“Charlie I’ve never done it before. I never loved anybody because no body ever loved me,” Becky scoffs and absently runs the gun over the scarfs that’s mark her bare arms. “Becky fucking took care of Becky because no body else did. Then they found me...and they made me this way.”

Charlotte continues to listen while Becky continues to ramble.

“They broke me and put me back and that was it. I knew if I wanted somethin’ I had to take it. No questions asked. So I did. I took and took and took because that’s what they taught me. Then they taught me how to give and I...I did. They gave me the gun and they told me to go give and I did...”

“Becky...” Charlotte’s voice drops down to a whisper unsure what else to say.

Becky shakes her head quickly and lifts the bottle for another drink but she ends up spilling most of the contents on herself. “I gave Charlie and I-I killed them. I fuckin’ killed them Charlie. But I didn’t care. I wanted to do it. I did it so quick, but every time I close my eyes I’m back there. I’m back in that fuckin’ disgusting house in that fuckin’ disgusting room. I killed them. That was the day I turned into this...this thing.”

By now Charlotte has just about inched her away around the bar but she stops dead when Becky points the gun dead in her face. She then slowly raises her hands while continuing to eye Becky carefully.

“I was good livin’ the rest of my life like that. I made it here. I made it big. Then...then she happened and I didn’t want nothin’ no more. No money no cars I just...god I just wanted her to smile at me,” Becky’s voice begins to crack. “Then she did and for a second I thought I deserved it. I thought I could be someone who loved and be loved, but still I’m just this thing that takes and takes and fucks it all up.”

“Becky I’m sorry,” Charlotte whispers quickly before she moves with lightning fast speed and grabs Becky’s arm that’s holding the gun.

She wrenches Becky’s arm behind her back causing her to drop the gun and the bottle to shatter at their feet. It’s hardly a struggle as Becky can barely stand on her own two feet, and it’s next to no problem as Charlotte hoists her up and carries her off in the direction of the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Charlotte unapologetically dumps Becky in the shower before she’s turning on the cold water. Even she has to wince as the harsh jerk stream pours down and Becky gasps as it feels like thousands of tiny needles pricking her skin. Her clothes are drenched and she glares up at Charlotte through soaking wet strands of hair.

“We’ll find her, okay?” Charlotte says after she finally turns off the water. 

“She won’t want anything to do with me if we do,” Becky grumbles, letting her head thump back against the wall. A groan escapes her as for the first time since she started drinking, she feels a headache coming on. “I’ve lost her Charlie.”

“You haven’t lost her. You fought this hard to get her, now you just need to fight even harder to keep her.”

Becky closes her eyes and she’s surprised when a strangled sob escapes her lips. “I love her so much I can’t...it’s got to the point where I feel like I need her to even be able to breathe. I can’t picture myself without her anymore. I’m too afraid to.”

As her body continues to sob violently on its own, Becky is vaguely aware of Charlotte joining her on the shower floor. She allows herself to be pulled into Charlotte’s fight embrace while she continues to break down. She can barely hear Charlotte’s soft words over her own sobbing.

After a while, and Becky has finally calmed down enough to where she has stopped shaking. “The gun wasn’t loaded...” she mumbles against Charlotte’s jacket.

“I know...” Charlotte rolls her eyes, even though no. She had absolutely no fucking idea. “Look, this is all still kinda fresh and...well let’s face is, I haven’t slept in almost two days and you smell like the underside of a distillery.”

Becky chuckles and subsequently groans as her head continues to pound. “Charlotte, please tell me there’s a chance I can fix this?”

Charlotte nervously chews her lip. As much as she wants to say that there is, even she doesn’t know at this point. That doesn’t mean she’s not willing to do what she can to help, even if things are looking a little bleak for now.

* * *

Bianca whistles quietly as she casually struts her way through the empty gym. “Damn, I gotta give the girl her props. The place is nice. Think you should keep it a gym once you off them. I could use this place to buff up.”

Asuka only grins. “It will make nice office space, yes?” She chuckles. 

She hums thoughtfully as she strolls into Sasha’s office and takes a seat behind the desk. Propping her feet on the desk, she is intrigued by a framed picture on the desk. It’s a picture of Sasha grinning cheekily at the camera while Becky kisses her cheek. 

Asuka laughs and picks up the photo. A light laugh escapes her as she taps her nails against the frame. “I take one more thing from you, Becky.” 

Reclining comfortably in the chair, Asuka’s small smirk widens to a Cheshire grin while Kairi and Bianca wait patiently in front of the desk. Asuka produces a tablet from her coat and proceeds to tap away before looking back up at her companions. 

“It’s time we begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh Asuka’s hella close isn’t she hehehehe
> 
> Until next chapter friends!


	20. Chapter 20

“Sash?”

“Yeah?”

“We gotta rinse you.”

“Okay...”

Carmella’s eyes dart to Bayley who shrugs her shoulders sadly. She shakes her head before trailing behind a zombie like Sasha into the kitchen. Looking down, she can see the veins in Sasha’s hands popping out from the tight nit grip she has on the kitchen counter.

“You ready?” She asks carefully, reaching up to pull at the towel currently wrapped around Sasha’s head.

Sasha shrugs absently as she allows her head to be stuck underneath the sink nozzle for a rinse. The water is cold, but she can barely even feel it with the numbness she’s felt for the last several days. Numbness during the day, and cold and lifeless at night. Everything for her has just been on autopilot.

“Bayley are I are thinking about going to a movie later? You up for joining us?” Carmella asks as she carefully works the excess dye from her friend’s scalp.

Sasha only hums. “Think I’ll pass.”

Carmella’s eyebrows furrow in worry. “You sure? It’s that cute one about the two brothers trying to bring back their dad. I don’t know much about it, but Bay really wants to see it.”

“I’m good.”

A quiet sigh leaves Carmella as she finally shuts off the water and wraps the towel around Sasha head before giving a small squeeze to drain the rest of the water. She she pulls the towel away, she frowns in confusion right before her eyes widen and she gasps.

Sasha frowns at the reaction. “What?”

“Nothing,” Carmella responds all too quickly as she wraps the towel around Sasha’s head again. “Uhh hold that there.”

Searching around the kitchen, Mella grabs the box of hair dye on the counter and her eyes widen. “Shit Bayley...” she sighs before setting the box down on the counter.

“Mella, I’m getting nervous here.”

“Look, I just need you to promise not to freak out.”

Sasha rolls her eyes and stands up. She removes the towel from her head and her eyes widen briefly as she stairs into the blue stains on the inside. Her eyes slowly drift back to Carmella who’s doing anything but looking at her.

“...is it blue...”

“It’s blue.”

There’s a pause and then—

“ _ **BAYLEY!**_ ”

Almost instantly there’s the thud of feet quickly hurrying towards the kitchen. Bayley physically skids to a halt and her face is plastered with worried at hearing her best friend call her name like that. Before she can say anything though, she completely bypasses Sasha’s glare and her eyes widen even more.

“O...oh that’s different,” she mumbles out before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Did I get the wrong one?”

“You think...” Carmella mumbles rolling her eyes.

Bayley huffs. “Well!” She exclaims before holding her hands out. “You know I can’t see blues and purples! I don’t know why you sent me to get it anyway!”

“I gave you the color code for it!” Carmella shoots back. “You’re supposed to _read the box!_ ”

“In fairness you didn’t catch it either....”

“Bay, they look the same shade when they come out the bottle!”

“It was an accident!”

By now Sasha is pinching the bridge of her nose as she feels a headache coming on. “Guys...” she chips in, interrupting the bickering couple. She eventually shakes her head and takes a munch needed deep breath. “It doesn’t matter. This is what it is now. Let’s just...finish it up.”

After an hour of drying, straightening and trimming, Sasha sits on her friend’s couch with her knees drawn up to her chin. For the nth time, she finds herself running her fingers through newly blue strands of hair. A lifeless snort escapes her. Well, at least she won’t be recognizable right off the bat. Maybe not from a distance, at least. The last thing she needs right now is to stand out. Maybe she should’ve just went black.

Sighing, her eyes close but only briefly as they are soon fired open again. The images at the club replaying over and over again in her mind. The past few nights she’s even been having the same nightmare playing on repeat like a taunting horror film.

She’s back at her apartment, but in her dream everything feels like a long dark maze. Every turn and corner looks like the last and she’s plagued by the familiar sound of boots following behind her. No matter how fast she runs or how many corners she tries to round they’re always behind her.

The nightmare always ends the same. She comes to a dead end and there’s nowhere to go. The footsteps get closer and closer until she’s pinned against the wall. The Irish whisper against her ears sends a chill down her spine.

_‘You can’t run from me.’_

From there, she’s been waking up in cold sweats. She’ll have the damn dream all throughout the night and on average, she’s not entirely sure how many hours of sleep she’s totaled for the last few nights. 

A hand on her shoulder causes a violent jump and she actually screams and scrambles to the other edge of the couch. Her heart is beating out of control and her arms immediately spring up in a defensive position.

“Sash, it’s okay...” Bayley says carefully and cautiously.

Sasha slowly lowers her arms. “Bayley...” 

“It’s okay. It’s just me,” Bayley whispers back. Her eyes are full of worry as her best friend doesn’t unfold herself from the couch corner. “Sasha what...”

Sasha’s eyes squeeze shut and she shakes her head. “Every time I close my eyes I see it,” she whispers absently before she catches herself. Her eyes widen and her gaze drifts from Bayley’s to stare absently in the distance.

“Did something happen?”

A nod.

“With Becky?”

Hesitation and then another nod.

Bayley moves closer, but not too close to where she would scare Sasha into shutting down completely. She’s only ever seen Sasha like this maybe one other time before, and she knows exactly what happened back then to make it so.

Sasha closes her eyes once again to keep from looking anywhere at this point. Her eyes move back and forth behind her lids almost as if she’s searching for something. There’s a mental click soon after, and she opens them.

“She was...fighting...” she mumbles.

“Fighting?”

Sasha hesitates for a good moment before she nods. “At her club. She was supposed to come over, but she never showed and wasn’t answering her phone. I...I showed up there to look for her and there was a fight. There was a man on the floor and she was just hitting him. Over...and over...and over.”

Sasha licks her lips and her tears begin to fall against her permission. “I could hear the punches. Even over all the nose I heard it. And he was just...lying there.”

Bayley can’t do anything other than look alarmed. “Wait, do you know what happened? Did she see you?” 

“I don’t know what happened and yeah...she saw me...and I ran,” Sasha takes a breath. “It was too close...”

Bayley opens her mouth to ask, but the look in Sasha’s eyes tells her more than she ever needs to know. Reaching out, she gently rests a hand on Sasha’s knee, thankful when she doesn’t pull away.

“Sasha, she can’t hurt you anymore.”

“She would get high and yell at me. One time, she punched a hole in the drywall. Right next to my head. She never hit me, but I will never forget how close she came that day. Her fist was so bloody when she did. There was so much blood. And when I saw Becky there was just...so much blood.”

Bayley bites the bullet and successfully pulls Sasha into her arm and holds her. “Sasha, listen to me, okay? It’s completely okay for you to feel like this. Past trauma from your abuse can—”

“I wasn’t abused.” Sasha quickly cuts. “She never hit me.”

“She didn’t have to. She made you afraid of her. She knew you were afraid and she played on that. Whatever Becky did, I’m sure it wasn’t intentional, but you need to let her know how it effected you.”

Sasha wants to throw up. She feels incredibly dizzy and her eyes are starting to hurt. “I can’t...” her voice is hoarse as she continues to say it over and over. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t...”

Who knows how long it is before Sasha finally settles. Bayley eventually notices her breathing has evened out and when she looks over, her thoughts are confirmed as Sasha has cried herself to sleep. A determined look crosses her face before she eases from the couch and hoists Sasha into her arms.

As methodically as possible, she moves through the living room en route to the guest room. She shares a quiet look with her girlfriend who is quietly lingering in their bedroom doorway. Eventually, Bayley lays Sasha down on the guest bed and covers her with a blanket before she’s leaving the room again.

“What happened?” Carmella ponders quietly.

Bayley opens her mouth and shakes her head as she’s heading over to grab her keys from the kitchen counter. “Something shitty...”

“Bay, where are you going?”

“Out for a sec. Just,” she pauses and kisses the side of her girlfriend’s head. “Just...be here if she wakes up.”

* * *

Never in all her days did Sasha think she would have to sneak away from Carmella of all people. Thankfully, the woman was prone to naps and Sasha was eventually able to slip out of the apartment. Not that she’s plotting anywhere to go, but she could use just a fraction of air to hopefully clear her mind.

Her hands are tucked into her hoodie as she descends the stairs of the apartment building. She opts to exit through the rear entrance and maybe take a walk around the parking lot. What she doesn’t expect though, is for a blacked out SUV to be parked right by the door. And her eyes widen drastically at the woman leaning casually against the hood smoking a cigarette.

Sasha’s first instincts are to run, but for whatever reason, her legs just can’t carry her. Her heart rate has sped up so much she wonders how it hasn’t completely given out. She takes an inch of a step back towards the door, when the other woman speaks.

“I’m not gonna force you, but I just wanna talk. Love the hair by the way,” she says before opening the passenger side door. She leaves the door open and flicks her cigarette to the ground before heading around to the driver’s side to get in.

It feels like hours before Sasha makes up her mind. It’s stupid, she knows it’s completely stupid, but there’s something in her mind telling her it’s almost...okay? It most certainly is not okay, not by any means, but she soon finds herself inching towards the open door. She swallows thickly and peers inside to find the other woman casually tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Almost as if she’s waiting.

Sasha swallows again as she hesitantly steps up and finds herself in the passenger seat. It’s another several moments before she reaches out and closes the door. The woman only nods as she slowly pulls out of the parking lot.

The silence is deafening and Sasha begins to wonder if her own conscious played her for a fool and she might be driven to her death. Her hands nervously twitch in her lap as they appear to be going no where in particular, instead just driving aimlessly up and around blocks.

“Where are we going?” She asks after having to build up the courage.

“Nowhere. Just driving. But first a little pit stop.”

Sasha’s eyes widen in fear, but promptly narrow in confusion as they pull up to a little red shack. There’s nothing out of the ordinary about. There are a few people in the space adjacent seated on benches eating and enjoying each other’s company. Nothing strange here, but why are they here?

“Yeah, can I get a double chocolate no whip and a cookies n’ cream?”

A few moments later, Sasha is being being offered a styrofoam cup with a dome too. She blinks absently at the milkshake and it isn’t until the car is rolling before she looks back towards the driver’s side.

“This is my favorite...” she mumbles, slowly lifting the cup.

Charlotte shrugs absently, not taking her eyes off the road, even as she manages to put the straw in her own milkshake. “I know. I had to order it once.” She pauses and makes a face. “Don’t get how you take no whip though. That’s the best part.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Like I said, nowhere. Just driving.”

Sasha scoffs bitterly and sinks down in her seat a little bit. She eyes the milkshake curiously before taking a hesitant sip. “Somehow I don’t believe that...unless your plan is to just kill me here then dump me somewhere.”

Charlotte doesn’t react to the comment. In fact, she only shrugs as if it’s the most mundane thing in the world to say. “That’s not on the agenda. Actually, I wouldn’t hear the end of it if something happened you.”

“She doesn’t have the right to worry anymore,” Sasha grumbles and takes a sad deep breath. “Not after...not after what I saw.”

“And I’m sorry you had to see that...” Charlotte’s voice is oddly sincere as she trails off. “Have you told anyone what you saw?”

“What if I have?”

“So you haven’t then.”

Sasha clenches her jaw. “I should. I could go to the police and tell them exactly what I saw.”

“But you won’t.”

“How do you know?”

Charlotte shakes her head and doesn’t answer the question. Instead, she sighs and drags a hand through her hair. “She doesn’t know I’ve found you. I also don’t have plans tell her.”

Sasha’s head snaps back and she frowns in confusion. She’s having a hard time getting a read on Charlotte as she simply continues to keep one hand casually draped over the wheel while occasionally taking a sip from her shake. She does suppose though, given what she saw, if she were wanted dead, she would’ve been long gone before now.

“Who are you? Who...who is she...?” Sasha eventually whispers, her voice coming out shaky as the heavy weight on her heart returns.

“I am whoever and wherever Becky needs me to be. As for her...really only she reserves the right to answer that question for you, but...” Charlotte pauses as if contemplating her words. “I can tell you is she’s someone who genuinely cares about you. She...she loves you so much.”

“That’s not any excuse for-”

“I’m not saying it is. And I’m damn sure not defending her. Hell, I told her ass from the beginning that something like this was bound to happen, but she’s stubborn. She thought she could handle it.”

Sasha’s gaze drops to her hands and she realizes she’s been anxiously tugging at her fingers, so much so they ache. “I...I can’t trust her...I don’t know who she is anymore.”

For a split second, Charlotte is nervous. Nerves are something that’s completely out of the ordinary for someone like he and it leaves her shifting a little uncomfortable. God damn, even this girl has made her a little soft.

“It’s not my place to say, but I think...you know more than you think you know. With you, there’s a part of Becky that comes out that not even I’ve seen before, and trust me, heh, I’ve seen some shit. I know right now these are all just words, but she’s really in love with you. That much I know is fact.”

Sasha doesn’t even realize she has tears running down her face until a few drop into her lap. Maybe that’s why she got into the car in the first place, because she had to know. She needed to know. Still, even with all of that being said, she’s still unsure. How can she be? At a time like this where everything she had grown to know over the past six months has been a complete lie.

“Tell me something...” Sasha pauses. “Honestly.”

“Of course.”

“Did...” another pause before she’s angling herself in her seat to look at Charlotte full on. “Did she beat up my ex-girlfriend...?”

“No.”

There’s a long pause before Charlotte speaks again.

“I beat up your ex-girlfriend...”

The rest of the drive is silent with Sasha left lost to her own conflicting thoughts. Eventually she looks over and finds Charlotte back to her typical look of neutrality. When Sasha speaks, it’s so quiet that Charlotte almost misses it.

“Thank you...”

Sasha doesn’t see it because she’s too busy looking out the front window, but there’s a tiny smile that tugs at the corner of Charlotte’s lips. Yeah, she’s definitely gone soft for this girl.

_‘Damn you, Lynch...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler but an important filler   
> Oh Bayley what’re you up to hmm?
> 
> Leave your thoughts!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily angst here but there’s definitely drama

This is the first day that she’s been completely sober and honestly, she’s been made acutely aware of why she was opting to stay drunk. Hell, at least a little buzzed. Fuck what it’s meant to do for her health over all, at least on alcohol, she wasn’t able to feel the overwhelming sense of dread that’s had a vice grip on her heart.

Currently, she’s alone in her club at a table with spreadsheets spread across the top. Her eyes are bloodshot and sunken in as she can’t exactly remember the last time she’s actually got a wink of sleep. She hasn’t been able to fall asleep if she’s tried.

Becky sighs heavily and reaches across the table for her glass. The glass is half filled with an amber liquid, and she swirls it around for a moment before taking a decent sip from it. Immediately, her face contorts at the taste.

“Fuckin’ hell...” she grumbles setting the glass down to glare at as if it’s at fault for the overwhelming sweetness she was just damned with.

She’s always hated apple juice.

But she made a promise to Charlotte that she wouldn’t drink like she has been. The last thing she wants is for her friend to storm the bastille and do away with her liquor collection. She’s paid good money for that.

The alcohol has just...made things easier. Easier to forget, and easier to live with. But she gets why she needs to stop. Sasha wouldn’t like that.

Sasha...

Becky’s eyes squeeze shut and her heart involuntarily sinks as images of her smiling girl flash behind her eyes. All those times they say together and ate together. The times she’s made Sasha smile and the times she’s held her. The times they’ve made love.

The images then begin to transition. Sasha’s fear when Becky had yelled at her. The fear as she stepped down into the basement. The fear as her eyes trailed from the gun back to Becky’s hand. The fear as she scrambled to run away. 

It all plays out like a sick twisted film in her mind, and when she opens her eyes, everything is hazy. She squares her jaw and blinks several times to rid herself of the wet haziness. She can’t do this, not now. She has work to do. Hell, that’s all she can do seeing as she’s maxed out the amount of voicemails in Sasha’s inbox. She wouldn’t be surprised if she’s been blocked completely.

It’s all a cluster fuck, and she can’t blame anyone but herself for it.

“Outstanding...” she murmurs sarcastically. 

A heavy sigh escapes her as she continues to plow through her work, putting together her total revenue loss because of the empress and her damn snake in the grass. Numbers have long sense started to look nonsensical as her eyes have started to cross. She’s thankful for the interruption when someone walks in.

“Eh, Boss? Your pizza’s here.”

Becky blinks slowly and quirks an eyebrow. She hadn’t ordered any pizza. Hell, she doesn’t need to order pizza. Why would anyone need to when you own a whole ass restaurant?

On normal occasions she would’ve dismissed it completely, but she’s can’t help that she’s a little curious.

“What’s he look like?”

“It’s a chick. I dunno, dark hair, tallish? She looks like she works out. Big doe eyes.”

Becky frowns. That doesn’t sound like anyone who’s after her, but still, she can never be too sure.

“Send her in,” she relaxes a bit in her chair, but slips an arm behind her back where she grips the butt of the gun tucked into her jeans.

It’s only a few moments later when the door opens again, and for a split second Becky’s eyebrows are lifting right off her forehead. She recovered immediately and schools her features back into a look of neutrality at the slightly nervous looking woman lingering over by the door.

“It’s alright, she’s good,” Becky waves off the man lingering by the door. He nods his head and returns to his post outside. Becky turns her attention back to her guest and regards her with a flat look. “Well...this is a surprise?”

“Yeah...one for me too...” Bayley mutters to herself as she nears the table where Becky is seated.

“Pizza, huh?” Becky nods to the box in question.

Bayley looks down as if she completely forgot she was holding the thing. “Yeah...wasn’t sure you would be here and even then I wasn’t sure they’d let me in. Figured I need something. Glad it worked.”

Becky clicks her tongue. “It worked because I let it,” she chuckles before she eases her grip off her concealed weapon. She then extends a leg and kicks out the chair directly across from her. “What do you want?”

Bayley stares at the chair for a long moment. Placing the pizza box on the table, she hesitantly takes a seat while completely aware of the harshness of Becky’s gaze. It’s more akin to when they first met. She’s not glaring per say, but it’s almost like she’s staring directly through her. It’s enough to give Bayley chills and not good ones. Though, she doesn’t allow it to show. She’s here for a reason and she knows she’s not gonna be able to get her point across if she comes off as scared.

“Something tells me if I ask for your side of what happened, you’re not gonna tell me,” Bayley begins with a shrug.

Becky quirks an eyebrow and leans forward in her chair. “So you know where she is.”

It’s not a question, but an outright statement that leaves Bayley contemplating her next words. Trying to stall, she opens the pizza box and pulls out a slice. She takes a bite and takes her time chewing to come up with a suitable response.

“I might, but I’m not gonna say,” she swallows and meets Becky’s stare. “She doesn’t wanna see you.”

Becky scoffs and clicks her tongue. “I’d rather hear that from her. I figured you were lying to me the day I knocked on your door, but for some reason I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Bayley only shrugs. “In fairness, I told you I hadn’t really seen or talked to her, which I hadn’t...” she pauses and tosses down the pizza crust before folding her arms. “Look. I told you from the beginning what this was and you went and fucked it up. Big time. I told you what this all meant for her and now you show off with something like this?”

Becky’s fist clenched so tightly that new nails nearly draw blood on the inside of her palm. “You don’t have the right-”

“I have every right!” Bayley exclaims, also leaning across the table. “It’s my job more than anyone else’s to protect her when she’s scared and right now, she’s terrified. I’ll protect her from anyone, including the likes of you.”

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.”

“I know enough. I know you spent so much time throwing your money around to impress her and now you’ve shown her who you really are.”

Becky’s eyes narrow into dangerous slits before she’s quickly rising from her chair. She paces back and forth for a few moments with a hand tangled into her hair before she stops and levels Bayley with a slightly shaky finger.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you “ she hisses through clenched teeth. “This is between me and Sasha. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

Bayley matches her glare and stands as well. “It’s got everything to do with me when my little sister is shaking so bad in my arms. It’s got everything to do with me when I’m there holding her when she’s crying herself to sleep. It’s got every-fucking-thing to do with me when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the fucking night because she’s afraid of something you’ve done!”

If she were anyone else, Becky is sure her entire resolve would’ve shattered right then and there, but it doesn’t. She wasn’t made for it to do so. In fact, she was conditioned to thrive off of situations where she’s being challenged. She just has to get a grip on remembering where she is so she doesn’t resort to her instincts and do something drastic and otherwise completely unforgivable. 

“You think I wanted this?” She hisses, crossing the distance to where she and Bayley are standing nose to nose. “You think I wanted her to see any of this!?”

“No, because it’s who you are. An arrogant, violent jerk and you’ve shown her that.”

Becky reaches behind her once again towards her gun. The conviction in Bayley’s eyes, her words, it’s all too much. She has to end it.

Bayley steps away from her and clicks her tongue. “You’re no better than Rhea,” she scoffs. “Beating some guy to a pulp like that in front of all those people.”

Becky freeze and for a moment, she looked at Bayley as if she’s grown three heads. Once again, she finds her fingers slipping away from cool metal and her hands come to hang limply at her sides. For a moment, all she can do is blankly stare at Bayley who is glaring right back at her.

“She...she saw...”

“She saw you. Right here, pummeling a guy for whatever reason, but it doesn’t matter the reason. What matters is she saw it and she’s afraid.”

Becky’s gaze drops to the floor almost as if she’s still taking the time to process Bayley’s words. It’s not outside of the realm of violence, but it’s completely far off from the truth. The truth of what really happened that night. 

Bayley on the other hand, rolls her eyes. “You can’t even explain yourself,” she grumbles with a shake of her head. “Look just...just stay away from her. Don’t look for her, don’t contact her, just stay the fuck away.” 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll deal with you myself.” 

Becky scoffs as Bayley sends her one last glare before leaving. If she only knew, but Becky doesn’t linger on the thought for too much longer. Her mind is too focused on what Sasha told her friend, or rather, what she didn’t tell her. 

Glancing at the pizza Bayley left behind, Becky reaches over and picks up a slice. She bites into it and chews for a long thoughtful minute. Eventually, she tosses it back to the table and gathers her papers. Bayley told her to stay away, but her mind is beyond made up. She’s never been good at following directions anyway.

* * *

This is the first evening Sasha has set foot anywhere outside of Bayley and Carmella’s apartment, and even she had to carefully vet her own gym to make sure it was safe. She had spent most of the day doing administrative work locked in her office while she was content to let her trainers handle the workout classes. 

A gentle knock on her door startles her and she calls out a quick ‘come in’. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips when their newest addition pokes her head inside. 

“It is okay I come in?” 

“Yeah, you’re good,” Sasha removes her glasses and rubs at her eyes. “What’s up?” 

Kairi nods and slips into the office leaving the door opened just a hair behind her. “You have been here long time. I was worried.” 

Sasha laughs quietly and catches a glimpse of the time from the clock on her desk. Damn. She’s been in here staring at a computer for hours, no wonder she has a headache from hell. 

“Thanks for checking, I just...” she pauses and sighs. “Got a little carried away I guess and I’m just tired for the most part.” 

Kairi nods and moves a little closer to where she is standing next to the desk. She watches Sasha closely before her eyes trail to the photo frame adjacent to the clock. “You are happy there? I have not seen you smile like that since I work here.” 

Sasha’s gaze lands on the photo as well and her heart stops. With a shaky hand she reaches out and picks it up, the frame shaking in her hand at how happy she and Becky look. Was it real? She knows it was on her end. She can’t say the same for the other woman in the photo.

“She is important?” Kairi asks carefully. 

Sasha shakes her head and puts the photo face down on her desk. “She’s no one...” she mumbles, her own voice falling deaf on her own ears. 

Kairi hums and drops her head. “I am sorry. I did not mean to pry.” 

“It’s fine. I appreciate your concerns. I...I actually think I’m going to head out a little early. You’ve closed with Bayley a few times before right? Think you can handle it by yourself?” 

Kairi nods excitedly and watches patiently as Sasha moves around her office and gathers her things. Eventually, she follows the other woman down the stairs as she’s preparing to leave. “I will close here. You go rest.” 

Sasha offers a grateful smile before she’s slipping out the door. Kairi waits a few moments before she’s heading back up the stairs. When she tries the door to Sasha’s office, she’s surprised to find it unlocked, not that it would’ve been a problem for her anyway if it wasn’t.

Slipping inside, she makes sure to close the door behind her. As luck seems to be smiling down on her today, she spots Sasha’s forgotten laptop on the desk. Her grin widened as she sits behind the desk and removes a small usb drive from her jacket pocket. She opens the computer and inserts the drive into one of the slots as it begins to boot up. 

_‘Asuka will be proud’_

* * *

Sasha finds herself completely drenched from the rain as she finally finds herself in front of her own apartment. It’s been so long and her days have all blurred together. She has no idea how long it’s been since she’s set foot here. She actually almost didn’t, if it weren’t for the fact she was running out of clothes staying with Bayley and Mella. She did kind of pack in haste when she left.

Mella had actually offered to pick up anything she needed if she wasn’t okay with going home, but Sasha had shook it off saying it made more sense for her to just make the quick stop in since she was out anyway. She didn’t want her friend to make a trip in this storm if she didn’t have to.

Swallowing thickly, Sasha turns the key and slowly opens her door. Before she steps inside, she pokes her head in and takes a glance around the living room, sighing quietly when she finds it empty. She slips inside and drops her bag by the door before closing it and leaning against it heavily. 

God she’s fucking tired.

If anything she would love to go straight to her bedroom and go to bed, but she’s not ready for that. Not yet. Maybe just a few more days with her friends and she’ll be ready to come home.

Wait. Her bedroom.

Searching around, she looks for anything that might resemble a weapon. Eventually, she resigns on the umbrella she has in hand. It’s not much, but it will have to do.

She creeps through her apartment as if it isn’t her own, ducking quickly in and out of closets and bathrooms ready to strike if she needs to. But...she doesn’t find anything. Nothing or rather, no one found tucked into corners or closets or anything. Hell, Sasha even made sure to check under her own bed, but she found nothing there.

She’s alone.

Relaxing just a fraction, she moves to her kitchen. She opens a few cabinets and pulls down a wineglass before she’s uncorking a bottle.

“Get it together...” she mumbles to herself at her own shaking while pouring the glass.

Sasha damn near tops the whole thing off before she sets the bottle back on the counter. Sighing quietly through her noise, she raises the glass and takes a much needed sip. It has just barely left her lips when she freezes.

The air has shifted. She has goosebumps. The hair on the back of her neck has inched up. Her ears strain to listen for something, anything, but she’s only met with silence.

But how can that be so?

Something’s not right.

Sasha is positive she would fail ‘How to Survive a Horror Film 101’. She knows she’s not supposed to look. Not in a time like this. Not when rain is slapping against her windows and thunder booms in the distance. She knows she’s not supposed to fucking look.

But she does.

She angles her head just a little and her breath catches in her throat. Just out of the corner of her eye, she spots a dark figure in the doorway of her kitchen blocking the only way out. Her mind is moving a thousand miles a minute and her throat has gone so dry it’s becoming hard for her to breathe.

When she finally turns around completely, Sasha is clutching her wineglass so tight she’s surprised it doesn’t shatter right in her grip. She presses her back further into the counter as she’s afraid to make any sudden moves. Almost as if she’s the prey that’s been tasked with avoiding its greatest predator.

“W...w...” her words die out on her lips and she licks them to try to bring back enough moisture to speak. “Where were...how did...”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Sasha looks down at her wineglass in hand and makes a split second decision. She quickly flings it towards the doorway, successfully hitting her mark before she’s running full speed towards the exit.

Becky flinches as the glass catches her in the side of the head and her shoulder is covered in wine. Only slightly taken off guard, she quickly closes the distance as Sasha attempts to slip past her and wraps her arms tightly around her waist.

“No please!” Sasha screams having been here before. She’s kicking and struggling even more violently than the first time.

Becky catches an elbow to the gut and a kick to her shin that causes her to release her hold.

Sasha’s breathing is hysterical as she’s dropped and she scrambles on her hands and knees until her back is against the wall. “Please don’t kill me. Please!”

“No, Sasha! I have to-”

“Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t, please don’t.”

Sasha is shaking terribly and she screams again when she sees Becky reach for her pocket and produce a gun. “No please!”

Even pressing herself further into the wall proves futile and she brings up her hands to shield herself on reflex as Becky moves closer. Her eyes squeeze shut and she waits for something, _anything_ , when she feels something heavy and metal being pressed into her hands.

When she opens her eyes, she immediately meets Becky’s own clouded gaze. Her eyes are sunken in and red as her own tears appear to be falling from them. Glancing down, Sasha gasps when she finds the gun in her hand.

Sasha trembles as she watches Becky removes the cartridge and show her the shiny gold bullets nestled on the inside. She whimpers as the cartridge is returned to the gun with a click. When Becky steps back, the full weight of the weapon is left completely in Sasha’s hands.

It takes her a moment to notice, but eventually Sasha realizes that not only is she holding the gun, but the gun isn’t pointing at her. In fact, it’s pointing the opposite direction.

Directly at Becky.

“The safety’s off and it’s loaded...” Becky’s voice is hoarse and shaky as she speaks. She slowly takes a few steps backbefore she’s slowly removing her jacket, untucking her shirt and stepping out of her boots. She lifts her shirt just above the waistband of her jeans and does a slow turn.

“That...that’s the only one I have on me. Hold it steady with both hands. If you give it a squeeze, it’ll fire immediately.”

Becky takes a deep breath and slowly holds up her hands. “You have that thing aimed at my chest. I won’t so much as move unless you give me the go ahead. Otherwise, I’m gonna stay right here.”

She pauses and takes a shaky deep breath.

“I-I know I don’t have the right to ask you for anything, but right now I’m begging...”

Becky’s voice cracks.

“Please... _please_ just hear me out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep so....YEP
> 
> I’ll try to get the next one up soon because I already know I’m not making any friends with that ending xD
> 
> Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death mentioned, abuse mentioned, allat dark shit

Becky has stared down the barrel of a gun many times. Hell, Becky has stared down the barrel of a gun and laughed and talked shit many more times than that. And neither of those are including the times she’s actually been shot.

This time though...this time is completely different.

The gun trembles in Sasha’s hands while she remains pressed against the wall. Even beyond the trembling, she keeps it aimed right at Becky’s heart. Her eyes remain glued to the woman standing in the center of the room, her hands still held up displaying her true vulnerability.

Becky knows that, right now, her life is literally in Sasha’s hands, but if anyone were to ask her it’s been that way since the very first day they met. The day she realized she was falling and the bottom seemed absolutely nowhere in sight. She loved Sasha with everything she had and the day Sasha ran away, she felt like she had stopped living altogether.

“I was born Rebecca Knox in the slums just outside Dublin. I-I was an accident to my parents. They couldn’t afford to support themselves, much less raise a child, so it was doomed to be shit from the start.”

Becky has to pause as the images begin to play out behind her eyes. They glaze over almost as if she’s a child again. “I never even got a proper bedroom. I slept in the cupboard on a thin mattress next to the water heater. It was great during the winter, but come summer it was fucking deplorable.”

“My father was a drunk and my mother suffered from being bipolar. Don’t come as a surprise that for thirteen years I practically raised myself. I was in and out of school so much, nobody even noticed it...or even bothered to care really.”

“I ran away when I was thirteen. Mum had hit me so hard I split my head open on the table and she was screaming at me to clean it up. I was so confused and scared that I just...I ran. I ran as fast as I could from that place. Didn’t even stop to take any clothes, just left with what I had on.”

Becky laughs bitterly as she recalls the memories of running until the sun came up. She vividly recalls how her muscles ached. How she was tired, dehydrated, and she just needed something to eat. Out of sheer desperation she remembers going through several trash bins for anything that could get her by just a little while longer until she figured it out.

“I was a street rat,” she pushes to shake her head. “I slept in the gutter and I raised myself. Hell, I was raising myself anyway, but out there I taught myself how to survive. Slight of hand became my speciality. I could walk up to a guy and in the three seconds it took me to get his attention, I would have his wallet. I would be long gone before he even realized what happened. That was how I made ends meet. I slept where I could; either outside or businesses I could slip into past close. Either way, I made it work.”

Sasha remain unmoving, but her heart grows even heavier as she watches Becky’s facial expression turn cold. One thing she’s noticed the whole time she’s has been talking, is how Becky appears to be looking out absently like her eyes are lost in the distance. Almost as if she’s watching the scenes unfold in her mind.

Little does Sasha know, she very well is.

“ _La Cosa Nostra_...” the phrase rolls of Becky’s tongue like liquid. “They had suits and cars and watches and hell, I didn’t know any better. All I saw was money and food for the next week. Hell, that was food for the next month. Should be easy right? They’re eating at a little cafe and I head over and do my thing. Chat them up for a little bit try to distract em. Only I fucked up. I made it off with this one guy’s wallet. I woulda been scott free if his buddy hadn’t been watching me the whole time. Goin’ over everything with a fine tooth comb. Next thing I know I got a gun to my head and I’m being shoved in the back of a car.”

Licking her lips, Becky’s voice drops down to a sad whisper. “That’s the day everything changed. I should’ve been dead. Hell, an Irish girl with a buncha Italians? My death was written on the wall by principle alone, but one of them...the guy who saw me take the wallet, the head of that group, he saw something. Now, they absolutely beat the shit out of me, but it was to teach me a lesson. They broke me down and put me back together. They taught me how to be ruthless and...and feared.”

“When I was sixteen I...” Becky trails off as her voice cracks. She’s still holding her hands up, but she’s found herself shaking. She bites down hard on her bottom lip as her jaw trembles and more tears leak from her eyes. She’s never said this part out loud before. Not to anyone other than Charlotte and that was only once a long time ago. But she knows she has to if she wants Sasha to even come close to trusting her.

“I killed my parents when I was sixteen...it was so quick and so easy. I was in and out and nobody knew about it. The boys...they were stunned I did it and didn’t even bat an eyelash when I told them I only needed five minutes. It was clean, cut, and dry. That...that was the day they made me. Here I was this sixteen year old Irish brat they should’ve killed, and they fuckin’ made me. It was unheard of. It was impossible! But they did it. They fucking did it.”

“The rest ah, the rest ain’t all that interesting. They sent me to the States and plugged me into the network they had here. Didn’t take long, but I climbed my way to the top and the rest ah...there’s not much more to the rest. I just...I became Becky Lynch...”

Sasha has no idea what to say, if she should say anything at all. Her mouth is left hanging open in shock. Even in that shock though, she’s not foolish enough to put the gun down. Not yet.

“You...you’ve killed people before...” her voice shakes as the words leave her lips. 

Becky tenses for a brief moment and drops her head. “I...yes...” 

“So all of that you just told me...that’s...that’s who you are,” Sasha inhales unsteadily. “What did you want with me?” 

Becky’s eyes widen and she snaps her head up quickly. The movement clearly startles Sasha who raises the gun back up from where it sagged a little. 

“Sasha, my world changed the very first time I saw you. In a room full of people, you stood out. You shined brightest. I...I couldn’t believe how quickly I fell for you.” 

“Lies, they were all lies....” 

“No Sasha I...” Becky trails off huffing in frustration. “I lied to you about what I do, but I swear to you I never once lied about how I feel about you. I swear it on my life.” 

Sasha blinks as more of her tears fall. “Why did you? Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” 

“I wanted to protect you. I thought I was doing that if I kept you separate from that part of my life and I guess I just...I didn’t realize how impossible that was.” Becky chokes back a sob. “Even standing right here right now, I’m so in love with you and I-I just want you to know how important you are to my life.” 

Sasha has no idea what makes her do it, but she finds herself lowering the gun until it’s resting on the floor. Her hands feel a thousand pounds lighter without its weight. She’s soon trying to stand on incredibly wobbly legs as she uses the wall to steady herself. 

Becky is absolutely right. What was she to have expected had she told Sasha from the beginning? In truth, everything has become so muddy that in this moment, not even she can answer that question. 

Her heart is beating out of control when she crosses the room, minimizing the distance between her and Becky. She stood about six inches away and tries definitely to search for the woman she’s fallen in love with. The woman who swept her off her feet and made her believe she was worth it after she had spent the better part of a year feeling torn down. 

Sasha is searching desperately for the familiarity of what she fell in love with. 

Unfortunately, she can’t make it past the fear and the anguish. The immense pain that’s oh so crippling it’s nearly bringing Becky to her knees. Sasha sees it. She sees all of it like it’s clear as day. 

“I...Baby Girl, I don’t want you to be afraid of me...” 

Sasha flinches at the closeness of the term of endearment. “I need to remember how not to be and...” she pauses and shakes her head. “Right now I can’t when all I see is...is this person you’ve hid from me.” 

Becky reaches out and her heart breaks when Sasha takes a full step away from her. “Sash...” 

“I see it every night over and over again. I can’t get it out of my daydreams or my nightmares. I...I don’t know you anymore Becky.” 

“Sasha please I...I’m still me. I’m still the person you’ve been with the whole time.” 

Sasha’s jaw trembles and she shakes her head. “Except you’re not...” she drops her head sadly. “I need time...” 

Becky’s eyes widen and she nods slowly. “Okay, I can do time. I can leave and maybe call you later and we can-”

“No, Becky I...I don’t want you to call me...” Sasha whispers. “I need to figure it out on my own.”

“Oh...I...oh...” 

Becky drops her head and looks down at her hands. The image of blood painted across her palms flits across her mind. When she looks back, Sasha is looking down at her hands as well, almost as if they are silently sharing her same nightmare. 

“I didn’t want this to happen...” her eyes are pleading as she searches Sasha’s eyes. “I love you...” 

Sasha swallows and nods before she’s moving past Becky. Without word, she heads off towards her bedroom where she closes the door and falls against it where she cries. She cries until her chest hurts and she has nothing left. Her throat is dry and her body is screaming at her to unfold. 

Who knows how long it’s been, but when Sasha finally leaves her bedroom, her living room is empty. Becky’s shoes and jacket are gone. So is the gun Sasha had left on the floor. For a long time, Sasha stares at the slot Becky vacated. When she speaks, it’s in such a whisper that even she can barely hear. 

“I still love you too...”

* * *

“This bitch is booooring!” The exclamation is soon followed by an aggravated and exaggerated sigh. There’s the sound of a single thump on wood, and if anyone were to look, they would find a long ponytail snaking across the table towards the floor.

Bianca lifts her head and narrows her eyes at the monitor in front of her. Behind her, Kairi peers over her shoulder with a soda cup in hand. The corner of Bianca’s lip curls up into a snarl at the obnoxious slurping.

“What she do?”

“Not a damn thing!” Bianca exclaims, gesturing to the monitor.

Currently, they’re tapped into Sasha’s webcam on her laptop and for the past hour, Bianca has watched her do nothing but sit in her office and get lost at staring at nothing. It’s truly been a waste of her damn talents and time.

But these mother fuckers pay good, so she supposes she’s gonna suck it up. But damn if this ain’t been the most slow bleed job she’s ever picked up.

“All she’s done is sit there and stare at the wall.” Bianca then rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair as sniffling begins to filter from the computer. “Oh yeah, and fucking cry. Why I gotta be the one watching her?”

Kairi snickers. “I work there.”

Bianca looks her up and down. “Well you ain’t workin’ now so,” she stands up and promptly shoves Kairi in the chair before snatching her soda. “Tag.”

Kairi reaches for her soda and pouts when Bianca’s much longer arms hold it out of reach. Crossing her arms, she hunches her shoulders and turns her attention to the screen.

“Banks is...crying? Still???”

“Banks has been boohooin’ on this damn camera since I started watching her...and that was almost two hours ago!” Bianca grunts, taking a sip from the drink before gesturing at the monitor with the straw. “This is perfect timing though. I’m just sayin’. I mean I know it’s Asuka’s call and all, but ya know. Having her all hallowed out like this is perfect.”

Kairi hums in agreement. Before she can respond though, the door bursts open. She perks up as her boss strides in, cost flowing regally behind her as she appears to be typing away on her tablet. 

“Empress?”

Asuka looks up from her tablet and her eyes narrow at the monitor. “She is vulnerable,” she says a matter of factly.

“Yeah! She is!” Bianca pipes up impatiently. “So what’re we gonna do about it?”

Asuka hums and passes the tablet off to Bianca as she moves in closer to observe the woman on the screen. An inquisitive eyebrow raises as she leans her hands on the table.

“Lynch is no where around?”

“Nope,” Bianca quips back as she thumbs through the tablet. Seeing the numbers sheet that’s pulled up her eyes widen. “Holy shit, you got into Girl Blue’s accounts?”

“Mmmhmmm....”

“Damn. Lynch must’ve snuck in a hell of a donation. There’s no way that little place makes this much.”

“She is support. Keeps it open,” Asuka stands up and regards Bianca with a casual look. “You get paid extra from that account.”

“Damn. I’m definitely not gonna complain about a tip, but what’s the occasion.”

“Go get her.”

Bianca’s eyes light up as if it’s Christmas morning. Her mouth opens and closes a few time as she waits for the spurt of laughter that typically accompanies when Asuka is bullshitting. When she’s only met with a firm look, her smirk widens.

“You’re serious?”

Asuka nods and casually glances at her watch. “Serious. You do it in 24 hours?”

“Bitch, I’ll have it done in less!” Bianca is ecstatics as she slips on her coat and tosses her braid over her shoulder with a little more flare than necessary.

“Ooo, I’ve been waiting for this!”

* * *

Charlotte’s eyebrows are furrowed in worry. It’s been about an hour and a half in and out of awkward silence and she’s only sat and watched Sasha poke around at her salad without really eating any of it. The most she’s touched is the chocolate milkshake and even still that’s only half empty.

“If that lettuce was alive, I’m sure you would’ve killed it by now,” she chuckles lightly as Sasha continues to stab at her plate.

Sasha fork makes contact with the plate for the nth time and she finally sighs and sets it aside. Looking up, she’s unsurprised to find Charlotte watching her closely and she can’t help but scoff in response.

“Stop looking at me like you pity me,” she mumbles, crossing her arms like a scolded child.

“I don’t pity you. I’m worried about you.” 

“Yeah, because she tells you to be.”

“No,” Charlotte angles her head to where she can find Sasha’s eyes. “Because contrary to popular belief, I actually care about you.”

Sasha tenses briefly and sinks a little further in her chair. “You don’t have to lie and try to make me feel comfortable. I already know you’re not gonna try to kill me.”

Charlotte squeezes her eyes shut and mentally curses. “Sasha nobody’s trying to kill you...”

“Because it would’ve done already, right?”

“Sasha just stop I’m not...” she pauses and heaves a tired sigh. “I’m not doing this because Becky told me to. I’m here because...fuck, I know this is a lot to take in and I guess I just want you to understand that it’s okay.”

When Sasha rolls her eyes, Charlotte sits back in her chair and quirks an eyebrow. “Fine then. If you’re so convinced this is all for nothing, then why do you agree to come out with me?”

Sasha narrows her eyes and squares her jaw. Instead of responding, she simply leans across the table and steals a French fry off Charlotte’s plate. Sitting back in her chair, she chews thoughtfully as her mind ponders.

“Before I met Becky I had sworn off trying again. My ex scared that part out of me. Becky brought that life back.” She pauses and shakes her head. “Now I just...I need time Charlotte. I need time to process everything and...and see if there’s a chance that I can see the woman I fell for and not...whoever this is.”

“That’s fair...that’s totally fair.”

“I don’t want to see her, I don’t want her to call me...I just...I need time.”

Charlotte nods in understanding. A small sad smile tugs at her lips when Sasha once again leans across the table to take more of her fries. “Take all the time you need.”

Sasha absently dips a fry into her milkshake before she’s sighing tiredly. “Promise me you’ll watch her? So she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t gone grey yet based on the amount of stupid things she’s done since I’ve known her,” Charlotte barks out of laugh before offering a genuine smile. “I’ll keep an eye on her. Wouldn’t be doing my job right if I didn’t. But you just know...anything you tell me is in confidence. You have my word.”

“Thanks Charlotte...” Sasha whispers. She wipes her hands on the napkin in her lap before she’s rubbing at the corner of her eyes. “Will you give me a minute? I’m pretty sure my mascara is starting to run.”

“...you’re wearing mascara? I thought you just looked like that.”

Sasha scowls and once again reaches for Charlotte’s plate. This time she retrieves a handful of fries just to throw them in Charlotte’s lap. She rolls her eyes as she heads off towards the restroom, leaving the other woman behind at the table cracking up.

Charlotte’s laughter eventually dies down as she’s left alone. A small part of her feels a little bad for thinking this, but she absolutely thinks it’s right for Sasha to take some time. After the things she’s seen, it shouldn’t be expected of her to make any sort of decision any time soon. 

As for Becky, well, Charlotte can’t help but feel incredibly concerned for her boss and friend on all levels. For the time being, she’s actually been the one handling most of Becky’s business affairs while the woman has spent time locked away in her apartment. Charlotte would worry beyond the norm if it weren’t for Becky’s morning ‘I’m alive’ and her night ‘still alive’ texts. Beyond that, Charlotte hasn’t much seen her.

“Irish bonehead...” she mumbles as she waves down their server for the check.

Several minutes pass and Charlotte has actually paid and left a decent tip when she finally frowns. She glances at Sasha’s purse and phone still sitting opposite of her. She then glances down at her own watch when she realizes how long it’s actually been.

“Jesus...did you fall in...” she mumbles, tapping her fingers against the table.

A couple more minutes go by before something in her gut tells her to get up. Slipping out of her chair, she heads off in the direction of the restroom. Upon entering, she finds that it’s quiet. Almost a little too quiet.

“Sasha?” Her voice echos was she moves further inside.

Charlotte briefly takes a quick glance underneath the stalls for any sign of feet, but there is none. Pushing gently on each door, she soon finds that all of the stalls are empty. Even though she doesn’t really need to, she checks them once, twice, and three times again.

“Shit...shit shit shit,” Charlotte hisses as she exits the restroom. She nearly bumps into one of the serves passing by and she stops the young girl. “Hey, sorry to bother you, but did you see anybody come out of here? Someone about yay high? Blue hair? Probably very grumpy looking?”

The server blinks dumbly before shaking her head. “No ma’am, I haven’t seen anyone.”

“Fuck!” Charlotte’s curse startles plenty of people in the restaurant as she’s dashing back to the table. She pauses and snatches Sasha’s belongings before she’s sprinting outside.

Looking up and down the street, it takes her only a matter of minutes to search the parking lot and circle the building at least twice. Coming up empty, she eventually ends up stopping by her SUV where she kicks the tire out of frustration. She rests her hands on her head as she tries to catch her breath.

“Oh fuckin’ hell...Becky’s gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of y’all out there kept talking about Bianca ???
> 
> Surpriiiiiiiiise 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :3


	23. Chapter 23

_Sasha has just stepped out of the bathroom stall. Her face contorts into a look of disgust as she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes are a little dark underneath, most of which is due to her mascara that was in fact running (Screw you, Charlotte). Some of it though, she knows is beyond cosmetic as she hasn’t exactly slept properly in a while._

_Sighing, she turns on the sink and washes her hands before she’s lightly splashing her face with water. Just behind her, she hears the sound of another stall opening and closing. When she looks up, she finds a woman with the longest damn braid Sasha has ever seen in her life (Jesus H, is that thing six feet?) watching her with a small amount of amusement._

_“Ya know, you gotta try waterproof girl,” the woman smiles before gesturing to her face. “It’ll help with...all of that.”_

_Sasha forces a smile and it’s everything in her to hope that it comes off as polite. “Thanks, I’ll try to keep that in mind,” Sasha pauses and then regards the woman with a small nod. “Nice braid. You do that yourself?”_

_“This was all me. I’m thinking about makin’ it longer though.”_

_“Damn. Seems expensive.”_

_“Maybe. But...thanks to you, I’ll be able to afford it.”_

_There’s a small click and when Sasha looks down, she finds a silver handgun aimed directly at her. It’s the third time in such a short amount of time that she’s somehow dealing with a fucking gun. This time though, it’s different. This time there’s no chance of a safety net._

_“Listen I-I don’t have any money.”_

_“Nah girl see, you’re making me money and my time is money. So let’s get to stepping.”_

_Sasha swallows the huge lump in her throat as the woman spins her around and presses the gun into her back. She bites her lip at how close the woman is standing in order to conceal the weapon thus causing it to hurt a little as it’s pressed against her. As she’s moved from the bathroom, she looks around for anyone whose eye she might be able to catch._

_Unfortunately, even servers who pass by appear to be too busy and engrossed in the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, and Sasha’s heart sinks as she finds herself shoved towards what looks to be a staff only exit._

_The sun sits high in the sky and if it were any other circumstance she would admire how nice a day it is. She can’t think of a single day or time where it would come across as acceptable for her to have a gun pressed into her back. Her throat has gone so dry that she can’t even bring herself to speak, much less even scream for someone to help._

_However, soon, she doesn’t need to. Just as resolves to possibly begging for her life, something hard comes down on the back of her head. The world does a quick spin, and her knees immediately give out. Arms wrap tightly around her midsection just as the entire world goes black._

* * *

Charlotte Flair doesn’t necessarily fancy herself to be a nervous woman. She’s far from it. Hell, in this profession she has to be. There’s no telling when it’s possible she’ll need to be called up in the middle of the night to tie up a loose end or handle a problem. She’s used to that type shit.

This though? This emotional shit? This actually having to give a damn type shit? This is what makes her nervous. Admitting she fucked up makes her nervous. Admitting she royally fucked up to the one person she’s spent most of her time keeping in check?

Well...now Charlotte is just down right scared. 

Apartment? Empty. Gym? Empty. Hell, she had even sat outside the friends’ place for a few hours and there was nothing. If she didn’t even know any better, she’s had to check herself a few times to make sure Sasha Banks was actually a person that exists. 

In fairness, everything had all happened so fast that Charlotte was left reeling in her search attempts. It’s not often she’s so caught off guard like this. Thankfully, she was smart enough to put a few feet on the ground to get a head start on looking, but Charlotte wanted to tell Becky herself. The last thing she needed was for Becky to find out from some low rank runner. It would be Charlotte’s ass if that happened. 

“It’s my ass anyway...” Charlotte mumbles before raising her fist to knock on the door. She knows she doesn’t need to. She has a key and the security code, but given the circumstances, she knows damn well she’s not in a position to intrude. 

With her anxiety building, she shifts from foot to foot as quiet shuffling on the other side reaches her ears. Hearing the locks turn, she squares her shoulders and braces herself for the hell she knows she’s about to step into. 

Becky looks completely hollowed out as she swings the door open. Her tired eyes blink slowly as she mentally processes Charlotte awkwardly lingering in the doorway. Eventually, her eyebrows lift only slightly in curiosity. 

“What?” 

“There’s been a little bit of a...business problem...” Charlotte states as she slips past Becky into the apartment. 

Upon entering the lounge, her eyebrows raise when she notices that it’s actually spotless. Something that’s been completely out of the ordinary every other time she’s come around. She’s surprised that she can actually see the floor as opposed to what seemed like a never ending sea of liquor bottles and cigarettes. 

“You cleaned.” 

“Didn’t have a choice. I was up anyway.” 

Charlotte frowns. “You still aren’t sleeping?” 

“Too much shit keeping me up at night,” Becky sighs and shakes her head sadly. “Look, you got my text this morning so why are you here?” 

Charlotte bites her lip. “Look it’s...it’s pretty serious,” she pauses and huffs. “Sasha’s gone missing.” 

If it were possible, Becky’s already pale face blanches a few more shades. Her shoulders go stiff and her fists clinch as her tired eyes flit all over Charlotte’s face, searching, just begging for it to be some kind of sick joke. The only thing she’s met with is a growing look of worry and concern. 

“Wh...what?” 

“I...” Charlotte sighs. “I’ve checked everywhere she’s not at her apartment or work or anything. I’ve got some eyes out looking already but when we were at lunch she got up to use that bathroom and she never came back.”

“Lunch?”

Fuck. 

“The fuck do you mean lunch?” 

Charlotte’s mouth falls open. “Becky-“

“No!” Becky exclaims, her voice echoing off the walls. “The fuck do you mean you were at lunch!” 

When Charlotte doesn’t say anything and instead hangs her head, Becky’s expression hardens. “You knew.” 

“I—”

It’s all Charlotte is able to get out as she hears a familiar pop, and she jumps back. On reaction, she’s reaching for her jacket pocket, but she remains frozen stock still. Her eyes are wide as they trail from the bullet lodged in the floor to the smoking muzzle all the way up Becky’s extended arm to her blazing stare. 

“What the fuck—”

“Shut up!” 

“Shut up!? You just fucking—”

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you—”

“Are you gonna let me speak!?” 

Becky clamps her mouth shut and puts her gun away. Her eyes leave Charlotte’s and soon she’s pacing around her living room with her palms digging into her eyes. 

“No no no no no. This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening.” 

Charlotte sighs as her shoulders slump with guilt. “This is on me. I should’ve been paying more attention, but I didn’t think that someone would just come and snatch her!” 

“Asuka...” Becky hisses through clenched teeth before she remembers the current source of her anger. “What the hell were you doing? Why didn’t you tell me!?” 

“Because it’s what Sasha needed.”

“How would you have any idea what Sasha needed!?”

“She was scared Becky!” Charlotte finally raises her voice to match that of her friend’s. Yes. Her friend. Even after she just got fucking shot at. “Even I could see that she was fuckin’ terrified and I don’t know...I wanted her to know nobody was after her...” 

Becky huffs and storms from the living room. She leaves Charlotte alone in silence, her heavy footfalls up the stairs fading away until she completely disappears up to her bedroom. Charlotte is left in the middle of the room, shoulders slumped like a chastised child as she stares absently at the bullet hole just by her shoe.

It’s only a few minutes before Becky is descending the stairs, probably looking the most put together since everything went to shit. She moves to walk past Charlotte, but she’s stopped by a hand gripping her arm tightly. 

“Becks, we’ll find her...I promise we will.” 

Becky’s jaw tenses as she nods. She’s surprised when Charlotte actually pulls her into a hug and she’s even more surprised when she finds herself returning it. It’s strong and lengthy, something that is completely out of the ordinary for the both of them, but it’s necessary. 

“You and I both know exactly who took her. I want this fucking city torn apart. I don’t care how many people you’ve sent out already, I want more.” Becky says firmly, her voice transitioning to the lit that usually accompanies her whenever she’s out on business. “When we find her, you promise me one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You don’t fucking touch Asuka. She’s mine.”

* * *

When Sasha finally comes to, the first thing she does is hope that everything she just experienced was a dream. Hell, she’s been living life hoping that every thing that’s happened is just a dream. If anything, she would rewind all the way back to her boat date and happily start from there.

The second is try to move which doesn’t exactly prove to be very productive. Her hands and legs are completely immobile, and she soon becomes aware of two things. One, her head is throbbing and her heart is pounding heavily in her ears. Two, she can’t see worth a damn and that does absolutely nothing to ward off the impending panic. As she tries to squirm, her entire body moves against its own accord. Almost like she’s a pendulum that’s been lightly tapped.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”

The darkness is suddenly gone and Sasha is completely disoriented to find that the world is completely upside down. She’s still a little hazy from being knocked out and combine that with the blood rushing to her head, now it all makes sense. 

The woman from the bathroom stands in front of her with a dark cloth in hand. It’s what Sasha assumes must have been covering her eyes. Her own eyebrows furrow as she managed to use her core strength to angle herself up just a little so she can see. Her eyes widen when she takes note of her hands and feet bout together by a tight rope and her legs are somehow secured to a hook towards the ceiling. However much relief that might have brought her is soon washed away as she finds herself returning to her original position.

“What...what is this?” Christ, even speaking does absolutely nothing for her head.

She’s rewarded with a smug grin. “You got caught in the crossfire, Girl Blue. My employer? She ain’t happy with your lady friend.”

“Employer?”

The door opens and in walks another woman Sasha has never seen before. She’s damn sure she would have remembered this one if she had. Now Sasha knows she certainly isn’t one to talk, but the whole blue/pink cotton candy look as far as hair colors are concerned are a bit much, and don’t even get her started about this makeup look she has going on.

Somehow while looking outlandishly cartoonish, the newcomer some how managed to look incredibly expensive all at the same time. Sasha doesn’t even want to imagine how much that fur cost must cost and she’s certainly not in the position to be asking. She’s got much bigger problems at hand.

Green painted lips fall downcast into a look of disgust and the woman cocks her head to the side as she approaches Sasha. Her eyebrows furrow, but she remains silent as she continues her quiet examination.

“Look I-I really don’t know who are or what’s going on, but please. Whatever this is has nothing to do with me. I don’t have anything for you.”

The woman’s eyes narrow and she crouches down. “You are seeing The Man? Yes?”

Sasha frowns. “‘The Man’? I’m not...I don’t know what that means.”

The woman huffs and actually reaches out and obnoxiously pokes Sasha on the nose before she stands up and gestures to herself. “Sasha Banks, I introduce. I am Asuka and I take from The Man. I take you from The Man.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

Asuka huffs and rolls her eyes. “Bianca?”

Bianca nods and disappears out of Sasha’s line of sight. When she returns, she’s dragging over what appears to be a hose. “Whenever you’re ready,” she nods and offers it to Asuka.

“She is ready,” Asuka holds up a hand and her response is almost flippant as she crouches down in front of Sasha once again. “You know Lynch? Where she is? How she works?”

It hits home all at once and Sasha feels a bit silly that she didn’t make this connection sooner. “Becky? I-I haven’t talked to her in days. If this is about something she did, something she owes you I swear I don’t know. I swear it.”

“She lies.” Asuka scoffs before standing up a final time.

Her coat moves behind her in ominous amount of flair as she approaches Bianca and takes the hose. “You are here now.”

“I don’t know anything!”

“And where you are? She will come.”

Sasha tries in vain to free herself. Every move she makes only seems to tire her out even more. Tears leak from her eyes and her heartbeat begins to turn sporadic. A small whimper escapes her as Bianca steps forward and replaces the black cloth over her eyes.

As her world is plunged into darkness once again, her struggling eventually stops as she hears a feint series of metal squeaks followed by water gushing from the hose. It slaps the floor with an intensity that sends a chill down her spine. Bound and blind, she’s left utterly defenseless as the sound of running water nears closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have very many notes for this one other than Yikes. I’ll have a note at the beginning of the next one for sure. 
> 
> Until next time friends!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warner: depictions of torture, violence, mental trauma etc
> 
> Just as a note: if you would like, feel free to skip to the first break to avoid some of the aforementioned stuff

She has certainly lost all concept of time. Initially, she had tried counting in her head to keep track of how long this has been going on, but that idea didn’t last long. At this point, she’s not even able to form thoughts coherent enough to try and figure out what comes after the number one.

The water on her face has long since last it’s feeling. She’s gone completely numb to it. It doesn’t even feel wet anymore, it just feels like this ghastly presence just lingering over her airways, constructing them as it sees fit. It doesn’t feel hot or cold. Hell, it doesn’t even feel wet. To her, it’s just heavy.

Maybe it’s seconds or hours, she doesn’t know, but it stops again. The water is turned off and she gasps, spluttering and coughing immediately. In its upside down state, her body swings as it convulses violently, nearly killing itself to intake air and clear its own airways all at the same time.

Dry heaving is what proves to be the most painful as her entire body practically seizes on its own accord. The violent actions cause her to involuntarily pull against her restraints, but the overall pain in her chest and head is enough to overshadow the mere fact that her wrists have been rubbed raw by the rope. She can’t even feel it behind the pain of everything else.

“Awake!”

There’s a slap accompanying the exclamation. It’s not enough to hurt, but enough to swirl her conscious just enough to be coherent. She continues so shake violently and she tenses when a hand is suddenly snatching the cloth away from her face.

God, how she instantly wishes for that cloth again. Everything is blurry and dark around the edges and still upside down. She feels like she is the main protagonist in a very twisted rendition of a Dr. Seuss book. Colors are contorted while images continue to twist and swirl their way in and out of her vision.

“Lynch...she....is....”

Sasha can’t hear much of anything beyond the rushing and hard pounding in her ears. She thinks those are words but they’re filtering in and out. Her eyes roll and slowly blink closed for a moment, before she’s startled back by another slap. She has no wherewithal as to why she’s even opening her mouth, but her tongue is fat and heavy and refuses to cooperate.

“Banks...!”

Is that her? That’s her name. Right? She thinks it is at least. “Mmf.” Is the only thing she can muster in response, and judging by what happens next, that’s not good enough.

The face cloth doesn’t return as the water is turned back in and by the rushing sound of it, it’s at a much higher velocity. As the cold jet stream feels like it’s slicing into her skin, Sasha’s first bodily reaction is try to breathe. It’s a mistake and she pays for it as her lungs are immediately filled. She nearly bites her own tongue off in an attempt to keep her mouth from opening, but the desperation for air becomes too great.

It lasts so much longer than the other times, and Sasha finds herself wishing for death as a mercy. If she were able to think rationally, she would know that such a wish is futile. It’s not her place to die here. For whatever reason, her place is to be taken just to the brink of it, only to be be brought back be the faux divine entity that’s responsible for this madness in the first place.

Just as she’s sure she’s about to blackout completely, it stops all together. In fact, the water stops and she’s slowly lowered down to the floor. This has happened a few other times before in varying intervals. The water stops, she’s lowered to the floor, and she’s left for an unknown amount of time only for it to start all over again.

Whimpering, Sasha lay on her side unable to sit up. Her limbs are numb and unresponsive and she’s left no choice but to lay there as her body takes matter into its own hands and she begins to vomit. There isn’t much content to it anyway as she’s long since rid her insides of any solids, but the acidic bile still burns excruciatingly as her stomach rids itself of water, leaving behind a rusty metallic taste.

There’s the faint sound of footsteps nearing until they stop right beside her. It takes her all the strength in the world, but her eyes lift tiredly and they blink slowly as she’s slowly able to make out the figure crouching beside her. She would know those boots anywhere, she bought them after all. Vibrant red locks slowly fall into her line of sight and she fights herself to turn over just enough to look up.

“B...B...eck...?”

Sasha watches as the corners of Becky’s mouth tug downward in disapproval. Her eyes fall to the hand Sasha has on her shoe and she brushes it off in disgust. Her eyes are cold and hard as she continues to stare silently.

Sasha continues to heave as she reaches out a shaky hand to grab at Becky’s ankle. “Be...please...”

Becky scoffs. “Please what? You signed up for this.”

“N-no I...” Sasha inhales shakily and chokes out a painful sob that hurts her insides. “I-I need you...” 

“You don’t need me. You’ve got it on your own. You said you needed time? You’ve got all the time in the world now.” 

Tears leak from Sasha eyes as the words cut deep like a jagged edge. “Please...” is all she has enough energy to say.

“You’ve worked yourself into it and you can work yourself out of it. I’m not coming for you.” 

“No! No please! Please I-I need you.” 

Sasha tries to reach out again, but Becky rises to her full height and steps out of her reach. “You’re not worth it to me.” 

“No no, no please don’t. Please don’t go. Please.” 

Meanwhile, across the room Bianca casually twirls her braid and pops her gum. She arches an eyebrow as she watches Sasha plead with the air. She eventually turns her attention to Asuka who is also watching the same thing unfold. 

“So what’s the plan?” She implores curiously as it appears the other woman is deep in thought. 

Asuka hums and taps her chin. “It is recorded?” 

“As far as I know.” 

“Hm. We will continue later.” 

Bianca nods and casts one last look at the woman across the room. She clicks her tongue and shakes her head as the door closes behind them. 

Sasha continues to plead with Becky who is leaning in the corner. Each time she reaches out it’s almost as if the other woman is getting further and further away. 

“Please Becky...please.”

* * *

“What?”

“Damn, you running a marathon?”

“No.” Becky cracks her neck and steps over the chick she had just finished choking out. She stares down at her shoes and scowls at the smears of blood across them. “Just tying up a few loose ends.”

“Oh.”

Becky hums and scowls around the boathouse she had snuck around prior. It was the first place she had thought to look seeing as at the time it seemed like Asuka’s main base hideout. Becky felt foolish that she was frustrated for being so wrong. Of course they wouldn’t be holding Sasha here. It would’ve been too fucking easy.

Behind her, she leaves a bloody trail of low rate personnel. She’s one fucking person and the bastards couldn’t even put up a decent fucking challenge. However, she did show up with a take no prisoners mentality. She wasn’t coming around to ask questions and seeing as this place didn’t have what she wants, everyone got to pay for it.

“What’ve you got,” her voice is gruff as she shoulders her way into the main office of the boathouse.

Charlotte sighs from her end of the line. “Nothing so far. I sat at the gym for a few hours after it opened, but she didn’t show. Only Bayley’s girl milling about and a few other people I haven’t seen before.”

Becky snorts. “Ah Bayley...Bayley who felt the need to show up and tell me off.”

“What? She told you off???”

Becky aimlessly moves around the office and scowls when she finds nothing of value to her. If it weren’t for the lug heads lurking outside, the place would look completely unoccupied.

“Mhm, she did,” Becky hums into her phone. “Ya know, I don’t think she likes me very much.”

Charlotte openly laughs at Becky’s matter-of-fact tone. “Huh, really? Wonder why?”

Becky rolls her eyes and manages a tiny smirk nonetheless. “I’ve got nothing here. Keep me posted on what you find. I’ll burn this fucking city to the ground if it means finding her.”

“Wouldn’t that be kinda counter productive?”

“Charlotte...” 

“Ah right. Later, Boss.”

Becky pulls her phone away and stares at it for a long moment. A quiet sigh escapes her as she lingers on her lock screen and she wonders where the hell she went so soft. The picture itself she doesn’t remember as Sasha had obviously taken it when she had been asleep. She had been out cold sleeping soundly as Sasha had snuck back under her arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek. In the picture, one can see how smug and proud of herself Sasha looks even as she is planting said kiss. Becky then remembers waking up to the picture on her phone and laughing until her sides hurt.

From there, she didn’t even come close to thinking about changing it. It always reminds her of the best sleep she’s ever had. All of those sleeps have had one thing in common: 

Sasha.

With Sasha next to her, Becky felt like she could make it through the night, and she had. The way Sasha would snuggle into her side and do the little stuff like absently play with her fingers or her hair. The way Sasha could fluidly move from resting comfortably on her chest to holding her tight in the middle of the night. Those were all what made it safe for Becky to close her eyes and not worry about what she would see behind them.

Now that all of that is gone well...she doesn’t even remember the last time she even came close to sleeping. The closest she’s might have come is when she passed out on a few occasions, but because Charlotte made her stop drinking, she’s been sober enough to fall victim to her own mental horrors.

Exiting the boathouse, she slips on her sunglasses against the harsh rays of the sun. What bothers her is the fact that she doesn’t have a plan for this. It feels like her legs have been cut out from under her and she’s scrambling at the mercy of someone else.

“Christ,” she mumbles as her phone buzzes in her hand. She doesn’t even bother to look at the screen as she’s quickly bringing it to her ear. “This is Lynch.”

There’s silence on the other end. It’s so quiet that she has to pull her phone away to glance at it just to make sure the call is connected. When she peers at the screen, she notices the number is blocked.

“Who is this?”

More silence.

“What the fu—”

The scream that interrupts her is enough to shake Becky down to her core. She finds herself jerking herself phone away from her hear. The screaming continues and as it dissolved into sobs and begging, Becky feels her blood run cold.

“Please, please! I don’t know anything!”

Her eyes widen. “S-Sasha?”

“Please!”

Becky is practically sprinting back to her car as Sasha’s sobs appear to fade away. It’s soon replaced by ominous humming that sends a chill down her spine. She’s gripping her phone and the steering wheel equally as tight as she grinds her teeth.

“What have you done to her?”

Asuka’s laugh is oddly light given the circumstances. “You would like to know, yes?”

Becky’s eyes roll. “I swear to god if you so much as do anything else to her. Death will be a cop out for what I’m going to do to you.” 

“She is alive. For now at least. I wait for you Lynch, but I get impatient.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to get there if you won’t tell me where the fuck you are!?”

Another laugh that nearly forms into an outright cackle. “That is the fun. I choose the game? You play.”

“I’m done playing your fucking game!”

“Hmmm I don’t think you are. Sasha? Ha, she is alive. For now. But I have broken her.” 

Becky tenses as Asuka’s ominous laughter filters through the speaker and settles coldly in her ear. Eventually, she just sighs exhaustedly. “I’ll give you whatever it is you want. Please just...she’s got nothing to do with this, alright? I’ll give you whatever you fucking want, just leave her alone.” 

“What I want? You come find me. We will talk. Just you. But...”

There’s a pause so long that Becky actually thinks she’s hung up. When she speaks again it lacks that eerily demented playfulness she’s gotten used to and is replaced by pure ice. 

“I get bored here, Becky. You? You run out of time.” 

The line clicks and Becky is left in silence. She slams her fist repeatedly against the wheel until she’s just about sure it’s bruised. She’s left breathing heavily and sporadically. It’s almost as if Asuka physically has her by the throat and at this point she can’t do a damn thing about it.

* * *

Sleep deprivation is a bitch and it’s that bitch that has Charlotte walking right through the front door without checking first. Nothing she can do about it now as she stands at the very front of the gym. Before she can turn around and a beeline for the parking lot, she accidentally makes eye contact. 

“Not you too...” Bayley groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

Charlotte sighs and sends up a silent prayer before she turns around. “Hey. Didn’t know you’d be working,” she offers with her politest smile. 

Bayley raises her eyebrows. “I’m here six out of seven days of the week, of course I’d be here, but you of all people wouldn’t really know that,” she pauses and crosses her arms tightly. “I’m just gonna cut to the point, you’re not welcome here. So if you’ve come to plead _her_ case then you can just fuck right off.” 

_‘Woah, Becky wasn’t bullshitting,’_ she thinks to herself. Honestly, seeing Bayley trying to come off as angry is a little humorous, but Charlotte knows better than to laugh in the woman’s face. She doesn’t need to stir up anymore issues than necessary.

“She’s an idiot, I’m not here for her. I came to see Sasha.” 

Bayley’s face actually falls. “Oh...” she says quietly as her eyes fall downcast. She appears to be lost in thought for a moment before she frowns and looks up at Charlotte skeptically. “Why? What’s it to you?” 

Charlotte shrugs. “I’m worried about her,” it’s not a lie. “She and I got to know each other a little bit, since she’s dating my best friend and all.”

“ _Was_ dating.” 

“Right. Anyway, I came to see how she is.” 

Bayley’s expression falls a second time and this time her posture seems to slump as well. “I haven’t heard from her since the day before yesterday. She’s not at home and she hasn’t answered when Mella and I try to call. I’ve been worried about her.” 

Charlotte knew it was a long shot that Sasha had snuck out and gone into hiding. Hell, she left her phone and purse with Charlotte at the table, but still, for peace of mind’s sake she couldn’t exactly leave any stone unturned. Not even the most obvious ones. 

“I’m sure she’s got a lot going through her mind,” Charlotte offers sincerely. 

“Yeah...I just wish she wouldn’t shut me out, but I’m guessing she needs her space.” 

Charlotte opens her mouth to respond, but words die on her lips when she spots something just over Bayley’s shoulder. Further into the gym there appears to be what looks like a martial arts class taking place, but that isn’t what bothers her. What bothers her is the person teaching it.

Charlotte will recognize that little shit anywhere. Her ego is still a little more than bruised over what happened that one night at Becky’s apartment and while Becky has been after the head of the snake, Charlotte will definitely settle for its tail. 

Humming, she turns her attention back to Bayley and flashes a grin. “I’m sorry to hear you’re having a hard time. I know it’s not much, but let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Bayley scoffs quietly, but manages a decent nod. “Thank you...” she mumbles, and even though she’s nearly glowering like a displeased child, Charlotte can tell it’s sincere.

Charlotte makes her way back into the parking lot and slips into the driver’s seat. She slowly pulls her SUV into a far corner of the lot, just enough to be out of the way. As she cuts the car off again, she lets her seat back just a little to relax. From there, she just waits. 

And boy does she fucking wait. It’s damn near hours before she even realizes what time it actually is. The grumbling in her stomach is really what catches her off guard and she winces when she realizes it’s just gotten dark. 

“Should’ve brought a snack...” she grumbles to herself, glancing longingly at the long since empty breakfast bar package sitting in the passenger seat. “Becky so owes me a five course meal after all this is over with.”

Movement across the lot grabs her attention and Charlotte smirks as she spots just the person she has been waiting for. She exits her SUV and softly closes the door before she is soon moving across the lot with all the stealth of a cat. Nearing closer, Charlotte slows her movements as the other woman seems to pause putting her gym bag in the trunk. 

Much like before, it all happens so fast, but this time, Charlotte is ready. Produced from the air, a parasol is swingy wildly at her head, but she manages to grab a hold of it. The act clearly catches the woman by surprise.

“So you remember me?” Charlotte smirks, her hold on the parasol tightening as it’s futilely tugged on. “Nice to see you again. There’s a lot I didn’t get to say last time.” 

She’s not quick, but damn can she throw a punch and that’s exactly what she does. As quick as Kairi is, Charlotte managesto catch her wrist before delivering a blow right to her face. It only takes one and the parasol clatters to the pavement as Kairi slumps against the car unconscious. 

Charlotte winces and shakes some of the soreness out of her hand. “Good chat,” she huffs before she’s carefully folding the smaller women into the trunk.

She fishes around the gym bag for a moment before she’s retrieving a set of keys. She heads around to the drivers side and slips inside, scowling as she can barely even get a leg in far enough to sit down. 

“Jesus Christ...” she grunts, fishing around in the dark before she’s able to let the seat back. A satisfied huff escapes her as she finally settles in comfortably before she’s starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

* * *

From her Range Rover, Becky squints as headlights nearly take her eyes out. Grunting in displeasure, she eventually gets out the car and makes sure to level Charlotte with a glare as she nears closer.

“Charlie, what is this? Clearly you haven’t found her, so what the hell are you doing? You’re wasting time.”

Charlotte’s grin is smug as she shrugs. “I brought ya somethin’”

“I don’t give a damn what you brought me.”

“But you might like it!”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Fine...” she follows behind Charlotte who’s heading around to the trunk. She scowls in curiosity. “And whose car is this anyway?”

“An old friend’s.”

“Charlotte I’m not in the mood for your damn riddles. If you haven’t got any important information I really need to be focus on finding Sash- _oh_.”

Becky’s griping pauses as she peers into the trunk that’s just been opened. Her eyebrows nearly lift right off her forehead and she glances up at Charlotte then back to the trunk then back at Charlotte whose smirk has widened exponentially.

“Oh. Yeah, this could work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it wasn’t all bad right...??? Right????


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic depictions of violence, death, mental trauma

If she weren’t in a hurry and pissed off beyond the realm of salvation, Becky would appreciate the film noir atmosphere of the situation at hand. A single exposed bulb hangs from the ceiling and swings ever so slightly just enough to cast eerie shadows on the walls. Off to the side there’s a leaky pipe dripping water onto the concrete floor just loud enough to cause an annoying repetitive echo.

But Becky isn’t focused on any of that.

Instead, she’s focused on the woman tied to the lopsided wooden chair in front of her. Becky has to hand it to her, she’s lasted probably the longest of anyone she’s set Charlotte loose on and especially when Charlotte has a check to cash. However, she’s not presently in the mood for handing out any kind of participation ribbon.

“Can’t say I’m not impressed. The Eyes has a pretty strong will it seems,” Becky hums as she drags another chair over and sits down directly in front of Kairi.

Becky then lights a cigarette and takes a long pull from it before blowing the smoke out in a cloudy haze. She quirks an eyebrow when she’s rewarded with a grin that’s missing a few teeth and she chuckles quietly. Yeah, seems like Charlie definitely got her fun in.

“I no tell,” Kairi’s bloodied smile is almost sinister looking.

“Because you know Charlotte wasn’t gonna kill you,” Becky quips back a matter of fact. “You weren’t worried about it.”

She takes another puff of her cigarette before leaning forward to blow the smoke directly in Kairi’s face. She tilts her head slightly as she’s rewarded with a small hiss of discomfort when she slowly ashes the cigarette on the woman’s thigh.

“See Sane, I’ve figured you out. You’re smart, I’ll give you that, but you think you’re untouchable. You’re to Asuka what Charlotte is to me, right? You sit on the right side of the Empress’ throne. She tells you to jump, you ask how high. She tells you to go hide in plain sight, you do it. It’s that simple. You’re the perfect little worker bee, but like I said, you’re smart. You’re not like Ponytail. Anyone would be suspect of Ponytail, but you? You blend in. People look over that face.”

Upon gesturing to Kairi’s swollen and bloodied face, Becky pauses and laughs. “Okay well maybe not _that_ face, but you get it. Anyway, because you slip through the cracks so easy, in your mind, you can’t be touched. So what does that all mean? It means you, Kairi Sane, are afraid of dying.” 

“You’re not like Ponytail. Nah, nah. Ponytail doesn’t give a shit. I didn’t send Charlotte in here to make you talk. I sent her in here to soften your ass up for the game you and I are gonna play.”

Becky produces a six shooter from her jacket and one silver bullet. She makes a show of holding up the bullet and places it in the chamber before giving the wheel a spin and slamming it closed. “You’re familiar with games right? Your boss loves em. Charlotte was never gonna kill you. Me? That’s a different story.”

Becky pulls back the hammer of the gun and aims it direct at Kairi’s forehead. “So Sane, I’ve been more than patient right now, given the circumstances. I only want right answers from here on. Your boss? She took something of mine. Something very important to me. If you even give a single shit about your boss, you’ll give her up now. Otherwise, whatever happens to Sasha? Well...your so called Empress will be begging on her knees for her death with what I’m going to do to her. So you better start talking.”

Kairi stares back before her lips pull into a smug smile. She leans forward as if she is going to speak, but instead, she spits directly onto Becky’s shoe.

* _CLICK_ *

Becky stares at the bloody spit stain on her show and her upper lip pulls back into snarl. “Wrong answer,” she grunts, keeping the gun level.

One thing during that stuck out to Becky. It was so minuscule that anyone would’ve missed it, but not her. Not Becky Lynch. She’s made a living out of noticing even the smallest of details. The subtle tics that’ll give a person away in a heartbeat.

And that’s just what she finds.

The way Kairi’s hand clenched ever so slightly as Becky pulled the trigger. The way there was an ever so tiny intake of breath through her nose. The way her eyes twitched suddenly before returning to their neutral zone down the center of the barrel. Becky saw all of that, and she knows that this is a woman who’s definitely nothing more than a flash puppet. Present for all the glitz and glamor of the job, but wants none of the dirt and grime all the same.

“Where’s she keeping Sasha?” 

“It is no use. How you find, if you kill me?”

* _CLICK_ *

The flinch is much more noticeable this time and Becky leans forward in the chair. “You know, there’s about a fifty eight percent chance of this thing going off after the third pull.”

* _CLICK_ *

Kairi squeaks and Becky can’t help the laugh that escapes her. “That’s more than half, Sane. That means you’re riding on death’s coattails right about now.”

“You kill me, you won’t find her,” Kairi bites back, tugging harshly against the restraints keeping her bound to the chair. 

* _CLICK_ *

Kairi yells and turns away.

“Oh I’m gonna find her. I just need you to help speed up this process. See, according to your Empress, I’m on a bit of a time crunch. So I’m gonna ask you one last time,” Becky’s voice drops as she leans in closer. She shifts the barrel of the gun to directly underneath Kairi’s chin and she’s so close their noses are touching. “The fuck is she holding Sasha?”

“Fuck you,” Kairi hisses back. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Becky’s finger tense against the trigger. It’s almost as if she is close enough, that Kairi can actually hear the mechanisms in the gun itself as it prepares to fire. Her heart practically slams fo a halt and she stops breathing all together as her mind resigns itself to do the one thing she never thought she’d do.

“Wait!”

Becky raises an eyebrow and sits back just a little. She watches as Kairi’s mouth works itself several times and the pained look on her face is tugging against the last little bit of resolve. Becky spots the exact moment when that resolve shatters completely.

From there, there’s not much negotiation. Becky just continues to sit and nod along while Kairi rattles along like the rat Becky knew she could uncover. She just has to commend herself that it took a lot less time than she thought.

When Kairi stops talking, it’s almost as if she’s patiently waiting for something. She continues to tremble as Becky looks back at her with a cold expression.

“All you had to had to do was listen when I asked the first time,” Becky clicks her tongue.

* _ **BANG**_ *

Kairi lets out a guttural scream as the piercing around lodges itself into her gut. Becky casually tosses the revolver to the side before she’s kicking Kairi’s chair over. The small woman lands with a crash and she continues to shriek as blood slowly pools on the floor. 

The door opens and Charlotte raises her eyebrows at the sight. “She squeal?” 

“Like the little fucking rat she is,” Becky scoffs.

“You want me to stay behind and clean that up?” 

“Nah, I need you with me,” Becky casts a dismissive glance over her shoulder at the woman gasping and thriving in agony in the floor as her in slides slowly leak out and her insides shut down. “Leave her there. I want it to be slow and painful.”

* * *

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

“Babe...” 

“We’ve been where for fucking hours!”

“We got here thirty minutes ago...”

“—and they haven’t even gotten us anybody to fucking talk to!”

“Baby just calm—“

“I swear to god if someone doesn’t fucking come out to her and talk to us I’m gonna really fucking lose it!”

“Bayley!”

“What!?”

Carmella sighs quietly through her nose and reaches up to pull her irate girlfriend down into the bench she’s seated on. She scoots closer and gently begins massaging Bayley’s shoulders while the other woman drops her head into her hands. 

“Baby, I know you’re worried,” she begins softly, moving her fingers to Bayley’s neck and she can’t help but frown at the tightness that is no doubt from tension. “But flipping out here isn’t gonna get anywhere, okay? I know it’s hard, but we just gotta be patient right now.”

Bayley huffs and roughly drags a hand through her hair. “I know I just...god Mella it’s been days and we haven’t heard from her. I mean I get it that she probably wants her space, but it’s never been like this before. She’s not home or answering her phone. She didn’t even let me know she was going off the radar! I’m worried.” 

Mella leans over and places a gentle kiss to Bayley’s cheek. “I’m worried about her too, but let’s not run ourselves out okay? Then we won’t be doing any good.”

“Miss uh, Martin S?”

Bayley looks up at the portly middle ged man standing over by the front desk. Judging by the badge hanging around his neck, he’s a detective. Judging by his build, clearly he’s been a detective for quite some time.

“It’s Martinez...” Bayley grumbles as she stands and takes Carmella’s hand.

“Right. You ladies can follow me this way.”

The two women follow behind the deceive as he waddled his way through a maze of cubicles. Carmella sticks close to Bayley as they pass by a rather rowdy bunch of teenagers being held in a conference room. Their journey isn’t very long as they come to a stop at the man’s desk.

The rolling chair squeaks in protest as the deceive takes a seat and he lets out a breath. “Alright, you ladies can have a seat there,” he motions to the two guest chairs before he’s pulling out a pen and paper. “So what I do for you?”

“Well Sir, we think our friend is missing,” Bayley cuts straight to the point. “We haven’t really heard from her and she hasn’t shown up from work, and we’ve gotten really worried.”

“She an adult?”

“I-yes Sir.”

“And about how long’s it been since you heard from her?” 

Bayley and Carmella share a look before Bayley shrugs. “A couple days maybe?”

The detective makes a noise that’s a cross between a grunt and a sigh as he begins to scribble note of. “So...do you have any reason to believe she’s in any danger?”

“No, but she was very upset,” Mella chimes in. “She’s going through a break up right now and it was a little tough on her.” 

“So...she could be out taking time for herself?”

Bayley frowns at the question. Did this man really just have the audacity to imply that Sasha would just up and bail without letting her no? Is he fucking serious? 

“She wouldn’t just leave without telling me first,” Bayley bites back. “And how can you ask us that? Shouldn’t you be telling us how you’re gonna find her?”

The detective sighs openly and puts down his pen. “Miss Martinez I mean no disrespect, but in cases like this it’s hard to determine anything right away if there was no foul play. Your friend is an adult with free will. Those kinds of people are hard to track down if they don’t want to be found.”

“But she wouldn’t do that!” Bayley explodes. “Listen your assh—”

“Detective, so what can be done at this point?” Carmella cuts in again and this time she reaches over and gently wraps her hand around Bayley’s to calm her. 

The detective shifts in his chair though he’s face is screwed up from the offense. “Look, what we can do is we can file a missing persons report. Get the word out.”

“And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” Bayley clenched her teeth.

“I know this may not be what you want to hear Ma’am, but the most you can do is go home and wait. See if she turns up and all. That’s about all we can do at this point.” 

Bayley huffs irritably and storms out of the cubical, leaving Carmella behind to give the detective Sasha’s information. The longer she stayed, the closer she was to knocking his teeth in and that certainly wouldn’t do her any good other then landing her in lockup. 

An irritated sigh escapes her as she steps outside for fresh air. She’s honestly shocked at how useless the police seem to be and not even the little sliver of help they may be getting is doing anything for the uneasy feeling in her bones.

* * *

“You can’t close your eyes girlie. You gotta keep em open.”

Sasha shakes her head. Her knees are drawn up to her chin and she’s trembling against her own consent. She’s so tired. So so tired and she just so badly wants to close her eyes and fall into the darkness. The darkness has got to be better than whatever this twisted form of hell is. 

A series of taps on the floor and Sasha is just barely able to lift her eyes to find Carmella sitting crosslegged in front of her watching her with concern. Sasha watches as her friend’s eyebrows furrow in worry.

“You gotta keep em open, Sash. You gotta.”

Sasha shakes her head and looks away. “I don’t wanna...” she mumbles into her knees. “I’m gonna die here.”

“You’re not. You’re too strong for that.” 

“I can’t do it anymore. I’m not listening to you.”

“Then will you listen to me?”

Sasha looks up again and this time, it’s Bayley sitting in the exact same position in Carmella’s place. Sasha’s eyes begin to water as Bayley tries to reach out for her. Only Sasha doesn’t try to reach back.

“Sasha, you’re a warrior. You’re the strongest person I know and you’ve overcome so much already,” Bayley murmurs. “Please Sash. Don’t close your eyes.”

“Bay I cant do it,” Sasha whimpers as her shaking begins to intensify. “It’s too much and I just can’t do it anymore.”

Bayley shuffles closer but Sasha shuffles away. “Then I’m gonna sit right here with you. I’m not gonna leave you here alone. I’m gonna sit here and make sure you don’t close your eyes.”

Sasha begins to sob as she quickly shakes her head so fast it hurts. “Please, please just leave me alone. I don’t wanna hear you anymore please just don’t.”

“Would you rather talk to me?” 

The Australian accent shakes Sasha to her core and she begins to cry hysterically. She can’t even bring herself to look up and she covers her eyes.

“C’mon, talk to me, Princess.”

“No no no no no.” Sasha rocks back and forth, squeezing her hands tightly over her eyes. “No no no stop please stop please just stop.” 

“Talk to me, Sasha.” It’s Charlotte.

“Sash.” Bayley.

“Sasha.” Carmella.

“Princess.” Rhea.

“Baby girl.” Becky.

They voices eventually overlap to the point that Sasha lets out a blood curdling scream to drown them out. Just one scream doesn’t stop. She continues to scream and shake her head as she tries to rid herself of the mental torture.

* * *

The scream turns Charlotte’s blood ice cold. The warehouse compound is far bigger than they had anticipated and she and Becky had opted to divide and conquer to cover more ground. This seemed like the only viable option seeing as they had no idea how much time Sasha has. Judging by that screaming, it doesn’t seem like a lot.

Drawing her gun, Charlotte moves with a new sense of urgency towards the screaming. Never in her life has she been more hopeful yet terrified at the same time. Hopefully because screaming at least insinuates that Sasha’s alive, but she’s also absolutely terrified at what she’s gonna find.

The screams carries her down a series of stairs until she is at the base floor. Her shoes squelch a top the water that has pooled in the outside, and the long puddle leaves her to a rusty metal door that’s bolted on the outside. She quickly shoots the bolt off the door and shoulders it open.

It’s not a huge room, but it definitely isn’t small. The floor is damp and the air is heavy and musty with the only source of light being the blinking fixture high in the center of the room. Charlotte points her gun in all four corners and nearly drops it at the last.

In the far corner, Sasha sits shaking violently. Her hands are covering her eyes and her screams have dissolved into dry sobs. Her hair is a matted mess and Charlotte can tell by the faint stains of vomit on the floor that this overall picture doesn’t even cover a fraction of what’s really happened.

“Holy shit,” she hisses, sprinting across the room. She quickly drops to her knees and sets her gun down before she gently reaches out. “Sasha?” 

Sasha jerks back at the touch and when she looks up her eyes widen and she slams them shut again. “No more. Please no more. No no more.”

Up close, Charlotte can see the full extent of Sasha’s state, and bad doesn’t even cover it. What she’s most focused on, are the ropes binding Sasha’s hands and feet together.

“Sasha, I’m gonna get you out, okay? Becky’s here and she’s coming, but right now we gotta get you out.” 

“No, no no you’re not real! You’re not real!”

Charlotte frowns sadly. “It’s okay,” she tries to keep her voice gentle. She produces a small knife from her boot and she uses it to gently but efficiently cut away at the ropes. “It’s okay. We’re getting you out.”

Sasha continues to whimper words that are unintelligible and Charlotte realizes that this might not be as easy an extract as she had hoped. “Sash, I need to know. Can you hear me?” 

More whimpering.

“Sasha, talk to me. Can you understand what I’m saying?”

It takes a moment but there’s a shaky nod and Charlotte sighs in relief. “Okay, I’m gonna try to get you out. Can you stand up for me?”

“I-I can’t,” Sasha whispers, her legs haven’t felt the same since being suspended upside down for so long. 

“I’m gonna have to carry you then,” Charlotte mumbles to herself before nodding in finality. “Okay, put your arm around my shoulder and I’m gonna—”

* _ **BANG**_ *

It all happens so fast and the loud noise startles Sasha out of her trance. Her eyes are wide towards the door where Asuka stands with her arm outstretched and her gun still smoking. Sasha follows the trial of its aim to the woman not even a foot away from her and her heart nearly stops.

Charlotte lay sprawled on her back, her breathing labored and her eyes wide. Her hands twitch at her sides but are unable to function as dark pool of blood slowly begins to form beneath her. For a moment, the only sounds in the room are her gasps.

Sasha scoots back on her hands as Asuka further steps into the room. Asuka keeps the gun level at Sasha as she casually steps over the bleeding woman on the floor. Her tongue clicks in disapproval.

“Messy messy,” she tuts with a shake of her head. “Who clean that, hm?”

“Please I-I don’t know what you want but just,” Sasha winces as Charlotte gasps loudly. “She needs a doctor!”

Asuka laughs darkly. “I get what I want. Lynch is here,” she leans in closer into Sasha’s space.

“I have broken her and now? Now I kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh well...yep...and here we are! 
> 
> Leave your thoughts???


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death, abuse mentioned 
> 
> Buckle up buttercups!

Becky spits a long stream of blood following the direct punch to her face. It’s enough to rock her world just enough to spin at least one full rotation and she actually is taken her down to a knee for a moment as her legs buckle underneath her. Her breathing is ragged and quick as her lungs quickly try to take in air. 

“Tuh, I thought this would be more work,” Bianca scoffs before landing a kick to Becky’s chest. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you got a hell of a hook. Not gonna lie about that, but I just ain’t so sure it’s gonna be enough for you.” 

Bianca stamps harder onto Becky’s chest before pushing her boot against the other woman’s throat. “Listen I honestly don’t give a shit about all this. I work with them, I don’t work for them,” she slowly pushes her foot in harder. “This was all just a paycheck for me.” 

“Ack...” is the only form of sound Becky is able to make as she claws at Bianca’s leg. Her free hand reaches out where just a few inches away her gun lies discarded across the grates. 

How she ended up here happened rather quickly. She and Charlotte had agreed to cover as much ground as they could between the two of them. The warehouse proved to be a lot more convoluted and bigger than what she had anticipated when Kairi had first rattled off the location. From there, they split up. Charlotte taking the lower floors with Becky taking the top. Becky was hoping they would eventually meet in the middle where she would have Sasha in one hand and hopefully Asuka’s head in the other. 

Becky hadn’t been surprised to run into someone, but she couldn’t hide the ultimate disappointment over the fact that it was Ponytail, probably one of the last people she wanted to deal with. Not that Becky was shy of a fight, she was far from it, but she didn’t have time to waste. Sasha was somewhere in this godforsaken building and Becky knew her clock was ticking. 

The fight from there has been quick, exhausting and brutal all at the same tone. Guns had been kicked to the side, many attempts at choke holds and many punches thrown. Ponytail absolutely looks worse for wear. One of her eyes is nearly swollen shut due to the harsh elbow Becky landed to her face and her lip is split open down the middle. 

Currently though, she has the upper hand with her foot quite literally on Becky’s neck. Her boot slowly presses down, cutting off the other woman’s air supply. “You shoulda just backed off...” 

* _BANG_ *

Becky’s heart stops as the muted gunshot echos all the way to the top where they are. “S-S...” she croaks, her hand pushing against Bianca’s foot. 

“You hear that? Probably finally got rid of Girl Blue,” she laughs. “You had your hands full anyway. You couldn’t handle it.” 

The taunting causes a momentarily lapse in Bianca’s concentration and with a new found fire, Becky is able to get enough leverage on the foot at her neck. She lifts Bianca’s foot just enough to get a good hold of her ankle to bring her down where she lands against the grates with a thud. 

Becky’s heart is racing as she does her best to scramble for her gun, but Bianca some how manages to grab her ankle. “Ponytail if you’re still mad about that dance, I can find away to make up for it,” she lands a kick to the woman’s face. “Otherwise, I’m really gonna need you to fuck right off.” 

“Not an option. I don’t get paid if you don’t die.” 

“You’re gonna be real heartbroken then, sweetheart.” 

Both women move with a new sense of urgency and Becky is able to fire off a quick shot that buries itself into Bianca’s shoulder. The woman lets out a startled scream, but despite the blazing pain, her longer legs land a sharp kick to Becky’s hand, knocking the gun away the second time. 

“You fuckin bitc—”

Becky wastes no time and deflects the other incoming blows. She quickly wrenches Bianca’s dead arm behind her back, causing another series of screams. Huffing against Bianca’s struggling, Becky becomes aware of how close they are to the railings. 

“Sorry for this, Ponytail.” 

Bianca feels herself going slightly cold as she continues to lose blood. Before she can bite back, her struggles have begun to fade and she finds herself forced over the edge of the railing. Her heart stomach sinks at the sudden feeling of weightlessness, but her heart stops as her body jerks to a halt. There’s a piercing tug on her head and soon a tightness around her neck. Her eyes widen as the vice soon grows impossibly tighter and the edges around the world begin to fade. 

Becky gives one last firm tug on Bianca’s braid before tying it against the railing. She steps back and catches her breath as her cold eyes watch the woman struggle and violently kick to free herself. Eventually, gravity does the rest of the work and Bianca goes completely still, her body limp and swinging ever so slightly from being suspended over the edge. 

Cracking her neck, Becky let’s out an irritable huff before she’s bending over to retrieve Bianca’s discarded gun. Hers had been knocked out of her hand and sent flying down the four stories below, so this was going to have to do for now. Keeping the gun level forward, she slowly begins to descend the stairs following the echo of the gunshot.

* * *

“Okay, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Sasha whimpers repeatedly. Presently, she’s on her knees with a gun to the back of her head. 

“You’re okay,” she whispers again, but she isn’t sure if she’s talking to herself or the woman struggling to breath on the floor just a few feet away. Swallowing thickly, she’s unable to stop her own shaking as she watches Charlotte become even paler by the second. She swallows again and her eyes shift to the corners, though she makes it a point not to move. 

“S-she’s going to die,” Sasha stammers, her fingers clutching themselves tightly in her lap. 

“You will join her,” Asuka chuckles still keeping the gun level. “Lynch is here, almost.” 

Sasha’s heart is pounding so hard it hurts. She doesn’t fancy herself a praying woman, but she finds herself sitting and sending up countless prayers to anyone who might be listening. She has no idea how long it’s been since she’s been here, but this certainly wasn’t the way she saw herself dying. Not like this. 

“Becky please...” she whispers quietly. Her eyes fall back to Charlotte and they widen as she notices how the other woman’s eyes have begun to roll. “Please...” 

Asuka rolls her eyes at the silently pleading, but her ears perk up as quick footsteps near closer. Her lips pull into a sinister grin as a gun appears around the corner of the door and soon she’s face to face with just the woman she’s been waiting for. 

Becky’s eyes first find Sasha’s. She hasn’t seen the woman since that night in Sasha’s apartment and she feels her heart break ten times over. The way Sasha’s eyes seem to widen in fear even at seeing her causes a pain in her chest that’s unmatched. 

The next thing she notices is her best friend sprawled out on the floor atop a dark red pool. Her stomach does several flips and she looks back up towards the woman who had made her life a living hell for the last several months. All at the expense of trying to run her out of the city. 

“You are slow,” is all Asuka says with a hint of disapproval. “Thought you were smarter.” 

“Shut up,” Becky hisses as she keeps her gun steady. God, how she so badly wants to pull the trigger, but with Asuka holding a gun to the back of Sasha’s head, she can’t take any chances. She’s a good shot and she’s quick, but she’s terrified she wouldn’t be quick enough. 

Asuka quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “You are angry?” She laughs and slowly uses the muzzle of the gun to shift some of Sasha’s hair. “I would be angry too.” 

“You got what you wanted. You got me here,” Becky’s eyes fall to Sasha and her eyes dictate more than her words could even begin to say. “She’s got nothing to do with this. Please just...leave her out of this.” 

“You did this to them.” 

Becky feels her hand begin to tremble as her eyes shift from Sasha to Charlotte and never in her life has she felt more useless. “I’m sorry,” her voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. 

Sasha feels her tears begin to pool and for the first time she sees a woman she’s never seen before. She’s broken down to the point of seeming childlike and for two seconds Sasha isn’t afraid for herself. She’s afraid for the woman she fell for. 

Asuka tuts, interrupting the silent but intimate moment between the two. “Your gun,” she’s nods at Becky. “The floor.”

Becky raises an eyebrow. “And how do I know you won’t kill her as soon as I drop it?” 

“Me? Lie? What for?” 

“You get your shits from changing the game. For that, I don’t trust you.”

“You are still dumb but...perhaps not that dumb.” 

Becky’s eyes widen when Sasha flinches as the gun is pressed back into her neck. “Okay! Okay!” She knows it’s probably the dumbest thing she could possibly do especially right now, but she’s running out of options what with Charlotte bleeding out on the floor and Sasha placed in a position where she could be not too far behind. 

Sasha watches as Becky slowly lowers her gun to the floor and kicks it away at Asuka’s instruction. Her eyes close as the cold muzzle travels along the back of her neck and it leaves behind an almost burning feeling of the unknown. When her eyes open she finds Becky watching her with a love that burns deep in her heart. But there’s another look there. Something akin to resignation. Almost like a...goodbye? 

No. Not like this. 

Sasha sighs quietly and glances upward noting how Asuka’s focus doesn’t appear to be in her. She doesn’t have much, but she makes the split second to muster as much strength as she can to elbow Asuka harshly just on the inside of her knee. 

Asuka gasps as her knee buckles only briefly and soon there’s a grip around her hand with the gun. It fires off a shot into the floor and the grip is so feint enough that she’s able to rip her arm away. Her face contorts in rage and the smack she delivers with the gun echos around the room. 

Becky is on her in less than a second before she can even think about pulling the trigger. Becky drives her shoulder into Asuka’s midsection, knocking her to the floor several feet away. The force of her momentum causes the two of them to roll across the ground trying to gain the upper hand. 

Sasha is left seeing stars following the smack from the gun. Blood trickles from her nose, her already cracked lips have been split open and she’s sure she’s going to have a hell of a bruise forming on the side of her face. Her vision fades in and out as her head a few good spins. 

A quiet but strangled gasp startles her and she realizes with the force from the blow she’s landed right next to Charlotte. Sasha’s stomach churns as her hand accidentally slips on a sticky puddle. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Sasha murmurs repeatedly as she scrambled for the same cloth that had been used to cover her face. She folds it over once before pressing it against the bleeding wound as hard as she can. “Please don’t die...please please please...” 

Across the room, Becky appears to have the upper hand as she pounds her firsts into the other woman’s face. Her fists have almost gone numb and are painted with blood. What really sends over the edge however, is how it only seems to fuel Asuka’s will to fight. 

“Agh!” Becky screams out as Asuka manages to get a hand up and press a finger harshly into her eye. 

“Lynch!” Asuka’s scream is guttural as she throws Becky from on top of her. She makes an attempt to scramble for her gun laying across the floor. She just barely gets a hold of it before it’s snatched away and the butt of it is smashed into her face. 

Becky’s hands are shaking something terrible and due to the adrenaline and amount of blood on her hands, she’s unable to turn the gun around and get a good grip on it. The brief moment of hesitation proves futile and possibly fatal as Asuka tackles her to the ground and slams her repeatedly against the concrete. 

It happens with in a second that Becky finds her airways completely cut off by a forearm around her throat. Asuka has somehow managed to lock her between her thighs in a vice grip that threatens to crush her sides while she wrenches Becky’s arm back so tight she nearly breaks it. The free hand Becky has begins to claw rapidly at for anything that might gain her leverage. 

_“Goddamn it! You piece of shit kid!”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_“Sorry? You’re sorry!? I’ll make you fuckin’ sorry!”_

Becky wheezes. 

_“P-please...M-Ma I-I can’t breathe!”_

_“You can’t breathe!?”_

_“N-no please! I’m sorry!”_

It’s starting to get dark. Her vision is starting to fade in an out as her hand slowly loses its fight. 

_“You’ll be better off fuckin’ dead kid!”_

_“P...please...”_

* * *

The blood has soaked through the rag and covered Sasha’s hands completely. What startles her out of her reverie, is the aggressive scuffle taking place across the room. She looks up and her eyes are wide as she finds Becky locked tightly into Asuka’s hold. Her heart sinks as Becky’s grunts and gasps soon begin to slowly quiet and her movements begin to slow. 

Sasha just barely hears Asuka’s maniacal laugher over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Her eyes glance around the room before they eventually fall on Charlotte’s discarded gun just inches from her hand. Looking back up, Becky’s face has nearly gone purple and Asuka glances over her shoulder just enough to send Sasha a sadistic smirk. Sasha’s eyes dart back to the gun and she reaches out with shaking hands. 

_“Hold it steady with both hands. If you give it a squeeze, it’ll fire immediately.”_

* * *

Becky’s eyes have closed and when she opens them, she’s back on the deck of her boat. There’s a small evening breeze and the feint sound of music as she keeps her hands tightly on Sasha’s waist while they way together back and forth.

_“You deserve nothing less than perfection.”_

_“And can you offer that?”_

_“No. But I can get pretty damn close.”_

Her vision fades out.

* * *

It’s dark for the most part saved for the series of colorful lights that pulsates with the thump of the bass.

_“I’m Becky.”_

_“Sasha. And just so you know, Becky, I don’t need anyone to buy me drinks, and I definitely don’t give out my phone number to just anybody.”_

* * *

It’s bright. Suddenly so fucking bright and she feels hands gently massaging her shoulders. There’s the cold splash of water against her feet. A slight breeze ruffles her hair. 

_“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.”_

_“I’m right here, okay? I promise I’m right here. I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now and you don’t have to tell me, but know that I love you, okay? I’m right here.”_

* * *

Her bedroom is quiet. Nothing more than the rustle of sheets and the faintest sound of breath. There’s a warm hand on her cheek. 

_“I-I love you...”_

* * *

She’s staring down the barrel of a gun. It’s dark. It’s a hole that grows larger and larger the longer she stares at it. 

_“Sasha, my world changed the very first time I saw you. In a room full of people, you stood out. You shined brightest. I...I couldn’t believe how quickly I fell for you.”_

* * *

* ** _BANG_** * 

The world hits Becky like a fucking train and her senses are immediately assaulted with light and sound. Her ears are ringing loudly and she takes large, greedy lung fulls of air. She’s unable to fight back the choke that escapes her as the arm that was seconds away from crushing her windpipe suddenly falls lax.

Wait. 

Becky still finds herself coughing as she scrambles into a seated position. Her eyes widen as Asuka’s wide eyes stare back at her, cold and unmoving. A trickle of blood pours down from the hole that’s place in the very center of her forehead, just above her eyes. Turning her head just across the room and she finds Sasha still pointing the gun. Her eyes are wide and she’s nearly frozen solid and Becky swears she’s gone pale at least ten shades. 

“Sash...” 

Her voice is raw as she scrambles to slip out of the deadweight hold Asuka’s legs have around her torso. She crawls across the floor and settles in front of Sasha on her knees. “Sasha, look at me.” 

Sasha’s mouth opens but words don’t come out as she continues to stare across the room at Asuka’s body. 

Asuka the dead woman. 

Asuka the woman she killed. 

Becky reaches up and puts a hand on the gun. “Sasha, baby don’t look at it. Look at me okay?” She then gently places her hands on the side of Sasha’s face and gently guided their eyes together. 

“I-I...” Sasha stammers as they gun falls from her hands. It lands with a clatter and the noise causes her to jump. “She...she’s...” 

“Don’t look at her.”

Sasha’s eyes shift again and her mouth falls open. “Becky...” 

Becky spins around and while her heart has just started beating again, she finds it once again slamming to a halt. “No, no, no...” she mumbles, moving over to her best friend. “Charlie!?” 

“She’s...she’s lost a lot...” Sasha whispers as she moves back as well. “I tried to stop it but I couldn’t. I-I I couldn’t help her.”

“No...” Becky‘s voice trials off as her shaky hands find Charlotte’s neck. The woman has gone scarily cold and Becky is just about to assume the worst when she feels the slightest of flutters under her fingers.

“She’s alive,” Becky gasps even though her tears are starting to well up. “We gotta...I don’t know if I can...she’s...” 

“I’ll help you.” 

Becky looks up, almost shocked to find Sasha regarding her with a solid expression. “Sash...”

“Please...” Sasha whispers. “She’ll die here. We need to go.” 

Becky nods and does what she can to help Sasha to her feet. She takes note of how worn the woman looks and she has about ten thousand questions at her lips. Ten thousand questions she’s not exactly in the place to be asking. 

It’s unconventional, but she somehow manages to work Charlotte into a fireman’s carry over her shoulder. She grunts at the weight, but manages to keep steady while she moves forward. Sasha keeps a hand on Becky’s shoulder for her own stability as they quickly efficiently try to find a way out.

Becky doesn’t stop as she passes by Asuka’s body. The cold gaze haunts her enough to send a chill down her spine, but she matches it with a look of her own. It’s everything she can do but hope that the empress was cursed back to whatever hell she crawled out from.

* * *

If it weren’t for everything going on, Sasha is a hundred percent sure she would have vomited in the back of Becky’s car. She’s dehydrated, exhausted, and covered in blood that isn’t even hers. It definitely didn’t help that Becky has broken every traffic law known to man in an effort to get them as far away from that compound as possible.

“Where are we going?” Sasha asks carefully while keeping pressure on Charlotte’s wound.

“We gotta get help...” Becky mumbles, dragging a shaky hand through her hair. “We gotta help and Charlie and-and...we just gotta...”

Sasha frowns and yelps as Becky swerves to avoid hitting another lone car on the road. Her eyebrows furrow in worry as she turns back to Charlotte whose eyes have long since fallen shut. The only thing she can do is put more pressure on.

She peers out the window as Becky swerves then into a vacant parking lot near a moderately sized white building. There are no other cars in the parking lot as their tires are left screeching on the pavement. The only sign of occupancy is the woman with her hands in her pockets of her white coat waiting by the door.

Becky throws the car into park before she’s leaping out of the front seat. Her heart feels like it’s about to explode and she doesn’t even process the look of disapproval she’s getting.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I know I know! I’m sorry I just! Steph, please! I don’t have time to—”

The stern faced woman raises an eyebrow as she follows Becky to the back seat. “What have you done?”

“It’s Charlie! Please Steph, I can’t have her die on me. _Please_.”

Sasha looks up as the door is opened. She allows Becky to help her out of the car and she sticks close to her side while the strange woman reaches in and checks Charlotte for a pulse. A harsh curse escapes her lips.

“Fuck. Lynch, I needed her on my table yesterday. Let’s move.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was well awaited and I hope that I delivered! You guys know me though, I’m not just gonna show my whole hand in one chapter :3 gotta keep you on your toes! 
> 
> Thoughts always welcome!


	27. Chapter 27

Becky has just about worn a trench in the floor. The thud of her boots echos heavily on the tile while the bare minimum luminescent lights cast an eerie glow around the medical building. There’s a chill that’s settled at the base of her neck ever since they’ve arrived even with her repeated pacing. Her hands are cold and clammy as she repeatedly wipes them in her jeans and the action causes her to rumple the damp bandages covering her knuckles and palms.

Her heart has yet to stop beating as she’s found herself continuously praying to a god she doesn’t believe in and bargaining with anyone who may be listening for the lives of the two women who mean the most to her. The two lives she values more than her own. If Becky were given the opportunity, she would absolutely trade places with both of them because she feels that she has left enough of a stain on this earth.

Who’s to blame for all this? She blames no one but herself. She supposes that’s why she has no place to bargain and why there isn’t anyone who would be keen to listen. There’s no place for mercies for people like her. If she can even be considered people for the things she’s done and the lives she’s ruined. Before now, she floated through the motions. Running her business with an iron fistand keeping a choke hold on the city had long since desensitized her to her own actions prior. Now she’s left with her hands physically stinging from the amount of blood in them. Almost as if the years of build up have finally caught up and she’s left to deal with the consequences.

“Becky...”

Becky jumps and spins around at hearing her name. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest as she comes face to face with the woman she’s tasked with nearly the impossible for the night. Her hair is damp and a mess while her scrubs look like something straight off a battlefield.

Stephanie is a long time acquaintance and someone Becky can almost even equate to a friend as she’s gone above and beyond for her ass on more than one occasion. This time is no different. A tired sigh escapes Stephanie as she pulls her surgical mask down and drags a hand through her sweaty hair.

“Steph? How...?” Becky has a hard time getting her voice above a whisper.

Stephanie holds a hand up. “Sasha is...sleeping. She was dehydrated so I’ve got an IV going to replenish some of that. There’s a lot of bruising, especially around where her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw. My guess is she was tied up for an extensive period of time. I’ve bandaged her up for the most part.”

Becky nods and swallows thickly as it feels like her mouth has been stuffed full of cotton. “And...and Charlie?”

Stephanie grimaces. If it were anyone other than Becky it would’ve have definitely been missed, but Becky has been hyper analyzing her down to the subtle twitches of her eyelashes the minute she stepped out into the lobby. It was impossible to notice the obvious bloodstains streaked across her scrubs.

“Stephanie is she-”

“Charlotte’s alive,” Stephanie cuts in quickly. “She’s alive, but she’s lost a lot of blood. A lot. The bullet was a through and through to an extent. There was an entry and an exit point, but some of the casings managed to break off. It...it was just inches away from her heart and I had to be extra cautious going in there for the rest of the shell. I didn’t want to cause any more damage to the nerves. I’ve performed a blood transfusion and stitched her up.”

Becky nods and takes a shaky deep breath. “With all of that, how’s she looking?”

“Like I said, she’s alive, but she’s not out of the woods yet. These next several hours are going to be critical for her.”

Becky only nods again and drops her gaze to her hands. As she should feel relieved, she can’t help but feel unknown impended dread overtaking her. Almost as if something has a vice grip around her heart that’s being squeezed tight be the second.

Stephanie follows Becky’s gaze and clicks her tongue. “Come here. Let me clean you up.”

“I did it fine on my own,” Becky mumbles back while shaking her head.

“Mmmm, I can say that you didn’t. Come,” Stephanie’s is firm as she regards the poorly wrapped bandages of Becky’s hands. She makes her way a few paces down the hall before she realizes she isn’t being follow. She raises an eyebrow the rigid woman’s direction. “Becky...”

Becky hangs her head low as she has no choice but to follow. She follows Stephanie to an examination room where she’s instructed to hop up onto the table and she does so with no arguments. Her tired eyes watch as the doctor moves to the sink to wash her hands and slip on a pair of gloves. 

Stephanie purses her lips as she examines Becky for injuries beyond the obvious bruising and cuts on her hands. “Do I even want to know what happened tonight...” she mumbles softly as her hands gently examine the bruising around Becky’s neck just underneath her chin.

“I...” Becky’s voice gets caught again and for the first time she realizes how painful it is for her to swallow. As the adrenaline finally begins to wear off, she feels the extent of everything she’s been through. “I had...some pretty big ends I needed to tie up. Things got out of hand and it...it was all me. I fucked it all up myself.”

Stephanie hums while retrieving some disinfectant to properly tend to Becky’s hands. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is Sasha?”

“S-Sasha?” 

“Yes? The girl currently sleeping in the next room over? Becky listen,” a sigh. “Obviously I’m not going to know what happened, but I...whoever she is to you, I just want you to be aware of something. Whatever happened to her was horrible. She’s sleeping because I had to sedate her. _Heavily_. Before I could even examine her properly she got this far off look and started trying to fight me.” 

Becky closes her eyes and groans quietly. “I don’t know what happened to her...” she whispers. “When I got there she had a gun to her head and Charlotte was bleeding out on the floor. I couldn’t...I was too late to stop any of it.” 

Stephanie pauses as she notices how tense Becky has suddenly gone. She reaches over towards the wall and retrieves a blood pressure monitor. “Can you take your jacket off for me?” No movement. “Becky?” 

“Huh?”

“Your jacket.”

“Oh...yeah...” Becky shrugs her jacket off, wincing when the action pulls against the soreness in her muscles. 

There’s a weighted silence save for the blood pressure machine. Stephanie frowns worriedly as she takes a glance at the reading. “129 over 80. Your blood pressure is kinda high right now,” she shakes her head and places both hands on the examination table. She’s trying her best to get Becky to meet her eyes but the other woman just seems to have a thousand used stare. “Becky. I need to know what happened.” 

“I don’t know what happened!” Becky shouts, her voice booming in echo off the walls of the examination room. “If I fucking knew then I wouldn’t have called. I would’ve been able to fix it myself! Just like I should’ve been. I could handle it Steph, I thought I could fucking handle it! Then everything got all fucked  up and now Charlie got hurt and Sasha she...she’s...” 

“Hey...” Stephanie’s voice is calm as she places her hands gently on Becky’s shoulders, massaging gently to alleviate the stress from her rambling. “If you don’t know then that’s, okay. Who...is she?” 

Becky’s jaw trembles her tears begin to leak from her eyes. “She’s someone I should’ve left alone. I should just everything alone. Charlie fucking told me to and I didn’t listen! Steph I didn’t wanna listen. God, I was so fucking selfish! I wanted her but then she got too close and she saw someone I wasn’t. She fell in love with...with someone who wasn’t me. The real me is the one who got her into this. I hurt her, Steph. I did this.”

Stephanie nods patiently while Becky struggles to contain her emotions. “She’s someone very important to you...”

“She’s the love of my life. I’ve never...before her there was nobody for me. Not in this life or even the next one either. She came in and just...it was all different but I couldn’t stop. I don’t know how to stop. I...”

Becky’s voice catches and cracks. Her eyes have gone red as have her cheeks as tears stain her face. If anyone she knew were to look at her, she would be unrecognizable beyond the she’ll of the woman they think they know. 

“I don’t know how to be anybody else...”

* * *

When Sasha opens her eyes she nearly has a panic attack on the spot when she immediately has no idea where she is. The light directly above her is completely off while the soft orange glow of the room originated from the lamp at her bedside. Her arms feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and she finds herself just barely able to turn her head to the side. 

She doesn’t much remember how she ended up in a hospital bed, much less gotten to a hospital in general. Glancing down her nose, she finds her arms resting at either side with both of her wrists heavily bandaged. Her body aches in every way possible and it’s only amplified even more as she tries harder to move.

A gasp escapes her lips when she hears the faintest if drips even over the soft beeps heart monitor. Her chest seized up and she begins to tremble as she listens heavily for the drip once again but it never comes. She manages a shaky exhale but the trembling doesn’t stop.

The last thing Sasha remembers clearly is being stuffed into the back of an SUV with blood seeping through her fingers. Her hands have been long since cleaned, but she will never forget the feeling of the disgustingly warm liquid coating her hands. No matter how hard she pressed, there only seemed to be more of it.

Sasha’s stomach churns as she suddenly recalls Charlotte on the concrete floor as the puddle began to grow bigger and bigger. There was nothing Sasha could do as she lay twitching and gasping for air, her eyes pleading for help and mercy that wasn’t at liberty to be provided. All Sasha could do was watch while a gun was held to the back of her head as her own life was tossed and spun around on a roulette wheel.

The gun.

It felt heavy in her hands. Heavier than it did the first time. Her mind had been in overdrive as she had picked it up and there was no moment of hesitation as she aimed it and pulled the trigger. It was desperation and the hesitation set in immediately after.

Her stomach churns again and a strangle breath escapes her. As the breath leaves, she has a hard time trying to get it back. Another quick attempt at an intake finds herself feeling like she’s being choked and she begins to feel like breath is leaving faster than it’s coming in. Her head begins to feel heavy and fuzzy as she engages into a war with her own body to breathe. The sounds of her own gasps begin to become mute from the world as does the rapid beating from the heart monitor.

The edges of Sasha’s vision has just gone fuzzy as the door to her room quickly opens. Glancing up, Sasha just barely makes out the figure of who she thinks is the woman that got them out of the car. Immediately, she flinches away as the woman reaches for her.

“Hey Sasha, it’s okay,” her voice is quiet and calm as she carefully approaches the bed. “My name is Stephanie. I’ve been taking care of you here. Can you hear what I’m saying?”

Even through her erratic breaths, Sasha manages a shaky nod. Stephanie gently proceeds.

“I want you to listen to my voice okay? We’re going to breathe together for a little bit and I’m gonna guide you through it, does that sound okay?”

Another nod.

“Good.”

It’s tough, but Sasha finds herself breathing along with Stephanie. It takes several minutes, but her breathing begins to level out, her heart rate begins to settle, and her vision begins to clear up. Once she’s finally as settled as she can be, she’s found herself left with a hell of a headache.

Her eyes blink slowly as she watches Stephanie check the heart monitor and the IV drip. “I...I want to go home...” her tongue is heavy and her voice is foreign on her own lips as she manages to piece together the phrase.

“I’m sure. I just need to keep you here just a little longer to make sure you’re alright.”

Sasha continues to watch as Stephanie moves about her bed while jotting something down on a chart. “Please...I..I want to go home...”

Stephanie’s pen stills and she looks up to find her in the bed crying softly. Her heart immediately breaks because she can’t even begin to imagine what this poor girl might have seen or what she might have gone through. If the haunted look behind her eyes is anything to go by, Stephanie can almost say she doesn’t even want to begin to imagine beyond professional purposes. The only thing she can do is help her through it for now.

“I know, honey. You’ll be home soon, okay?”

* * *

This is the third time in the past few hours that Stephanie has stepped from the room and closed the door behind her. She’s developed a minor headache and her eyes are starting to shift from exhaustion and all the work she’s out in for the day. She’s just about yawning when she practically runs into Becky who’s standing directly on the opposite side of the door. The collision startles her. 

“Jesus!” 

“Sorry...” Becky mumbles as she holds up a styrofoam container. “I had someone drop coffee off. It’s not much but...you’ve done a lot for me tonight and I just...Steph I don’t know how I can repay you.”

Stephanie shakes her head, but takes the cup nonetheless. “You’re largely the reason I was able to keep this place so if anything I owe you that but...I still continue to do it for the sake of an old friend.” She takes a sip from the coffee and hums. “Even when she’s calling at ungodly hours.”

The corners of Becky’s lips twitch into something close to a smile. “Sorry...” she mumbles. “How is Hunter?”

“He’s good. He’s got closing arguments early this morning and he’s probably gonna be wondering why I’m not there.”

“Sorry....”

Stephanie shakes her head. “Don’t apologize. I left him a message and told him you called. You should stop by some time. It’s been a while. The kids have gotten so big since the last time you were over.”

“Maybe. I’m...not exactly the best with kids...” Becky mumbles, looking sheepish as she rubs at the back of her neck. “Did she wake up yet?”

“Not yet...but given the extent of the surgery, I would give it a little bit,” Steph crosses her arms and sighs. “She’s made it through the night which is good news. I’ll continue to keep an eye on her. If you’d like, you can go home and rest. Or...knowing you that’ll be out of the question,so you can also take a nap in my office. I have a couch in there.”

“I might...” Becky nods. “Do you mind if I just...?”

Steph follows Becky’s gaze and nods quickly. “Of course. Take all the time you need. Give me a holler if you need something. I’ll just be filling out paperwork.”

Becky nods and listens as Steph’s footsteps disappear down the hall. She’s left standing outside Charlotte’s door. A door she’s actually spent hours pacing back and forth in front of because she’s been much too scared to go in. She’s afraid of what she’ll see if she does. She can’t stand the idea of her indestructible right hand. Her enforcer. Her friend, rendered down to fighting for her life in a bed. And for it to be her fault? Becky nearly wants to throw up.

Instead, her feet carry her two doors down. Charlotte’s room she is afraid of what she will see, here is where she is terrified of what she will hear. Will she be welcomed? Or will she be told the inevitable to fuck right off?

Taking a deep breath, Becky’s hand is slightly shaky as she gently pushes on the handle. The door opens slowly and she pokes her head inside. What she had expected was to find someone sleeping. She’s completely taken off guard by the wide eyed gaze staring directly at her. She freezes and as much as her feet tell her to run, it’s much too late to back out of the room.

The stare down feels like it lasts hours and Becky has to mentally remind herself how walking works as she puts one foot in front of the other to slip into the room. She continues to stick close by the door as that gaze doesn’t waver one bit.

“I...” her mouth is left hanging open as she struggles to find the right words or really any words at all for the matter.

Sasha’s eyes remain wide and her throat bobs while she watches Becky over by the door. Her hands slowly curl into fists as she tries to keep herself from trembling. She suddenly recalls the button Stephanie had instructed her to press if she needs anything and a small voice in her mind is telling her to press it. 

But she doesn’t. Instead, she just continues to watch while Becky hovers about like a human who’s approaching a lost kitten for the first time. The situation makes her insides clench momentarily.

“Sasha I...” Becky’s voice is rough from her lack of sleep. “I am so sorry...”

Sasha feels her own heart shatter at the whispered apology and the tears pouring down Becky’s cheeks. Even with the distance between them, Sasha can tell that she’s been crying nonstop. It’s so foreign that for a moment Sasha has no idea who she’s looking at. For a moment...Sasha wishes she could reach out.

Watching Becky lose the battle with her emotions causes Sasha’s one tears to fall. Her mouth opens and she hesitates for a moment before she’s forcing words past her lips.

“Come here...please.”

Becky’s eyes widen and the words are spoken so quietly she thinks she imagines them. It’s when they’re spoken a second time does she find herself cautiously carrying herself across the room. Her eyes don’t leaves Sasha’s as she moves closer to the bedside.

Sasha flinches involuntarily when is Becky eventually standing so close their fingers brush on her bed. She has to look away at the pained expression that immediately befalls Becky’s eyes. Taking a deep breathe after several moments, she looks up again.

“I’m not ready to talk...not yet...” Sasha mumbles quietly. “But can you just sit here? Please?”

Becky can’t believe her ears and she almost wants to ask if Sasha is sure, but the look she’s getting in response tells her everything she needs to know. Nodding, she slowly takes a seat on the very edge of the bed.

Neither woman speaks as the room is only filled with the feint hum of fluorescent lights and medical equipment. Becky sits quietly and absently stares at the lines of light peeking through the closed blinds of the room. There’s the faintest hint of movement and she takes a calming deep breath as she eventually feels a pinkie hesitantly grasp her own. When she gathers the courage to turn her head, she finds Sasha no longer looking at her, but instead she has her eyes closed. Becky glances down at their joined pinkies for a brief moment before closing her eyes as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we’re getting close kids!  
> Thank you guys for continuing to ride this out with me! It truly means a lot 
> 
> Thoughts always welcome!


	28. Chapter 28

“Detective?”

Bayley knows that her call out definitely goes noticed by the man trying to waddle his way into the police station. The way his eyes briefly lifted and then immediately shifted away let her know that he absolutely heard her. 

“Sir, my name is—”

“I know what your name is,” he grunts, not slowing as he just wants to get inside to finish the rest of the sandwich he’s clutching like it’s his last meal. “You’ve left enough messages for me to know exactly who you are.”

Bayley blinks and tries not to let his foul mood put her off. “Right Sir, I get that you guys must be busy. I was just hoping to see if there was any update on my case?” 

The detective closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. “Your case?” 

“Yeah? My um...my friend is still missing. Sasha Banks? I filed the report here in the station and I’ve been calling trying to check up but I haven’t heard anything.”

“Listen Miss...” 

“Bayley is fine...”

“Right. Listen, Bayley,” a heavy sigh. “I understand that you’re worried about your friend, alright? But we’ve got hundreds of these missing persons cases and there’s no possible way to get to all of them so soon.” 

Bayley can’t help the frown that crosses her face. “But this is unlike her,” she’s said this phrase she doesn’t know how many times a day. At this point it’s almost become a routine habit to say it out loud enough just so she can convince herself free of any other alternatives. 

The detective sighs heavily again. “Ma’am, it’s not for lack of trying, but these cases are often dead end searches anyway. Your friend...Sadie you said her name was?”

Bayley grits her teeth and clenches her fists tightly to keep from exploding. It’s in that moment she really wishes she would’ve sent Carmella whose patience stems leagues beyond her own. She doesn’t open her mouth to correct him lest something come out that will land her in a holding cell for the rest of the night. 

“What you’ve gotta understand is sometimes people don’t wanna be found. Sadie’s an adult which makes it incredibly difficult for anybody to track her down. I’m not saying this is the case, but we see it happen far too often. We just don’t have the resources right now to spend days, weeks, and months looking for her.” 

“I’m not asking you to send out a whole platoon! I just want to know what’s being done to find my friend who I know something has happened to! I’m trying to keep it fresh on your mind before she becomes a fucking coaster for the coffee cup on somebody’s desk! Or worse, forgotten in a box in some abandoned file room!” 

His jaw clenches and his face becomes red from suddenly being shouted at. “Do you know how many violent crimes take place every single day? Murders, burglaries, robberies, carjackings? Do you know how many kidnappings and violent domestic disputes we see daily? Ma’am again, I understand that you’re worried and right now we are doing what we can. Ringing our phone off the hook isn’t going to make the process go any faster. I know that isn’t what you wanna hear but I am sorry.” 

Bayley lets out a shaky breath of air to calm herself. She doesn’t exactly know what she was expecting coming here again, but she sure as hell was hoping to at least leave knowing something was being done. Perhaps that was foolish wishful thinking on her part. 

“Thank you for your time, Sir...” Bayley mutters before trekking back to her car.She sits behind the wheel for a solid moment and she talks herself out of storming into the station to speak to a lieutenant or someone higher. Eventually, she just shakes her head and settles on driving home. 

The drive passes by with minimal issue as Bayley has been caught up in her own head anyway. When she gets home, she opens the door of her apartment and slams it with much more force than necessary, nearly causing stuff on the walls to fall off.

Carmella, who had been previously cleaning up and prepping for dinner in the kitchen, is startled by the sudden noise. She blinks owlishly several times and slowly makes her way from the kitchen. A quiet sigh of relief escapes her when she pokes her head out just in time to see Bayley flinging herself onto the couch. 

“Christ, Bay. You scared the hell out of me.”

Bayley grunts and mumbles something unintelligible as she settles into an angry stare at the wall. Carmella frowns and eventually makes her way around to the front of the couch. “Babe, what’s going on?”

“Fucking police are a bunch of morons...” Bayley grumbles back. 

“Ah...you went up there again?”

“How could I not have!? It’s been days Mella and they aren’t doing anything to look for her!”

Carmella eyes her girlfriend sadly as she knows this has absolutely been a beating on Bayley. Not that she isn’t worried for Sasha, she absolutely is. God knows she’s also lost her own fair share of sleep over their absent friend, but she can’t even begin to imagine the pressure it’s out on Bayley. Bayley who has had to practically run the gym on her own in Sasha’s absence while also teaching classes of her own and covering an otherwise short staff. Mella herself has been doing everything she can to help, but she knows that it’s not exactly enough seeing as she only knows so much about the ins and outs of Sasha’s business. 

Settling into Bayley’s lap, her concerns only heighten when she can feel stress practically radiating off her in waves. She reaches out and begins to gently rub her shoulders, unsurprised to find a massive amount of tension there. “I’m worried about you.”

“Well you should be worried about Sasha,” Bayley huffs. 

“And I am, but I’m also worried about you running yourself into the ground. It’ll be no use trying to find her if you’re all beat up like this.”

“I know Mella, god I just...I wish I knew what was going in. I feel like I’ve done everything. I’ve even filled up Becky’s inbox to the point where I’m pretty sure she’s blocked me.” 

Carmella quirks an eyebrow. “You’ve spoken to Becky?” 

Bayley sighs and rolls her eyes. “Not exactly _spoken_ to. She did respond with a message once saying she hasn’t heard from Sasha since they broke up. I get the feeling she doesn’t much care...” 

“That might not be true. They seemed pretty crazy about each other.” 

“Yeah well...” Bayley grunts and shrugs before resting her forehead on Carmella’s shoulder. 

Tired doesn’t even begin to cover it for Bayley. The exhaustion of running a business that isn’t exactly hers. The sleepless nights of worrying about her best friend have all definitely taken their toll. Not to mention the everlasting headache that’s been haunting her since everything started. 

Sitting in silence, she continues to allow Mella to massage her shoulders while she keeps her hands locked around her girlfriend’s back. The most she can do is show a shred of humanity and not shove Carmella away because of her own bad mood. She knows Mella is just as worried as she is despite putting on a calm and brave face. 

They’re both so silent for so long they quietly wonder if the other has actually fallen asleep. It isn’t until the shrill ringing of Bayley’s phone and it’s subsequent vibration that they are both practically startled out of their shared daydream. No matter how badly she wants to ignore it, Bayley quickly reaches for her pocket to retrieve the device. 

“Who is it?” 

“I don’t know,” Bayley answers back as the call appears to be coming from an unknown number. Her finger hesitates for a moment before she’s sliding her thumb across the screen. “Hello?”

“...Bayley?” 

Bayley’s eyes widen and she sits up so quick she nearly knocks Carmella off her lap. She reaches out a hand to steady her girlfriend while pulling the phone away for her ear to glance at it quickly before she’s returning it. “Sasha?” 

“Sasha?” Carmella echos sitting up straighter. 

“Bay I...hey...” 

“Sash, hang on let me put you on speaker,” Bayley fumbles with her phone and nearly drops the damn thing altogether as she tries to transition the call. “Sasha are you there? You’ve got me and Mella here.” 

“Hey Sasha!” 

“Hey guys...” 

“Sasha where are you?” Bayley’s heart is racing far too much for her to beat around the bush. She listens closely for any signs of trouble and anything to let her that her friend needs any sort of help. 

There’s a shaky deep breath from Sasha’s end of the line before she responds. “I needed to take some time and step away...” she pauses. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“Sash, we’ve been worried about you!” Bayley exclaims, calming slightly when she catches the look and head shake Carmella gives her. “God I don’t mean to yell I just...fuck, we’ve been so worried because you just disappeared without saying anything and you weren’t answering your phone. We even went to the police!” 

“The police??? Bay, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“Honey we didn’t know where you were. We were kind of out of options here,” Carmella interjects before Bayley gets too animated. “Are you at least okay? Are you safe?” 

“I’m safe. I promise. After everything that happened, I really just needed to take time for myself,” the line crackles a little as Sasha sighs. “I know that’s not the best explanation, but it’s what I have to offer right now.”

Bayley mulls this over and as much as she wants to fly off the handle with a million and one questions, she keeps most of them at bay based on what she’s hearing over the phone. “Where are you?” 

“I’ve gone home for a little bit.”

“I’ve been to your apartment almost every day, you’re not—”

“I mean home home. I’m in Boston. I needed to get out of there for a while. There were too many memories that were haunting me. Old ones and...fresh ones...”

“Oh...” Bayley can’t deny that she’s disappointed that Sasha left the state all together and didn’t tell her she was planning on doing so. She would like to think that she’s the one person Sasha would’ve told. Especially to ward off the mass panic that followed. At the same time though, she can’t even begin to imagine the heartbreak Sasha must be going through. It’s not easy putting your heart on the line only to have it broken. Who knows how she would react if something were to ever happen to her and Carmella. 

“I’m sorry that I left like this and dumped so much on you guys,” even through the phone they can hear the sincerity in Sasha’s voice. “Bay I cant even begin to apologize for just abandoning you in this situation. If we need to close down for a bit I will. I don’t want you to have to—”

“Sasha are you crazy? I can do it I just...” Bayley sighs and drags a hand through her hair. “Just caught me off guard so quick. We were kinda short staffed to begin with and that Kairi girl I hired just kinda stopped showing up. I know how to do stuff for the most part but I’m not you Sash. You make magic happen.” 

Sasha’s laugh is clear and genuine. “We make magic happen. I’ll do everything I can to support you from here. You’ll have full control so any decisions that need to be made, I trust you to make them.” 

“I can help too,” Mella chimes in. “I...don’t know much about the training and stuff but I know my way around the office part. I also know quite a bit of yoga should that come in handy.” 

“I don’t deserve you guys. I really don’t...”

“You deserve the world, Sasha...” Bayley says firmly. “I’m just...I’m so sorry that things happened like this. Seeing you happy like that was just...god I’m just so sorry.”

Sasha is quiet for a long time. She’s so quiet that for a moment they think she’s hung up and when she speaks her voice is rough as if she’s holding back tears. “It’s definitely going to take some time. Things...are very unexpected and right now I’m just trying to process. Figure out where I want things to be for myself.” 

Bayley nods thoughtfully before she remembers Sasha can’t see her. “What should I say? If...if she comes looking for you again?” She chews her lip nervously awaiting the response. 

“I...I don’t think she’s gonna come looking for me...” 

“And if she does?” 

“She won’t. She knows where we stand.”

Bayley releases a shaky deep breath. She isn’t quite sure what exactly that means but she can only hope it means that Sasha is a hundred percent sure of her safety, especially in regards to the rather shifty woman Bayley was having a hard time getting in touch with. 

“Sash I...you know this is hard for me, giving you this kinda space. You’re that annoying kid sister I need up under my arm at all times. I worry.” 

“I know...but I’m okay. I won’t be gone long. Just...long enough to where I can feel like myself again. Maybe tie up some loose ends. I’m sorry to have worried you both.” 

The couple share a look. “Don’t apologize. Just take care of yourself, okay? We got the gym. Just let us know. We love you Sasha.” 

“I...I love you guys too...”

* * *

“I...I love you guys too...”

Sasha’s hands are shaking as she brings the phone away from her ear and finally ends the call. She stares at the blank screen for a long time while contemplating everything in her mind. She can’t help the way that her stomach twists following the conversation.

She had made the decision not long after she regained her consciousness to call Bayley. It’s been far too long since anyone has heard from her and she couldn’t help but feel the need to scramble and save face for her absence. At the same time though...the less Bayley and Mella know about any of this, the better.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater, she stands up from her spot on the bench sitting just outside the office. She’s been given the okay by Stephanie a few hours ago that she’s in a decent enough physical shape to go home and get some rest. Stephanie also hinted that she’d be willing to recommend someone for Sasha to talk to should she want to seek that out. Sasha had politely declined.

“Goddamn mother fuck! Goddamnit!”

Sasha’s eyebrows raise as she has just stepped into the room. A small tired smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she spots the frustrated woman sitting up in the bed as she goes to war with the pudding cup on her tray. Sasha watches her struggle for a moment before speaking up.

“Do you need help?”

Charlotte hadn’t even realized someone had come in and she flinches at hearing a voice. Her startled look does however morph into one of surprise as she sees who her visitor is. “Uhm. Hi. I thought for sure you’d be a million yards away from this place by now.”

Sasha shrugs as she steps further into the room. She eventually ends up standing by Charlotte’s bedside. “Stephanie cleared me this morning. Mostly I’ve just been...thinking about where I wanna go I guess,” she shrugs again before nodding to the pudding cup. “You need help don’t you.”

Charlotte chortles. “I got it,” she mumbles as she moves to pick up the pudding cup again. She has to use her non-dominant hand seeing as her other arm is restricted due to the heavy bandages and the sling sustained from her injuries. She fumbles with the cup for a few moments before it ends up flying off the edge of the bed and clattering to the floor. She huffs irritably.

Sasha raises her eyebrows before stooping down to pick up the cup that landed at her feet. She opens the cup and sets it down on Charlotte’s tray. “Now, how exactly were you planning to eat it without a spoon?”

Charlotte opens her mouth to snap back but immediately falls silent as she realizes she doesn’t exactly have anything to say when she sees that she does not in fact have a spoon. She huffs again and her shoulders slump. “Can you find me a spoon please...”

Sasha opens a few cabinets and drawers before she’s retrieving a plastic spoon. She hands it over before she drags a chair closer to the side of the bed and sits down. She doesn’t say anything right away, she just sits patiently with her hands in her lap.

Charlotte hums and takes a few spoonfuls of chocolate before she remembers she’s being watched. “So...you’re still here...”

“I am...”

“Why?”

“Like I said I...” Sasha pauses and sighs thoughtfully. “I’m not entirely sure what to do next. This all feels like the ending to a nightmare and now that I’m awake all I can do is sit in bed...”

Charlotte’s eyes fall downcast. “I know it might not be worth much, but I’m so sorry this happened. You were with me when this all kicked off and...shit I should’ve been more aware.”

Sasha quickly shakes her head. “It’s not your fault. It’s...” she hesitates. “Right now I don’t want to play the blame game. I just...well, I don’t know what I want really.” Another pause. “I should be thanking you actually. You kind of took that because of me.”

“Nah I took this because I was an idiot. This isn’t your fault. Seeing you all worn down like that scared the shit out of me. I didn’t really have much time to think.”

“Still though. You came for me...both of you did. And...I’m grateful for that,” Sasha whispers and leans forward just enough to place a gentle kiss to Charlotte’s cheek.

Charlotte immediately turns fire engine red at the action. “Ah well...geez...” she mumbles a few unintelligible things before awkwardly clearing her throat. “Have you got a chance to talk to her at all? About...anything really?”

Sasha releases a shaky deep breath and folds in on herself. “She sat with me for a little bit. Neither of us really know what to say to each other, so not a lot was said. Right now I just feel...numb to a lot of stuff I guess. Especially regarding how I feel.”

Charlotte hums and takes another thoughtful spoonful of pudding. “She hasn’t said much to me either. Just mostly sat over there in the corner like she’s scared to come close.”

Sasha follows Charlotte’s nod and indeed finds a lone chair sitting in the farthest corner of the room. She sadly drops her gaze to her hands. “She’s blaming herself...”

“I know...”

It’s a subject that’s confused Sasha greatly ever since the start of this mess. As far as where and if she places blame anywhere. On one hand she feels like this wouldn’t have happened if she had just kept her distance in the first place, but at the same time, she can’t bring herself to place any blame there. Not like this.

The door opening breaks their pondering silence and the woman in question is left looking a little stunned in the doorway. Becky blinks for a few moments as she takes in the occupants of the room. For a while she doesn’t move almost as if she’s afraid her presence would cause some kind of external collapse.

“Oh...I...Charlie I brought this...” she lifts the white bag she has in hand and even though she’s speaking to Charlotte, her eyes don’t once leave Sasha.

Sasha can see the look in Becky’s face. The look is acutely similar to the question Charlotte had voiced earlier.

_‘Why are you still here?’_

_‘If I had an answer I probably wouldn’t be.’_

Sasha ducks her head and pushes away from the bed to stand from her chair. “I’ll give you two your privacy,” she says quietly not leaving any room for protest. She keeps her gaze angled towards the floor as she brushes past Becky to leave the room.

Becky can’t stop herself from spinning completely on her heel as she watches Sasha leave. As the door closes its almost like its loud enough to echo off the empty walls both in her room and surrounding her heart.

“I...didn’t know she’d still be here...” she whispers, her own gaze falling to the floor.

“I was shocked to see her too. Figured she’d be a ghost by now,” Charlotte shifts uncomfortably before nodding to the white bag. “That for me?”

Becky nods and sets the bag on the tray before pulling out a styrofoam container. She watches silently as Charlotte opens it and pulls out a fork before diving into it immediately.

“Steph’s gonna kill me if she finds out I brought you pasta in here.”

“I don’t care,” Charlotte retorts through mouthfuls of spaghetti. “I’ve been starving in here. You know she only just now let me have pudding??? Before that it was all apple sauce. She even started bringing the organic ones too because she knows how I hate them, that witch...”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Probably because you’re a pain in the ass patient...” even though it’s one of her usual jabs, there’s no smirk that accompanies it.

Charlotte picks up on this and sets her fork down. She uses the napkin to wipe her face before she rests comfortably against her pillows. “You’ve got that look so I know it’s about two things here,” she pauses and waits for Becky to look at her. When she doesn’t, she continues anyway. “You’re blaming yourself for me getting shot and for what happened to Sasha.”

Becky snorts bitterly. “Both which are very clearly my fault.”

“Becks, you can’t control everything.”

“I should’ve been able to.”

“But you can’t!”

Becky squares her jaw and shakes her head. She’s always been a woman of control. It’s in her blood. Now that she’s lost it, she feels like a completely different person. Like someone she only knew for thirteen years.

“I almost lost my two reasons for living because I was selfish,” Becky shakes her head again. “How can you sit there and say that it wasn’t my fault? If not mine then who’s was it?”

“That crazy bitch who thought she could just show up and move in without a permit. That crazy bitch and her band of idiots who are better off as the pile of ash you left them in,” Charlotte huffs. “Do I think you fucked up? Yes absolutely. I told you this from the very beginning, but Becky, that girl? She’s the best thing to ever happen to you. So while I think you were a complete dumb ass to go about this...I understand why. And despite all that...it was really nice seeing you genuinely happy after so long.”

Screwing her eyes shut, Becky almost wishes Charlotte hadn’t brought it up as she feels the tears behind her yes threatening to fall. “After all this, I don’t even know what to do. Especially not about her. You saw just now, she can barely even look at me.”

Charlotte raises an eyebrow. “Becky she’s been in isolation with some pretty fucked up people. You can’t blame her for being a little withdrawn right now. Now...that being said, I do think the two of you need to talk.”

“If she’s willing to listen...”

“Something tells me she is...”

Becky doesn’t display much emotion as she leaves Charlotte to finish her food. Upon exiting the room, she leans against the door and roughly drags her hands through her hair. When she looks around, she’s unsurprised to find herself alone in empty hallways.

Charlotte would kill her for this but she needed a drink or twelve yesterday. Resigned to raiding the bar at her club, she fishes her keys out of her pocket and heads towards the parking lot. For the most part, her eyes are downcast as she heads towards her car.

She’s only maybe five feet away from it when she spots someone leaning against the passenger side door. Becky’s eyes widen as she takes in Sasha shifting from foot to foot with her arms crossed. Her eyes are a bit sunken in and Becky swears that up close she looks even smaller than she normally is. As she tries to speak, she finds that her mouth doesn’t work.

Sasha is in a similar situation as her gaze drops down to her shoes. She is unsure if the chill that travels down her spine is from the cold or something else. Finally, she manages to find her voice.

“It’s cold out here...” she mumbles, her words carrying just over the wind.

Becky fumbles with her keys and actually drops them. She bends over and picks them up before unlocking the doors. She’s surprised how quickly Sasha opens the door and settles in the passenger seat. There’s a long moment of hesitation on her part before she’s reaching for the driver side door.

Settling into her own seat proves to be nearly impossible for Becky. The tension is so heavy it’s almost like it has a vice grip around her throat. Just out of the corner of her eye, she can see Sasha staring dead ahead out the windshield while she still has her arms wrapped around herself. Becky has no idea how long she’s looking, before Sasha’s voice startles her.

“Take me somewhere...” Sasha says quietly, not turning her head away from the windshield.

“Wh...” Becky has to pause and wet her dry lips. “Where do you want me to...?”

“I don’t know, but I know I can’t be here right now. We also need to talk and...” Sasha takes a long deep breath before exhaling shakily. “Take me somewhere.”

Becky can only nod and start the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more guys! One! More! You guys trust me right ;) 
> 
> Leave your thoughts!


	29. Chapter 29

Sasha doesn’t even realize that she’s dozed off until she’s opening her eyes to see a complete change in scenery than she’s last remembered. Gone is the traditional hustle and bustle of the city with its tall skyscrapers and congested traffic. She’s surprised to find herself surrounded be trees and vacant road. Just out of her window, she can make out the way the setting sun glistens against the water as it continues its slow decent beyond the horizon. If the circumstances were different she would take time to stop and enjoy the beauty of the scenery, but she’s reminded of the circumstances and suddenly everything looks so grey.

She sits up from her slightly hunched position in the passenger seat enough to peer out the front windshield. Failing to fend off a yawn, she rubs her eyes and blinks several times to bring her vision back into few. A quick glance to her left reminds her of why she’s here in the first place. Well, wherever here is.

Her eyes drop down for a brief moment as she notices just how tightly Becky is gripping the steering wheel with her right hand while her left elbow is propped against the door where she leans her head on her hand. Sasha remains quiet as she continues to look closely as she feels like she’s getting a rare look at seeing the woman beyond the shell. Her eyes are dark around the lids and she wears a cemented frown that causes a crease to form just between her eyes. The corners of her lips are tugged slightly down while her face remains mostly unmoving as she looks to be staring beyond the windshield and not just through it.

Sasha’s heart clenches just a bit as she’s flooded with an array of emotions that clearly only have the goal to set themselves out and confuse her. Everything is conflicting within her as she longs to reach out and gently grab that scarred hand that’s clutching the wheel way too tight and lace their fingers together. Subsequently she also sits there in regret for getting in the car in the first place. Given everything that’s happened, does that make her foolish? That she would so willing to get in this car after everything she’s been put through? After everything that she’s been forced to endure? It’s all so much that’s tugging at each end of her brain and she wishes for the life of her the relentless tug of war would stop. 

Swallowing thickly, she settles back against her seat and forces herself to look anywhere other than where she has been. Peering through the window once more, she watches as the scene changes ever so slightly as they make a turn. The turn leads to a lengthy drive away from the street and Sasha has to duck a little to get a view of where they are beyond the trees. 

The house is quaint but elegant if such a two things are able to coexist. Sasha is immediately fascinated by the amount of windows and she concludes that privacy must not be an issue due to the amount of trees surrounding the property. She can still see the water even as they park in the drive and as she takes her time exiting the vehicle, her nose immediately catches the conjoined smell of salt and sea. She closes her eyes and uses the moment to just take it all in. It definitely reminds her of the harbors back home. 

The sound of a door closing softly brings her out of her moment of contention and back to the present realities. Her eyes open and she turns, unsurprised to find Becky remaining idle and watching her closely. “Where are we?” 

“Ah...Stamford,” Becky supplies quietly. 

“Stamford?” 

“Yeah...you told me to take you somewhere and...this is the first place that came to mind. We can go inside...if you want.” 

Sasha stands still for a moment as Becky makes her way up the pathway. She glances towards the hood of the car where she notices that the keys have been left behind. Her eyes then travel up to Becky who is waiting by the front door with her hands in her pockets. Sasha stares at the keys for a little while longer before she’s sighing to herself and following a similar route up the path. 

The air between them is charged but heavy as Becky opens the door. She steps inside and holds it open for Sasha who takes her time following. Softly closing the door behind them both, it almost feels as if there is an echo of something akin to finality. 

“This place is nice...” Sasha states quietly as she takes in the decor. Oddly enough it has a bit of a homey sense to it despite it appearing like it’s never been lived in. It reminds of her those preview photos of homes on one of those house hunting websites. It’s a start contrast to Becky’s apartment and even her home they visited down in Hawaii. “Another one of your hideouts?”

“You could say that...” Becky shrugs. “Charlie doesn’t even know about this. It’s rare that I get the time, but when I can, I come out here to just think.” 

Sasha falls silent as she feels about two feet tall under the way Becky is watching her. It’s enough to make her heart speed up for multiple reasons that she’s having a hard time sorting out in the first place. 

It’s been something she’s fought with ever since she found herself waking up in that hospital bed. The more she tries to slow her mind down, the more harshly vivid everything suddenly becomes and lest she result into seizing up completely from her own internal panic, she resigns to just let her mind run at a hundred miles an hour. 

“I know I don’t deserve to ask this, but...are you alright?” Becky’s voice pierces the silence so suddenly and Sasha has to ward off the initial flinch from startling her. 

The question strikes Sasha deeper than it should and for a moment there’s a fleeting feeling of internal panic. The question: ‘are you alright?’ Is she alright when it comes to what? Physically? Maybe for the most part. She’s still having hard time with the bruises and the overexertion on her limbs. She’s found that she’s now bound to get piercing headaches that come from nowhere. 

Mentally though? She’s been much too afraid to dive into those parts of her mind because when she does? It’s damn near impossible for her to break out. 

_‘Am I alright?’_

Sasha finds she can’t even answer her own question. The words die out on her lips quickly and her heart rate begins to speed up past it’s already accelerated rate. The more she tries to talk, the more difficult it becomes. 

“Sasha?” 

She doesn’t much process her name but she takes a full step back as Becky takes a step forward. She looks down at her hands that have started trembling and there’s a tingling emerging down her fingertips as she begins to lose feeling in her hands all together. When Sasha looks up, her heart bottoms out completely. 

Asuka stares back with a look that’s almost demonic. Her eyes are pitch black but Sasha suddenly feels cold as they stare dead in her direction. Her lips are still painted green with an outline of red and when she smiles, that red paint translates to cover what should be white teeth. Instead, they’re covered and almost dripping. Sasha’s eyes travel to her forehead, just above between her two eyes. 

“Sasha? Are you ready?”

The voice haunts her to her core and her voice trembles as she dan barely answer back. “N-no please...” 

Asuka’s smile widens as the hole above her head begins to trickle a precise line down the bridge of her nose. It falls painfully slow as it moves to join the painted smile around her lips.

“Sasha...”

She can’t breathe. 

“Please!” 

The edges around her world are fading as Asuka closer steps. Sasha takes another step back and her foot gets caught in the edge of something she can’t identify. She lands on her butt with a thud, her wrists bending slightly out of place as she tries to catch herself. She lands in something sticky and when she looks down she finds herself in a pool of red. 

“No no no no no....” she tries to scramble back but it’s much too slippery and her feet can’t gain tracking. 

Her chest is heaving and she can’t find breath as Asuka continues to loom over her. The world does a sudden spin and as Asuka’s hand reaches out, the darkness around the edges surges forward, blocking all her vision to the world.

* * *

It takes her several blinks, but eventually Sasha comes to. The first thing she’s aware of is the massive headache and the throbbing behind her eyes. She’s then aware of the fact that she’s laid out across a cross with a blanket covering her. She’s staring directly into a fireplace and the room is otherwise dark while the shadows of flames cast a serene orange glow and dance off the walls. 

Listening closely, Sasha can’t hear much else beyond the crackle from the fireplace. Eventually, she sits up and the action cusses her to wince as her equilibrium shifts and her headache momentarily worsens. A quick glance around the room confirms her suspicions as she realizes that she’s in fact alone.

But...she wasn’t alone before.

Listening harder this time, Sasha can hearthe faint noise of clatters coming from what she assumes is the kitchen. It takes her a moment to stand steady on her feet before she builds up the courage to move toward the kitchen. Pausing by the door, she listens as she hears more fumbling.

“Ah! Shit!”

Sasha’s eyebrows furrow at the hissed curse and she carefully pokes her head into the doorway. Becky has her back to the door and appears to be fumbling around in front of the stove. She’s stirring the contents of a pot with her left while she frantically shakes out her right. Looking further, Sasha can tell that she’s slightly shaking even as she tries to steady her hand enough to continue to stir.

Licking her lips, Sasha takes a much needed deep breath of courage before she’s able to find her voice enough to speak. “B...Becky?”

Becky literally jumps and nearly knocks the pan off the stove when she spins around. Her eyes are wide, red and puffy. Looking closer, Sasha can see the tint beneath them like an eerie dust of grey. Her eyebrows her knit together creating immense lines of worry and her jaw is pulling with so much tension she looks only moments away from bursting a vessel.

Sasha feels as if Becky is looking through her and past her. Almost as if she’s just spotted a ghost she’s been avoiding and for now she’s officially ran out of time and space. She’s cornered with nowhere to go as the haunt has officially caught up to her. It’s a look that Sasha knows all too well, mostly from the time she’s spent in front of a mirror.

“You’re awake...” when Becky speaks Sasha isn’t sure if it’s a question or a statement.

“Yeah I...” Sasha rubs at her own forehead. “I don’t remember much...are we still in Stamford?”

Becky nods. When Sasha takes a step further into the kitchen she takes a step away. It’s something that definitely goes noticed and Sasha finds herself freezing on the spot.

“I’m um...” Becky’s head turns every which way as if she’s searching for something. “I was just...I was making something. Pasta...it’s for you. You need to eat something after what happened.”

“I feel fine. Just a headache...” Sasha pauses and glances at Becky’s hand that she’s now clutching. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Just a splash from the water. I’ll be fine,” Becky swallows thickly before blindly reaching over to turn off the burner. “It should be done. I’ll...I’m just gonna go.”

Sasha frowns and shakes her head. “Why? We still...I have to—”

“It’s best if I do,” Becky quickly interrupts as her eyes still shift around.

Sasha’s frown only deepens as their subtle game of hide and seek continues. Sasha doing everything she can to look and Becky avoiding it all at her best. It leaves an unfamiliar knot in the base of her stomach.

“You need rest. After your...after you...” Becky sighs as she loses her words.

“Not yet.”

Becky squares her jaw and the same far off look from before returns full force. “I can’t be here Sasha.”

Sasha feels her shoulders drop as her heart sinks. “Why?”

“Because I can’t be close to you anymore!”

Becky’s voice echos in the kitchen and causes Sasha to jump, something Becky notices right off the bat. She’s mentally kicking herself as she just confirms what she’s just said; she’s the fucking problem.

“I can’t...Sasha. I can’t be too close because I don’t know what I’m doing. I need to go,” she tries her best to shuffle past but Sasha doesn’t move. “Sasha, please!”

Sasha shakes her head and doesn’t move. “That’s...that’s not the problem.”

“It is the problem! Because no matter where we go from here, I’m not gonna change! I can’t change because I don’t know how!”

“I-I’m not asking you to change...”

“I need to! I need to for you! But I can’t!”

When Becky tries to move again Sasha does the unthinkable and she physically reaches out and grabs her. Due to their joint exhaustion it’s not much of a struggle but Sasha does manage to drag Becky further back into the kitchen before placing her near the corner. She positions her own body between Becky and the nearest doorway, successfully blocking any form of exit.

Becky’s breathing becomes shaky as she begins to lose the rather pitiful war she was at with her own emotions. When hands reach for her own she jerks away as far as the wall will allow. “Please...let me go...”

“I can’t...” Sasha whispers back, something that slips past her lips on its own accord.

“Sasha I can’t...I don’t know how to do it.”

“Then let me help.”

“No! I can’t be responsible if something else happens. I can’t...I can’t take care of you. I fucked it all up. Today you...you were afraid because of what you saw and I froze up. I didn’t know what to do or how to help. If I even could help, because I was afraid. I’m still afraid because everything I get close to I fucking ruin. I fucking ruined you and I-I can’t fix it.”

These are the most words exchanged between the two of them since it happened. Sasha feels her heart being to speed up as she hadn’t prepared for this. She had been so deep in her own mental prison, that she hadn’t even noticed the little things from Becky. The little things that have all led up to this moment.

Becky’s entire resolve cracks and a strangled sob finds its way past her lips. Her legs buckle beneath her and she finds herself sliding down the wall. The world becomes a mixed blur of colors as she’s unable to stop the tears.

If Sasha were given a preview of what’s happening now and from the woman she first met all those months ago, there’s no way she would liken them to be the same person. Not visually and not like this, at least. Swallowing thickly, she joins Becky in the floor and carefully scoots across on her knees. Her own hands are shaky and hesitant as she reaches out and cups Becky’s face with both hands.

“H-hey...” her own voice falls foreign on her own ears as she can barely hear herself over Becky’s cries. “It...it wasn’t your fault...”

Becky frantically shakes her head. “I should’ve protected you from them. I should’ve protected you from _me_.”

The words strike an arrow directly through Sasha’s heart. “It happened and we can’t change that but...that doesn’t change we we had before. What we were and...what we could be again.”

“Sasha...” Becky’s voice cracks as she blinks widely. “I-I don’t know how to be anyone else. I-I can’t...”

Sasha fumbles with her own words as she moves in closer. Her hands as still on either side of Becky’s face as her thumbs wipe at tears that continue to flow steadily. The air is heavy and the closeness is warm as she presses her forehead against Becky’s and looks at her through her own tears. 

For so long they had been separated and for the first time their breathing begins to match. They cling to each other desperately as the floodgates finally breath. It’s all laid out right there in the open and neither woman finds herself able to let go.

* * *

This is the third time Sasha finds herself opening her eyes, and this time she finds herself a bit more restricted. An it usual wave of panic washes over her, but it soon fades away when she realizes where exactly she is.

There’s light peeking through the curtains causing a soft glow to reflect off the white decor of the kitchen. She lifts her head momentarily from the comfortable spot in Becky’s shoulder and she’s surprised to find Becky’s eyes closed.

Sasha can only guess how long it’s been since the other woman has actually slept, and despite the feint flutter behind her eyes, Sasha knows for s fact that she’s deep in the dreamworld.

She rests her head back into her comfortable spot and wraps her arms tighter around Becky’s waist. It reminds her of their first date in the boat. The exact same position she had fallen asleep in after one of the best evenings she’s had in a while. She knows that it’s a fantasy she’s never going to be able to replicate moving forward, but for now? For now she’s content with just this.

According to her heart, she kind of doesn’t have a choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot even explain the emotions I’m going through right closing this one out. This story has definitely been a ride for me and everyone here and a thank you doesn’t even cover it for how grateful I am for the support and reception I’ve gotten because of this. Seriously. It’s just been unreal. I can only hope you guys continue to hang with me moving forward as I produce more works. 
> 
> As always, thoughts always welcome! 
> 
> -Phantom


	30. Chapter 30

Not necessarily a chapter but I do absolutely wanna brag on my girl [RageAndRiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAndRiches/pseuds/RageAndRiches) who is hella talented beyond belief. Girl, you definitely ignited a lot of the fire in this story and I can't thank you enough for that ^_^ 


End file.
